The Instinct
by prettygirl17
Summary: MistyxAsh Sequel to My Disadvantage. Ash is battling with his own demons, struggling with the protection of his only child and his dangerous past. How can he save his daughter from Team Rocket this time? And she's in love? Well, that complicates things...
1. Scream

**NOTE: If you are just now starting this story, then you should be aware that it is very old and does not reflect my writing now. Feel free to browse my newer stories to see how things have changed but please do not judge my writing based off of this. Thank you!**

The sequel is here! I was going to wait longer but this plot was so well worked out in my head, I felt I had to type it up. It's starts up a bit slow but it gets better.

**A note to those who did not read the prequel:** Heart's Disadvatage is not required to read this story, however there are some hints in Heart's Disadvantage. So you will most likely enjoy this but you may not get certain things until a little later than others. Everything shall be explained as clearly as I can anyway. Here are a few things that you may want to know. You do not have to read it all now, but it is here for a reference:

**Skye**(my OC) was a Team Rocket grunt as was Ash. He was a test subject for a short time and as a result of this he has extra sensitive hearing (most of the time), and from about his elbows down, his skin is very delicate. Skye was in love with a girl named Sarah, who was a test subject as well. Sarah was put through a cloning test and died in the process. The result of the test was a young girl named Taylor. For most of the time she was in the prequel, she did not have a name. Taylor is blind and for some reason has brown hair, unlike Sarah who had strawberry blond hair.

**Alexi** is a character based off of me. Alexi was a test subject through the entire prequel. She ran away from Team Rocket once and was brought back and punished severly, only to run away again. She was friends with Ash before most of the other characters because of where they were situated in Team Rocket.

**Michael** is based off of my "little" brother. He was nine or ten in the prequal. Michael had (and has) a ditto and was a very mischevious and happy. He is also best friends with Taylor since they are about the same age.

**Keagan **was a teen traveling with May, Misty, and Drew. Keagan is curious, dense, happy, and serious. Which is about the only way I can think to explain him. He and Alexi become as close as you can get to boyfriend and girlfriend in Heart's Disadvantage.

Brock was a grunt and also one of the only cooks that Giovonni trusted.

Gary was a grunt and a caretaker. That includes takinga care of people that were brought to the base. Gary was in charge of Misty for a short time.

There is not much on **Ani** in the prequel. Ani (Aw-nee) has dark blond hair and brown eyes, and is a strongwilled, stubborn, and beautiful girl. It is only fitting that she becomes Gary's girlfriend.

Misty, Drew, May, and Keagan were traveling together in the beginning of the book. Ash and Misty bumped heads, became curious about one another, and then Ash began traveling with them. He was soon followed by Alexi and then Skye (after he supposedly helped May when she got hurt). At one point they go to a Team Rocket base. That is where Alexi gets Michael and then he ends up getting Taylor. It is not long after that Skye descovers who the girl is.

Sorry about the long note. I will not give everything away in case you want to read it. But suffice it to say that Alexi, Ash, Michael, Taylor, and Skye are now trying to live as normal lives as possible.

Before I go on...

disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the music that is sure to be included in this story later. I do however own this plot and the OC's Skye, Alexi, Michael, Sarah, Taylor, Keagan, and Ani.\

* * *

Her body was covered in a hot sweat and her sheets twisted beneath her and between her legs as her mind tried to escape from a situation she didn't know, didn't exist

For those of you who haven't read the prequel to this story, I feel that I owe you an explanation.

Her body was covered in a hot sweat and sheets twisted beneath her and between her legs as her mind tried to escape from a situation she didn't know, didn't exist.

"Where is it?"

"I-I'm sorry sir. I'm looking."

"Well look faster." The erythematic beeping showed that some sort of machinery was in the hands of the person who was, "looking". "If it doesn't come back… I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Yes sir."

Her breaths were uneven and desperate as her small legs ran as quickly as possible. A noise came from behind her. The sound was quiet but her heart was pounding and managed to exaggerate the sound. She felt her feet slip into a hole in the ground and caught a glimpse of her bare feet and jean covered legs, parts of a body that did not belong to her.

Suddenly her view changed. She was lying on her back and staring out of the crevice. A man stood near the ditch but did not look down, for some reason not noticing her. He was in dark attire and it was impossible to see his face, but against his side, on his back, and in his arms were different weapons, some obvious and some not so obvious.

She closed her eyes tightly and felt her stomach constrict as she wondered how she was going to get out of the situation. But when she opened her eyes the man had fallen face down into the crevice at her feet, a dark substance seeping through the thick material on his back. Her mouth opened…

…and she screamed.

A barely grown woman, with long fiery orange hair, opened her eyes and jumped from her bed hearing her daughter scream in the room next to hers. Her husband followed and both were in her room as quickly as possible

"What's the matter?" The woman fell next to her bed and pulled her daughter's fighting torso to her. "Makaila, honey? C'mon Makaila, wake up. It's a nightmare, you're ok. Makaila?"

The girl finally opened her eyes and latched onto her. "Mommy." She cried through tears.

"It's ok. It's ok." She answered quickly. "It was just a nightmare. It's ok Makaila."

From the doorway a man with dark hair let out an anxious breath of relief and dropped into a chair. "She's ok." He whispered to himself.

The next morning Ash and Misty were sitting in the living room as their daughter slept. Misty had her head set her hand, while Ash was going through the fridge.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash asked pulling out some milk.

"Makaila…"

Ash paused and sat the milk on the counter, before walking over and sitting beside her.

"Ash… ever since the accident…."

Ash pulled her to him firmly. "It's ok. They're just nightmares, Mist. As far as I know, it's normal to have nightmares after having something like that happen to you."

"I know…" she started, but her voice was breaking up. "…but Makaila… my…"

"I know." And for a few minutes he just held her. No parent wanted to see their children get hurt. The fact that she had nightmares almost every night didn't help.

"Mommy?"

Misty pulled away from Ash and quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve before she turned around to see her seven year old at the foot of the stairs. "Can I have some cereal?"

"Of course. I'll go get some." Misty stood and made her way to the kitchen while Ash looked at Makaila.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good." She said softly. She walked over to him and sat directly in his lap. "Did I make mommy cry?"

Ash's eyes widened. "Oh… No. She's just tired."

"Cause I woke her up?"

Ash smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it. She's fine."

"Makaila?"

She looked up and walked to the counter, pulling up a stool as she did so. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Ash, get out of that!"

"I was just…"

"I know what you were doing. If you're so desperate for sugar, come have some cereal with Makaila."

Ash sighed and shut the cabinet before walking around the counter and sitting on a stool beside his daughter.

"Makaila, your father and I are going out later, so Taylor's coming over and Michael's gonna help."

Makaila gave a small squeal. "Michael's back already?"

"He's just taking a break since Taylor's birthday's coming up."

"Oh." Makaila started in a knowing yet teasing manner. "Taylor."

Ash shook his head and swallowed before asking Misty, "How does she figure out this stuff? She's almost as smart as you were."

"You didn't know me at her age." Misty looked around the kitchen then sighed dramatically and grabbed a bowl before filling it with cereal as well.

"Yeah, but I bet you were smart. You always knew things I didn't."

"Well… I'm not so sure that that was your fault."

"What do you mean?" Makaila asked.

Ash and Misty shared a meaningful glance as if considering saying something, but right then, whether unfortunately or fortunately, the doorbell rang and Makaila hopped from the stool and ran to the door proclaiming, "I wanna get it!"

Misty sighed and leaned on the counter towards Ash. "Ash, we have to tell her."

"Why?" he asked surprising her. "What good will it do? When would we tell her?"

Misty let out a deep breath and put her hand on top of his. "I understand how you must feel. But eventually she's going to find out. Almost everyone she comes in contact with besides her knows, Ash."

Ash pulled in a shaky breath.

"Wasn't it you who said that you didn't want to keep any more secrets?"

"That was before I knew how hard having a child would be…. That was before it occurred to me that I could have a child."

"Ash… you were sixteen."

"Like you said, that wasn't my fault."

"Well, I suppose you're right."

"I'll tell her."

"Really Ash?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded shakily then muttered. "Misty, she's just a child. Shouldn't we wait until she's older? What if she were to… tell someone."

"Maybe… Maybe you're right. But Ash, please tell her eventually."

"I will. I promise."

"Mommy! Drake's here! Can I go play! Please?" Misty and Ash both turned to see Makaila jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"But be back soon, because Taylor's coming over!" Misty yelled as Makaila ran out.

"Okay mommy!"

"You're right. She'll be fine." Misty said with a smile.

"Do you realize how many times you've told me I'm right today?" Ash asked.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash, we're not kids anymore."

"Aw c'mon. We can still be kids." He said with a smile as he made his way round the counter.

"Hmm." Misty turned around and reached up to grab something out of the cupboard, only to have Ash come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"C'mon Mist."

"Oh, you're gonna go all "Mist" on me are ya?" she whispered with a smile.

"But it's just a nickname."

"You're trying to butter me up or something." Misty shifted and turned around in his arms so she was leaning on the counter.

He gave her a half smile and whispered, "You're pretty."

"What I tell ya?" she muttered with a giggle.

Ash shook his head and leaned in a little. "I'm not trying to "butter you up". It's true."

Misty let a smile come over her face and waited for Ash's lips to meet hers. After only a moment she pulled away and made her way through his arms for the dishes on the counter. Ash groaned behind her and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Hi Drake!"

"Hey." He greeted softly. Drake was the son of Drew and May Hayden. With green hair and blue/green eyes he was a little over a year younger than Makaila and quite soft spoken, but he and Makaila were the best of friends.

"I have to be back soon." Makaila informed as she shut the door behind her.

Drake looked down at her feet than back up at her. "How come you're not wearing any shoes?"

She shrugged. "They hurt my feet and this is much more comfortable."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not if dad sees and not mom. Why are you wearing shoes?" she asked, stepping down from the patio and starting across the lawn.

"Dad says I have to wear shoes when I go outside and mom says that if I don't I'll get splinters."

"Oh…."

"Where are you going?" Drake asked, seeing as she was straying from her normal pattern.

She turned around with a smile. "Down to the river!"

Drake groaned. "We're not s'pose to go down there without grownups. Mom'll kill me."

"Oh!" Makaila pouted and folded her arms. "But it's not even deep! It only goes up to my knees. How can I get hurt?"

"It goes higher than that."

"Only 'cause you're short. Shorty!" she cried with a giggle and took off running.

"I am not! You're just older!" he called behind her as he raced to catch up.

Makaila ran as fast as she could with a surprisingly quick Drake right behind her. It came as a surprise to both of them, when out of the blue, the ground suddenly declined and they both fell headfirst, rolling over each other until they reached the bottom and became very nearly soaked.

Drake groaned when he looked around, seeing that they were at the river. "You did that on purpose."

Makaila giggled and pushed him off of her legs. "Yeah, but I didn't mean to trip. It turns out your clumsy too. Clumsy and short."

Drake growled under his breath and started standing, only to trip and fall back into the river. "Ow! Mom's gonna kill me! I got my clothes all wet."

"So what? Wait…." Makaila's eyes narrowed and she moved his feet to the side to see what he had tripped over. "Drake, look at this."

"Ugh." Drake stood and started wiping water off of his face, only to fall to his knees when Makaila pulled on his shirt. "What is this?"

Drake looked where she was looking at what appeared to be a very crinkled brown rock. "It's just an ugly rock." He answered in annoyance, attempting to stand again.

"No it's not." Once again Drake was brought to his knees beside her. She then removed her hands from his shirt and started digging through the mud around the "rock".

Drake squealed and jumped up. "Now I have mud on me too!"

"Quiet, you big baby. Help me with this."

"I can't! I'll get in trouble."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Drake groaned and kneeled down beside her again, where he started digging his hands around the object. The object got much wider before getting thinner around the bottom. They were sure they had it and started digging their hands under it to pull it up, only to find that there was some sort of material beneath it. Once they had dug around that enough they finally pulled it up to find an old brown bag with something inside of it, worn from being in the water so long but still together because of the strong material.

Drake glanced behind them before quickly turning back to the bag, his curiosity overcoming his sense to get home quickly.

Makaila turned the bag over a few times, trying to find out how to open it. After a few minutes she finally saw an opening and started pulling the fused gap apart. "Wow…."

"What is that?"

Makaila reached her hands in a pulled out a large clear ball, about the size of a soccer ball.

"It's so big." Drake muttered. "Can I hold it?" Makaila nodded and he plopped down in a correct sitting position, before holding it in his lap. "It's kinda pretty, huh?"

Makaila nodded. "I wanna hold it again."

Drake pulled it up with a little difficulty and transferred it to Makaila's lap.

"What do we do with it?"

"I can take it home."

"Will your mom like that?"

Makaila turned to him. "Drake, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"Don't you get it? We're actually having a real adventure!" Makaila jumped to her feet, staggering a bit under the weight of the large sphere.

"So you don't think we should tell anyone?"

"Of course not! We're adventurers! Aren't we?"

"Well… yeah…. But-ugh!"

"What's wrong?" Makaila asked leaning over him slightly.

"My shoes are all wet."

"That's why you shouldn't wear shoes when you go outside."

Drake sighed at the hopelessness of her statement and stood up, starting to walk to the bank of the river.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's getting dark."

Makaila looked up and sure enough, he was right. They must have been digging for longer than she thought. "Don't tell anyone!" she called.

"Yeah, yeah." Drake mumbled, stepping over some loose branches. "What ever you say Makaila."

She watched him go, then turned around and started going through the water. She paused suddenly and straitened looking up the ridge and at the trees and bushes. She shrugged it off and continued looking through the water until she found the bag and slipped the sphere into it.

* * *

"Oh, hello Taylor."

"Hi. Is Makaila here?" A girl with long brown hair (with a light natural curl) and sightless cloudy blue eyes stepped through the door. A boy with sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes entered behind her, nodding to Ash in the process.

"Hi Michael. Welcome back." He turned back to Taylor. "She's still out. I was just about to go get her but…"

There was a knock at the door and Ash opened it to see his daughter, sagging under the weight of a bag. He blinked. "What's that Makaila?"

"Oh! Um… a rock. I found a big rock."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "A rock huh?"

She nodded anxiously. "Oh, please let me keep it daddy! It's really pretty! Please?"

Ash sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to that if he tried and nodded. "Take it up to your room, and then come back down." He motioned behind him. "Someone's here for you."

Makaila's face brightened. "Michael! Taylor!"

"Upstairs." Ash repeated. "Then you can come back down and play."

"Fine…." Makaila adjusted the bag and then started up the stairs quickly. Two minutes late she was back down and ran to Michael giving him a hug and then to Taylor.

Michael was fourteen now and Taylor was about his age as well. Taylor loved to baby sit Makaila but had a bit of trouble with it as she was blind, so Michael would come along when he could. And as Makaila had vaguely pointed out, there seemed to be something between the two.

"Taylor! Taylor! Come here! I wanna show you something!" Makaila exclaimed pulling on her arm.

Taylor laughed and let Makaila show her into the living room while Michael turned to Ash and Misty for any directions.

"Okay um…" Misty paused. "Food! Um… oh shoot."

Ash sighed and watched her run to the kitchen. Once she was out of earshot, Ash turned to Michael. "She insists that she's going to learn to cook so she doesn't buy much ready-to-cook stuff." He paused and looked back to the kitchen, then muttered, "It's torture."

Michael smiled and watched Misty come back. When she was to them she paused for a moment, then sighed and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket. "Just order a pizza. And Makaila's room is kind of a mess because we were going through some things. And um…" she glanced towards the living room. "Don't let her into the cookies because she and Ash know where they are and she'll eat the whole thing if she gets the chance. In bed by nine thirty…."

"That's it. Misty, he's done this before. She'll be fine." Ash said.

Misty shook her head. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let me grab a sweater."

She turned and ran up the stairs and Michael smiled. "She and Ash?"

Ash shrugged as Misty came back down the stairs pulling on a black sweater.

"Okay. We'll be back by ten-thirty. Sorry it's such a late night and thank you so much." Misty said as Ash pulled her through the door.

Michael shook his head once they were out the door, and then walked into the living room where Taylor and Makaila were.

They were both on the couch. Makaila apparently had some new hair accessories, very exciting for her, and Taylor was holding a clip and running her fingers over it. Makaila had just told her that the clips were yellow before Michael entered.

"Yellow…." Taylor muttered. "Color of most light…. Right?"

Makaila nodded not seeming to register that Taylor couldn't see it.

"Well, these are very nice Makaila. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "I don't like clips a lot 'cause I never wear them. But at least they're not pink." She ended with a shudder. "Oh! Hi Michael!"

"Hey." He said kind of blankly. "He walked to the couch and sat down beside Taylor. "Guess what? You're mom said we could order a pizza."

"Yay!" Makaila jumped to the couch and seeming to enjoy the jumping began repeatedly jumping up and down. "None of mom's cooking, 'cause hers is yucky."

Taylor laughed at the statement as Makaila finally stopped jumping and ran to Michael, pulling on his sleeve. "I wanna play! I wanna play! You're the Rapidash. Ok?"

"Alright. Alright."

Taylor sat on the couch and listened to the scraping on the carpet as Makaila crawled onto Michael's back. Soon there was giggling and within a few minutes Makaila was on her back on the couch while Michael tickled her.

Taylor jumped as she felt a vibration in her jacket pocket and pulled a cell phone out. Michael stopped tickling Makaila and sat on the couch while she climbed into his arms and they listened to the phone call.

"Hello…? What…? Oh! Yeah, I'm here…. But I just…. Sorry. I'll call next time…. We um… We took a longer route than normal. You know, to enjoy the scenery…? Yes! But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it! I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that…. Yeah, about ten-thirty. Thanks. Love you too." She folded the cell phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Sorry, that was Skye."

Michael sighed. "That guy worries more about you than anyone I've ever seen. And why do you guys say that you love each other?"

"What, are you jealous?" she asked in a bit of a teasing manner, drawing a giggle out of Makaila.

"No! I just… it's kind of weird. I mean you guys could be a couple if you really wanted too. He's not that much older than you."

"It took me years to get him to tell me he loves me. We do love each other a lot, just not like that. Besides, he's still stuck on Sarah. He's more like an uncle than anything to me. He's just enough older than me to get a job and take care of me." There was silence and her brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"He's blushing!" Makaila cried with a giggle.

"I am not!"

"You are too!" She suddenly squealed as Michael began tickling her again and the topic was soon forgotten. Once Michael stopped tickling her, Makaila jumped to her feet. "Oh yeah! There's something else I wanna show you too."

* * *

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ash."

Ash and Misty had reached their destination which just happened to be a small restaurant near the edge of Cerulean City. Drew and May had gone out and invited Ash and Misty to do the same.

"Where's Drake?" Misty asked as she sat down.

May smiled. "Well, I asked Alexi if she would watch him for a bit. He was completely soaked when he home from playing. I'll have to buy him some new shoes."

There was a moment of silence as Ash and Misty both sat down. "How is she?" Ash asked quietly.

May looked at him in confusion. "How is she? Oh! Alexi! Fine I guess. I mean, she was fine when I called."

"She's better. " Drew finished for her.

Ash nodded and looked around the restaurant. It was a small building with red walls and dark wood tables, chairs, chandeliers, etc.

May's hair had grown to just past her shoulders and was curled for the night. She was also wearing a modest and somewhat casual blue dress.

Drew looked more or less the same he had as a teenager, with the same hair and the same attitude. He had a dress shirt and dark jeans on at the moment.

Misty found this a little funny as she and Ash were much more casual. She was wearing jeans and a thin black sweater while Ash was wearing jeans as well and black shirt, but had had the sense to remove his cap while they were still outside.

"Better just hope she doesn't fall asleep while she's there." Drew said as he leaned back in his chair, bringing them back to the previous topic.

May elbowed him in the side and shook her head. "Andrew, stop it. It's not her fault."

"Drew…. I know it's not. That's not what I meant. I just think that we should be careful."

Misty turned to Ash and looked at him with a question on her face. Ash just shrugged and turned back to May and Drew.

"So what are you getting?" May asked cheerfully.

"I've never been here before." Misty admitted with a laugh. "What's good?"

"Well there's…"

* * *

Makaila led Taylor and Michael up the stairs and to her room where she sat on her bed and picked up the brown sack from earlier. "Come sit down." She said happily.

Taylor sat on the bed beside her while Michael stared down from above, gasping when Makaila removed the covering.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting beside her. "It's like some giant globe."

She shrugged happily. "I don't know."

"Can I see it?" Taylor asked.

Makaila set it in her lap and let Taylor feel it. This didn't take long considering it was just one big ball.

"It's huge." She whispered. Then she paused and placed her hands on it again and tilted her head to the side as if she were trying to feel something inside of it.

"Where did you get it?" Michael asked.

Makaila shrugged uncomfortably. "Can I have it back now?"

"What? Oh… sure."

Michael turned to the alarm clock and straitened. "Well… it's past your bed time. Better get into bed before your parents get home."

She sighed dramatically then swung her head to the side. "Alright fine."

After Michael and Taylor left the room thinking that she was asleep, she rolled over and opened her eyes. The window gave a perfect view of the stairs and you could just barely see the neighbor's roof.

She could just barely see the dark outline of a silhouette on that roof as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

Finally! First chapter up! I was little bit nervous about writing wo many adult because... I'm not one. But I think I did pretty good. And I'm having fun! Unfortunately I must leave you all now. I'm being pushed off of the computer. But I hope you all enjoyed.

And please review! Constructive critism accepted (though you don't have to use it).

Hope you all are enjoying,

PG17


	2. The Boy

Finally a new chapter! I know that this story starts out slowly but I hope you enjoy it. Trust me. I'm building up to something, Oh! And the summary may change a couple times...

* * *

"Makaila? Makaila? Wake up honey. Please wake up."

Makaila sat bolt upright in bed with sweat running down her forehead. She had had another nightmare. She could still feel the fear pumping through her veins. But she couldn't remember what the dream was about for the life of her.

"Makaila?"

Makaila turned to her right and looked at her mother but instead of falling into her eyes like she usually did, she took a deep quavering breath and said quietly, "I'm ok. I'm gonna go back to bed." Then she lay back down and rolled over so that her face was hidden.

Misty looked toward her husband behind her wearily. He nodded mutely and Misty stood and made her way to him. "Alright. If you need me again just call, ok?" she asked quietly, not sure what else to say.

Makaila nodded behind them and then kept perfectly still, hoping that they would think she had fallen asleep. Within a few moments the door had shut and she opened her eyes. Her breathing was finally slowing down again.

What was that dream about? She strained her memory but try as she might, she just couldn't remember. She sighed and pushed herself out of bed, making her way to the window. As young as she was, she had already learned that when she was troubled she could climb to a high place or stick her head out of a window for a quick breath of air to help calm her.

So it was no different tonight when she stuck her head out of the window with her eyes closed and took a deep breath of the clear night air, fresh before people had woken and hopped in their cars to go to work. It was no different when she opened her eyes to take in the beautiful dark sky and shimmering stars and half moon. It was however strange for her to see something abnormal on her neighbors roof. Something that she hadn't seen before. She couldn't have possibly overlooked it, as she had studied things outside of her window so many times before.

There was a strange lump jutting out of the side of their roof. Unfortunately, the moon was behind the house and casting a perfect shadow over it. She tilted her head to the side and leaned farther out of the window, attempting to get a better look. All too late she realized that she had lost her balance and she had started falling forward from her two story window. She shrieked and tried to pull herself back in, but within seconds, she had completely slipped and was falling headfirst.

Some children scream when they are afraid. In fact that would probably be the most common reaction. But Makaila was not a common little girl. Instead of screaming, the terror of what she knew was coming sealed her throat, making it impossible to scream or to breathe. Her eyes closed tightly and though the fall was high, it wasn't long and she should have reached the ground quickly. She did, but to her it felt like a millennium and she could feel the wind rushing past her ears through her hair and over her sparsely covered legs. She was falling headfirst and it would be so easy for her break her neck instead of an arm or a leg.

Just before she hit the ground she heard a small sound near her, like rustling in the bushes, a quick sound that she barely had time to register. Next thing she knew she had landed on the ground. But not headfirst, on her side and she barely felt the impact.

After a few moments of steady breathing she opened her eyes and sat up, checking herself for any kind of injury. But there was none. She was completely unscathed. Then suddenly she remembered why she had been leaning out of the window in the first place, and she looked back to the roof.

The lump was gone. Had she imagined it? A trick of the light? No, there was no light. So a trick of the shadow?

Wait. She was outside. Had her mother heard her scream when she was still in her room? Would she coming in to check on her again?

She jumped to her feet and ran to the front door then made her way back up to her room as quietly as possible. Her mother had been crying lately. She remembered a time when her mother didn't cry at all. She liked that more. The worst part was that she knew the reason for her mothers tears were her, and she didn't want to worry her parents any more. She would make it through the rest of her dreams by herself if she had to.

A few hours earlier:

"Skye, I'm home!" Taylor stepped through the front door and placed her coat on the rack. "Thanks Michael." She said happily.

"You're welcome." He replied softly.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Taylor softly shut the door and sighed but within a few moments a hand was on her shoulder and she jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry, Skye." She laughed. "I didn't hear you there."

He gave a short nod and smiled. Skye looked relatively the same since he had decided against Team Rocket. He had allowed his hair to grow just barely past his ears and was taller (not by much), his eyes were the same but softer. Basically he looked the same, but his features had softened, brightened, and relaxed as he had.

Skye had begun caring for Taylor as soon as they returned from Team Rocket. They lived in the same house and Taylor's room was upstairs while Skye's room was down. As Michael had commented it could be slightly awkward, but Taylor and Skye saw each other as no more and no less than a daughter and a father. And because of different reasons, they both relied on each other.

"How'd it go?" he asked, removing his hand and sticking it his pocket.

She smiled. "It was nice. Oh! Michael and I stopped by a bakery on the way home. Look what I got you!" she pulled a paper bag to her and stuck her hand in it, pulling out what looked like a cinnamon roll. "I know how much you like them."

Skye refrained from chuckling and took it from her outstretched had. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She paused and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Must have imagined it. My ears have been playing tricks on me a lot lately."

"Hmm." He paused and watched her walk by while tossing to covered cinnamon roll in his hands.

"Don't toss it. You'll ruin it."

He sighed, forgetting that she seemed to know what he was doing even though she couldn't see. "What are you? My mother?"

Taylor laughed. "You don't talk like that anymore." Then she straitened. "Well since neither of us have one I've decided to fill in that space."

"Then I'm the father."

"Ewe. Skye, you're disgusting."

He laughed. "So are you hungry? There's some stuff on the counter…"

"Skye, I stopped by a bakery. I couldn't eat anything else if I tried."

Skye sighed. "I suppose so…. Do you want me to show you upstairs? It's kind of dark."

Taylor turned around and squinted her eyes in confusion. "Skye, I barely understand you. I'm blind. What's with you tonight?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

"No. It's ok. I just…. Thanks for worrying. I'm going to bed."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"K. Night."

Skye sighed once she was up the stairs and started toward his room with the roll in hand. Once there he closed the door and turned on the light. His room was plain. Somehow he had never outgrown it. That's the way it was in Team Rocket and it had perhaps been most hard for Skye to break away from Team Rocket. He didn't like change.

The room consisted of a single bed with white sheets and white blankets, a shelf full of jeans and black shirts (maybe a few dress shirts), and a small box full of small items. That was it.

He sat on the bed and unwrapped the roll. Then started nibbling at it. He glanced at the box and then picked it up and started to go through it.

In the box were mementoes from Team Rocket. Terrible memories. Happy memories. And some things that he didn't know how to dispose of without causing a scene.

Pausing for a moment, he turned round and dumped the contents out on the bed.

The first thing he did was pick out a very small tin container, and open it. Inside was a curl of hair, clumsily held together by a cut and tied rubber band. He paused and smiled sadly before sitting it beside him. Next was a small letter on a torn piece of paper. After picking up a couple more things (most in the shape as the previous two), he picked up a vial. Inside were the remnants of a green/blue liquid.

He stared at it for a few moments, then his face twisted and he slammed it to the floor were it remained untouched. Feeling his old senses take over, he stood and crushed it with his foot. The vial instantly shattered, but the remains flew with the glass, reaching his now uncovered ankle. His eyes widened and he jumped back onto the bed, cursing silently. There was now a perfect blue line going across his ankle and deepening each second. If it was just a normal sliver of glass it would have never happened. But the remains of the old vial used on him was getting in to his skin once again, sending his nerves on end and cutting through his skin to the point where it would invade his blood stream for the second time.

He clenched his teeth and leaned back in the bed, realizing there really wasn't anything that he could do to stop it. He would have to wait it out… again.

"Skye?!"

He started as he heard the pounding on the door.

"Are you ok?! Skye, please answer me!"

He took a deep breath and then yelled back, "I'm fine Taylor! I just dropped something!"

He didn't know for sure when she left. He was too concentrated on his ankle. He jumped once more when his phone started ringing. He expected it to be Taylor, but looking to his right he saw that the phone ringing was actually from the box. He looked at for a moment and then tilted his head to the side and flipped to his hands and knees. After a moment a voice came from the phone.

"Skye, pick up." His breath caught in his throat as he stared at it. It was no recording. This was an actual call. They knew he still had it. "One zero four four."

Skye stumbled towards the phone and picked it up, clicking the button a couple times through the shaking his hands were giving him. "What do you want?"

There was a satisfied chuckle on the other side. "Well, if it isn't Skye."

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"The instinct."

Skye froze. It took him longer than it normally would to choke out, "What about it?

"We're doing a test. We want you back."

Skye scoffed and sat back down on his bed. "We? You talk like they actually care that you're on their team." There was silence on the other end as Skye shook his head. "You picked the wrong time to call. You should have called eight years ago." He started setting it down but was stopped by the voice.

"I have reason to call _you_. We have test subjects here and we could use any of them we want."

"Sure you can." Skye stated sourly. "That's why you're calling me. Good bye."

"If you hang up-"

"You'll do what?"

"Just hear me out."

"Fine."

"One zero… I mean Sarah."

Skye put a hand to his temple and rubbed it then asked angrily. "What about her? What is it you want? Say it now before I decide that I don't care."

"Her third test. You remember it, don't you?"

Skye ground his teeth and spat. "Of course I do! We shared it you…"

"Now let's not cuss. I'm not done."

"Then what's your point?!"

"It went wrong."

"What did?"

"The test."

"I know that! She died! Of course it went wrong!" Skye was about ready to throw the phone against the wall and get it over with. It was torture to talk about this to someone who didn't even care, let alone to talk about it at all."

"What if I could bring her back?"

Skye felt as though he had been hit in the chest by a train. _What if I could bring her back?_ He struggled to maintain regular breathing. 'They're just trying to bait you Skye.' He told himself. 'They're just repeating what they did before. Don't listen.' But try as he might, he couldn't seem to form any sentences. A quiet noise came from up the stairs and he realized that Taylor had turned on some music. He let out a deep breath and let his head fall against the wall. The listener on the other end was patient, but only because they wanted something from him. Skye shook his head. "You already did." And he hung up.

He started throwing the phone, but only managed to toss it onto the bed. Taylor turned the music up. Skye had learned that when she was stressed or unhappy she used music to calm herself, a luxury she hadn't had in Team Rocket.

Steady beeping. Skye turned to his right. It was coming from the phone. Confusion went through his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly they widened.

"Skye?" A timid voice from behind the door asked.

"Taylor!"

The beeping stopped just as she opened the door. Before she could even take a step, Skye jumped from the bed, wrapped one arm around her waist, put a hand to her mouth, and pulled her behind the dresser.

Taylor let out a small squeal but instantly fell limp in his arms once the shock had subsided.

Skye moved his head around hers and peaked towards the bed just as a small sliver of metal poked from it. The end of the metal bent like a straw, circled the room, and then folded back beside it. It was silent for a few moments. Right when Skye was thinking that it might be safe and muffled voice came from under the phone. "Goodbye Skye."

Skye jumped to his feet and grabbed Taylor's wrist, pulling her out of the room and the out of the house.

"Skye, what's happening?"

The house was secluded with a large area of land. After running a few steps, Skye pushed Taylor face down and used himself to cover her.

Taylor bit her lip and laid still. Barely three seconds later the ground vibrated beneath her and an earsplitting sound broke through the sky. "Hold still Taylor." Skye said to her. She managed to nod.

Skye waited a few minutes before righting himself and turning back to the house. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

Skye didn't answer. He leaned down and grabbed her wrist to help her up. "You ok?"

"Uh-huh."

"Skye, what's-"

"C'mon." He pulled her back into the house by her wrist and reentered his room. Most of the house was untouched, but his room had small scorch marks all around the phone, covering his sheets and small sections of the walls.

"What was that sound?" Taylor asked quietly. Skye finally let go of her hand and started walking towards the bed where the rest of the items from the box lay. He sifted through a couple and pulled up the small curl of hair, which nearly fell apart in his fingers as it was covered in burns. He clenched his teeth and slowly set it back onto the bed.

"Skye! Answer me!" Skye's eyes widened as he turned around to face her. "What's happening?" she asked quietly. "Are you hurt?"

Skye suddenly realized that his back was hurting. It must have been scorched too. Which was strange since the house was fine. "It's ok Taylor."

"You didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "Team Rocket contacted me." He said quietly as he sat back down on his bed.

"What?" Taylor walked cautiously towards the bed and stopped a few steps away. Skye reached out and held her wrist to guide her beside him. "What did they say?"

Skye's head shot up. He stared at her in shock. Of all the questions she could've asked…. "Sarah."

There was silence as she processed the name. "Sarah?" she asked finally. "What did they say about her?"

"I… It doesn't matter." He stood. "Get back to bed."

"Skye…. I'm not leaving until I know exactly what just happened."

And so for the next couple of minutes Skye recounted it to her. After she had started back up towards her room Skye lay on his back on the bed and raised the lock of hair to his gaze. He sighed and dropped it to the floor. Completely singed.

Of course.

* * *

A girl, or rather a woman at this point, sat strait up in bed, sweat rolling down her forehead and shoulders. She sat and breathed, trying to get herself to calm down. Finally realizing that it was no good, she picked up a phone near her.

A phone started ringing in a house not far from hers, and a now grown man, slouched out of bed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Keagan…"

His eyes widened. "Alexi… are you ok?"

"Yeah… I just…"

"I'll be right over."

Alexi let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"Just hold on for a few minutes ok?"

"Yeah."

Exactly eleven minutes and forty-eight seconds later, Keagan had parked a car outside of Alexi's house and proceeded though the door and up the stairs before knocking. "Alexi?"

Alexi opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much."

"It's ok. Are you alright?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"What is it?"

"My-My back."

"Can I…?"

Alexi pulled back and nodded. Keagan than proceeded to turn her around and lift up the bottom of her shirt. "Alexi… you're bleeding."

"I know."

"You know? Why didn't you do anything about it then?"

"Because I can't."

"What do you mean? You can't reach it?"

Alexi sighed. "No. It's hard to reach it, but it's not the problem. It doesn't stop bleeding no matter what I do."

"When did you get it?"

"A long time ago."

"What?"

"A long time ago!" She pulled her fists to her neck.

Keagan's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"No… I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"I get so scared."

Keagan was silent, and Alexi turned around and cried into his shirt. "It's not supposed to be like this! All I hear is screaming! I'm out now and it shouldn't be like this!"

"Alexi, that's just how life is. It's never gonna be perfect."

"I don't want it perfect! I just want to be able to go to sleep and not hear screaming! I want to stop hurting! I can't… I can't…." she paused to slow her breathing. "I'm sorry…."

"No. I understand." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. It'll get better…. I promise."

**Later in the morning:**

Makaila woke up late and was practically dragged from her bed and out to the bus stop. As it happened, she ended up missing the bus. Makaila seceded not to tell her parents and proceeded to walk to school on her own.

The walk to her school was actually a long one. Long, that is, for a seven year old girl. The house her parents owned was very near the river and the forest. Therefore, Makaila had to walk through a part of the forest and past the river. She was about halfway through the path that crossed through the forest when a noise from behind her caught her off guard. She turned sharply but saw nothing. She shrugged it off and turned back around only to hear the noise again. Once again she turned. Some people would shrug it off once again, but not her.

She walked cautiously towards a collection of shrubs near her. Once she reached it, it was obvious that someone was hiding behind them. Shaky breaths came from it and she could just see the outline of a small figure. She smiled lightly and pushed a couple "branches" out of the way. A young boy was crouched on the ground, his eyes clenched shut. He had dark hair falling over the ends of his ears and just barely licking his eye lashes. A scratchy black t and a pair of jeans messily covered his body. Makaila tilted her head to the side. The boy was still crouched as if he didn't know that she was there. "Hi." She said softly.

The boy's head shot up sharply, his eyes opening wide in apprehension and shock. Makaila gasped when his gaze reached hers, sucking all the air from her lungs. For some reason she found that she could not look away. It was if an invisible force drew her to him and she just froze. Sharp bright blue eyes looked strait at her.

His mouth opened wordlessly and then shut. He looked at her with a completely unreadable face. The only word that came to her was: _scared_. After several moments she finally found her voice. "Were… Were you following me?" she whispered.

The boy still found himself unable to speak. Finally he stood up and shook his head while wiping dirt from his pants. He was slightly taller than she was and obviously bulkier. Almost too much strength was apparent for such a small body.

All of a sudden a bright smile flashed across Makaila's face. "Are you going to school too? You missed your bus too, didn't you?"

The boy opened his mouth, but she didn't give him time to answer. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. "C'mon! Let's go!" She didn't realize how quickly that she had jumped into it. But he did. The boy's mouth was open as he allowed her to pull him.

Eventually she slowed down and they both walked side by side, the boy fiddling with his fingers uncomfortably. Makaila glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and caught how uncomfortable he was. "Are you ok?" He nodded quickly and turned away. "What's your name?" she asked.

He blinked and then turned to look her strait in the eye. That old feeling returned and this time she felt as if acid was eating at her stomach. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe that she would ask him something like that. He bit his lip and looked away and Makaila released a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Well you don't have to tell me." This time his eyes darted to her. "I was just wondering. I'm Makaila by the way."

The reaction was not what she was expecting. He smiled for the first time. He didn't comment at all on what she had just said to him. He just smiled softly.

Makaila bit her lip, stifling a giggle at his reaction. "You're weird." She mumbled. "But you're nice. Oh! There's the school!" And there it was indeed. They were very close to it now. Makaila ran up to the gate and entered. She turned when she wasn't being followed. "Hey!" she yelled towards the boy standing at the gate. "Aren't you coming?"

He looked around the school grounds and then started turning.

"Hey-Hey wait!" she yelled and ran to his side laying a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

He shrugged and raised hands, motioning around himself.

"Oh… um."

Then he smiled lightly and tilted forward, leaving a small and innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Oh…" she repeated softly. He pulled back and turned around, heading in the direction that they had come. It was about this time that Makaila realized that he may never have been attending this school in the first place. She blinked and raised a tiny hand to her cheek. "What was that for?" she mumbled to herself. Then she dropped her hand and looked where he had left. He was gone now. He must have turned somewhere along the path when she wasn't looking.

She turned back to the school, realizing that she was now late and her parents would be receiving a call. They would know that she had walked to school alone. She sighed, and ran towards the door.

* * *

Awkward ending and still slow but I hope I've given you some stuff to think on while you wait. Trust me it gets better. I ended up changing it slightly from my sneak peak, because I found a better way to do it. But it's still going to be great. And as a sidenote, I asked someone on deviantart to draw a couple OC's for me. OC's from this story. I've just started drawing but if I can, I hope to be able to draw my own characters.

Hope it was worth it!

And please review!


	3. The Beginning

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT: **I am thinking of making change on this story. It would still have the same plot and be the same story, but it would have a lot of other elements as well. Basically I would just be cutting through a lot of fat. **And the title would change to: The Instinct.** I would not change any previous chapters. Like I said, it's basically the same thing, just a slight change in direction. That means that the sneak peak most of you saw may change slightly. Really it would just give me more room to create things for this story. **Tell me if you think that this would be a bad idea in your review.**

And I'm so sorry for the long wait (famous author line)! But I really really am! I will try to update faster!

P.S. A little warning. This beginning scene thing here may seem kind of violent. It's not as bad as looks, though you may not understand that yet. I also have a new music video up on youtube. It's titled, Pokeshipping - I'll Be Missing You, and my penname is prettygirlstory. It's a bit jumpy at one point, because my movie maker did something to it (I'm not referring to the flashes at the beginning. That's purposeful), but it was a blast to create. So... yeah check it out. And please remember to review this chapter when you finish it.

* * *

Five years earlier:

Knock. Knock.

A woman with long blond hair and black clothing rose from her seat and walked to her door.

Situated before her was a man, quite a young one, covered completely in black. "You're requested ma'am."

She smiled slightly and tilted her head. "Yes. Thank you."

He gave her a short lived nod and quickly moved to the side so that she could pass. The woman continued down a hall up a short wing of stairs and into a conference room.

Three other people were within the conference room, and two stood upon her entrance. The one who stayed sitting was dressed all in orange, a Persian by his side and dark hair framing his equally dark eyes. The two who stood were a man and a woman. Both looked very professional, maybe a bit too professional for the place in which they were.

"So, what you got for me?" the male asked gruffly.

The blond ignored him and walked past the two to where the man still seated was. She proceeded to kneel (Which was not normal for her. But one had to keep appearances around certain parties).

He gave her a short nod and she rose to meet him as he said, "Domino, show our guests why they were requested."

Domino stood and turned around, brushing past the two and motioning lazily behind her for them to follow.

She led the two through several complex hallways (most filled with something undoubtedly illegal) until they finally arrived at their destination and she stopped and turned around, looking pointedly at both of them. "This is our sixth success. And you will be the first to see it. If all goes well, we may be able to come to some sort of arrangement."

The man snorted but she just ignored him and opened the door.

The woman gasped when they entered, looking quite disturbed with what they were being presented. The man didn't seem to even notice anything strange, and walked strait to the glass tubes flicking his finger against one. "That's pretty thick glass." He commented. The woman stayed frozen in spot.

Domino smirked at the other female's reaction and walked to where the male was. Beside him were two large tubes filled to the top in a bubbling red liquid. Each on held a small boy floating inside. Both with the same stature, but looked like complete opposites otherwise.

"What are they?" asked the male.

The girl smirked. "Protectors."

"You mean these are just kids with some sort of hero complex?"

"No. They're protectors."

"I don't think…"

"A demonstration then." She turned to the door where a grunt stood. "Bring in the boy." A few moments later two grunts came in dragging a small boy with them. He looked scared but hardly moved at all. She turned to the opposite side of the room then nodded and a girl about the same age as the boy was pulled in. The blond looked from the boy to the girl then pulled a gun seemingly out of thin air and pointed it at the girl.

Finally the woman watching lost it. "What are you doing?!"

Domino smirked again. "Giving you a demonstration." A click came from the gun and behind them the boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No!" All of the next steps seemed to go in one quick fluid motion. The boy "broke away" from the grunts leaving them both on their back on the floor, ran in front of the girl, then fell to the floor wheezing.

The little girl screamed and dropped to her knees beside him pulling his head to her lap. Tears came to her eyes and fell on his cheeks as she looked up at the people around them.

The gun was dropped. "Get him cleaned up." She ordered.

Grunts came out and separated the two children, then pulled them both out separately.

"Are you crazy?!" the woman asked the blond.

The man even seemed stunned by the turn of events. "So you tried to shoot the kid's best friend. What does that prove?"

"That would be an excellent item for discussion but unfortunately for you, you're wrong." She pocketed the gun. "They've never seen each other in their lives."

"They looked pretty close to me." The woman said pointedly.

"And they are. She's a child and the boy just risked his life for her. Of course she's going to feel guilt. But the boy was bound by the injection inside of this." She pointed to the two tubes. "All he's doing is protecting himself, by protecting her."

The woman didn't seem convinced. "Forgive me for doubting this theory, but I don't see how jumping in front of a bullet is protecting himself."

"I didn't say that he was protecting his body." Domino turned and walked to what looked like a large metal box jutting out of the wall with a door attached to the side.

They all entered to find a few grunts all situated at various computers and some monitors. The blond walked to the row of monitors. "Camera fourteen. Play the last three and half minutes and slow it down."

"Yes ma'am." The grunt at this particular area did as told and they watched the proceedings from when she fired the gun to when he was laying on the floor.

"Amazing." The male breathed. Now that it had been slowed down they could see just what had happened. It was relatively the same, but the surprising part was watching a boy that could be no more than seven years old send the two grunts to the floor.

"Pause it." She ordered. She turned to face her guests. "These are level four grunts. Very near to the best we have. He disabled them as if they were still in training."

The other woman bit her lip. "So explain this to us."

Domino smirked and began to speak. Five minutes later the male said, "So what was your offer?"

She flipped blond tresses over her shoulder and plucked a walkie-talkie from her belt. "We've got them."

"Mommy! I can't find my shoes!"

Misty sighed in exasperation and dropped the carrot she had been peeling, running up the stairs to where her daughter was. "Makaila, what are you…" she trailed off and her eyes widened as she looked at her daughter, sitting on top of their extremely step roof. "Makaila! Get back in here! What are you doing? I thought you were looking for your shoes!"

Makaila turned and started crawling back. Misty reached out and helped her in as soon as she could.

"Sweetie, you're going to miss the bus."

Makaila looked up at her. "But I can't find my shoes."

"C'mon, I'll help you."

After they had found Makaila's shoes and sent her off to the bus, Ash and Misty got in the car and started to Skye's house.

Taylor's birthday had never been set in stone because they weren't sure when she born or if she had even been technically born. When they had finally began real lives Taylor had realized that she didn't have a birthday and had chosen one for herself (with Skye's help).

Now Taylor's "birthday" was coming up, thought she didn't actually realize it.

Skye wasn't a very sociable person but each year he still organized a birthday party for her.

Misty and Ash pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. Michael was the one to answer it and smiled inviting them in. Skye never did a lot of decorating, considering the fact that she couldn't see them anyway, but he did just enough for it to be considered a birthday party.

Michael was helping decorate and staying a little ways away from Skye. Their relationship had become a little bit shaky as of late, considering the fact that Michael and Taylor had been spending more and more time together….

Misty entered the kitchen and looked at the pan, atop which sat… something… something that looked as though it was supposed to be edible. "What is this?" Misty asked poking it."

"It's Skye's failed attempt at making a cake." Michael said with a little smirk.

Skye scowled and picked up a balloon, filling it with air.

Misty sighed. "I'll do it."

Without thought three voices yelled out simultaneously. "No!"

Misty froze and clenched her hands then spun around to lay a glare on all three males. "And why not?"

Skye turned back the balloons, Michael rubbed the back of his neck, and Ash ran past her so that he could occupy himself helping Skye.

Misty turned back to the stove just as the doorbell rang. Michael jumped up and answered it. "It's Alexi and Keagan and they have a cake!"

There were a few sighs of relief and a shrug from Misty as Alexi and Keagan entered.

"Where's Taylor?" asked Keagan.

"In her room." Skye answered.

There was a moment of silence as everyone wondered why they were doing it when she was so close.

"In her room?" Alexi asked for clarification.

Skye nodded.

"Aren't you worried about her coming down here?" Ash asked.

Skye promptly popped the balloon by mistake and turned around to see everyone's gaze on him.

What almost everyone in the room besides Skye didn't know, was that there was no chance of her waking up. Taylor was a clone, as they all knew. What they didn't know was that lately Taylor had been having problems. Mostly with the way she was growing. Because she was a copy of a person, certain parts of her body didn't grow as fast as others. There were other factors as well. When Sarah had died, Skye had learned everything he could about the cloning process. Therefore, he knew exactly what to do about the problem, and gave her a special selection of chemicals every night before she went to sleep. Because of this she stayed asleep for much of the morning. Skye had yet to tell this to his friends.

"She's asleep." Skye said quietly. "She won't wake up. Don't worry." And he turned back to the balloons. He heard a rip and turned to his right to see that Michael's shaking hands had ripped the decoration that he was holding.

He frowned and caught Michael's nervous gaze before turning away stiffly.

Everyone sensed that this was not something to press, but Taylor was just as much their friend as his.

"Skye, what's wrong with Taylor?" Alexi asked.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

Alexi's eyes widened then softened as she turned away. His phrase didn't need to be answered. He was trying to get a point across.

Taylor woke up a couple hours later. She pushed herself up and let the blankets slide down her shoulders. She could hear noises coming from down the stairs and stood, starting to make her way down.

Just as she was leaving the room she felt a sharp sting in her wrist. She grabbed it with her other hand and felt two small pricks in her skin. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she ran her fingers over it but a sound from down the stairs was enough to snap her out of it.

"Ow!"

A bright smile split over her face as she raced down the stairs. "Michael!" she called when she reached the bottom.

Michael jumped up and dropped what he had been doing, quickly running in her path before she could hurt herself.

Taylor ran forward, ending up in Michael's arms. Michael blushed and looked at the floor as best he could, drawing giggles out of a couple of the girls. Taylor didn't notice a thing but the giggling made her head snap up. "May? Alexi?"

"Yeah."

She let go of Michael and moved forward. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Misty asked. "It's your birthday."

Taylor's sightless eyes narrowed and then after a moment she shut them tightly. When she opened her eyes they were lined with tears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." May said happily.

Ash leaned over to look at the watch on Misty's wrist and stood. "I gotta go pick up Makaila."

"You'll be back right?" Taylor asked quickly.

"Of course." Ash stated. "You think Makaila would miss this?"

In a few minutes Ash had reached the school and parked the car outside. Ash started to get out of the car but stopped suddenly and frowned.

Makaila was sitting on the front steps, but that wasn't what made him frown. Sitting beside her was a boy that looked about her age. He was nudging her and talking to her and she kept pushing him away. He had a smirk and just moved back when pushed.

Ash got out of the car and started towards the steps, seeing as his daughter was getting more and more bothered and tears were beginning to cover her eyes.

Just as he was about to do something Makaila stood up, glared furiously at the boy while clenching her tiny fists, yelled, stomped hard on his foot, and ran to where Ash was standing.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise and he stopped walking, waiting for Makaila to near him. The boy seemed surprised too and clenched his teeth when her foot collided rather violently with his, before watching her run away.

"Hi daddy." She said quietly when she reached him.

"Hi…."

"Can we go now? Please?" she asked quickly.

"Don't you think-"

"Please?" she asked again, a breath of anxiety in her voice. Ash looked down at her and only nodded slowly before leading her to the car.

"So Makaila, what was that about?" Ash asked a few minutes later. He adjusted the rearview mirror so he could see her face.

Makaila clenched her hands in her lap. "He's just a jerk."

Ash was surprised. Makaila rarely used even moderately offensive words. Either that boy had said or done something really bad, or his daughter was changing right in front of him.

It didn't even occur to him that both could be happening.

"Taylor!" Makaila yelled out when she entered the house. She ran through the front door, dropping her back-pack on the floor on the way, then into the living room where she wrapped her arms around her. "Happy birthday!"

Taylor laughed. "Thank you Makaila."

"Taylor I got you a present!" Makaila announced jumping up and down. "Can you open it now? Please?"

Skye rose from the table and neared them. "I suppose we could start that now."

"Yes!" Makaila ran back to Ash and pulled on the bag he was holding. "Can I give it to her?"

Ash pulled the bag off of his shoulder and brought out a small package. He handed it to her and watched her run off to Taylor. "This one's mine." She announced again.

Taylor took it and ran her fingers over it briefly before pulling the paper off. "It's a CD right?"

Makaila nodded, still not seeming to realize that she couldn't see it. "I don't know how to pranunce it. But you like it."

"Thank you Makaila." Taylor gave Makaila a hug and decided to ask what it was later.

And so it began. The others all gave her something that would be expected for a teen age girl to like. Though Michael had managed to make a couple of the girls giggle again when he gave her a necklace, and then helped her put it on.

Finally Taylor started opening up Skye's. Everyone was surprised with the gift. It was a small piece of material. Small but obviously home-made and intricate. Messy in some places. But the way it was made, Taylor was able to run her fingers over it and feel all of the changes. "Wow…." She whispered, "Thank you."

Skye nodded briskly. Being with Taylor for so long had managed to humble him in ways he couldn't really explain.

She ran her fingers over a series of dots and smiled. "Taylor." She muttered.

"Cake then." Skye said quickly, standing.

Ash followed Skye into the kitchen, but not for the most common food related reason, but because he wanted to talk to him. "What is that?" he asked him.

Skye scowled. "She asked me to make her something."

"But what is it?"

Skye stuck his hand into his pocket and fingered something clothe-like sticking out of it. "Just what it looks like."

"What's it for?"

Skye looked at Ash sharply. "Why do you insist on asking questions?"

Ash sighed. "All right. Do you need any help with the cake?"

Skye turned to the counter and shook his head. "Obviously not. It's a cake. All I have to do is carry it." Ash sighed and walked back to others as Skye grabbed the cake.

**Later On**

"Bye Taylor!"

"See ya Makaila." Taylor called back.

Ash, Misty, and Makaila left and were soon followed by Keagan and Alexi.

Once Keagan was a short distance away, Alexi turned back to Skye and glanced in at Taylor who was massaging her wrist. "Skye-"

"Don't say it." He warned.

Alexi shook her head, and then took a breath to steady herself. "She needs to know."

"No."

"Skye, I can help her. If you would just let me talk to her-"

"No."

"But she needs-"

"No!"

"Just listen. Please."

Skye shook his head but didn't say anything so she continued.

"I was there. She needs something."

"I'm giving her something."

"Skye!"

"Sh."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, shutting the door behind himself. "What do you want me to do?" he asked sharply.

"Just… let me talk to her."

"Why?!"

"Skye, did you completely forget?"

"So what if you're like her. The two of you can die together. That's a great idea, Alexi." he muttered with sarcasism dripping from every word.

Alexi's mouth fell open. "Wh-What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Ash closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and looked strait at him. "I can help her."

"No." he said firmly.

"Why? Skye, she needs help."

"You didn't help Sarah."

"Neither did you."

Skye ground his teeth, his hands shaking at his sides. "Just go."

"Skye I'm s-"

"Go!"

Alexi sighed, and left.

* * *

Makaila sighed happily in the back of her parent's car. "That was so fun!"

"Yeah it was." Misty agreed.

Makaila tilted her head to the side and looked out of the window. Her brow furrowed for a moment as she tried to understand the scene passing by the window. There were a few boys gathered around something. Whatever it was she couldn't see it. Then they started hitting. Her eyes widened. "Stop the car!"

"What?" Ash instinctively stepped on the brake when hearing the loud voice out of the blue. Makaila unbuckled her seatbelt and was out of the car before her parents could stop her.

"Makaila!" Misty called out. She and Ash both unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the door, but Makaila was already half way to her destination.

She ran up to the group of boys. Needless to say they were surprised when a girl suddenly burst through their group to see what she already knew was happening. A boy was kneeling and holding onto his stomach. And she instantly fell beside him. "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing?" one of the boys asked.

She rounded on him, jumping who she was an inch from his face. "What are _you_ doing?! What gives you the right to do this?!"

The boy blinked at her, quite startled that she could be so bold after just seeing what they had done to the boy.

"Stop it Makaila."

Makaila turned to her right to see the boy who had been teasing her when she waiting for her father to pick her up. "You! This was your idea! Wasn't it?"

He shook his head, not phased in the least.

"Then who's was it?" She glared around the group, daring them to keep quiet. But the boys weren't about to take orders from a girl.

One raised his hand and she flinched on instinct. But nothing came. She opened her eyes to see that he had dropped his hand. As terrible as they had just been to the boy, at least this one had the common sense not to hit a girl.

The boy on the ground gasped and pushed himself to his feet. Makaila turned around and stared at him warily. "Are you ok?"

He nodded mutely and that was when she realized that this was the same boy she had seen on the way to school the day before. But that wasn't important at the moment.

"No he 'aint. Look." One of the boys in the group kicked him lightly. It was hardly enough to hurt, but just enough to prove that he was definitely not fine as he fell, landing in a messy heap.

Makaila knelt beside him again, tears filling her eyes. "How could you do this? I knew you were mean, but not this mean…." She muttered. The boy opened his eyes and smiled lightly, another way to pointlessly tell her that he was fine. She turned and yelled at them. "You jerks! You're terrible! You're just a bunch of bullies!"

They didn't exactly know how to respond. There were only six, seven, and eight year olds in their roup after all." One of them however, knew exactly how to react and raised his fist above her head. She heard a growl beneath her and the boy on the ground jumped to his feet. He gave the boy a hard punch and watched the boy stumble and then fall back. Then he stumbled and fell to the ground landing safely in Makaila's arms. His sudden surge of strength was strange but seemed to have wiped out the rest of the energy in him.

"Makaila!"

"Mommy." Makaila stated in surprise (though she really shouldn't have been surprised).

"Makaila, what are you doing?"

"I was just…" She looked down at her arms but found them empty. Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she looked around but didn't see the boy, and the boys were now looking at her as if she was crazy.

Misty and Ash had obviously not seen what had happened, because Misty was leaning down to the level of the boy who had been hit by the boy they had been beating up. He had a bloody nose and was holding it, trying desperately not to let anyone see the tears in his eyes. "Sweetie, what happened? Who hit you?"

Despite the fact that it was a major embarrassment to him to be hit by a girl, he pointed to Makaila. Her eyes went wide. "Wh-What I didn't hit you!"

"Yes you did." One of the other boys chimed in.

"No I didn't!" she cried starting to get frustrated. It wasn't fair! She _had _done the right thing. She shouldn't be punished for it. Where was that boy?

"Yeah. She did." Another boy added.

"No I didn't!! It was that boy you were beating up!" It wasn't so much about the punch that had been thrown, but more about the fact that her parents might trust these bullies more than her.

Ash kneeled down to her level. "What boy Makaila?"

"He was just here!" she yelled. "They were hitting him! They were!"

"Nuh-uh! You hit _him_!" yelled one of the boys, pointing at the boy with blood leaking from his nose.

She turned and glared daggers at him. "I might hit _you_ if you don't stop saying that!"

"Makaila." Misty chided gently.

It wasn't so much about the punch that had been thrown, but more about the fact that her parents might trust these bullies more than her.

Makaila looked at all of the boys. They were all looking at her like they though that she was truly insane. They really looked like they really thought it too.

"Makaila, come here." Ash coaxed.

Makaila came and he picked her up and carried her back to the car while Misty got things worked out with the boys.

He set her in Misty's seat while they waited and crawled into the other side. "Makaila-"

"I didn't do it!" she screamed and tears ran up to her eyes, proceeding to fall down her cheeks. "I promise daddy. I didn't do it."

Daddy. That word again. It didn't sound amazing to a lot of people, but to Ash it was. Ash never thought that he would have a relationship with anyone. Makaila and Misty were literally his whole world.

And now seeing his daughter with tears running down her cheeks, begging him to believe her, how could he not?

"Daddy, you believe me, don't you?" she asked quietly and she turned her face up to his.

Ash stared at her briefly, and then pulled her protectively into his arms. "Of course I do. I trust you Makaila. If you say that you didn't do it, you didn't do it."

Makaila let out a shaky breath and curled her small fists around the fabric on Ash's shirt. She hoped it would always be like this. He trusted her, and she trusted him. Of course she did. She had no reason not to.


	4. Author's Note Sorry!

A/N I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update this. My grandma died and she was as close to me as my mom... it's that on top of other things. Not that you should be interested but hey, thought I should give an explanation. Now to the point. I may remove this story because... 1: I'm having trouble writing it because I can't focus on anything right now. And 2: I've come up with a good plot to go with this and I find no way to write this story without including it; and I think I may want to use it to make an original story. Never thought that I would post a message like this. Times change I guess.

Anywho, I probably sound really pessimistic in this, but I'm not. Just going through a hard time. Feel free to review to this and um… oh yeah. I'm sorry! Will be writing more though! I also have an extra chapter story, just oneshots based on Heart's Disadvantage if you want to check it out it'll be up soon.


	5. Speak

Oh my gosh! I'm updating! No way! Sorry about the last chapter. I was going to hold off but... I guess I'm getting my inspiration. And thank you for your reviews in the last "chapter". I sincerely appreciated them. I'm in a major rush, because I'm going out of town so I didn't look over this to much. I'm sorrry if Alexi's character annoys anybody through the next little bit. So without further ado, I hope you enjo this chapter! It's a long one!

Love asks me no questions,  
And gives me endless support...  
by William Shakespeare

http: / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v9VoFc-VFp2c

* * *

"Well? Where is he?"

"Sir, we have yet to find him."

A man rose from his chair and walked towards the grunt. "Don't you have some sort of locator?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"But?"

"He…He sabotaged it."

"Impossible." The man hissed through clenched teeth. "You told me it was impossible."

"Um. A-Apparently not." The grunt muttered.

The man paused in his stride and turned his gaze away, apparently working out something. "And where is the boy?"

"Which-"

"Obviously you don't know where he is, so it would be the one placed there wouldn't it?" the man whispered acidly.

"Oh. Uh- yes sir. Um…" the grunt pulled a clipboard into his line of vision. "School. I-I think."

The grunt's superior turned to him and turned his neck slightly to the side sharply in a questioning manner. "Tell me something. Are you a grunt or a test subject?"

The grunt blinked in confusion at the obvious question, but wisely chose to answer it. "Um. I'm a grunt… sir."

"Then why do you sound like a test subject on his way to a deadly operation?"

The grunt stiffened considerably.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

The grunt shook his head, and then quickly straitened his posture. "No sir."

"Then get yourself a spine… or what's left of it will be removed. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now leave. I want the child by tomorrow. Make sure that everyone in your department knows that."

"Yes sir."

Makaila retired to her bed, tired but not yet ready to fall asleep. She sat on the edge of her bed for few minutes, staring strait ahead. And then her mind wandered to the curious lump on her neighbor's window. Would it still be there? She rose and walked to her window. The lump wasn't there. She had imagined it.

A very audible scrape caught her attention and she looked out her window, to the side of her own roof.

Her eyes widened at the face staring strait back at her. A very familiar face.

Wide blue eyes stared back at her. "You're that boy…." She muttered in shock. "What are you doing on my roof?"

The boy backed up slightly, but did not leave. Then again, where did he have to go?

Makaila started to crawl onto the roof but saw his hands lift from beneath him, as if he was going to reach out to her, but then his hands went back down. She hesitated, and then dropped back to the safety of her room. "Who are you?" she finally asked. "Where do you go to school? Why are you on my roof? Who are you?"

The boy just stared innocently at her, and it was at this point she realized that he had never said anything to her. She looked at his neck, surprised to see a wound unattended to. "Those boys today. They hurt you."

The boy stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Why did you run when my parents came?"

His gaze flitted to his feet, supporting to himself on the gentle slopping roof, then went back up to her as he shrugged slightly.

She let out a small huff of air, slightly frustrated with him. "So why are you on my roof?"

He smiled lightly but the smile looked forced, as if he weren't used to putting it on his face. He blinked and then reached into his pocket, bringing out a necklace and handed it to her.

Makaila took it and squinted her eyes to see it in through the dark. The necklace was clear as if it were made from glass. It was round, roughly two and half inches across, and had a small design on it that she couldn't see in the dark. She looked up at him in confusion. "What's this for?"

He opened his mouth, but a noise cut him off. His eyes widened and he turned away, embarrassed.

"Oh! You're hungry!" Makaila declared happily. He didn't look at her but that was just more proof to her. "Give me a second. Don't leave, ok?"

He nodded softly as she ran down the stairs. A couple minutes later, Makaila came back up the stairs with a small basket in hand. She pulled herself onto the roof, missing his look of anxiety. He seemed to be slightly distracted by the basket as she sat next to him.

"Here." She sat the picnic-like basket down and opened the top, seeing his eyes widen at the contents. Food, most of which could simply be eaten without being cooked.

"So…what's your name?" Makaila asked.

The boy shrugged and pulled the basket closer to him, starting to go through it.

"You don't talk very much." she said, sounding slightly annoyed that he didn't want to answer her questions.

Again he shrugged.

Makaila sighed and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, placing it on the cut on his neck. "They hurt you…."

The boy stiffened but didn't pull away until she had soaked up the blood. She missed his steady stare as she finished and pulled away putting the handkerchief in the basket.

"Can't you at least tell me your name?"

The boy looked cautiously at her, and then opened his mouth.

"Makaila! What are you doing up there?! Get off the roof now!"

"But mommy! I was just…" Makaila turned back around but saw no one. She blinked then looked at the ground. "He was just…"

"Makaila!"

"I'm coming mommy. I just wanted to talk to the boy."

Misty let out an uneasy breath as her daughter crawled back to her. "What boy…?"

Makaila pulled herself in, holding onto the basket.

"Honey, what were you doing?"

"It told you. I was talking to the boy."

"Are those my rolls?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well… he was hungry."

Misty sighed and shut the window. "I don't mind you sharing my rolls with your friends. But don't you think you should ask him to… come inside?" she asked uneasily.

Makaila shrugged. "Yeah…. That might've been a good idea. I'll do that next time!" she grabbed the basket and ran happily down the stairs to put the food back.

Misty put a hand to her forehead and locked Makaila's window before sitting on the edge of her bed. She moved her hand to her mouth, resting her head in it. And that was when she saw it. Misty's eyes squinted in confusion. She leaned forward and pulled a handkerchief from the floor. She gasped as the handkerchief was brought closer. It was completely covered in a red liquid. "Makaila?"

"Yeah mommy?" Makaila asked, reentering the room. She looked from Misty to her hands and back up again.

"What's this from?"

Makaila paused. "He was hurt." She whispered.

Misty closed her eyes for a moment. "Makaila I need you to tell me how this happened."

"I-I did." She stuttered.

Misty sighed and rose. "Alright." She whispered. She picked Makaila up and sat her down on the bed, kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom."

Misty left the room, shutting the door behind her, and made her way back to her own room.

"Ash." She whispered shaking him. "Ash."

Ash rolled onto his side and looked up at her. "Yeah Mist?"

"I-I'm worried about Makaila."

Ash raised himself with one elbow, trying to shake off his sleep. "What's wrong with her?" he muttered sleepily.

"Well, nothing but…. You know that boy she said was there earlier?"

Ash nodded.

"I just found her on the roof. She said she was talking to him. And then I found this on the floor." She handed him the handkerchief.

Ash was feeling much more awake by now and took the handkerchief from her hands. "Is this…" Ash paused and stared at it, before setting it on the cabinet beside him. "Let's sleep now."

"Ash…"

"Misty there's nothing we can do right now. Let's talk in the morning. Okay?"

Misty sighed and nodded her agreement before climbing in beside him. "Alright."

A ways away, in a different house, a girl situated herself upon her bed, pulling her covers around her and holding a mug to her lips while going over memory after memory in her head.

"_Hey." She whispered softly. The boy below her whimpered and pushed away. "What's your name?"_

_The boy could have easily been five years old, so why was he so scared of her?_

"_Y-You're new? Aren't you?" she whispered in disbelief._

_Tears ran up to his eyes and he shuddered holding himself as if he were very cold, despite the almost barbaric heat in the room._

"_I can't believe it. You're a child, and they just took you. How…" She stopped talking as his shaking increased and kneeled down to his level, holding out a hand. "I'm Alexi…. What's your name?"_

_The boy looked up and wiped the side of his nose on his sleeve. "Z-Zachary."_

_She smiled softly and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him in a comforting gesture. "Don't be scared. I'll take care of you."_

_The boy stiffened, but after a few minutes relaxed into her and closed his eyes._

"_You'll be ok." She muttered more to herself. She looked down at him and frowned._

_Sometime later…_

"_No please!" Alexi dropped to her knees, forcing down the emotions surfacing so she could lay a convincing "argument", though it wasn't much more than a pathetic plea. "I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! I-I… he wasn't… I did it! Not him! He's a child! Please! I'll take my own punishment! Please!"_

"_He's already left."_

"_No! N-No! Please, I'll take whatever punishment you give me! Just don't… p-please." She shut her eyes against the flow of tears. "He's a child. H-He's just a little boy. He shouldn't have to pay for someone else's mistakes."_

"_You make it sound as though you have a choice. You will pay for your actions. He's a test subject. What he's doing now has nothing to do with you. You're not his mother." The man turned to leave, in Alexi's mind, fully prepared to put the death of an innocent child behind him._

_Alexi clenched her teeth, the tears slowing ebbing, and hissed beneath her breath. "Thanks to you he doesn't even have a mother. I'm simply filling the void you people made." _

_The icy tone stopped the man's progress. This girl should have been punished long before now. He had been merciful, but he was getting tired… and his patience was running out._

_Alexi exhaled in shock as the back of her head met the floor. Before she could figure out exactly what had just happened, the man neared and kneeled down to her level. "Did you feel that?"_

_Alexi shook her head vaguely, trying to clear her vision of the black spots trying to spread._

"_No matter what they've put into your system, I am quite sure you felt that. You've been here long enough to know that that pain was nothing compared to what I could do to you. Be thankful." He rose. "And be on your way."_

_Alexi blinked to clear her vision and stood, giving a short bow before turning to the doors, meeting a boy who grabbed her arm and led her away._

_Another innocent child would be killed, and the knowledge that she could do nothing when she promised to protect him, was almost more than she could bear. And who knew what would happened when he told her superior how she had been "behaving…"_

_The boy led her to another room full of young teens and left. Alexi sat down once he had left, barely glancing at the people around her._

"_Alexi?"_

_Alexi looked up to see a boy, Jason, standing over her. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away._

"_He didn't make it…? Alexi, you're bleeding!" He kneeled down to her level and put a hand behind her neck, pulling it back with a red liquid on it. "It was Leuche, wasn't it?" He asked, referring to the man she had been "talking" to._

_She nodded numbly and pulled away from his hand. "Look, just let me help you with that cut and I'll go away, okay?" She didn't show any sign that she had heard him, but he took that as a yes._

_He glanced briefly over the room. "Shoot. Oh Skye! You got anything?!"_

_Alexi stiffened and looked in the direction of said boy. Skye stared at the two for a moment, then looked back down, scooting back on the floor towards the wall._

"_Skye!" Jason called again, feeling slightly annoyed._

_Skye pushed himself from the floor and walked to them, dropping a rag silently on his way past._

_Jason took the material and held her hair up, pressing it to the cut on the back of her neck. Jason was one of the few children that had been trained in medics ever since he had been very young. And though this was definitely good for his friends, later on this meant that he would be placed to preside over a section of test-subjects. They weren't likely to be as excited to see him then. "Is that… Is that better?"_

_She shrugged lightly. _

"_I don't have any of my stuff. Sorry. This is the best I can do without it."_

"_Why are you helping me?" she muttered._

_He paused. "Why shouldn't I? You helped my brother."_

_Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "He-He was your… and you didn't do anything…. He-he was so alone… and…"_

_Jason stayed silent, concentrating on her neck, but he fell back in surprise a moment later, not expecting the hand that flew across his cheek._

_He stared at her in surprise as she stared back, and then she rose and ran, pulling the cloth from her hand and throwing it roughly to the ground in the process._

_Jason stared after her, and then looked at the cloth on the floor and sighed, pushing himself back up to his feet._

Alexi shook her head vigorously, trying to block out the memories that followed. It only got worse. It was the way every child taken from their home was expected to live until being taken away to die. She was free. Perhaps the first test-subject to really be free, and the only thing she could think about was all the pain of her past.

Truth be told, she was beyond lucky. Not only had she escaped (and lived), but she had friends to back her up and help her through it. Not only friends, but a boyfriend… or close to one…. But that couldn't all just be luck.

She pulled the blanket closer to herself. She suddenly felt very cold.

A moment later, the mug crashed to the ground.

Ring. Ring. Ring. (That works right?)

Skye pushed himself from the couch and picked up the phone, setting his herbs for Taylor on the counter. "Hello?"

"Skye, is that you?"

"Keagan? Yeah, it's me. What do you want?"

"Alexi's sick."

"…So?"

"So, I need your help."

"Why? Keagan, I'm no doctor."

"Look, this isn't normal. She doesn't have a fever. No throwing up. She doesn't even look like she hurts. She just passed out and won't wake up. And before you make a sarcastic comment that I really don't need right now, no. She's not dead."

Skye groaned. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Skye, I'm worried about her."

"Well, that's sweet." Skye muttered sarcastically. "Nice to know you're looking out for your girlfriend, but there's nothing I can do."

"She's not my… oh never mind. The thing is I think she needs somebody who… knows what she went through…."

"Why?"

"She's been scared lately. She keeps on having nightmares. I think it might be one of those depression things."

Skye sighed and glanced up the stairs. "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Skye set down the phone and glanced at the herbs on the counter. After a moment of steady pacing he glared at the herbs and dumped them down the sink before leaving through the front door.

A few minutes later, Skye was knocking on Alexi's front door.

Keagan opened it with a surprised expression. "You were… fast."

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

Skye followed Keagan to Alexi's room and then kneeled next to her bed. He felt her forehead, and then checked both her wrists. "You're right." He said in surprise. "There are no symptoms." After a moment he turned to Keagan. "Did she tell you about any cuts or bruises? Something similar to that she might've had?"

Keagan's eyes widened and he ran to the bed before flipping her onto her side and pulling up the bottom of her shirt.

"Great." Skye said sarcastically.

There was a cut spreading across her lower back, and though it looked painful, there was no sign of infection or anything of the sort.

Keagan sighed. "That's not it."

"Yeah it is." Keagan looked to Skye in confusion as he started pulling things from a bag at his side.

"But there isn't…"

"Before the first time she ran away they gave her a sort of warning….She was harassing the grunt assigned to guard her at the time after her most recent… thing. I don't know what she did, but she had to be guarded. Well anyway, he got so annoyed with her that he… did that." Skye gestured lazily at the cut on her back.

"But… that happened before she even ran away. That was…" he paused trying to figure out exactly how long it was, then realized that he didn't know her age let alone the date of her first escape. "Well, a long time ago. It looks new."

"That's because Team Rocket was experimenting with some new chemicals. He was supposed to use them on a test subject, but not her. They were in vials on his belt. He got mad and the vials broke and spilled into the cut. I was… a grunt. I was passing by and saw it. She just started screaming … The vials were filled with some kind of micro organisms. The organisms prevent it from healing."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"So she's had this cut since then?"

"Basically. But even with the cut on her back she's not the type to go down easily. She kicked and screamed and hit and bit for about five seconds before I decided to step in."

"You should have stepped in sooner."

"Well, at the time I didn't know that. I didn't even know that she was being hurt. It just felt… weird. So I stepped in. Probably only the second time I did anything like that."

"The second time? When was the first?"

Skye suddenly froze. He stared at his bag numbly for a few seconds, then pulled a few items out and walked to Keagan. "Pour this on her cut. It'll help to kill the organisms." He handed Keagan a small green vial. "And make sure you get this down her stubborn throat." He handed Keagan another vial, but larger and filled with clear liquid.

"This is it?"

"Yes."

"This will help her get over it?"

"No. Not really."

"Then-"

"Keagan, she's been through a lot. This happens sometimes, just usually not out of a Team Rocket base. She can't handle it, so her body shut down. What she needs to get over it, is you. Talk to her. Encourage her through it. If you do it right, she'll get sick."

Keagan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Getting sick is getting better?"

Skye nodded. "Right now she's giving up, and her body is in the process of shutting down. Completely." Keagan gulped. "But if she gets sick, it means she's fighting. It means that her body is fighting against itself and her mind. Just stay with her. She's strong. She can get through it." Skye walked back and slung his bag over one shoulder before heading for the stairs.

Keagan stared at the vials in his hand and then walked to the chair beside the bed.

"I'm going outside! Bye mommy!"

"Be back in an hour!"

"Okay!"

Misty sighed as Makaila shut the door and glanced up the stairs. With a small smirk, she filled a cup with drinking water and started up the stairs, taking small sips.

"Ash!" she cried as she entered their room. "Rise and shine." She leaned over the bed and shook him slightly. Ash groaned and rolled away from her, muttering something inaudible in his sleep. "Ash wake up."

"Ugh…. Misty…."

"Get up. Up!"

"No…." Ash rolled away, pulling the covers higher over himself, and causing Misty to laugh at how childish he was acting.

"Come on Ash. Up."

"Mist…."

"Please?"

"No."

"Get out of bed."

"You come to bed. Ow…." Ash laughed slightly, eyes shut as Misty hit a pillow over his head.

Misty smirked and pulled the cup to herself, dumping it over the top of his head. Ash gasped and sat strait up, glaring at her.

"Good." Misty started with a smile. "You're awake."

Ash grew a small smirk on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

A smile spread over her face. "That look." Misty stood and ran from the room, followed quickly by Ash.

They continued to chase each other round the house until finally Ash tripped, pinning Misty beneath him. They both laid for a moment, calming their laughing and breathing, until Ash leaned down, laying a short kiss on her lips.

"Remember the last time we did this?"

Ash smirked. "Yes. As I remember, you threw a decorative plate at my head."

Misty slapped him on the shoulder and leaned to the right, pushing him onto the floor.

"Oof. Nice…."

"Hungry?"

"Depends. Who made breakfast?"

Misty pouted. "I did. And I worked very hard on it. So you are going to eat it, and like it."

"Yes ma'am." Ash said, completely strait faced, and exaggerating on the "ma'am" with a hand to his head.

Misty rolled her eyes and stood, making her way to the kitchen.

"Where's Makaila?" Ash asked, standing up.

"She went outside. She's playing with Drake."

"What did she have for breakfast?"

"Ash…"

"Kidding!" he said, raising his hands in submission.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Eggs." She said simply. She pulled a plate from the counter and handed it to him. "Eat up."

"What are we doing today?" Makaila and Drake were lying on the side of a grassy hill, staring up at the sky. They had been playing all day since it was a Saturday, and they seemed to have run out of things to do.

"I don't know." Drake answered in a bored tone. "Let's play tag."

"But I'm tired."

"Lazy…."

"Am not!"

"Whatever."

Makaila sighed and rolled onto her stomach so she could face him. "How come we're so bored?"

He shrugged. "'Cause we're not doing anything?"

Makaila sighed again before a smile split her face. "Can you keep a secret?" Drake became interested and rolled onto his stomach as well so he could face her, before nodding. "I met this boy..."

Drake groaned. "This better not be some stupid girly secret, like he kissed you or something like that."

"Ewe! No!"

"Okay. You can tell me then."

"Well… that's it I guess."

"Great. That was really interesting."

"It's weird. Cause he never talks. And yesterday Eitan and his friends were kicking him and I stopped them and no one believed that I stopped them. They said he wasn't there."

"They're just liars."

"Yeah…. He was on my roof last night."

"Wha? He was on your roof? Isn't your roof really high?"

"Yeah."

"How'd he get up there?"

Makaila paused. "I… don't know."

"You're weird."

Makaila glared at him and rolled back onto her back. "Well, he was nice. I wanna see him again."

"Makaila's in looove."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You wanna kiss him!"

"You're gross."

"You're a girl."

"So?!"

"So we're both gross."

"Then why do you play with me?"

He shrugged. "Cause you're not very good at being a girl, I guess."

She punched him on the shoulder and he flinched and pulled away. "Ow! See?!"

"Whatever." Makaila huffed and turned around staring into the pathway that led into the forest. A smile split over her face. "I'll play later."

"What? Why?"

"I just wanna do something. See ya later Drake!"

Makaila jumped and ran towards the forest, leaving Drake to sigh and walk off.

As soon as Makaila reached her destination, she began looking through the bushes. "I know you're there! I saw you! You're not very good at hiding! Have you been spying on me? Ah!" Makaila tripped over something, causing her to land rather roughly on top of something. She opened her eyes with a smile, to find a boy lying under her. The same one that she had seen the night before. "Oh! There you are! Ow!" She rolled off of him rubbing her nose. "You know if you had just told me where you were then I wouldn't have fallen on you and hurt my nose."

The boy sitting beside her rubbed his nose as well and looked at her, with no emotion on his face as she looked back.

"Why do you look so sad?" she asked.

He blinked and stared at her as if he didn't hear her, but finally he smiled lightly.

Makaila stood, brushing herself off, and stuck out her hand. He looked from her hand, to her face, and then used it to haul himself up. But Makaila did not fail to notice how he didn't seem to need the help. He almost seemed to humoring her. In fact…

…she barely felt his hand.

"You're-You're strong."

He nodded with a shrug as he began brushing himself off as well.

Makaila backed up a little. "What's that?" She asked slowly, pointing to his plain black belt.

The boy looked down. A small sliver of metal was peaking from off of his belt and beneath his shirt. His eyes widened and he quickly hid it before looking back up at her with a small smile, as if to tell her that it was okay.

Makaila stared at him for a moment, and then turned and ran out of the bushes and back up the hill.

The boy gasped and ran after her. Within seconds he was in front of her, holding onto her shoulders.

Makaila's mouth fell open as she looked from him back to the bushes. Hadn't she been ahead? "When did you…? How did you…?"

He nodded at her in a calming gesture, and loosened his hold on her shoulders, before reaching one hand into his pocket and pulling out the sliver of metal. He raised it to her gaze and gestured as if to say, "See what it is?"

She shrugged his hands off rather roughly and took a sharp intake of stubborn air. After a moment of staring at his frowning face, she reached forward and placed her index fingers in the corner of either edge of his mouth, turning them up.

The boy stumbled back, eyes wide.

"Will you smile already? It's driving me crazy! You-You just stand there staring, like you're going to eat me! Smile! Have some fun!"

He continued to frown at her and she growled and jumped forward, pinning him down. She was sure that he could get her off of him, but for some reason he didn't. But a moment later, he wished that he had.

Makaila leaned down and started tickling him in all the usual places: under the arms, the neck, on the sides, a little bit over his stomach. His eyes widened, and he squirmed slightly before smiling and laughing, trying to swat her hands away.

Makaila was surprised. She hadn't expected this strait little boy to be so ticklish. She hadn't heard him speak yet, but his laugh was lower than Drake's. And with the way he was acting, he looked like the little boy he really was.

"C'mon. Tell me to stop." He shook his head and pulled roughly from her, as her fingers attacked his sides. "Say something!" Once again he shook his head. She paused suddenly and rose, sitting beside him. He stayed lying down and staring at the sky with his dark eyes, still smiling, before he looked up and sat up beside her.

"You can't talk… can you?" she asked suddenly.

His eyes widened, for the third time, though he seemed much more relaxed, and he nodded.

"You can't talk?" she asked to clarify.

He shook his head.

"How come?"

He blinked and looked down, a smile still on his face and shrugged before looking back up.

"Weird…. You're still smiling you know? That wasn't to hard right?"

He blinked, as if he had just realized it, and the smile began to leave his face.

Makaila leaned forward with her hands outstretched, fully prepared to tickle him again.

He quickly pulled away and smiled widely, pointing to his face as if to tell her that he was already smiling.

She laughed and pulled back, then looked up at the sky. "Oh no! It's getting dark! I have to go! Will you see me here tomorrow?"

He nodded softly and she smiled, before running back home.

"Mommy! I'm home!"

"Makaila, you're late!" Misty came around to the door and hugged her. "Where were you honey?"

Makaila shrugged. "Just playing."

"With who? I called Drake to look for you and he said you were in the forest."

"Oh well…. I only went in for a second. Then I came right out!"

"Sweetie, I'm glad that you were careful. But I don't want you going into the forest without your daddy. There are some… scary things there."

"Nu-uh! The boy's the only thing I've seen there, and he's not dangerous." She moved around Misty and started running. "Daddy!"

Misty let out a breath of anxiety and shut the door behind her.

"Daddy!"

"I'm in the living room!"

Makaila ran down and jumped on top of the couch next to him. "What're you watching?"

"Sh."

Makaila looked at the screen and smiled. What else would he be watching other than Pokemon battles? They were all her father seemed to care for, other than her and her mom. Apparently he had never had a chance to go on his journey. But he had never really explained to her why. "Wow!" her train of thought was cut off as she slowly became as sucked into it as her father was.

"Dinner!"

"Coming!" Ash and Makaila called simultaneously without moving a centimeter.

"You're food's getting cold!"

"Coming!"

Misty sighed and set down the towel she had been holding. She walked to the couch and picked up the remote, turning off the T.V. on her way back to the kitchen.

"Oh!"

"Mommy!"

"No. Dinner. Both of you. Now." Short and sweet.

Ash sighed and stood, with Makaila walking as they reached the table and sat down. Misty brought out some food, and most of it looked pretty good. Then she sat down a tray, covered in something brown and crispy. The dish was clear, and the condiments were less than desirable.

Makaila and Ash glanced at each other, quickly looking away when Misty turned back around, setting down a salad. "That's it! Dig in!"

"Thanks." Ash and Makaila said simultaneously again.

A few minutes later, the three were sitting and laughing talking about there days and other things that made no sense at all.

When Ash finally tucked Makaila into bed, she remembered what she had been wondering before she had lost her train of thought. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" he asked, pulling the covers up.

"You like pokemon right?"

"Of course."

"How come you didn't go on you pokemon journey then?"

Ash stopped for a moment, then finished pulling up the covers and looked at her face. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Uh-huh."

"You and you're mother, are the most important people in my life. But…" he sighed and kneeled, placing a hand on the side of her face. "I love you so much."

"But you didn't answer."

"I… I didn't get a chance to go on my journey."

"But why not?"

"No matter what happens. Remember how much I love you. And I promise to tell you someday."

Makaila's looked at him in confusion. "I love you too daddy."

"Good. Good night."

"Night."

Ash stood and went to the door, turning off the light on his way.

"Daddy?"

He turned halfway. "Yes?"

"Will I move away someday?"

"…Yes."

"But… can I come back sometimes?"

"Of course."

"Will you still love me when I'm big?"

"I will always love you."

"Okay. Night daddy."

"Good night."

"C'mon Alexi. Wake up."

She hardly flinched and he sighed.

"I need you to get sick. Isn't that weird? This morning I was worried about you getting sick and now I want you sick. Well, I don't really want you sick. But for some reason it's supposed to help you get better and I… Never mind. I'm just talking because there's nothing else to do."

He sighed and looked down at her. "Alexi, you have to make it through this. I know it's been hard. But you have to be strong. I need you to wake up. I know you're strong. I know you can make it. I need you to try." He slipped his hand into hers; trying not to flinch when he felt how cold it felt. Alexi… I love you. Please wake up."

He looked down at the vials then back up when he heard a soft groan. "Alexi?" He placed a hand on her forehead and smiled lightly as he felt the heat. "That's right Alexi. You can do this. You can do this."


	6. So Much Blood

I feel sooo bad! I am sosososososo sorry that this has taken so long! I don't have internet at my house at all right now. Luckily I was able to use my dad's work computer long enough to get this up today. I'm sorry...

And to get to the point... I really don't like this chapter. I mean. It's kind of bad. I make myself look like a basket case. Bleh. I ususally like most of what I write too. Feel free to skip this chapter because it focuses so much on Alexi that it drives me crazy. I was going to change it, but I don't think that I can not update any longer. Don't mean to sound pessimistic. It's good I just... Yeah. Sorry. Hopefully you guys will like it.

And once again, I'm sorry! That long of not updating and you get... this chapter. I promise that it won't take as long next time. I'm going to find a way to get back on. I will!

P.S. This has a slightly freaky part in it. But it's probably only freaky to me. But just in case, I thought I'd warn you. I read a scary story before writing a couple of the paragraphs near the end.

* * *

The next few days passed with no change from Alexi. Keagan did the best he could with the recourses he had, but finally realized that maybe he needed to get information from another source. His plan was to visit somebody else for information, and then get back to her. He had already told her that he would be back, but that was assuming that she could hear him. But she was fighting. And he was sure that she wouldn't go while he was gone.

Finally reaching Ash's house, he knocked on the door.

Ash answered and seemed surprised. "Keagan, I thought you-"

"I was. Can I talk to you?"

Ash blinked and then nodded and let him in. Keagan looked around the living room as they entered. "Where are Makaila and Misty?"

Ash shrugged. "Shopping or something. They don't do it that often, so Makaila was pretty excited. What did you want to talk about?" Ash asked sitting down.

"Alexi." Keagan sat down beside him. "She's gone into some sort of depression induced sickness. I… talked to Skye. I think I need to understand a little more of what she went through."

Ash paused. "So… you want me to tell you what happened?" Keagan nodded and Ash closed his eyes. "This isn't really a topic to be taken lightly."

"I know that. That's why I only came to you when it was a matter of life or death."

"Life or death?" Ash asked slowly while raising an eyebrow.

"Skye says that if she doesn't fight, she'll die."

Ash sighed. "Ok… so what do you want to know?"

"Well, what would help me?"

Ash paused. "When we were somewhere around nine, Alexi snook out of the building to look at snow at Christmas. She dragged me with her. When we got back they almost caught us, but we managed to cover up with Jason's help. Jason used to like her, but she was to clueless to see it."

"Who's Jason?"

"The kid who looked over her test subject section. It was his job to watch out for her, among others, and give them punishments… when necessary. He avoided it as much as possible, which is part of the reason that she's still alive. She never followed any rules. Anyway, when she first ran away he was forced to punish her when she got back and she suddenly grew afraid of him."

"What did he do?"

Ash paused again. "They were mostly into vials, and poisons and liquids and stuff. He gave her something of sort. Sent her body into major shock. She was exhausted as soon as he forced it down her throat. But…"

"Is that it?"

"No. But I'm not sure that I should be the one to tell you the rest."

"Okay."

Ash looked up at the ceiling as he ran through memories. "She had a habit of… seeing a random child and watching over them until they were gone. Uh…. Za…Ze…. No. Zain? No. It was Zachary. Yeah. He was one of very first the kids she was looking after. Most kids are taken from there homes when they're babies. But he was taken when he was around six, which is really old for a grunt. He was suddenly thrust into Team Rocket work and he was scared. He didn't do well and he couldn't fight. They switched him to a test-subject and sent him to the next test, which just happened to be one that his body wouldn't be able to handle. That was one of the first times she lost a kid she was looking over. She's very motherly and it was really hard for her."

"First time?"

"It happened a lot."

Keagan paused and leaned back on the couch.

"And then there was that stupid grunt that was always mad at her for speaking out, even when she did nothing. Skye helped her with him once."

"Skye said that she was pestering him."

Ash shrugged. "Maybe she was and maybe she wasn't. Skye had quite a different view on things back then. Sarah had died not to long before that too."

"How old was he?"

Ash paused. "Not even he knows his real age."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Yeah." Ash looked up and wiped some hair from his forehead. "Skye's her brother."

Keagan stared at Ash in complete shock. "What?!"

"She doesn't know."

Keagan stared at Ash a little longer, trying to absorb the information. "Her… Her brother? Why didn't Skye say any-?"

"He doesn't know either."

"Then how do you know?"

Ash looked down at his hands and sighed. "I had a computer assignment as a test once. I was browsing through and found it in some files."

"They let you access that information?"

"It was kind of an accident." He admitted. "I think they actually wanted me to find something. But I found that instead."

"Wow." Keagan leaned back and shook his head. "I'm not sure why I believe you, but I do."

"What reason do you have not to believe me?"

Keagan stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Just forget I said that. Anything else?"

"You still want more?!"

"Well if it would help..."

Ash groaned. "She's not the only one who had to go through this you know. If you really want to know anything else, you'll have to ask her."

"I've tried."

"I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you. I don't know much more than that anyway."

Keagan nodded softly and rose. "Thank you."

As Keagan headed for the door Ash bit his lip and finally called out, "Keagan!" Keagan turned and waited for him to continue.

"Alexi was… the only friend I had there and I don't – I don't want… Just don't let her die. Ok?"

"I won't." Keagan answered firmly before closing the door and making his way back to Alexi's house.

He reached Alexi's house and began climbing the stairs before opening the door and wondering whether he should be happy or worried.

She was still asleep, but rolling around, groaning and muttering his name repeatedly.

Keagan rushed to her side and grabbed her hand while kneeling beside her bed.

"Alexi." Alexi continued and repeated her name again. She simply shivered and Keagan joined her on the bed, bringing his arms around her. "Alexi." He pulled her away slightly and she instinctively pulled herself back to him. He could see tears in her eyes and finally understood what she had previously been incoherently muttering. "D-Don't go."

Keagan held her hand tighter and brought her back to him. "I won't."

* * *

"Drake!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Aw. C'mon Drake."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"But he's so cool-"

"We're not aloud."

"But-"

"We aren't aloud!"

"Drake. Please Drake!"

"No!"

This conversation had been going on for some time. Makaila finally felt the need to introduce her new friend to someone. Unfortunately she had informed Drake that they had to go into the forest to do it. And as Drake had pointed out, they were not aloud.

"Okay then. I have an idea. You stand outside the forest, and I'll bring him out to meet you. Okay?"

Drake groaned and stood up, beginning to follow her to the forest. "Fine!"

"Yes!" Makaila began running down the hill towards the forest with Drake slowly following behind her.

Makaila continued to run into the forest and began looking around. "Hey are you in here? I know you're here! Come out!" She began searching through the greenery nearest her and then heard a loud noise above her. She looked up and shrieked as a pile of something suddenly fell from a tree, hanging loosely in front of her. She closed her eyes and stayed still then opened them. Her expression changed to one of surprise and confusion.

The boy yet to be named was hanging upside down in front of her, tangled completely in vines from his torso to his feet, an embarrassed smile on his face.

Makaila stared at him with wide eyes, and then looked up at as his feet before bursting into fits of giggles.

An embarrassed blush rose to his face as he attempted to lift himself so he could untangle himself. Surprisingly, he could lift half of his body upside down to his feet quite well. However, try holding yourself in that position while untangling a pile of vines from your body.

A moment later, he gave up and fell back to his upside down position.

"Need help?" Makaila asked with a light giggle. He nodded softly and Makaila began climbing the tree to which the vines were attached.

The boy began waving his hands frantically, sending his dark hair over his eyes and covering his ears while trying to get her to stop, and opening his mouth only to have no sound come from it.

Makaila pulled herself onto the high branch, and then carefully began crawling across it on her hands and knees.

The boy watched her with scared eyes until she reached the vines and began disconnecting the major ones from their wrapped around position on the tree.

A moment later, he crashed to the ground, completely tangled in vines. He stood as quickly as he could and began frantically untangling the vines from himself before flinging his arms out before him. Not a moment to late, as it happened.

A screech came from above him and Makaila slipped from the branch, landing perfectly in his arms. Makaila blinked. "Could you please put me down?"

He frowned and gave his eyes a half roll, but sat her down all the same.

"Why do I always find you in some weird place? Why can't you just walk out like a normal person?" she asked as they began walking.

He sighed and shrugged before she remembered why she had come. "Oh! I want you to meet somebody!" She turned and began walking.

Behind her, the boy froze nervously. His eyes grew and he slowly and quietly began stepping backwards.

Makaila stopped and turned around, cocking her head curiously. "What?"

His mouth opened and he glanced beyond her, gulped, and shook his head frantically.

Makaila noticed a light pink hue spread across his cheeks and saw something she never expected to see on his face: fear. "You're… scared?"

The shaking increased.

"Then… why- Hey! Where are you going?"

He had already begun running, but stopped and turned around guiltily at her tone. He gave her a soft, short-lived, look that portrayed a clear emotion, before turning back around and leaving.

Makaila watched him go silently, pondering the message he had sent her with the look: 'I'm sorry.'

Makaila turned and exited the forest, passing Drake on her way out.

"Where is he?"

"He didn't wanna meet you," she answered softly.

"Riiight…."

She turned to him with a glare. "You don't believe me?"

He shrugged. "You know, you're the only one who's ever seen him."

Makaila paused as she realized that he was right. Then she glared. "No wait. Those boys saw him. The one's that were beating him up."

"Says you." He said softly as he began walking away. He didn't mean for it to sound the way it had. However, being a seven year old, he dismissed it. For Makaila however, the words stung.

* * *

Keagan woke with a start when more groaning from came from Alexi. He pulled her to him again and waited patiently for her to calm down before he began whispering. "I know you've been through a lot Alexi. I know what you went through. I asked… I asked Ash." she started shaking, despite the fact that she was asleep, and he held her firmer before continuing. "I care about you. I love you Alexi. I-I need you back. My parents and sister died from them too you know. Alexi, please wake up. Please. I love you. I need you to wake up."

"Keagan?"

Keagan looked down in surprise before relief overtook him. "Y-You're awake."

"Mmm." Alexi's eyes began closing again, but Keagan quickly shook her. "Don't go back to sleep."

"But I'm tired.

"I know. You can sleep later. Ok?"

Finally she nodded, but Keagan could see how hard she was trying to stay awake.

"What did Ash tell you?"

Keagan stared at her. "You heard me?"

She paused and then nodded. "Y-You scared me. What did he tell you?"

"Why…Why would that scare you?"

"How much did he tell you?" she repeated.

Keagan told her all that Ash had told him, then watched to see her reaction.

"But there was more…. So much more than that." She whispered quietly with tears rising to her eyes.

"Tell me."

"I-I can't."

"Alexi, please tell me."

"Wh-What do you want to know?"

"Anything you've kept to yourself."

She didn't know what to say, and tears filled her eyes even more until she literally collapsed into his arms for the first time, sobbing. "I miss them so much! How-How can they just kill innocent little kids? Why am I the only one left after everything we went through? Why?!"

"Who's we?"

"All of the tests they used to put us through. Of all of the different groups, why me?"

"What are you talking about?" The more she said, the more confused he felt. He was glad that she was finally letting out her past, but what was the point if he couldn't understand her?

"The test. They singled me out! Why me? Was it just to strengthen me for even more tests?"

"Alexi-"

"A-All of those kids…right in front of me."

"I can't understand you. Alexi calm down. What happened? What test?"

Alexi let out an uneasy breath, attempting to calm herself and went on. "They stuck me. They stuck me with something that made me feel stronger, like I could protect anyone I needed to. A…And then they brought out these kids I had never met. But I felt like I knew them, and I wanted to help them. They killed them. All of them. And th-then they just left me. And I realized that I'm not fit to protect anyone. They just killed them. And the whole time my senses were swimming. I felt like I could do anything, but I still felt so helpless. I-It was scary." Keagan felt his breath pulled out of them. He had no idea that their tests went this far. She broke into sobs again and Keagan simply held her, mentally cursing Team Rocket and wondering what else she had gone through. How could anyone do these things?

Later:

Alexi had gone back to sleep and been asleep for some time. At first Keagan thought that she had gone back into the state she had been in before, but the regular breathing and completely normal shifting of sleep banished those thoughts from his mind.

She began groaning loudly but he was falling asleep and didn't notice.

He had no idea that her completely normal sleep was plagued by a completely un-normal dream. A dream about him. Alexi felt the temperature in her hands go up and sat strait up, letting out a high scream that instantly woke Keagan.

Keagan rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alexi looked at him with wide empty eyes, and then recoiled, hitting her back hard into the wall. She didn't seem to notice and just stared at him in what he could only describe as fear.

"Alexi." No other movement came. He moved slightly and realized that her eyes didn't follow him. She was still sleeping.

Keagan moved onto the bed and attempted to pull her to him, only to be met with more screaming and kicking as she did all she could to get away. He continued to repeat her name over and over again until finally she stopped kicking, but he almost wished that she was. Instead she looked fearfully around the room and then down at her hands. She continued to stare at them in frenzied fear until she burst into tears, finally allowing him to somewhat hold her. "Where-Where did they-"

"Alexi, you were sleeping."

"No! K-Keagan-"

"You were sleeping." He repeated.

"B-But it was everywhere. I-I did it. Keagan, it was me. It was all my fault." Her words were scattered and scared and she sobbed before looking fearfully back to her hands. "Th-There was so much…."

"There was so much what?" he asked quietly. Realizing that the sun had gone down, he reached over and flicked on the lamp. He was shocked at what the light revealed.

Alexi's hands were covered in a layer of red liquid.

"Alexi…." He whispered. Fear was finally beginning to eat at him. Skye had said that she would make it through. But now, he wasn't even sure. "Wh-Where did the blood come from?"

"I did it." She repeated with tears of fear. "I-I did it."

"Alexi, stop it!"

Alexi looked at him and then her eyes glossed over before she passed out.

* * *

"Skye, I need you here now!"

"Keagan, it's almost midnight."

"This is important! I have no idea what to do! She just woke up screaming and-"

"Um… give her a hug or something?"

Keagan interrupted with anger in his usually cheerful voice. "She has blood on her hands and I have no idea how it got there! She went on about how she 'did it', and then just passed out! I'm admitting it right now, she's scaring me. And I can not handle it on my own. I need help. I need to know what's wrong with her."

Skye didn't even bother answering. He just hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, and hurried out the door.

When he reached the house, for the second time, Keagan opened the door and then hurried up the stairs. "I don't want to leave her for long."

Skye didn't answer until they reached the top.

Alexi was sitting on her bed, seemingly lost in a daze. Sky kneeled in front of her and grabbed her wrists, and still she showed no signs of noticing the men in front of her.

"Keagan. Reach into my bag. There's a yellow/green vial." Keagan reached in and pulled it up. Alexi didn't seem to see them until the tip of a needle touched her wrist and she pulled away sharply.

"I'm no going to hurt you Alexi." Skye whispered calmly. She shivered and Keagan crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and whispering in her ear to get her to calm down.

Alexi stayed still, but allowed Skye to pull her arm to him and send the needle through her wrist. "Alexi, I need you to stay calm for a few minutes. Can you do that?" His response was silence and he glanced at Keagan. "Keagan will stay with you. Just stay as calm as you can for about four minutes." His response, once again, was silence, but he took that as a yes.

"What's wrong with her?" Keagan asked quietly.

Alexi shuddered at the question and Skye's gaze flitted to her before he answered softly. "There's nothing wrong with her. She's a victim." He pulled his sleeves up, exposing the light skin. "I used to have that problem. It has something to do with her blood thinning. It just kind of seeped through."

Alexi started shaking and tried to pull away from Keagan, but he hardly noticed. "Her blood just seeped through the skin? Is that even… possible?"

Skye's face changed to one of annoyance. "Obviously."

Keagan glanced at Alexi and then gently let go of her and walked to the other side of the room. Skye followed and Keagan lowered his voice to just barely over a whisper. "This can't just be something that she needs to get over. I can't sit here and watch more and more things happen to her. There has to be something wrong with her. There's something you're not telling me."

Skye gave him a hard glare. "There is nothing wrong with her." He said softly, enunciating each word clearly.

"I don't mean like that." Keagan hissed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that you need to know. She was a test subject. There are things that happen as effects. I have nothing else to tell you, Keagan."

Keagan clenched his teeth. "Then why did it all just start now when she's had years of torture?"

There was silence for a moment, when for the first time Skye avoided his gaze.

"What is it?"

"She's… a protector." He muttered.

"What?"

"She's a protector." Skye repeated louder. He finally turned back to him. "A protector. Like me."

"I don't understand."

"When she was ten they gave her something. It sharpens your instincts until they seem to completely control you. Your subconscious chooses someone to protect and from that moment on, you do everything in your power to keep that one person safe. Their death outweighs your death. Anyone's death. If they are hurt, you hurt much more than if it were you. Because you have a strong obligation."

Keagan stayed still for a moment. "I… I don't understand."

"I hope you never have to." Skye's eyes glanced behind Keagan without letting his head move an inch and then looked back to Keagan. "She's crying."

Keagan turned and ran back to the bed while Skye picked up his pack and threw a pill filled with white powder onto the bed. "Keagan I promise…" Keagan looked up at him while holding onto Alexi. "If you do this right, she will get better. Things might go wrong, but she will get better. Got it?" Keagan nodded after a moment and Skye turned and left.

Sometime later, Alexi fell back asleep. It was uneasy but it was better. He shook her lightly until she looked up at him. "Keagan…?"

"Yeah."

"Wh-What is it?" she muttered sleepily.

Keagan smiled softly. "Remember in that old hotel where you were having trouble walking?" Alexi nodded softly. "Remember how you wouldn't let me hold you and then fell down?" It took a bit longer this time before she nodded. "And then… how you let me help you back up?" Alexi stared, finally beginning to understand him. "Remember how you felt after that, when you got better?" Alexi didn't nod anymore, she just let him continue. "And…And then… H-How… we kind of made up?" Alexi blushed and looked down without an answer. "You know how you always listen to music while you're upside down on this bed, with your head over the edge and your legs bent to the wall?" The blush increased as she looked farther away. "I like that." Alexi looked back. "You're kind of… spontaneous. I like how you sing when you're cooking, or when you think I'm not around here…. How you just do random things."

"R-Really?"

Keagan smiled and raised her face to meet his gaze. "Yes. And I miss your smile…. I miss you."

Alexi raised a hand and wiped swiftly at her eyes. "I can't help it."

"Yes, you can. Alexi, I want you back. It's been a long time since I've been able to talk to you. I really miss you. I-I love you." He didn't get a response from her. "Alexi." He repeated louder. "I love you."

She finally looked up with tears in her eyes and collapsed to him. The tears continued to come until she fell asleep once more. But this sleep was much calmer, much more planned. As the minutes rolled by, Keagan wiped some hair out of her face and smiled. He was sure that she would make it.

He was right. It would'nt be long before the tears would stop altogether.

Makaila stretched and stepped out of her bed. Almost instantly, her eyes brightened and she ran to the calendar on her wall. Today was her ninth birthday. She felt excitement flood her system. Quickly she turned to her window and walked to the frame. Resting upon it was a small box that had been left on her windowsill. She opened it and smiled brightly at the large, blue, tear shaped necklace. She eagerly placed it around her neck and then leaned out the window. She looked over the roof and then down to the edge of the forest with a smile. She couldn't see anybody, but she knew who had given it to her. In attempt to reach him, she raised her hand and waved, then yelled into the sweet morning air. "Thanks!"

* * *

A/N Lol. Like I said. I didn't really like this chapter. Except for the boy/Makaila stuff. Hope the title change wasn't confusing. This chapter was actually important for later chapters though (depending on if I stick to what I was gonna do.) So... yeah. Once again, sorry.

Thankyou all so much for sticking to this story! I really appreciate it!


	7. Love

A/N I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but I actually have some valid excuses. :P For one, the Avatar finale came out!! Ok, so maybe that's not valid to you guys, but after watching the whole show and waiting, it was completely amazing! Also, last week was kataang week and I participated. That and I've been real busy when it comes to school. I'm starting college this January (okay, so it's only dual enrollment, but it still takes up time.) I'm busy working most the day now. My dad owns his own business and I've been doing records and secretary work. My best friend is literally in love with my other best friend, and on top of that, I still don't have my drivers license! Yes, I know it's bad that I don't have my license.

But finally, I have finished this chapter and I actually find it mildly interesting myself. The plot may get a little confusing, and it's kind of supposed to, but when everything is revealed, everything will make sense. I'm sorry that the plot goes so slow. It's kind of building up. I hope to really get into the plot and start revealing things within the next two chapters (and I have like, just under half of the next chapter written already so it won't be long). I have a laptop too now, so that'll help.

I'm sorry that this is a long authors note, but I have to say this. I threw in something that Makaila has had with her that is vital to the story and no one seems to have noticed yet. I'm actually very happy about it. I know that was kind of vague, but if anyone picks up on what she has and what it has to do with any other certain character(s) (and "Heart's Disadvantage), then I will write a oneshot with whatever plot they choose! Not that anyone probably wants to see me do another oneshot. Yes that's vague, but I'm sorry. I really can't give to much away.

I am also now referring to the kid that hasn't been named that was on her roof as, "the boy".

And just as a P.S.: Eitan is the kid that was teasing Makaila in earlier chapters outside the school, and then again when they were "beating up" the boy.

And we finally move on to the actual story! I will not take as long to update again, I promise!

Enjoy! Hopefully…

* * *

Chapter 6

Makaila took the stairs two at a time until she reached the bottom. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Huh? What?"

Makaila turned to the couch and giggled as Ash sat up, his eyes tired and hair a mess. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you on the couch?"

Ash put a hand behind his neck. "Oh. Well… um…"

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks mom!"

Misty gave Makaila a hug and then glared in the direction of the couch. Ash quickly picked up a pillow and placed it in front of him as though to somehow shield himself. Misty rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen.

Makaila walked to the couch and sat down beside Ash. "Did you guys have an argument?"

"Uh…well…" Ash glanced in the direction of the kitchen and Makaila sighed. Her parents fought sometimes. They never had a full blown out fight, just small arguments.

Misty interrupted on the conversation. "We're having breakfast in just a few minutes."

"Oh… um… I'm not really hungry."

Both Ash and Misty turned to Makaila with looks of confusion. Their daughter was almost like Ash when it came to food. She wasn't as… enthusiastic as Ash was. But she didn't turn down a good breakfast.

"Are you sick?" Ash asked.

She shook her head "no" as Misty checked. "I just… I'm not hungry."

Ash and Misty exchanged looks before Misty answered. "Well… alright then. What are you going to do during breakfast?"

"Well…" she looked down at the floor nervously and then back up to her parents. "Elise was going to meet me today. She said she was going to give me something for my birthday."

Misty turned to the cupboard and started pulling things out. "Really? You seem to be spending a lot of time with Elise lately."

"Well, yeah. She's my friend."

Misty sighed and placed her hands on the counter. "Alright, you can go. But be back in an hour in a half." She turned around with a smile. "So we can celebrate."

"Thanks mom! I'll be back soon." She ran to the door and Misty turned to Ash, but was cut off by Makaila's yell from the door. "Pikachu's back!"

Ash jumped up and walked into the hall.

Makaila laughed as Pikachu and a few smaller versions of himself all leapt on top of Ash. The mother stayed on the floor and curled around herself. Makaila shut the door just as she heard her mom yell out, "No! We used up three ketchup bottles last time they came. They can live just fine without any."

She shook her head and exited, heading towards the forest. The truth was she had no plans of visiting Elise, the girl she had created. She had agreed to meet with _him_. She hated to lie, but at this point she had grown used to the fact that he didn't like other people to see him, and that for some reason, no one believed her anyway. She had finally decided that it was best to keep her visits to herself.

She entered the forest, swatting some tree branches out of the way. "Hey! Are you in here? I wanted to thank you for the necklace! Hello…?"

"Well, if it isn't little miss delusional."

Makaila spun around and her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here, Eitan?"

Eitan stood from the branch he had been sitting on and walked towards her. "I could ask you the same question." He whispered, his hazel eyes teasing her. He didn't act like an eleven year old, and he was definitely the same boy that had always teased her, despite the way his looks continued to rapidly change. The year before his hair had been almost white, and now it was a light blond. His eyes had gone from blue to hazel. There were other things, but Makaila's nine-year old mind didn't really notice them.

She returned the look with a glare, backing up subconsciously despite her firm gaze.

"So, where'd you get the necklace?" he reached out and flicked the blue tear shaped crystal on her neck.

She pulled back and wrapped a hand around it, beginning to walk backwards. "That's none of your business."

"Oh come on. Is it-"

"It was a birthday present."

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" he leaned forward with a smirk. "And who was it from then?"

She grinded her teeth together. His constant fascination with her friend in the forest always unsettled her. "I don't have to tell you."

"Oh right. Is it from the little forest brat?"

"He's not a brat!"

He smirked again. "I'll take that as a yes. But I have some news for you. He's not r- Ow! What the…?" he looked down and picked up the rock that had somehow come in contact with his head. He picked up the rock and looked it over, noting the strange grooves on the side. He slipped it into his pocket and looked around, then back to Makaila. "All right. You wanna play games…?" he looked up and around the trees. "Let the games began." He turned and exited, leaving Makaila to unclench the necklace and sigh in relief.

Not thirty seconds after Eitan had left, a boy dropped down from seemingly no where and landed in front of her. He stood and wiped off his jean pants with a smile then looked up at her.

Makaila smiled and grabbed his hand as if it was tradition. He didn't seem the least bit fazed, and began leading her by the hand she had held onto. He hadn't changed much in the last two years. Not when it came to looks, but his personality had brightened. He smiled every time she came to see him. And he was always there. Another thing that Makaila didn't ponder.

He turned around once they had reached a wall of branches and put a finger to his mouth to show her to be quiet. She nodded and he grabbed her wrist again before pushing branches and helping her through.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" The boy walked around to her front and smiled as she looked around.

The entire thing was picturesque. In front of them was the picture perfect version of a beautiful getaway you would find in a romance story.

A small pond reflected all of the greens around the area, and cherry blossom trees lined one edge, dropping layers upon layers of pink petals into the water. On the other edge was a giant willow tree, its branches forming a perfect veil that dropped into the water. The water itself was completely clean and clear and ran in a perfect oval. Makaila fell to her knees and looked into the water, finding tons of sparkling rocks lined the entire bottom. The entire area seemed to glow.

"How is this possible? Can this actually happen in a forest?" she stood and found him smiling at her. "How did you know this was here?"

He shrugged and motioned around them. She didn't quite understand the gesture, but it turned her attention back to the amazing site around her.

He turned to her and his gaze softened as he glanced at her necklace. He pointed nervously at it and gave a nod of the head, accompanied by a look that undoubtedly meant, "Is it alright?"

Makaila blinked then looked down at the necklace "Oh! Yes! It's beautiful. Thanks."

That was good enough for him and he smiled and turned back to the view.

"Really, thanks." He turned back to her and smiled once more, but stiffened instinctively as her hand slipped into his with a squeeze. He opened his mouth and started to form words, only finding that nothing came out. He sighed in exasperation and turned away.

"It's ok." He looked back up with a light blush and she giggled. "I understand. Thanks for everything you're doing for my birthday."

He beamed, which was not something he did often, and nodded happily before leaning forward and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

He blushed as he pulled back, but Makaila didn't notice.

"Hmm…" He turned his head to the side curiously at her thoughtful look. "I need something to call you."

He blinked and his mouth opened, before closing uselessly.

She giggled. "How 'bout Dawson?" He stuck his tongue out and shook his head and she giggled once again. "All right… Not a name then. A nick-name."

She plopped down on the grass and he followed, looking at her curiously. "Lane."

He blinked and narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Yeah. You know, Lane. It's a name. I don't know what it really means, but you're always taking me places so it fits!"

He pursed his lips and turned back to the water with a light shrug.

"You don't like that, huh?"

He shrugged once more and leaned farther over the side of the pond. Makaila smirked from behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, preparing to push him. Makaila had just barely touched him before he spun around, switched their positions, and dropped her backwards into the pond, all in one quick and smooth motion.

Makaila's head popped out of the water, her eyes wide. His eyes were almost as wide as hers, but he shook it off and smiled guiltily at her, extending a hand. Makaila took it and began pulling herself up. About half way out of the water her mind changed and she grabbed his hand with both of hers, pulling him in with a hard tug.

He almost landed on top of her, but she managed to move aside in time. He came to the surface, spluttering and wiping the water from his eyes. She closed her eyes and laughed, and he smiled softly while watching her, before smirking and splashing her in the face. She gasped. "I'm already soaked!" He giggled, another thing that he didn't do often, and she copied the action before splashing him back.

Finally he pulled himself back up onto the bank and then helped her up. They sat and shivered for a moment, and it wasn't long before Makaila began talking again, the boy just sitting calmly and listening.

"Oh! And Michael and Taylor have been hanging out together all the time! You remember Michael and Taylor right?"

He nodded and she contintude before he could finish the action. "Well, I think they're in love, but no one listens to me."

He stopped her suddenly by placing a hand on her arm and looked at her curiously, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow to show that he didn't understand her.

"What?"

He shook his head slightly and attempted to mouth a word. She read his lips for a moment before finally exlaiming, "Oh! Love! What about love?"

His face told her that he still didn't understand and she stared back. "Huh... Oh, you... you don't know what that means?"

He shook his head and her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded again.

"Do you know what having a crush on someone means?" Her answer was "no". "What about like-like? A-Adore? Fancy?"

Each word was answered by a shake of the head.

"Well um..." she sat back and he watched her in interest. "Love is... Well, you can't see it, and you can't really hear it. Um, you feel it. Understand?"

He nodded but his facial expression told her to go on.

"You feel love towards a person. I guess it means that you care about that person, and... that you make them feel better when they're sad, and you protect them. Daddy says there are different kinds of love. That one love you can love a lot of people with and the other love you love one person with. That's the kind of love daddy has for mommy. The kind of love that makes you wanna kiss someone. That's what he says... Even though kissing is gross."

She heard a light giggle to her side and turned. "What? It is gross!"

He shrugged. "You don't think so?"

He shook his head and she narrowed her eyes. "Have you kissed someone." A blush ran up to his face as she leaned forward and he shook his head once again. "Good." she stated.

He rose an eyebrow and scrunched his small face into a "Why?" face.

"Because it's gross!"

He shook his head.

"Yes it is!"

Another shake.

"It is to!"

It was apparent that she was fighting a loosing battle as all he had to do was shake his head, and he finally just stopped and watched her, smiling as she grew frustrated with him even more. Finally she lunged at him, and he gasped and fell back as she landed on top of him.

* * *

"Bye Skye!"

Skye straitened and looked to the door as Taylor began leaving through it. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Oh… I thought… well, me and Michael… are going out…. Not that kind of going out! You know, just as… friends…?"

Skye rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'll see you later."

Skye sighed and nodded before something occurred to him. "Where's Michael? You're not going somewhere to meet him by yourself are you?"

"No. He's outside."

"Oh. Ok, good."

Skye walked to the window and watched as Taylor walked down the short steps to meet Michael. He grabbed her hand to help lead her and Skye frowned. Michael stopped and turned back to the house, noticing Skye watching. He raised the hand not holding Taylor's and waved uncomfortably before turning back around and continuing on.

Skye sighed and walked back to the table. He sat and paused before standing and making his way swiftly to the door.

* * *

"Ash?"

"Mmm?" Ash looked up to see Misty staring at him seriously and gulped. "What?"

"When are you going to tell her?"

Ash's eyes widened. "She's nine."

"I know. But she's mature enough to understand." Ash gulped as she grabbed his hand.

"I…I don't know. What would I say to her?"

"Just tell her."

"Why?"

Misty sighed and dropped his hand. "Ash, she's keeping things from us."

"Huh?"

"You know how she said that Elise was in her class?" Ash nodded. "I asked her teacher. There is no Elise in her class." Ash looked down. "And two days ago she said she was going to play with Drake. He was sick, but she was still gone for two hours. Ash…" Ash looked back up. "She's keeping things from us, and I think she learned it from you and me."

"How's that possible? She can't know that I haven't told her."

"She doesn't have to. She's your daughter. You need to be honest with her."

"How do you kn-"

"Ash, my father was a grunt and never told me. One day both of my parents just disappeared. For a while it seemed like they had just decided to abandon us, then I found out they were dead but nobody would tell me why. You have a dangerous past. How do we know that it will always stay in the past? What if something were to happen?"

"Misty… nothing's going to happen."

"You can't possibly know that."

Ash let out a shaky breath. "I don't' know what to say to her. How do we know that this is really the best time?"

"Just do your best. You have to tell her eventually. I can't tell you what I would have given for my dad to tell me."

Ash nodded numbly.

Misty walked to the sink and looked out the window. "Look's like a storm's coming. Do you want to get Makaila or do you want me to?"

"No. I'll do it."

Ash walked to the door and started out, heading strait toward the forest.

Just past the first few trees of the forest there was a clearing. The clearing was as far as Makaila was aloud to go, and was where Ash was heading now. He reached the clearing and looked around, surprised that she wasn't there. "Makaila!" he called. He looked around the clearing again, his heart speeding up. 'Maybe Misty was right.' "MAKAILA!"

* * *

He suddenly made a shushing motion with his mouth and covered hers with one hand. He staid still and then started pushing Makaila to the trees.

"Wait? What?"

He smiled half-heartedly and put a finger to his mouth once more before ushering her to hurry once again.

Makaila turned, and ran. She had no idea what she was running from until she turned her head to glance behind her and coincidently landed right in the arms of a man. She screamed and began thrashing, ignoring the voice attempting to calm her until the hands holding her, shook her hard.

She looked up and only felt all the more shocked. "D-Daddy." She bit her lip and lowered her gaze, lip quivering.

Ash sighed. All his life he had been punished for his smallest mistakes. It was hard for him to understand how something so small would be so hard for his daughter. He let out a deep breath of frustration and pulled her firmly against his chest. "_How_ can I make you understand?"

The breath that he had just let out he suddenly whished he had held onto. Because he desperately needed it as he heard the voices through the trees. He pulled Makaila into his arms, and, after a moment, started running.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. How are we supposed to find him? He could be anywhere."

"Stop complaining. It's not like we're loosing anything. If we don't find him, we don't find him and we tell Eitan so. And if we do find him, who's gonna care? The only person he's ever let see him is that girl, and he can't speak. Who's he gonna tell?"

The boy inhaled sharply and flattened himself more against the tree. He looked up, hoping to find a vine or a low branch or something that could help him but found nothing.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."

His gaze immediately dropped from the tree and locked with one of the two boys in front of him. His hands subconsciously began grabbing at the bark, as though in hope he may find something to hold onto. Not three seconds later, he was hauled from the tree by four arms and pulled back in the direction they had come.

Eitan stood, flipping something into the air and catching it again while he patiently waited.

"Hey Eitan, look what we found."

Eitan turned and smiled his crooked smile as they pulled the struggling boy forward. "Hey!" The boy continued to struggle and didn't seem to hear him so he repeated the word again, his face coming much closer to the boy's.

This time the boy flinched and cowered, sinking back into the arms that held him securely.

"Open. Your. Eyes." The boy shivered and Eitan ground his teeth. "Now."

The boy obeyed, carefully, his eyes opening just enough to see the rock held out in front of him.

"Remember this?"

He paused and then nodded slowly. He had barely started nodding his head when he was hit hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him, and his stomach seemed to heat up. He bit his lip and dropped his head, the action unfinished.

Eitan threw the rock to the ground and pulled the boy's hair, forcing him to raise his head. "You are making my job extremely difficult."

His lip remained bit and his eyes closed tightly as he expected another hit. He was surprised when Eitan let go, tossing his head slightly in the process, and stepped back. "Let him go."

"What?" both boys holding him looked up at him incredulously.

"He isn't worth the time."

They didn't exactly understand the statement, but dropped him all the same and stepped aside.

He landed on the ground and stayed that way for a moment. As he started to raise himself, he paused at Eitan's comment.

"I want you to stop seeing her."

His eyes widened and his gaze stayed on the ground for a moment before he slowly shook his head, "no".

"What?"

He breathed deeply and quietly to calm himself and once again shook his head.

"I don't think you get it."

His hands clenched into fists as Eitan stepped forward and pulled his collar, raising him to his feet. Eitan's mouth opened and then shut as he looked between the young boy's eyes, and then suddenly he laughed and dropped him back to the ground. He continued laughing and finally turned round to face him once more. "You-You like her!"

The boy's eyes narrowed in confusion, being unfamiliar with the statement.

Eitan shook his head at the boy's clueless face and raised an eyebrow. "You love her? Get it?"

A furious blush flew to his face, though he tried to hide it as he looked down.

"You actually think that Makaila would like you? Pathetic."

The words stung, more than he was about to admit, and he felt tears run to his eyes, but was quick to swallow them.

"What, are you crying now?"

He clenched his teeth tightly and looked up to glare at the boy standing above him.

Eitan ignored the look and lowered back to him, pulling the boy that was much smaller than him up just slightly by the scruff of his neck. "Alright, I know that you have a hard time understanding me sometimes, so I'll make this clear." The boy continued to glare as he went on. "If you _do_ keep on seeing her, somebody will be in a lot of pain. And it won't be you."

A look of silent panic passed the boy's eyes and his eyes glazed, before his head suddenly fell back, as if he had just fallen asleep.

Eitan's brow came together in confusion. "What's wrong with you?" The boy's head suddenly snapped back to his previous position, his eyes almost glowing as he slammed Eitan into the ground on his back.

The small boy was much too strong to be so young, and Eitan found himself unable to move from beneath him for several moments. "Get him off of me!"

The two standing by silently moved forward and grabbed the boy's arms with much difficulty, pulling him off Eitan.

Eitan jumped up immediately and pushed the boy against the nearest tree, knocking the other two away in the process. Before the boy could continue what he had started, Eitan yelled out the only thing he knew would end it. "She isn't here! Stop it! She's not here!"

He seemed to wake from a dream, and his arms fell limply to his sides as he breathed deeply, Eitan's hands still holding him against the tree.

He looked forward vaguely and felt something collide sharply with his stomach. He groaned and dropped his head, suddenly not even attempting to fight back. His mouth opened and mouthed a word. _Stop..._ The pain continued and he mouthed it again shakily, not even sure that Eitan was reading the word.

After a few more minutes Eitan stood, satisfied, and motioned lazily for the other two to follow him as he began to leave.

"Are you just going to leave him there?" the blond asked carefully.

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

The boy didn't answer but just continued to follow him.

A few minutes later the boy finally raised himself, his legs shaking the entire time. He wiped at his mouth, surprised to find blood spread across his hand. He looked down, found more cuts and bruises, and fell back down again, leaning against the tree. He needed help and he knew it, but who could he possibly go to? She was the only one. The only one he felt it was safe to go to. But was it really? Wasn't that the reason he was in this mess? He looked back down at himself and stood, nearly tripping in the process, and made his way to the only house he had ever visited.

* * *

Makaila sat up in bed and looked around. It had just been another dream. She shrugged off her sheets and climbed out of bed, quietly tiptoeing down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was just filling up her glass with water when she spotted something out of the kitchen window. It was a vague shape at first, something she couldn't make out. When she finally could, she gasped.

The glass slipped from her hand and lay forgotten in the sink as she raced out the door and to the figure waiting there.

He was relieved to see her coming, and slipped to the ground before she even reached him.

Makaila fell to her knees beside him and looked him over, biting her lip to suppress all of the gasps. "Who did this?" He inhaled sharply as her fingers delicately ran over a gash on his neck. _My dream..._ "I'll-I'll be right back. Wait here."

He nodded, there wasn't much of a choice, and felt his heart sink as he watched her run back in the house.

Not two minutes later, she came running back out, a first aid kit under one arm and a wet rag in the other.

She plopped down next to him and looked him over quickly. "Take off your shirt, ok?"

He nodded and did so. Makaila looked at his chest and took out a bottle of something he had never seen before. She wet the rag and placed it on his chest and he recoiled, eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong?"

He bit his lip and touched his chest, then looked back to the bottle.

"Oh! It's supposed to sting!"

His eyes narrowed and he mouthed a word. He seemed to constantly forget that no noise would come from his mouth. But Makaila always understood him anyway.

"Because it's killing germs."

He still didn't seem to really understand, but nodded and allowed her to continue. She did so and then paused. "Are you… hurt anywhere else?"

He shook his head and she smiled and put the stuff back away. Makaila was young but was still extremely knowledgeable when it came to taking care of a person. She had wrapped his chest and cleaned up anything else that was needed. The wrap looked a little funny, but it served its purpose.

She stood to head back inside then turned back around and stared at him as he looked back up at her. She bit her lip and glanced nervously at the house. "I think you should sleep in a bed. Come upstairs with me, ok?"

He gulped and looked at the house before shaking his head rapidly. "Hey, hey." She sat down beside him and grabbed his shoulders to calm him. "It'll be ok. I'll be with you, alright? Please. Come inside."

He looked at her pleading eyes, and it didn't take more than a few seconds for him to agree with a nod of the head, despite of how afraid he was.

They made their way into the house and up the stairs quietly, trying not to wake Makaila's parents. Makaila failed to notice the way the boy looked curiously around the house, taking in everything he could. Finally, they reached Makaila's room and she sat on the bed and motioned for him to do the same. He sat on the edge and picked a book off of her nightstand, running his fingers over it awkwardly before tilting his head to the side and holding it up by one side of the cover while the other fell open.

She giggled and pulled it out of his hands, then flicked on the lamp and turned off the light. His eyes widened and he jumped away from the lamp on her nightstand, curling into the corner.

"What's wrong?"

He clenched his hands into fists and she watched as he started shaking, seeing the signs that he was trying not to cry. "Hey… what's wrong?" He shook his head and she crawled into the bed beside him, innocently wrapping her arm around him. "Hey… calm down, ok?"

He took a breath and let his head fall onto her, surprising even her, and simply nodded once more with his eyes still closed. She stared at him and then finally smiled. She waited until his breathing evened and eventually fell asleep beside him.

* * *

A/N So now just imagine this awesomely tough yet cute little boy I have created leaning on Makaila. Kawaii! (He's my fav character even if he's vague.)

Also, I was vague on the color of Makaila's hair. Makaila has dark hair, like Ash's, but it has a slight red undertone when she's younger. As she gets older the red comes out of her hair. She also has cerulean eyes like Misty. :)

So, I'm hoping the plot will expand in the next chapter, but there's a possibility it may be the chapter after the next one. The wait will not be as long. Please review! I live for reviews. And please ignore the amount of hyper that is showing through my author's notes.


	8. Untitled

A/N Not nearly as long as before :D All right so there are no actual conclusions in this chapter, but more leads if you can pick them up. I honestly think that I haven't done very well with the last few chapters and I'm working on that. I usually can't stand it when a story or movie doesn't get right to the point so that was hard. Everything will start to pick up in the next chapter, but in the meantime, see if you can catch the hints to the plot. This chapter skips around a lot. And as either a warning or a spoiler: Lot's of romance in this chapter! I have to get off the computer, so I won't write any more, but please review when you finish! I'm sorry it's been so slow! It'll pick up I promise!! Hope this chapter is enjoyable.

* * *

When Makaila was five years old she was in a car accident. Her best friend, Kaiton, a boy who was on the far side of the car, died. Makaila herself went through several operations, and the doctors had to replace a couple different organs inside of her. Misty didn't fail to notice that as soon as she pretended to see a boy on her roof, the nightmares disappeared. And the way she described the boy, his hair color and his eyes, it was just like Kaiton. And Misty began to wonder if her daughter was seeing a real person, or imagining someone to comfort herself. When she was small Misty hadn't had any reason to worry. Plenty of children have imaginary friends. But pretending to have this friend, and really seeming to believe it, when the child is now thirteen, is quite a frightful thing.

Ash and Misty entered the office together, each silent as Misty sat down and Ash simply sat beside her. They were in the principle's office as requested. The phone call had been brief, and they weren't sure what it was about considering the fact that Makaila was not the type to get into trouble during school.

The principle sat down and looked at both of them. "Well…" He threw down some papers in an almost lazy action. "I have been asked to… talk to you about Makaila."

"What exactly is this about?" Ash asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Makaila's been to see the counselor."

"The counselor? What for?" Misty interrupted.

He held up his hand to quiet her and the action beyond bothered her. "All of the kids see her once, just for a talk. No real psychiatry. But she asked to see you."

"Where is she?"

"She should be here soon."

Just at that moment the door opened and a woman entered, looking quite disgruntled for the way Misty had always viewed counselors.

"I'm-I'm sorry I'm late and-oh." She noticed Ash and Misty and nodded more to herself as she walked towards the principles desk.

The principle rose. "I have some stuff to take care of so I'll leave you to talk."

"Thank you." They watched him leave and then the counselor walked to Misty and extended her hand. "Hi. My name is Ms. Green."

Misty shook it politely. "Misty."

She nodded in reply and then gave the same to Ash before backing up. "Well first, let me just say that your daughter is a very bright girl, and I so enjoyed speaking to her. I mean no disrespect by this, I just think that as the school councilor it is my job to make sure that everything is alright with the students."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"This may seem personal, but if it is alright with you, I have a few questions. The first being… has Makaila ever lost a friend?"

Misty paused for a moment. "Yes. Once in an accident."

"Was Makaila in this accident?"

"…Yes."

"This friend was a boy. Correct?"'

Misty raised her head in surprise. "Yes. He was."

Ash fidgeted and finally interrupted the conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, what do these questions have to do with anything?"

"Yesterday Makaila hit a boy on school property. Several children saw her, but she insisted that she didn't do it. That a boy did it. A friend of hers that no one else saw. She's… told me quite a bit about this boy. Sometimes when someone looses a loved one, their death may be hard to except. It is actually normal for some people to comfort themselves through-"

Misty closed her eyes. She had thought that this was over.

"You think she's delusional." Ash cut through the conversation and got strait to the point.

The counselor stayed still for a moment and then said, very quietly but very firmly, "Yes. I do."

Ash stood abruptly. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Green. Let's go Misty."

"Ah-" Ash left out the door before Misty could continue and she looked between the two before getting up and following him out.

* * *

_She was pulled up harshly and was shaking the entire time. A man came behind her and held her arms while another man bent down to her level. "Hey… Hey!" she blinked and dazedly looked up at him. "What is your name?"_

"_A-Alexi."_

"_What's your number?"_

"_Two four oh two."_

_He nodded to the man behind him and the man turned her to face a small boy with brown mossy hair._

"_Alexi!" he yelled out and fought against the grunt, who barely seemed to notice his attempts._

"_Who is he?"_

_She sat, completely silent and face blank before looking down, her brow coming together. "I…"_

_A few more moments of silence passed and the boy's eyes widened. "Alexi…"_

_Finally she looked up and shook her head. "I don't know."_

"_N-No! Alexi!" He began yelling as the grunt pulled him out and she stuttered an apology as he began crying._

_Finally he was gone and the man kneeled back to her level._

"_I should know him." She muttered. "I know I should. Wh-What did you do?"_

_A hand slapped across her cheek and left a sharp sting, and she looked up at him in shock and fear, wondering what she had done to deserve it._

"_Stop asking questions." He ordered slowly._

_She lowered her head and nodded quickly while biting her lip._

"_Good. Now, I'm going to ask you a few more questions. And I need you to answer them… Alright?"_

"_Yes sir." She whispered._

"_That's a good girl." He said, ruffling her hair while standing to grab some papers._

_She clenched her teeth and put up with it, feeling anger began to bubble within her. She wouldn't be able to put up with it for much longer. Not if the results were the same._

"Alexi…. Alexi!"

"What?"

"Daydreaming?"

"Um, yeah."

"Are you going to help me with this?"

"Oh… sorry." she leaned over the keyboard and looked at his screen. "What am I looking at?"

Keagan looked up at her with a lopsided smile. "You tell me. It's a sample of your blood."

"What?! How did you-"

"It's way messed up and way to complicated for me."

She hit him over the back of the head as a way to show him she wasn't happy that he had decided to do it without her, than sat beside him and tucked some hair behind her ear. "It's not all my blood."

"Wh-What?"

"It was a test thing… I'm not going into detail. As for the other stuff, half of what was pumped into me I have no idea what it is. I think this is pointless."

"Wait! A found three things I'd like you to look at. The first is this." He changed the screen and she struggled to keep her eyes from crossing as all the data flicked to life.

"When did you get this good at computers?"

"See it?"

She looked closer. "What?"

"That right there. It's supposedly a truth serum of sorts."

"So they used a truth serum, so what?"

"You don't care that they forced you to say things you didn't want to say?"

"If that was as far as my tests went I would have been overjoyed."

"Okay… here's the second thing." He popped up another screen. "It's a memory repressent. Did you ever forget things?"

She stayed still for several moments and then nodded stiffly. "Yes, I did. But I already knew about that."

"One more. You okay?"

"Fine."

"Alright. This one's kind of… complicated. I really can't place it. It's a mix of different things."

Alexi looked at it and tilted her head to the side. "I don't… I don't know."

"I'm not sure, but I did a lot of work on it."

"And?"

"Well you were always looking after kids there, right?" She stiffened and he went on quickly. "Ash mentioned to me once that you're motherly. I think you were so… connected to them because of this."

"Are you saying that a test made me do the right thing?" she asked with almost a glare.

"No. But… it's a mother thing. You know what you told me when you got sick? About the test they put you through?"

"Yeah."

"Well, did it happen before you started looking after kids?"

Alexi paused, realizing he was right. "I just didn't want to see any more children suffer. I wanted to see them smile."

"See that's what I mean."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Mothers have really just a natural instinct to protect their children. You already had a little bit of that, because you're a girl. I think they just increased your need to protect."

She stared at him, completely silent, before turning and running up the stairs.

* * *

"So… strawberry right?"

Taylor smiled softly and nodded as Michael turned back to the girl behind the counter. "A strawberry and a chocolate." He took the ice cream and handed her the strawberry, then

led her to the table by her other hand.

"Michael, I have to tell you something." she whispered once they had both sat down.

He heard the anxiety in her voice and looked up.

"Skye's stopped giving me the herbs. Actually he hasn't done much of anything."

Michael's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

She took a shuddering breath. "It means that they weren't working. And… Skye can't do anything. I haven't been having any dreams and I hurt all the time."

Michael was silent, but felt his breath being sucked away as she led up to what she wanted to tell him.

"Michael, I think this is the last time we'll be able to come here together."

Michael's eyes widened. "What? Why? I mean he-"

She shook her head. "Michael, I'm not going to last much longer. I feel it all the time."

"What do you mean? You don't mean you're…No. I-I mean you look fine. You're beautiful and happy and strong-"

Despite the blush that came when he called her "beautiful", she felt some of the first annoyance she had ever felt towards him as he rambled on. "Michael!"

His eyes widened as he desperately hoped that he was understanding her wrong.

"Michael, I'm dying!"

And just like that he lost what breath was left in his lungs. "No…."

"Please stop."

He did so and bowed his head as the reality really began to sink in. But he didn't want it to. "No, you're not. How can you even know that?"

"I… don't know how I know, I just do." she muttered.

Michael shut his eyes against her words.

"I'm a clone. I'm not… normal. Clones aren't suppose to exist. I'm not a real person."

"That's not true." he muttered. "You're supposed to be here. I-I…" he trailed off, unable to make himself say it.

He heard her release a breath of disappointment and mentally hit himself over the head.

"Please don't do this. It only makes it harder."

"But it isn't true! You are real! And you're supposed to be here! And I-"

"Please Michael!"

His eyes widened impossibly further and he looked up at the girl now standing over him. She had never even begun to raise her voice while talking to him, even when she attempted to chide him. Her voice was always soft and calming, something he loved about her. He looked through her eyes as she looked somewhere over his head and he finally realized how much he could have hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry." She stumbled over the short sentences, and shook for barely a moment, before pulling out from behind the table and running through the door.

He stared at where she had been sitting, the strawberry cone had fallen over on it's napkin and begun to drip off the side of the table.

He ignored the faces staring at him and clenched his teeth, his expression hardening, before standing and running after her. He looked up and down the street, and finally found her. She hadn't gone far, considering the fact that she couldn't see. "Taylor!"

She heard his voice and straitened suddenly but finally just waited for him to catch up. He took a shuddering breath before turning her by her shoulders and breathlessly and eagerly laying his lips on hers.

He had to pull back much sooner than he would have wanted considering the energy he had used as he had run up to her, and Taylor stayed still for several moments afterwards, finally recovering enough to mutter his name in shock.

"M-Maybe you're right and-and I just don't want to believe it because I… don't want you to die. I want to be with you forever, a-as long as I can…." He took another breath of nervousness and let it out, pushing the words out with the breath. "Because I love you."

Taylor inhaled sharply and he closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He had finally told her, and it seemed to be to late.

Taylor bit her lip and reached up shyly, surprising him as her hand worked carefully to under his eyes and wiped the tears away. "Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… I'm in love with you."

The short sentence filled him with unbelievable joy and he bent down again and placed his lips on hers.

Taylor's shoulders began shaking and he pulled back and looked down at her in confusion, but it only took a moment for his face to change to one of understanding.

"I-I don't want to die." she whispered, desperately trying to stop herself from sobbing as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I want to be like this forever. With you…. I…"she drew in a shuddering breath and Michael pulled her protectively to him.

"I won't let you die."

"You can't do anything Michael. No one can."

Michael felt her words stab him and shushed her by wiping her tears away and running the pad of his thumb over her lip. "There has to be a way. I don't know what it is, but I promise that I'm going to find it."

She shook her head. "Don't you get it? Why can't you understand? Please. Don't do this to me."

He put a hand under her chin and turned her face to his despite the fact that she couldn't see. "Taylor, I do understand, but I refuse to believe that there's no hope. I love you to much to just sit by and watch you die. I'm going to find something, even if I have to go back."

Taylor drew in a sharp breath of fear. "No. Don't say that. Please Michael, don't."

He held her firmer, as if he were afraid that she might die right then and there if he didn't hold her tight enough. "I will find a way Taylor. I'm going to find a way. Do you understand?"

Finally she nodded he let out a breath of air and looked up as it began to rain and Taylor's tears were washed away. "We better get you home. Skye'll worry."

She nodded again and he looked around before pulling ditto from his belt and releasing him. Ditto happily formed himself into a green umbrella moments later and Michael pulled her under it as he walked back home.

Skye heard the door open and stood a little to quickly and made his way to where the sound had come from. To his surprise, he didn't find the two in their usually happy states and Taylor made her way to the top of the stairs as Michael stood there and watched.

"What's wrong with her?" Skye asked once she was out of earshot.

Michael turned to him and once again he was surprised at the gaze that the young boy held him under. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Skye's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"She's dying." he closed his eyes. "She's dying and I can't do anything. But you can, so why aren't you?"

Skye stared at Michael and then suddenly leaned his hand against the wall to steady himself. His gaze went to the floor.

"You didn't know?" Michael whispered.

Skye almost glared at him. "How do you know?"

"What?"

"How did you find out?"

"She told me. She said you're not giving her stuff anymore. She said she hurts…. She said she feels it."

Skye clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Please do something!" He looked up and his eyes widened at the desperate look on Michael's face. "Please! I-I've never asked you for anything. Even if you think it won't work, just try it. Please, Skye!"

Michael's gaze lowered and in the dim light Skye could see the tears he held down, bordering his eyes. "You think you need to ask me to help her?" Skye whispered in disbelief. "Look… I would if I could. But… I've tried everything I can think of."

"No, you haven't! You've just given up! You think you're going to lose her just because you lost Sarah. They're not the same person! And just because you were in love with Sarah it doesn't mean that I'm stealing Sarah from you by being in love with Taylor! Sarah's dead! But Taylor isn't. I love her! And if you won't do anything…" He paused to gather his breath and opened the door. "…then I will."

Skye watched him run out the door, completely frozen in place. He finally recovered several moments later and looked up the stairs. When he reached the top he knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." came the whispered reply.

Skye opened the door and found her sitting on the bed, her head turned towards the floorboards. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Her head rose and he was shocked as her eyes gazed directly at him, unseeing though they were. She stood and after a moment ran to him and wrapped her arms around him as she began crying.

He fell back in surprise though his feet stayed firmly in place and shakily hugged her back.

She continued to cry and then finally spoke. "Skye, he's going to go back."

"What?"

"Team Rocket. He's going back. He thinks there's something that will save me."

Skye could feel the guilt began eating at him, despite the fact that he wasn't sure he had done anything wrong. Taylor looked up at him and he was surprised to find a sad smile on her face. "He kissed me."

Skye felt as if all the air had just been pulled from his lungs. He wasn't sure whether to be happy for her or sad for both her and himself. Finally he sighed and sat down on the bed, taking her with him. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

He shuffled slightly wondering which way to properly tell her all she needed to hear. Words weren't something he was good with. "When you first came here, you needed a lot of attention. I think you were to young to realize it. You didn't grow properly and… there were other things to. I would mix stuff into your food and give you an injection late at night. And then there were the herbs in the morning to get things in your body moving."

She dropped her hand to finger a dot on her right wrist. "That's how that got there."

"There's something else."

Taylor rose her head. She wasn't looking in his direction but he could tell that she was listening.

"Sarah died and I… Well, she died in the test that made you. And when I saw you I just… I wanted to protect you. Michael never took anything seriously He wasn't what I thought would be… good for you. I didn't-" he stopped and shook his head, realizing that for perhaps the second time in his life he was babbling. "S-Taylor. I didn't want to loose you again." He said it quietly and calmly. He hoped that this would explain the way he acted and the way he felt towards her and Sarah as two different people. It was short and vague, but he felt relieved. Taylor didn't say anything and the tension came back. Had been to vague for her? Was she mad at him? She looked up at him and surprised him with a smile and three words that he desperately needed to hear. It wasn't "I love you", he didn't want to hear that, but a reply to the final comment.

"Skye… you never did."

There was silence as Skye absorbed the words and his mind went back to what Michael had said to him.

Taylor calmly allowed herself to fall against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Taylor?"

"Mmm?"

"We should go get Michael." He felt his throat constrict as he thought about it. He and Michael had never gotten along, but still Taylor was in love with him. And he loved her back. Michael was going back to Team Rocket and all three of them were risking so much trying to keep each other. And even if he didn't like Michael, Michael was a good person. And she deserved to choose. He would've liked to believe that he had a say in the matter. But he didn't really.

She nodded.

"He might be going back if what you say is true."

She nodded again. "He'll do it. He's stubborn." Skye smiled and unleashed a breath of amusement. "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

The time in which Makaila spent with the boy, her best friend who had never been named, was some of the happiest time of her life up to that point. When she had met him as a young child, he had been skittish, strangely mysterious, and unsmiling and daunting. Gradually he began smiling. Gradually he began opening up to her. Gradually the barrier around him began to melt. Gradually he began to fall in love with her. And gradually, she began to fall back in love with him.

Makaila spent all of the time she could with him. Just the two of them in the middle of the forest and away from the troubles of life. The only time they ever touched would be if he decided to lace his fingers shakily with hers, or if she decided to kiss him on the cheek. Neither happened often, and so both relished the short moments of innocently beautiful contact.

And then someone just had to step in with, "He's not real. Get your head out of the clouds and come back down to earth! And if he were real, would you want to spend all of your time in the middle of the forest with someone who won't even allow anyone else to see him?" Eitan's eyes had almost gleamed as he spoke to her, and she had replied with childish rebuttals. Expected answers and yet the only things she could think of.

Afterwards she returned home, cold from the rain on her walk and completely confused. Finally she turned to her mother, and told her very vaguely what had happened. Misty had sighed and sat her on the bed and began explaining to her that the accident had been very hard on her. She had just begun speaking when Makaila stood and raced down the stairs and out the door, strait for the trees.

She reached the branches and began pushing through, not bothering to find a direction that wouldn't leave her legs horribly scratched, and yelled out to him, begging him to come to her.

He came. He always came. But that wasn't comforting at the moment. The first thing she did was place her small hand on his cheek, startling him and he struggled to remain where he was. He was taller than her now, the muscles were now proportioned evenly through his body. He was a young man, but Makaila didn't know for sure.

"Am I completely insane?" she had whispered, her fingers delicately gliding down his chin and then up to the side of his forehead.

He gulped and closed his eyes, trying not to blush.

"They say you're not real. They all do. No one believes me. Are-Are they right? Am I really as crazy as everyone says?"

His eyes opened and narrowed in confusion. "Do you even know what I'm saying, or did I imagine that to? I always know what you're saying. How can I know what you're saying when I don't even know who you are?"

She dropped her hand and tears started forming. She shut her eyes. "You're not real. This is to much. I can't live like this. I can't love someone who isn't real."

His eyes widened.

"You're not real. You're not real…. You're not real." And she repeated it till she nearly believed. But then she opened her eyes… and he wasn't there. She took a deep shuddering breath and wiped her tears away. They had been right. All she had to do was stop believing in him for his presence to leave her.

She turned back the way she needed to go but paused. No. He had been there. He had done things for her, and she had done things for him. They _had _shared those breathless moments. She believed in him. He was real. He was.

And then suddenly he was back, from where she had no idea. But his gaze hardened before he grabbed both of her wrists and left her gasping as he bent down and laid his lips on hers…

…and gave her a completely real kiss.

Ash had been under an outcropping during the kiss. He had no idea what his daughter was doing. He was just gathering the things his wife had asked him to get while he was on his walk. Then suddenly somebody put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around calmly and then froze. A multitude of emotions ran through him in one moment: fear, anger, shock, and caution. The last one was discarded as he dropped what he had been carrying and made to do the first thing he could think of.

The man that had tapped him was off behind him without hesitation, weaving between the crowd as he followed him.

Ash inhaled sharply as he felt something hit the back of his neck and slipped into a building filled with a large variety of cargo. He hid behind a large pile of crates and breathed deeply to calm himself. He was sure the man could hear his breathing. And his heart was beating so hard that he could probably hear that too. He closed his eyes tightly and held his breath as he heard feet come running into the building behind him and over the concrete.

"Ash, come out." He kicked a random box and looked around. "Why are you running? You have no idea how long they've been looking for you. Did you actually think that you could hide for the rest of your life? That you could hide your fees?" The man talking had dark red hair and blue eyes. His hair stuck up messily but somehow didn't look messy, simply untamed. He was thin, not exceptionally so, but was obviously very strong regardless. He had a sloppy gallop to his walk and his sharp eyes gazed around the room before he sighed, and then suddenly began smirking. "Alright you wanna play it like that? I have news for you, I know who your family is. That's right. And if you don't give me what I want, your family… is finished."

Ash's heart pounded all the more painfully in his chest. Misty and Makaila? Should he go to them, or would this maniac follow him? What if somebody was there? At his house? Like when he had been taken… He closed his eyes. What should he do?

"All I gotta say is you better run. I'd start now."

The man surprisingly left the building and Ash stood and ran out the opposite side of the building and made his way back home, the destination seemed so much farther away.

He suddenly felt terribly numb. The only two feelings running through him were fear and an overpowering need to protect the two most important people in his life.


	9. Warning

I'm short on time so I have to be quick. Every chapter will be uploaded at least once a week. I'm so sorry updates have been so slow! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for those who have stuck with this story. I will be uploading the next two chapters over the next two days. Keep reading! Thanks again! More will come tommorrow!

* * *

What felt like hours later he finally slammed open his door. "Misty! Makaila!" There was no answer to his call and he shuddered. "No…"

He slammed the door shut behind him and ran through the bottom floor before running up the stairs and opening the door to his room.

Misty and Makaila were sitting on the bed with a book in front of them. They both turned and watched him as he let out a deep sigh of relief and slipped down the door, leaning against it for support. Misty stood off the bed and kneeled down to his level. "Ash, what's wrong?"

He reached his arms up and pulled her swiftly down to him, shuddering as he whispered. "There was a grunt…. I thought he had you. I thought he took you away."

Misty's eyes widened. "Ash…" she was cut off with a desperate kiss but pulled back. "Ash, now isn't the time. What's going on?"

He dropped his head. "I saw a grunt. He said that he knew who you were, and that if I didn't give him whatever team rocket wanted that they…" he stopped unable to finish a sentence that filled him with so much terror.

"Oh no…" Misty muttered.

"Daddy?" Both Misty and Ash turned to see their daughter. "What's happening? Why are you so scared?"

Misty gave Ash a look and was surprised when he shook his head. "I need to talk to her alone, okay?"

Makaila looked between them and nodded, hurrying through the door.

Ash turned to Misty as soon as she had left. "Makaila."

"What about her?"

"She's my first child."

Misty's eyes widened in realization. "They can't. She's to old."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked down, avoiding her gaze. "It doesn't matter. They'll just send her in to tests instead. They took you and you were older than her. Well not by much but-"

"Do they know where we are?"

"Assuming he was telling the truth, then yes."

"Then we have to leave! Now!" she turned to the door but Ash caught her hand.

"What about everyone else?"

"We'll-We'll tell them."

"There won't be time. Not enough to get Makaila out." he paused. "You take Makaila and I'll warn everyone."

"What? No! We're going together!" she grabbed his hand and once again he stopped her from leaving.

"Please Misty! There isn't time!"

She looked back and up into his eyes surprised to find genuine fear. "But…"

"It's the only thing we can do."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Where will we meet?"

His eyes softened. "I'll find you." He pulled her to him for the second time. "I promise."

They started down the stairs and made it to the bottom quickly. "Makaila!" Misty looked around and out the open door before muttering a quick, "Oh no," and racing out. "Makaila!"

"Mom?" Misty sighed in relief as Makaila came running back.

"We have to go."

"Why?"

Misty sighed. "There isn't time. I'll tell you soon. Come get some clothes, quick."

Makaila sensed her mother's urgency and ran back in the house with Misty following.

Not long after, Misty and Makaila had pulled out of the driveway and Ash had taken off in the opposite direction.

Finally Makaila looked towards her mother with worried eyes. "Mom, what's going on?

Misty breathed deeply. "It's not my place to tell you."

Makaila's gaze hardened. "I wanna know what's going on, right now!"

Misty looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"It's about daddy isn't it? You would never answer my questions. I need an answer, mom. I… I'm scared."

"Makaila…." Misty looked back to the road and closed her eyes briefly. "You're right. It is about your dad…. So he should be the one to tell you. A-Alright?"

"No! Not alright! I'm tired of you never telling me anything! I…" she trailed off and began crying even though she tried so hard not to. "Mom, is dad in some kind of trouble? He-He's not… going to get hurt… is he?"

"He is in trouble…. But he won't get hurt. He's done this before…. He'll be fine." The words were as much for her as they were for Makaila. The whole ordeal was terrifying.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." she finally whispered.

"Yes?"

"You know that boy?"

Misty paused. "The one… you used to see outside your window?"

Makaila nodded.

"What about him?"

"He's real." Misty sighed. "Mom, he is! He kissed me!"

Misty's eyes widened. "M-Makaila!"

"What?"

"I'm not trying to be unfeeling but you need to understand that when-during the accident you went through so much. You lost your voice and almost you almost lost your hearing. You were in the hospital for a few weeks. Your best friend died. I know it hurts but you can't fall in love with someone to take away the pain. It doesn't work like that."

"Wait! Did you say I lost my voice?"

"Did you hear anything I just said…. Yes. You lost your voice for a short time. The doctors fixed it through an operation. You had nightmares all of the time too."

"He… can't speak…." Makaila whispered in shock.

Misty groaned. It seemed that nothing she said made it through to her daughter.

"Mom! He can't speak! That's why! He gave-"

"Makaila!"

Makaila froze completely at the sharp tone.

"You created him from your experiences and feelings! He can't speak because you couldn't! He's a boy because Kaiton was! He protects you because you were scared! He kissed you because you liked Kaiton!"

Makaila's eyes widened. "Mom…. N-No. You're wrong. You never told me the truth. And you're not now."

She looked out the window and Misty closed her eyes temporarily, almost regretting her words.

Ash knocked on Skye's door and frowned when he didn't answer. He looked the lock over and pulled a sliver of metal from his pocket, using it to quickly pick the lock and force open the door. "Skye!" There was no answer and he looked up the stairs. "They're not here. Ugh!" He turned and ran out the door and headed somewhere else.

Gary opened the door and frowned before leaning against it. It was late and his appearance looked windblown. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at Ash before stating lazily, "Yeah…. I'm kind of busy right now."

"Doing what, I wonder?" Ash stated sarcastically. Gary frowned and he continued. "You won't be busy when you hear what I've got to say."

"Well what is it?" he asked impatiently.

Ash breathed out. "Team Rocket's back."

Gary blinked. "Oh…. Really? Well, that is important…. Goodnight."

He began shutting the door but Ash stuck his foot in to stop it. "Gary, I'm serious."

"Ash, this is ridiculous. They've always 'been back'. They've been around for years. There's no such thing as coming back with them."

"I mean they're back in our lives, genius. I just had a grunt threaten me with Misty and Makaila. They know who we are, and where we are."

Gary froze. "Are you sure?"

"Sure enough to warn you."

Gary glanced back into the house. "Where's Misty and Makaila?"

"I…" He paused as if realizing the answer he would use for the first time. "I don't know. I told them to leave."

Gary turned back and raised an amused eyebrow. "So you told them to leave but didn't arrange a place to meet them?"

Ash gritted his teeth. "It was kind of a last minute thing. This isn't the time to be patronizing! And if they know who you are that means that they know about Ani."

Gary blinked and lost his tone. "Sorry you're right. What do you want from me?"

"I need to use your phone to warn everyone. And I need you to help me get everyone out of here."

Gary's eyes widened in alarm and he gulped almost unnoticeably. "Um… when?"

"When what?"

"When do you want to come in!"

"Right now, of course!"

"Uuuuoook. One sec." He shut the door in Ash's face and Ash blinked in surprise and waited before Gary opened the door. "You can come in."

"Thanks." Ash stepped up and then headed for the phone, rolling his eyes as Gary nonchalantly kicked something beneath the couch.

Ani came walking down the stairs, looking quite disgruntled, and stared when she saw Ash. "Hey Ash."

"Hey." Ash didn't give her time to say anything else as he picked up the phone and called Brock.

Brock picked up looking half awake but awoke when he realized who he was talking to. "Ash, hi. I haven't heard from you for a while."

"I think grunts know where we are."

Brock froze as he absorbed the information. "What?"

"I saw a grunt. You need to hide or something."

"Daddy?"

Brock looked off screen. "Go back to sleep sweetie."

"Okay."

Ash watched a little girl with pink hair walk up the stairs behind Brock as he turned back. "Got it. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Hurry ok?"

"Ash, where are Misty and Makaila?"

"I sent them away so I could warn everyone. Just hurry."

"K. Thanks."

Ash cut the connection and called the Hayden's. Drew picked up looking very disgruntled. "Ash? Isn't this Gary's number?"

"Yes, but that's not important. Wake up May and Drake and get them out of here."

Drew straitened. "Why?"

"I had a run-in with a grunt. I think they know where we all are. I'm don't think that they would care about you guys, but think we should play it safe."

Drew was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Thanks, Ash."

"No problem. I gotta call everyone else. Have you seen Skye or Taylor?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's alright. Just get them out of here."

"Okay thanks."

Drew hung up and Ash dialed another number. Alexi picked up just as Keagan walked behind her on the screen. "Ash, are you alright?"

"No."

"Why-"

"Team Rocket knows where we are, Alexi."

"Wh-What?" she whispered.

"Team Rocket. A grunt threatened me. Remember Grant?" She nodded. "He was here. He said he knew who my family was and threatened me too. It only stands to reason that he'll know about you as well. You need to leave. Ok?"

Alexi went silent and Keagan popped up beside her making her jump. "What's going on?" he asked happily and then saw Ash's face and turned to Alexi before becoming serious.

"Team Rocket's found us. Get Alexi out of here. She'd be one of the first they would go after."

Keagan blinked and then nodded. "Alright."

"Alexi."

She looked up at the screen quietly. "Do you understand? I want you to leave. Alright?"

Alexi opened her mouth and paused before shutting and nodding. "Okay…."

"Okay. I've gotta go. "

Ash cut the connection after they acknowledged his comment and had began dialing again when a screen popped up before him. The air was knocked out of him as he stared at the man that had been chasing him. "Grant."

The man smiled smugly and placed a hand on his ear, pulling it off and revealing a wireless earpiece. "The one and only."

"What do you want?" Ash hissed.

"Just thought I should give you an update."

"An upda…" He started in confusion but trailed off as Grant reached off the screen and pulled his daughter, Makaila, struggling into the screen's view. Ash stayed completely silent in shock. "How-How did you-"

"You do know how to pick them Ash. You have a beautiful daughter." he whispered darkly.

"D-Daddy." she said quietly, pushing away from the man holding her.

Ash slammed his hands down on the stand below the screen and glared at it. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

Grant chuckled and pushed her off screen, and Ash heard her shriek and guessed that someone else had grabbed her.

"Misty's here too, but she's not available."

"I want to see her now." Ash whispered, angrily.

Grant shook his head. "Didn't you learn anything while you were here? That tone isn't going to get you anywhere." Ash continued to glare and he shrugged. "Alright, fine." He turned off screen and called a grunt who pulled Misty forward. It was soon apparent why he hadn't wanted to have to bring Misty over as she struggled for all she was worth. Ash felt pride for her but the fear of her actions overpowered the feeling completely. "Misty…."

"A-" the grunt covered her mouth on Grant's orders and pulled her off screen as he had Makaila and Grant turned back to a seething Ash. "We hit two birds with one stone. Technically they're both supposed to be here. You have a beautiful family. The Ketchum's was it? What a shocking discovery it must have been for you. But I think they may do something about all the trouble they're causing us."

"Touch either of them and I'll kill you."

Grant shook his head. "And how do you plan on carrying that out? Gonna punch me through the screen? Is that your plan?"

Ash ground his teeth together. "Why are you showing me this? Don't you want me there too? Or are you just playing games like you used to?"

Grant leaned forward and replied smugly, "Both."

The connection was cut and Ash stared at the blank screen quietly for a moment.

"Ash?" Ani whispered.

Ash turned off their phone and redialed the Hayden's. Drew picked up like before. He was wearing a coat this time and so was May. She stood in the background pretty much forcing a jacket over Drake's head. "Ash?"

"There's been a change of plans."

"Mom!" She looked from Misty to Grant in shock and then growled and struggled against the grunt holding her. "You jerk! You hit her! She's a girl you idiot! Try to show some form of shame!"

"Makaila." Misty chided quietly.

Grant rolled his eyes and looked to her. "You'd be in your teens now wouldn't you?" He shook his head. "You already look like him. I had no idea you'd act like him too."

"My dad's coming. I know he is! You're going to be sorry!"

Grant raised an eyebrow and walked away from Misty to Makaila instead. "Strange that you seem to believe in your father so much after everything he's kept from you. You're quite feisty to be held against your will in a place you have no idea of the destination."

"My dad's going to come." she whispered.

"Do you even know who your father is? Or are you content to imagine whatever you want into life?"

Makaila froze at his final words.

"That's enough!" Misty yelled at him. "Leave her alone!"

Makaila screeched as a cold sliver of metal found it's way to her throat.

Grant turned back to Misty who had gone completely silent. "Interrupt again, and you'll get your wish."

"Gary, I'm borrowing your car."

"Hold up. I'm coming."

"Wait! What's going on?" Ani raced down the stairs after the two.

Gary turned back to her and glanced at Ash. "Well…. Heh….I…"

Ash rolled his eyes and groaned. "What a wonderful way to start a relationship."

Gary glared at him before turning back to Ani and laying a rushed kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I'll tell you when I get back. I promise. Stay inside ok?"

"I'm not a little girl. I can take of myself."

"Just do it. Please."

"Alright." she whispered finally.

"What are we doing back at your house?"

"I need to grab something." Ash pulled out of the car and ran inside and strait to his and Misty's room. He opened the closet and pulled a box off the top rack. Inside were a variety of different objects. Ash pulled out what looked like a silenced gun and then picked up some more strange looking electronically devices. Finally he pulled out a sliver of metal that lit up all over at different times. He pulled a back-pack to himself and stuffed all the items into it, then began running back to the stairs, passing Makaila's room on the way. He clenched his teeth and stopped. He knew he needed to hurry but... He stopped and walked back to Makaila's room. There was nothing there. He was about to leave again when suddenly he stopped and stepped back.. He walked to Makaila's bed and reached under and pulled out a brown bag or blanket... The bag wasn't sealed at the top and Ash could see the shiny rock peaking from it. He pulled it out and felt all the air leave him. There was a large sphere in front of him. Clear but reflecting light as if it were a jewel. "Makaila… When did you…"

Flashbacks:

_The gym was decorated beautifully. Their seats were collapsed and pushed onto the sides and the pool had been covered._

_Ash looked around and noticed the ball Misty had been talking about hanging from the ceiling. "Hey Misty?"_

_She pulled back and came over to him._

_"…Is this the last time that ball will be up?"_

_"No. They're using it for the New Year's party too."_

_"Good."_

_The room was a mess from the long night but he ignored it and moved to the rope tied off in the corner. He had watched them put it up and it was going to be too easy to get down. He untied it and let it down slowly then walked to the middle of the room and finally pulled the pocket-knife out of his pocket. He paused with the knife just above the crystal ball. It was about the size of a basket ball, but it was clear it looked like fine cut glass. Even though it was completely round it still reflected light off of the wall. The light looked very similar to reflections they would get on the walls when they reopened the pool beneath his feet. He pushed the knife against the rope that held it up tightly, but his face showed that he was having trouble actually cutting. He started putting it back but then heard noise outside the gym. Quickly he cut the rope and started pulling his back pack off. He picked it up and another noise made him jump and drop it. A hairline crack went up the side and he held his tongue while he stuffed it into his back-pack._

_"Ash."_

_Ash straitened and neared him._

_"Do you have it?"_

_Ash stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened. How could he have forgotten?_

_"I don't… have it sir."_

_Giovanni stared as if he had heard wrong and then rubbed his thumb against his middle finger. "You didn't accomplish your mission?"_

_"No." Ash kept his words as confident and strait forward as possible, but he was panicking. By trying to put them out of danger, he had accidentally put them back in._

_"Do you know where it is?"_

_Ash's palms were getting sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't tell him._

_He did the only thing he could think to do and fell to his knees. "I failed. If you give me another chance, I will…"_

_"No. Where is it?"_

_Ash gulped. "I-I'm afraid I can't tell you that…."_

_"What?" Giovanni asked quietly a sharp edge gaining on his voice._

_"I can't tell you… I won't tell you."_

_It was dark when the trio reached the bridge under which ran a river to a nearby lake. Misty and Ash tied the large orb up in a blanket and tied it off with a rope, then dropped it into the river below them. It was to dark to see, but they could imagine it floating down the river…_

_Ash opened the door to see his daughter, sagging under the weight of a bag. He blinked. "What's that Makaila?"_

_"Oh! Um… a rock. I found a big rock."_

_Ash raised an eyebrow. "A rock huh?"_

_She nodded anxiously. "Oh, please let me keep it daddy! It's really pretty! Please?"_

(Present Time)

Ash's eyes widened. "Makaila just pulled it out of the river. It never made it down." He pulled it back into the bag and stuffed it into his backpack before running down the stairs and back out to the car.

"When's he gonna get here?"

"Be patient Drew."

He rolled his eyes. "Be patient…."

"Dad?"

Drew turned to see his son walking up to him. Drake wasn't too much shorter than him now and he pulled his black hood down before looking up at him with curious eyes. "What's happening?"

"We're meeting a friend."

"I know that. I meant why are we meeting a friend?"

Drew opened his mouth but was cut off by his wife's outburst. "There he is!"

Drew turned and watched Ash, Gary and Ani pull up and get out of the car. They were all meeting in the place Ash had designated. Basically right outside the forest, but far enough away from anyone that might hear them.

."Where's Brock?" May asked.

Ash pulled out of the car and ran over to them. "He's not here yet?"

May shook her head. "I thought he'd be the first one here."

Ash took a deep breath of air to calm himself. "Well, we'll start without him."

"Hey!" Ash turned and sighed in relief as Brock ran to meet them. "What did I miss?"

"Thought you weren't going to make it."

"Me too." He sighed when he reached them and leaned over to support his weight on his knees while he caught his breath.

"Where's Rose?" May asked.

"At home." He blinked. "Why is Drake here?"

Drake muttered something incoherent and pulled his hood off. "Okay, somebody explain what's going on, right now." He looked at all the adults around him expectantly.

"Gonna have to make it quick." Ash cut in shakily. "I used to be a grunt for Team Rocket. So were Gary, Brock, Skye, and Michael. Well Michael wasn't officially but… Oh! And so is Ani."

Drake just stood, and his eyes seemed to widen as each name was said. "Is… Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I wish it was. Now-"

"Wait! Where's Makaila? This has to do with her right?"

"The reason we can't take much time is because she and Misty have been kidnapped. Got it?"

Drake nodded and quickly stopped talking.

"You were so shy three years ago." Ash muttered. "Okay. I have no idea where Skye and Taylor are."

"What about Michael?"

"Him either. Here's what I do know. The guy that kidnapped them, his name is Grant. He's the biggest jerk you'll ever find, likes to tease people, has red hair, and is extremely egotistical."

"You're babbling. Get to the point." Drew cut in.

"Well he'll be expecting me to do something, so I need something he won't expect."

"And what would that be?"

And amidst all the restlessness and danger, Ash's mouth turned up into a smile.


	10. Almost

Sorry I'm posting it so late, but I'm posting it! This is a short one, but I hope it's enjoyed. :D Lol.

Michael peeked around the wall and then quickly pulled back in and took a deep shaky breath to try and calm himself. How was he suppose to find something in the gigantic building? The shock that he was back was enough. When he had been little he had been much more confident with Team Rocket. They had wanted him there. They still did, but now the last thing he wanted was to be there. Well… maybe not the last thing. He looked around the corner again. Where should he head?

A light came from his belt and Michael looked down as ditto suddenly appeared on the floor at his feet.

"Ditto?"

"Sh!" Michael grabbed him and pulled him to his chest closing his eyes as two grunts walked past his hiding place. He waited a few more seconds before setting ditto back down. "We're back in Team Rocket. Taylor… she's dying. There might be something here that will save her." He started to pull out but was stopped when a Houndour bit down on the cloth of his shirt. He looked down at "Houndour" and rolled his eyes. "Look, I have to do this. I already know it's dangerous. But I have to try." Ditto turned into a Pichu, which was for some reason his favorite form other than being a plain ditto. He cocked his head to the side and an ear fell over as he simply stared at Michael. "I…" Michael took a let out a breath of anxiety and closed his eyes before continuing. "I love her… so much. I…I have to try. I can't watch her die."

Ditto remained silent and then slipped out into the hall. "Wait!" Michael quickly pulled himself back behind the wall as he listened to a growl and then scraping and yelling, signs of a struggle. After a moment it went silent and Michael closed his eyes, jumping as an Absol showed up in front of him. His heart rate exhilarated as he stared at it, unsure if it was ditto or not, and then sighed in relief when Absol slunk back into a ditto form. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he hissed quietly. Ditto stuck out a tongue that was much to long to be natural and then slipped out of the hiding place and motioned for Michael to do the same.

Michael nodded shakily and followed, surprised to find three grunts on the floor in front of him. "Ditto… You can't do that! There has to be nothing to show that we were here or they'll come and take us back."

Ditto hung his "head" and Michael sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you. A lot. Ok, let's go!

"Ditto!"

"Sh!"

"…Ditto."

* * *

"What do you want me to again?"

"How many times do we have to go over it?"

"You're angr..."

"I'm furious! He's got my wife and daughter! I have every right to be upset."

"I'm sorry. I just… I don't know if I can do this. It's… been a while."

"You were the best. I'm sure you'll remember."

"But you don't under-"

Ash refrained from cursing. "Alexi, my family's in there!" Having gone so long without one, it was never something Ash had taken for granted. They were waiting for him, and Ash wanted to get in before something truly bad happened. "Alexi… please."

Alexi closed her eyes at the plea and finally nodded. They were at the base, and standing in a deserted area. A door was in front of them that was obviously locked. But the door mostly a remote control type. This is when they needed Alexi, considering she had to bypass these things when she had first ran away. Unfortunately, since having the lock nearby wasn't important (computer controlled), the only way to disable the lock, for them, would be to climb up the mess of wires and bars above them, and find the best way to balance while figuring out the code and then unlocking it. And considering cracking the code usually took some time….

So of course that would be Alexi's job. She stared up at the "electrical stuff" above them, wondering where the first bar was covered as it was, and then when she finally found it, used it to pull herself up.

"Thank you."

Alexi just grunted. "It's what I'm here for right?" she asked sarcastically. She pulled herself up farther.

"How far up is she going to go?" Keagan asked from beside Ash.

Ash turned and stared at him. "You still don't know very much about her, do you?"

Keagan blinked. "Uh… Well, I'd like to think that I do."

"Hmm." Ash turned and looked up at the now almost invisible outline of Alexi. "Have you found it yet?"

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…. It's just… It's just a scratch. Okay… I think I've found it."

Ash sighed in relief.

"Uh-it's a letter code. A word. I don't know if it's the same as before, but Domino would be choosing it today if it is."

"Domino?" Keagan turned to Ash.

Ash waved him off. "Tell you later."

"So what do you think it is?"

"I can barely see the keys. Got any ideas?"

Ash groaned. Skye had met Domino a couple of times. If he was there then they might have had an idea.

"I'm not going to be able to open it this way. I'll have to try something else. I've got it!" Nobody could see what she was doing, but their were sounds. First it sounded as though she were releasing air from a container and then there was metal on metal, scratching each other, and after that almost perfect silence save for a small tearing sound.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked. Before she could answer, the door beside him folded up, revealing a small, dark tunnel. The door opening was followed by a screech as Alexi began falling but somehow only managing to clip one wire on the way down. Keagan immediately jumped below her, falling to his knees when he caught he because of the height from which she had fallen.

"You ok?" He asked while gritting his teeth.

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded, slipping out of his arms and back to her feet. "That door's not going to close again unless they go up there." She said, still breathing deeply from the fall. "They'll figure it out soon."

"That's ok. I'm planning on that. Thanks Alexi." Ash immediately walked through and the rest just watched him. He turned. "Well?"

Gary was the first to walk forward. The rest piled in slowly after them, still extremely nervous about the decision.

* * *

Skye looked down at Taylor and frowned. He wanted to tell her to go back, to give up on what they were heading to do. But her mind was made up and he knew that he couldn't turn back either. What would the others think when they disappeared without telling anyone.

"Taylor?"

"What?"

"What if he gets hurt?"

Taylor slowed her walking and finally stopped. "Why did you say that?"

He sighed. "I just… I want you to prepared for what might happen. The last time we were here you were a little girl. I don't think you understand what we're up against. Even if he manages to find something, it's unlikely that he'll be able to get a something that heavily guarded from four level grunts in one piece."

She remained silent and then whispered. "Have you given up all hope? You've really changed Skye." and she walked past him with a slight grimace at her own words.

Skye watched her walk forward and shook his head. It was the second time in one day he had been shocked into silence. There were only two people before Taylor and Michael who had ever managed to do the same. His eyes widened as she tripped and he was next to her in less then a second as she toppled onto his chest. Even after they had realized their position, neither made to moved. Not because they liked it, but because they were both in shock, both of their minds traveling to the same memory.

Taylor growled under her breath and pushed away before pulling her pack back over her shoulder and stomping off. "Why did she have to love you so much?"

Skye jumped to his feet. "What?"

She let out a grunt of frustration and turned around. "I get these stupid feelings all the time. Like I'm supposed to love you but I don't. I'll have memories and they'll turn out to be hers. I'm so tired of it! I love Michael, but I know what it feels like to kiss you even more than I know how to kiss him."

Skye backed up slightly. He felt beyond awkward at the statement and stood still for a moment, unsure how to answer and suddenly starting to feel shy as he had when talking to Sarah when he was younger.

"I'm sorry…."

"It's-It's ok."

"Is it?" she whispered. "Is it ok for me to love Michael? Is it fair to him? I'm a clone and I'm dying and I'm putting him through so much pain."

"I think he'd feel a lot worse if you told him that you didn't love him. He's risking his life for you, even though there's a chance you may die. He obviously knows what he's doing."

"That's the first time I've heard you talk about him that way." she remarked quietly.

He shrugged. "Trying to have a good attitude I guess."

They began walking again and Skye slowed and asked nervously, "So… you know that Sarah and I kissed?"

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Well yeah. Doesn't everybody?"

He shook his head. "No. I never told anyone."

"Why not?"

"I was trying to get over it and no one needed to know anything about my personal life… I guess."

"…Oh. She really loved you. You know that, right?"

He just barely bit his lip and shrugged.

"Well, she did. A lot."

He took in a shaky breath and then muttered, "Thanks. I just wish I could've heard it from her.

* * *

The entire forest was eerily quiet, and the only person that seemed to be around sat silently on a tree branch, throwing and catching a key in an almost lazy manner.

The silence of the forest was broken by two voices, one of which he knew well.

"Keep moving."

"Let go of me before I make you!"

The boy's bright blue eyes widened as he watched Makaila struggle with a grunt. The grunt stopped and pulled her roughly to his line of vision with a deep glare, and he had to keep himself from lunging at the man. "Listen. You're making this a lot more of a chore than it has to be. You're not getting away, and even if you did get away, you wouldn't know which way to go. You're coming with me, whether you want to or not. You got it?"

She glared back fiercely. "But if I made your job easy what would you be getting paid for?"

He turned and dragged her forward by her wrist. "I'm not getting paid."

The boy skillfully slid from the branch just enough to let the top half of his body hang as he watched them go. He frowned and a look of confusion covered his features until he finally pulled him self back up (while only using his stomach muscles). He stayed still and then heard Makaila cry out, in pain or anger he couldn't figure out. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran in the direction they had gone, all the while staying in the safety of the trees.

* * *

"If we could just-"

"Ash." Alexi placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Relax, ok?"

Ash took a deep breath and muttered breathlessly, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We know how you feel." Keagan stated.

Ash shook his head. "You've never been in this situation, Keagan."

Keagan stared and then lowered his gaze in what looked like thoughtfulness and nervousness. Alexi was the only one who noticed but the conversation picked up before she could say anything.

"Drake."

His head popped up. He hadn't really been included in the conversation considering he had never been to Team Rocket.

"Any ideas?"

Drake simply stared at him, wondering why Ash was asking him of all people at such a crucial moment for him. Everyone was staring at him and he shuffled uncomfortably, lowering his head as some of his old shyness began to return.

"Drake?"

After a moment of calming breathing, he nodded and raised his head with mischievous smile.

* * *

Fear gripped Michael. He had no idea where to start. What if he really could do nothing? What if he had to go back empty handed and watch the most amazing girl he had ever met just die? His resolve hardened. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that.

He pushed open a door and peeked in, shocked at the assortment of things inside. There were rows of shelves. There were glass bottles and vials filling one, books on another. The next was covered in an array of devices he couldn't even understand.

He slipped inside and quietly shut the door behind him before moving forward in the dim light. His gaze went over the objects on the third shelf, obviously weapons of some design., then went to the books. He looked over them and then paused, looking at one that was obviously quite old. He tried to place it, then realized that he had seen a book that looked similar on Skye's shelf. Michael pulled it off and almost gasped out loud at the title: Cloning Theories. They were only theories, old ones at that, but what else did he have? He opened the first page and saw a strand of DNA across the page. The page beside it explained a theory of cloning by using the DNA to recreate a person. He flipped the page. The next one talked about some goat that was cloned but died. He groaned and flipped again. This page talked about people who liked the idea, and people who were purely against it. He let out a groan of frustration and flipped quickly through the rest of the pages, but found nothing. There were only theories and opinions, none of the ones he needed.

He dropped the book to the floor and turned back to the shelf, searching angrily through it. Half an hour later he found a small book on cloning that just explained the process. More time passed and he was almost through the shelf. He was in panic and without realizing it he quickly raised an arm to wipe tears from his eyes. There were four books left that he hadn't checked and what were the chances he would find what he was after? The third to the last book was another cloning book and his last one. He flipped through the pages, finding only what he had before. Finally at the end he found something. Well, maybe something. It explained growth of a clone, possibilities of death and other symptoms. And then at the bottom, a list of things that worked in aiding and destroying these processes in a human body.

He turned around and almost let out a sob he didn't realize he had been holding in when seeing the name of one of the bottles was the same as one in the aiding section of the book. Hope returned. He still had a chance to help her.

* * *

"Let me go!"

"Hold still!"

"I'll hold still when you let me go!"

"Let her go."

Both Makaila and the grunt looked to whom had said the words in surprise.

"Sir?"

"Now."

"Yes, sir."

The grunt released her and stepped back and she looked around the room.

"There's no where to run." the voice said calmly. "Which is why you were released."

He was right. The room was large and cold, stone as the floor and nothing on the black walls. There was one door and no windows, and that door was now guarded by the grunt that had released her. She glared at him and the man beside her noticed the look.

"Even if you did get through that door, where would you go from there? You were blindfolded on the way in, so unless you can keep track of where your feet have been with your eyes closed, I'd suggest staying in this room."

"Staying in this room won't make me any better off." she whispered.

He laughed and stood. "True." And then his face was near hers. She didn't know his name, but he scared her, a fact she quickly hid. She didn't move an inch and gave him a death glare as she replied. "Where did you take my mom?"

He shook his head and stepped back with a raised eyebrow. "You are is daughter." She watched him turn and then state carelessly, "And if you were to know the name, what good would it do you?"

He started walking back and she clenched her hands into fists before screaming, "What do you want from me?!"

He turned and regarded her silently before whispering. "Nothing. I never wanted anything from you."

"What-"

"It's your father who owes me."

"F-For what?"

He walked back to where he had been sitting previously and she watched the way he walked, how he almost staggered but still looked confident. "Someone else may want something from you though."

"Who?"

"Kid!" The door was opened and a young teen walked in, dressed completely in black. He raised two hands to his neck level and gave a quick bow. His voice was calm, but his brown eyes were mischievous and cunning. His hands dropped.

"Well look who it is."

* * *

Hmm. Guesses? :)


	11. Beginning

Is it really that bad? :( Ah well, I'm going to continue updating. And as promised on my homepage, here is my next chapter. Update coming soon. Please review!

* * *

"Eitan?" she whispered breathlessly.

He nodded just once, the smallest of smirks beginning to form over his face.

"But… how? Y-You're a grunt? You-"

"Yes, I think we covered that thank you."

She took a few steps back while hardly realizing it. "It's impossible. I've known you for years."

"You never knew me." His hands went to his sides and he turned away from her to approach Grant, bowing his head in the process. "Sir, they're here."

"Thank you." he rose and walked swiftly to the door pulling the grunt guarding the door out with him on the way. "Don't let her out of this room."

"Yes sir."

The door shut and she realized that she was locked in a room with a boy that absolutely hated her. A boy she didn't even seem to know. "I don't understand. How-How long have you been a grunt?"

"As long as I can remember." He stared steadily at her while answering.

"But you went to school! You were there everyday! Y-You teased me! You-"

"You're babbling and it's annoying."

She stopped and looked down. "But how?"

"Acting out a normal kid was my cover up. I've been on a mission my entire life." he walked to her and bent over slightly so he could meet her gaze. "You."

"I-I don't understand."

"Well not you strictly." he went on as if he hadn't heard her. "My number one target was your little friend." He turned back to her and leaned against the far wall.

"My friend?"

"You're really slow." he finally stated. "That kid with no name that you used to hang out with when you had nothing else to do?"

"…You knew he was real…."

He straitened and brought his hands together for a brief yet slow applaud. "Very good. Your friend happens to be one of the most important tests we have ever accomplished. But ten years ago, he ran away. And then… he found you. He chose you. But you got in the way. The only person he ever got near was you. The only person he ever trusted was you. The only person he ever touched was you. My cover up when stuff went wrong was that you were delusional. After all, who would believe that a boy who lives in the forest, and doesn't have a name or speak, actually exists?"

"I don't…." She was so confused.

"Here." He grabbed her arm abruptly and she struggled briefly before realizing there was nothing she could do. "I'll just have to give you a tour." He opened the door and dragged her through it. He took her down the hall until they reached a door and pulled her through it, passing surprised grunts until they reached the door on the far wall. "Open the door." he ordered.

"Uh…" the grunt looked up at him and then to Makaila. "I'm sorry. I haven't received authorization."

Eitan pulled down his collar, revealing five black dots, and the grunt's eyes widened. He quickly pressed a button to open the door without another word.

Eitan pulled her through and shut the door then flipped her roughly around. She gasped as he held her steady. In front of them were four tubes that extended from the floor to the ceiling. Three were empty and only contained a green liquid. The fourth held liquid as well, but also a small boy.

"Why is he in there?" she whispered.

"He's a protector."

"What's… that?"

"It's a person who is given a natural instinct to protect. But the instinct is multiplied. The subconscious of the person chooses someone and from that moment on they give everything they have to protect them. Your little friend chose you."

There was a sound like metal hitting metal and Makaila looked above them before turning back to Eitan. "He chose me? For what?"

"To protect. To watch over. To form a connection with." he came closer with every syllable and Makaila backed up until she could no more. Finally he stopped and smirked. "Do you hear that?" he said, louder this time, as if he weren't really talking to her. "You're supposed to protect her. But you're to scared to come out of hiding. You always were shy, except when it came to protecting this girl. I understand why though… she's pretty, right?"

"Wh-Who are you talking to? Eitan, you're scaring me."

He pushed away from her and backed up before pulling a gun out of seemingly no where and pointing it towards her. "Eitan?" He was bad. She knew he was. But would he really do this? She didn't know, and it scared her.

For several moments there was silence, and then he said something and it sounded just as though he was bidding her farewell for a move or a trip. "Bye Makaila."

And he pulled it.

She had never been one to scream, and she didn't now. All that she felt was an overbearing sense of dread and shock. She felt as though she were in a dream. None of it made sense.

She hit the ground, and she wondered if she were dead, but then she felt arms wrapped securely around her and breathing down her neck and she opened her eyes to meet his closed ones, feeling his terribly labored breaths. Shock ran through her again. He was here, he was holding her, and he was real, a fact finally proven by the shocked and annoyed look Eitan was sending him. The boy holding her opened his eyes and smiled weakly, his gaze wandering to the hole in the wall above them.

Eitan dropped the gun. "I knew you'd come."

The boy stood, pulling Makaila with him and moved her behind him with a deep glare at Eitan. He didn't have to speak, his face showed his anger and disgust clearly.

"Wow." Eitan stated. "The great protector, out of hiding at last."

The young man in front of him positively seethed and backed up, covering more of Makaila with himself.

Eitan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch your girlfriend. My business is with you. You're not that hard to lure. All I have to do is threaten to hurt her."

The boy shook his head and then looked behind him at Makaila. The message was clear: Don't move.

"I won't."

* * *

Michael moved quickly and quietly, the pack on his back somehow holding everything he had found within it. The secret to how it held so much could clearly be seen when it began smiling. He had it. He could help her. Now he just needed to get out.

Easier said than done. An hour of roaming had got him nowhere fast. He had no idea where to go.

"Sh. Quiet." Michael quickly hid himself, but soon found that he didn't need to. The exact person he had been looking for landed right in his lap. Literally.

They had followed him. Skye knew his way around better than anybody, so he had headed to a cloning section. Michael hadn't been there, so they had been heading to the next spot when some grunts showed up. They hid in the only place available, in the same place Michael was hiding as well.

Taylor screamed when she realized that someone was holding her, but a hand quickly went to her mouth to quiet her until she calmed down. "Taylor, it's me." He released her and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, the reason unknown to him. Skye plopped down beside him and whispered, "You are one crazy kid."

"I found it." Skye had never seen Michael in the state he was in. He looked exhausted and maybe a little scared but obvious joy radiated from his eyes, one of his arms absently wrapping back around the girl hugging him.

"You found it…." Skye was almost to afraid to ask him what it was by name.

He smiled. "Taylor, Skye, she's going to make it. I found a book and-"

"Sh."

He immediately stopped talking as a grunt came around the corner. Once he was gone they stood. Michael waited for Skye's reaction, a soft, "Thank you. Now let's go. Shoot, another grunt." He pushed them down but was unable to hide himself in time.

"Hey you!" he cursed under his breath and turned. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked down at himself. He had never really stopped with the plain outfits since he had quit Team Rocket. He wasn't wearing a grunt uniform, but it would pass. "I was sent here."

The grunt raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down before asking carefully, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Who're they?"

Skye looked down. He had seen all three of them. "Uh- I was sent here to get them, didn't have time to change into the proper… outfit…."

"Huh… Well grab them and let's go."

"What?" Skye looked up in shock.

"They're intruders right? We'll take them to the boss over the section. C'mon."

Skye looked down and hesitantly pulled them up. "What are you doing?" Michael pulled away but Skye pulled him back.

"For once just trust me."

A few minutes later they stepped into a dark room, the grunt beside them was the first to speak, "Sir we found these-"

"What are you doing in here? Get out!"

"But sir, I… these two were found intruding."

"What two?"

Skye pushed Taylor and Michael forward and an audible gasp was heard. "Leave."

"Sir-"

"Now!"

"Yes sir."

The grunt turned and left and Skye made to follow. "Not you." He stopped and turned back. The person they were talking to sat up against the wall, hidden in shadows to remain from being seen. Stairs led up to where he sat.

"Well… After all these years. You're Skye, aren't you?" The voice talking was young but male and strong. Skye didn't answer. 'Skye' wasn't in Team Rocket anymore.

There was a beep and he was obviously using some device but they couldn't see what the grunt was doing. The door opened behind them and two grunts entered. "I want to talk to you later." he said calmly. "I have a lot to ask you…. Go with the grunts."

"No!" Taylor yelled it before she could think and latched onto Skye's arm. The figure in the shadows stiffened.

"You'll see him again."

"Taylor." Skye whispered. "I'll be back soon, I promise. They can't know you know me." Taylor finally let go of Skye and stepped back and he left with the other two grunts.

As soon as the door shut the figure began speaking. "Hello Sarah."

She turned around in shock. "What did you call me?"

He ignored her and turned his attention to Michael. "And who are you?"

"Michael."

"Hmm. So Sarah-"

"My name's Taylor." She hissed.

A smirk covered his face. "Only in your mind."

"Who are you?" she screamed.

He began to come forward and Michael instantly ran in front of Taylor.

"Don't touch her."

"Oh please." he muttered gruffly. He rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to the light. With a casual, quick flick of the wrist, Michael's body seemed to act of its own accord, flying into the air and then staying there, floating between the floor and the ceiling.

"What are you doing?!" Taylor reached out a hand as she felt Michael's presence leave her. She heard a light gagging noise and instantly stopped.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"You of all people should know."

"What do you mean?" her voice began shaking. She knew that some experiments had… special abilities. But this was terrifying, and the strange boy seemed to know her.

The teen finally stepped into the light but it made no difference to her. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he walked forward and laid a hand on her cheek. "Your eyes…. They're…"

Taylor froze. She knew that voice. She shuddered and pulled away. "S-Skye?"

He smiled softly. "That's right. It's me. I've waited all my life to meet you."

Her eyes widened. "What? I don't understand."

"Haven't you missed me?" he asked. The dangerous boy from before seemed to be replaced by a voice full of hurt.

Michael's breathing became more lagged as each second passed. The boy in front of Taylor looked exactly like Skye, but he was so much younger. It didn't feel right. Never mind the fact that he was being held in the air barely able to breathe.

She stepped back. "Give me Michael back."

The boy frowned. "Why?"

How was she suppose to answer that? Wasn't it obvious? "B-Because… he's my friend."

"Your friend?" he hissed. "Or more than that?"

"I-I don't know what you mean. Please, let Michael go."

His gaze darted over to Michael for barely a moment. Taylor couldn't see him. She didn't know that he looked exactly like Skye, but his eyes were deeper and held stronger and more painful emotions. Where as Skye's hair laid unkept but naturally neat, his hair was wild and untamed.

He nodded finally and closed his hand into a fist before releasing it and dropping his hand down to his side. Michael's body followed the action until he was on the floor, held up now by only his hands and knees.

Taylor knew where he had landed, it wasn't that hard to tell, and ran from her spot to him, careful to stop and slow down when she was close to him. She kneeled down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was breathing deeply and shaking just slightly. "What did you do?" she whispered.

He frowned and didn't answer her. Suddenly the door was slammed open and miniature Skye spun around quite easily to face a Skye that looked as if he had just run three miles nonstop.

He clenched his teeth. "You!"

Skye stared at the boy in shock. It was him. A younger him but still him all the same. A younger more reckless looking him with messy hair and a black suit. "Who are you?" he couldn't help but ask.

The boy in front of him seethed and looked towards Taylor and Michael with a look Skye hoped he had never used. Skye followed the gaze. "Michael! What's wrong?"

"I'm ok." he whispered weakly.

"Who are you?" Skye repeated.

The boy turned back and his angry face immediately turned to a mocking laugh. "You of all people…"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. Do I not look like you? I know more about you than you do." The immediate changes of emotion were more than unsettling.

Skye was silent, shock all over his face. "You… You're a…"

"Yeah. Finally figured it out did you?" He turned back to Michael and Taylor and glared once again. "After everything this is the result."

"After what?"

He turned back. "Do you know how much I've gone through being you? The only thing that made any of it worth it was that I might find a reason to be you. And even that's wrong! What is wrong with you?!"

Taylor helped Michael up. "What's going on?"

"He's my clone." Skye whispered.

Taylor gasped. "You have a clone?"

"I…"

"Yes, obviously since I'm standing right in front of you."

"You're not Skye." Taylor interrupted.

He laughed. "I'm not Skye? What kind of a response is that?"

Skye just stared. "I was never like you."

"You didn't go through what I went through. If you had, you would be just like me."

"I don't believe that."

"You can believe whatever you want to believe. I'm your clone. I am you."

"No! You're not!" Taylor pulled Michael up and waited till he was standing on his own once again. "Just like I'm not Sarah."

He went silent, then the door behind them opened once again and the clone of Skye grunted in exasperation. "What?!"

A grunt stood in front of the door, though his face was hidden in the shadows of the hall as he bowed his head. "Grant has reque-"

"Tell him I'm busy."

"I was told not to take no for an answer."

The boy looked at him in repulsion then around the room. "Fine." He shut his eyes and stood still, and it seemed as though he were concentrating. Finally he opened his eyes and grunted, raising his hands and sending all three of them crashing to the wall. He used one hand to hold them there while using another to pull rope from the other end of the room and then tie them against the wall with it. When he finished he fell to his knees, breathing deeply and gasping. It took him several moments to recuperate, but when he did he made his way to the door and ordered, "Watch them."

"Yes sir."

He was gone and the grunt entered, shutting the door behind him. "Those ropes look pretty loose. If I were a real grunt you might actually have something to worry about." The grunt raised his head, revealing that the "grunt" was actually Ash.

Skye pulled on the ropes until his hands were free and then turned to Taylor. Ash ran forward and helped Michael with the little help he needed.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked in confusion. He had asked so many questions in one day. Not something he was used to.

"Misty and Makaila." he pulled the ropes from Michael and turned back to Skye. "What are you doing here? We got a bit sidetracked when we found out you were here as well."

"We?"

"Well yeah. Drew, Drake, May, Gary, Keagan, Brock, and Alexi."

Skye sweat dropped. "You should have brought more people. I don't think you're going to have enough." He stated sarcastically. Ash glared. "Honestly Ash, how many people do you have to bring into this. You're just like Alexi was."

"I wasn't going to bring everyone but they all insisted on coming. It's a good thing though, we'll need all the help we can get. C'mon."

* * *

"Grant! What do you want me for?" The smaller version of Skye entered the computer room that Grant was in.

Grant looked up. "What are you doing here?"

He instantly stopped. "You… sent for me…. Didn't you?"

After a few seconds of complete silence, he turned and ran back where he had come. He was so stupid! He could do so much and he felt like an idiot for falling for a stupid distraction. But they weren't going to get away with it.

Grant knew that something was wrong instantly and jumped up to follow him. They reached the room he had left to find it empty and he turned to the boy beside him with a glare. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He replied through clenched teeth. "I know where to find them."

* * *

"Okay… We-We can stop." Ash leaned over on his knees to catch his breath as Michael and Taylor did the same. Skye merely leaned against the wall to catch what little breath he needed. When Ash stood he pointed to a door down the hall in front of them. "Everyone else is in there… almost everyone. We have to find the room Makaila and Misty are in."

"I know where they are."

Ash turned and nearly stopped breathing at Skye's words. "Are you sure?"

"With Misty? Yeah. With Makaila? No."

"Where are they?"

"I'll lead you. Get the others."

While Ash ran to the door, Michael turned to Taylor who was trying not to show how shook up she was. She was still absorbing the fact that there was a clone of Skye. Another clone like she was a clone of Sarah. What really scared her was the fact that she felt drawn to him. She could feel what a bad person… clone he was, but when he had called her Sarah it had felt right. But she knew it wasn't. And when he had placed his hand on her cheek, she had felt shivers travel all the way down her body. She felt like she was supposed to…

"Taylor?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Michael's voice. "You ok?" She stayed silent and then nodded. Michael frowned. "Taylor…" he sighed and brought his hand to her cheek, the same gesture that _he _had used. She almost pulled back, but she realized that his touch was much softer, more caring and loving. The touch wasn't forced but he wanted it, because he loved her. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

She let out a shaky breath and nodded once more before falling into him. "Thank you."

* * *

Misty looked around the room and rolled her eyes. "Nothing's changed…." She found herself in a room with red walls, a bed with red sheets, and no windows. In short, the room was the same one she had found herself in when she had been kidnapped as a teenager, though why she had been put in the same room was a mystery to her. It must just be a practiced habit. The man that had brought her had left, locking the door behind him. He had looked strangely familiar, but she shook that off. The only thing that kept her from fighting the man was Grant's threat. What would he do to Makaila?

* * *

Ash reached the door Skye had led him to and looked at him with a face that clearly said, "Is this some kind of joke?" When he received no reply he rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed." He looked at the lock of the door. Last time Gary had given him a key. Needless to say, that wouldn't be happening this time. The door was different now. It was all metal and where the doorknob should have been there was a square slab of lighter metal with a three red lights to the right side of it. He groaned. "Suggestions?"

Drake pushed his way to the front and placed his index finger on it. The light in the middle turned orange before turning red once again. "Maybe it needs a fingerprint?"

Ash groaned again. "You've got to be kidding me! We don't have time for this!"

"Alexi?" Skye turned to her. "Ever have to deal with this?"

"I'll take a look at it." she walked forward and ran her fingers over it briefly, taking a quick look at the box in front of her. "If you could break the seal then the metal part here would move. You might have enough room to reach in so you can disconnect it. Pull the wrong thing in there and it's stuck though. They know that, so they don't worry about anyone getting it. It's to hard." She held in a smirk. "But I've had lots of practice." She turned around. "May."

"What?"

"Got your Pokemon?"

Five minutes later the metal around the slab was dented and smeared with black. Michael had ditto cool it with a fake watergun, and Alexi moved the slab over just barely enough so she could fit her hand through. It took longer than what anyone was expecting, but finally a small "snap" was heard, and the door released, opening no more than three inches.

Ash moved in front of her and pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Ash?" He rushed in and engulfed Misty in a quick hug. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Do you have Makaila?"

Ash shook his head.

"She's with Grant, or at least she was. We've gotta go now." She pushed away and started out the door but Ash grabbed her wrist.

"We've got a plan."

Five minutes later the entire crew was in a large computer room, three grunts on the floor in front of them. Ash looked over all the computers and other instruments. He pulled what looked like a walkie-talkie off the wall and turned to Alexi.

"You'll need a voice he's never heard."

"I'll do it." Drake pulled the walkie-talkie from Ash and turned to Alexi.

"Four-oh-six."

He nodded and began speaking.

* * *

Grant placed a hand on his ear and narrowed his eyes at the voice speaking to him. He glanced at the boy beside him and finally pulled his wrist near his mouth. "I'm on my way." He turned to the boy that was beside him. "I think we've found them."

* * *

"Ow!" Makaila looked up nervously at Eitan as he placed a hand on his ear, silently cursing. "Why does this thing never work?!" He removed his hand Makaila saw a small earpiece. Without another word, he began straying from their course.

* * *

"I think I got everyone." Drake put the speaker down and quickly left the room with the rest. They stopped in front of a door to a large room and Ash opened the door for all of them to enter. They hid without a moment to spare as they heard footsteps near the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"Let me go!"

"Quiet! You're getting on my nerves! Who made the call?"

"Just open the door."

The door opened and Grant and Eitan entered, Eitan pulling Makaila along with them. "No one's here."

"Of course no one's here."

Eitan turned to Grant. "Sir?"

"Sh." Grant pointed and Eitan's eyes followed the direction the hand was pointing, until they could see the man glaring daggers at them.

"Dad!" Makaila pulled forward but was pulled back a little more roughly than necessary.

Ash's stare immediately softened. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning his attention to Grant. "It's been a long time."

Grant looked as though he were trying not to laugh. "Yes, it has. So… you did this? Funny, I was expecting something a little more spectacular. You used to have quite a reputation. Or at least, you did after you ran away. Not many people are stupid enough to attempt it." He looked around the dark room and threw up his hands before simply letting them drop. "Is this it?"

Ash nodded. The room they were in had no carpet, nothing on the walls, but nothing echoed, and it just seemed like a large abandoned garage, completely empty except for a few power boxes on the walls and some random pipes running up them as well.

Ash smiled. "But then, if you had actually stuck by your friends, you would have been here a more often, and you might have figured out that this room was soundproofed, because they didn't want to have to hear children crying after their tests."

Both Eitan and Grant spun around as Drake dropped to the ground beside them, seemingly out of nowhere. A Infernape beside him had the knob and hinges black and melting before they could even process what had happened. He turned around and moved slightly behind his pokemon as they turned their attention back to Ash.

Grant shook his head. "Pathetic. You locked the door?" He raised his hand to his mouth and began speaking into a mike on his wrist, but Ash broke him off.

"That won't work." Alexi stepped forward until she was beside him. "Alexi's been sabotaging your equipment for a quite a while. Or so I hear."

Grant glared at her and dropped his hand. "So what do you want?"

Ash's glare was back. "I want my daughter."

Grant glared and pulled Makaila from Eitan's grasp, pulling a gun from his pocket and placing it against her head.

"No!" Grant glared at Eitan for his outburst and he gulped, instantly quieting.

"D-Dad…." Makaila closed her eyes, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Let her go." Grant turned to his left to see Gary step forward, a gun pointed at him.

"You!" Gary placed his other hand on the gun as well, and Grant gritted his teeth before dropping the gun.

"Now let Makaila go."

He scoffed. "So you're free to use that thing? No thanks. By the time you pull that trigger, she'll be in the path of your bullet instead."

Ash's hands balled into fists.

"And how will you guard your back?" Grant turned to his other side, to see Brock in the same position as Gary. He laughed. "You wouldn't. I know you. You were never given a gun and the last thing you would do is put her in danger."

"I don't know." Brock lifted it. "Have you ever seen me use one? I'm a pretty good aim."

And Keagan, Skye, Taylor, Michael, Misty, May, and Drew, moved forward to join them.

Grant looked at all of them in shock. "Skye?"

He nodded but didn't answer.

And to everyone's surprise, Grant smiled. He was completely surrounded. "There's still the chance of her being hurt. You think you're the only ones who make any plans?"

Ash was still attempting to understand the statement when a long, thick piece of metal flew by his head, just barely grazing it before slamming into the door behind Grant and Eitan and wedging itself there.

"Ash!" Misty ran to him and watched as he dropped the hand he had placed on his scalp just over his ear to find it coated lightly in blood. The group all spun round to see a young boy with blond hair that went just over his ears and sharp, daring blue eyes. "Skye?" Ash looked to the real Skye and then back. "Who-"

"My clone." Skye stepped beside Ash.

"I'm not your anything." the boy hissed. He raised a hand and to most of the peoples astonishment a bar was ripped from the wall with the motion of his arm and thrust forward. Drew grabbed May and pulled her to him just as it landed strait up where she had been. "How are you doing that?"

The boy smirked and pulled up his sleeve, revealing an obvious change in skin color. "Skye, you were wondering what that test was all about weren't you? My arms may be weak, but they're the ultimate weapon."

Skye looked down at his arms to see the same skin change beginning at his elbows. "I can do that?"

"Doubt it."

Another bar, the second to the last one left, was lifted and flung. This time Michael moved aside, moving Taylor in the process. "Are you insane?!"

He smirked, but the smirk seemed more disdain than victory. "I'm just following orders."

The last bar pulled from the wall, but Skye spoke up before it could be thrown. "My father." His clone stopped. "You're… just like him."

The bar dropped to the ground, hitting loudly on the concrete. The clone of him was staring at him, eyes wide. "What…. I-I am nothing like that man! Nothing!"

His reply: Skye turned his attention back to his friends, two of them holding women protectively to them while bars stuck out of the hard ground beside them.

The clone of Skye looked where he looked, his gaze softening and gaining something akin to shock before coldly hardening. "You're wrong. He's selfish and reckless and impulsive. I _think_."

"And what do you _know_?"

His breathing elevated, and he shut his eyes tightly before forcing them open and sending them towards Skye. "Stop trying to confuse me. It's not going to work. I know why I'm here."

"You know what you're doing, but do you know why you're doing it? Did they even tell you?"

He was actually considering it, Skye realized. They hadn't told him anything. They had probably raised him and used him his entire life. How terrible had the boy's life been? But then he turned and settled his gaze on Taylor. He stared at her as his thoughts swam and answered weakly yet fiercely, "It doesn't matter."

"Maybe I would have turned out like you." Skye whispered. "But you're nothing like me."

The clones perfect teeth ground together as his attention went back to the speaker. "Good. I don't want to be someone who gives up on the people he loves."

No one knew why the phrase froze Skye in his tracks, but his clone obviously did. "I didn't give up on anyone."

"That's not what she said! She said you just watched! That when the time came you sided with them instead. You gave up. You just sat by and watched. And then when you finally did something you were to weak to actually do anything. I'm not weak. I refuse to be your past. I refuse to be you."

Skye's hands clenched into fists, his entire body shaking through the speech. "That's not what happened."

"Yes it is. I see all of your memories as clearly as you do."

"How do you know _anything_?! You weren't there! You didn't see her! You didn't feel the pressure! You didn't feel them pull you back! You might think you know everything about me, but a memory doesn't fully relate the feeling of trying to protect the one person you've ever loved and watching her die while you're still only a child! You may think you know everything, but you don't know anything!"

Silence.

No one had ever heard Skye relate anything about the day he had lost Sarah. Finally the boy spoke. A quick reply to his statement.

"Neither do you."

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't extremely good, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I actually have the whole scene of Sarah's death already written. I wrote it a long time ago but I've been waiting for the time I have planned to be added. That should be included soon as well. Please review! Yes, I'm desperate. I know this story hasn't been very good as of late. I will do my best to bring it back up.


	12. The Pull

A/N I thought I had updated on the tenth. I'm trying to update within a week. A day late. Ah well. Here is the next chapter! It's short and mainly focuses on two people. There will be a little more added to this plot later. Hope you all enjoy it, and I hope you keep reading! Enjoy!

* * *

The fight started as if no one else was there. Skye's clone hated him, detested the fact that he shared his name and DNA. Somehow, Skye didn't find this hard to understand. The boy before him was hard not to hate.

"So…" Skye jumped back as the floor was ripped up beneath him. "You think you're really smart don't you?" Skye didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. "So let me ask _you _something. You think that when she died she cared that you were there? You didn't do anything. You think your father ever pled your case? You think your mother wanted you? You th-"

Skye's head shot up. "If I know anything I know that my mother at least wanted me. Try a different tack-tick."

The clone snarled, then dropped both hands to his sides. "Fine then." His gaze ran over everyone and then he smirked and motioned with a tilt of the head towards the back of the room, stating casually to Ash, "He still has your daughter."

Ash spun around, angry at himself for being so distracted but relieved to find his daughter still in the same spot. Watching Skye and…Skye fight was strange and intriguing, but he had his daughter to think about. "Misty." Misty moved forward and glared at the man. Ash breathed deeply and then turned to her. He looked her up and down briefly, and she knew before he started speaking that she wasn't going to like what she heard. He pulled her quickly to him and buried his face in her hair whispering quietly and desperately into her ear. "Please, for once listen to me. Back up to the wall. Stay with Brock. _Please_."

Misty wasn't one to be forced out of something important, especially when Makaila was involved, but something in Ash's voice stopped her from speaking against the idea. She nodded and did as she was asked, while Ash turned back around.

Grant looked up the stairs, finding the clone's attention focused solely on Skye and occasionally Taylor, and growled. "Eitan."

"Yes sir?"

Grant moved his hands to Makaila's arms and pushed her to Eitan. She let out a grown of frustration and started struggling against him then suddenly went stiff, though no one but the two of them understood.

"Give me my daughter."

Grant smirked. "Look at her."

Ash wasn't sure what the point was and didn't know what he was looking for. Finally he realized why she had stiffened so suddenly. Eitan was holding a needle up to her arm inconspicuously. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't want it in her. Eitan realized all had seen it and moved it up to her neck instead.

"What is that?" Ash finally asked.

"You know what it is."

Ash felt his throat constrict painfully.

Not many in the room knew what was below the needle, but Ash did. To put it briefly, if it made it into his daughter's blood, it wouldn't only kill her, it would cause her more pain than she had likely ever experienced. There was no way to remove it from the body, and as far as Ash knew, there was nothing to take to cancel it out.

"You kill me, you kill her."

Ash's arms shook at his sides. "You coward." he whispered.

Grant shrugged. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fight?"

Ash glanced at his daughter. His attention was focused on her until he heard Misty shout his name to warn him.

The clone finally looked away from Skye. Grant was fighting Ash, and Eitan was making his way to the door with Makaila while they were distracted. He didn't have much time.

Skye was talking but he wasn't listening. Eitan was almost to the door. Acting quickly he pulled the pipe off the wall closest to him and hurled it at Skye, then pulled a large sheet of metal from the electronic box on the far wall and pulled that towards him at the same time. As expected, Skye's attention stayed on the pole but at the last moment realized there was something behind him. He hit the ground, his head spinning. Michael ran forward, and the clone of Skye seized his chance.

"Skye are you alright?"

Skye shook his head and brushed Michael off as he stood. His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where is he?"

Michael turned around. "Taylor!"

Skye turned as well. They were both gone.

Ash's back hit the ground, and his gaze strayed from Grant to Eitan and Makaila. Had nobody noticed? He was distracted long enough for Grant to land an awful punch to his stomach. He groaned, and both Brock and Gary moved forward, each grabbing one of Grant's arms. "Let go!"

Ash stood to find Eitan and Makaila gone. Drake was holding his arm, breathing deeply and cursing under his breath.

Skye and Michael ran to the rest of the group.

"Drake?" May came to him and looked at his arm. He pulled back.

"I'm fine."

Grant continued to struggle as the rest of the group gathered round him. Gary and Brock had trouble holding him still and finally, he stopped.

"Where is my daughter?" Ash asked firmly, his voice layered with just enough contempt to show that he was working to keep his hands at his sides instead of on the man in front of him. When Grant didn't answer he turned to Drake, who held his arm and grimaced.

"He cut me on the way out. I don't know anything."

Then Skye cut in. "And Taylor. Where is Taylor?"

Grant continued to only stare and Skye surprised everyone once more by moving forward angrily and doing what Ash had been thinking of doing by slamming him to the wall, disconnecting Gary and Brock's grips. When he spoke his voice was calm, but completely buried in malice. "Where are they?"

Grant shook his head and grinned a lopsided grin. "When we entered this room, I already knew I wouldn't be leaving. There's nothing you can do."

Skye dug his hands into the material on Grant's shirt and pulled him roughly forward before slamming him back against the wall. "So you thought I was going to kill you? Well I'm not. When I'm done with you you'll beg for me to kill you. But I won't until you tell me where they are. And you _will_ tell me."

Grant glared at him but didn't say anything, and Skye pulled him forward then slammed him harshly to the ground.

"Skye!" Alexi pulled herself from the back of the group. "Stop!"

Skye turned to her and then back, but something stopped him in the process. He turned back to her and stared, confusion crossing over his features.

"That's right." Grant groaned and raised his head, placing his hand against the back of his head and pulling it back with blood coated over his palm. He wiped it on his pants before continuing. "Listen to your sister."

"What?" The two turned to him and Grant smirked.

"What, never knew? He did." Grant motioned to Ash.

Skye reached down and pulled him up. "Stop it. Where are they?"

"Your sister died. When you were six?" Skye paused. "Well she didn't. Your father handed you over to grunt work and your sister to testing." He turned to Alexi. "Because she would have never been a good grunt, because she was weak."

Alexi had gone into shock, but the last line snapped her from it. She growled and lurched forward but May pulled her back. "Alexi, it's ok." She was thankful that May had stopped her, she wasn't sure that she would have been able to stop herself.

Skye shook off the words. There was time to figure out if it was true, but he didn't have time to waste right now. "You're good at making distractions, I'll hand you that."

"Thank you." he muttered gruffly.

Skye ignored him and continued. "You're good at distractions but not for yourself." Grant's eyes flashed. "You're doing this for them. You knew you were going to die, but you still did it. They have you so tightly leashed that you don't know what it's like to be a man." He glanced at Alexi briefly who looked away. "You're not worth it." Grant held in a sound of protest as he hit the ground again. "Drake."

"Yeah?"

"Get your Pokemon out."

Drake pulled a poke ball from his pocket and Skye looked down at his arms. "If he can do it…. Gary hold him." Gary nodded, surprised when Grant didn't stop him from holding him to the wall.

Skye raised his hands and held them out then closed his eyes and started bringing them together. At first nothing happened. Then Gary's eyes widened as the metal covering on the wall on both sides of Grant broke free and moved no more than two inches inward. Grant began struggling and then Gary actually had to work to hold him. "Guys…" Keagan came to his other side and helped.

Skye began breathing heavily, his legs shaking, and clenched his teeth. The metal moved just barely closer. He dropped his hands and fell to his knees.

"Skye it's ok-"

"No." He stood again and raised his arms once more bringing them sharply yet shakily together. The metal finally pulled forward and wrapped around Grant, both Keagan and Gary pulling away at the last moment.

"Wow…."

Skye fell back down and Alexi moved forward. "Are you ok?" He nodded and once again pushed himself back up.

Drake nodded. "Flamethrower."

Grant inhaled sharply and flattened himself back as best he could, but all the fire touched was the metal, fusing both ends together and the back to the wall.

* * *

She heard a door slam and the hand that had been held over her eyes was taken off.

"Obsessive moron." She heard Eitan state to Skye's clone before she opened her eyes. When she did she found out why. The clone had brought Taylor. He was currently wincing as she had just kicked him rather harshly.

He shrugged. "So what?"

Eitan shook Makaila. "We were only supposed to bring Makaila. Grant will kill you."

"He's not getting out of there and you know it."

Makaila was shocked at how casually he said this, as if it were a normal every day thing for their friends to die around them. Did they even care?

"Kid, the worst they'll do to him is chain him to the wall. Ow!" He cursed. Makaila finally hit him near the knees and stepped back as he let go. "Stupid girl." He reached out and pulled her back.

"Let go of me you jerk!" His hand collided with her cheek and a resounding, "clap" echoed through the small room. She instantly stopped, shock covering her face.

"What did you do?" Taylor asked.

Eitan ignored her and focused his attention on Makaila. "Attempt anything more, and you'll get worse then that." He nodded at the clone and started walking ahead. "Move kid."

The clone growled. "We're the same status."

"You're only eight."

Taylor stiffened. If he was only eight, that meant that he aged faster than her. This boy "in love with her" was only eight years old.

They started walking again. Makaila was much calmer, mostly out of shock. Taylor was simply confused, and unable to see where she was going allowed herself to be led. She tripped at one point and fell but was pulled back up at an almost inhuman speed.

She knew he was smiling even if she couldn't see him. "Well, you're welcome." came the childish remark in her ear. She shivered then clenched her teeth and scolded herself in her mind. She shouldn't be shivering! What was it about him that made her feel so… Was there a word to describe it? Many words, maybe.

She felt the eight year old stiffen behind her as they pulled back out into one of the long halls. "I'm not supposed to go down here."

"They'll make an exception."

"No." He stopped and coincidentally so did Taylor. "I'm not going down there."

Eitan rolled his eyes. "Why not? Still scared?"

"I'm not scared. I'm doing what I've been told…. Or rather not doing what I've been told not to do."

Eitan rolled his eyes. "I still don't get how you're his clone. You're nothing like him. But we don't really have time for this. You've received an order. I'm above you. So move."

"There _are _those above you. They've told me not to, and I know more than to rely on you to take the blame for your own order. I'm not moving."

"Fine. Then hide out in three fifty. I'm going, and once I receive word you'll come."

He nodded, not the least bit phased by Eitan, and started into one of the nearest rooms.

"Taylor!" Makaila's voice snapped Taylor out of her slightly dazed phase. They were being separated. Taylor struggled, as she knew Makaila would be doing.

"Taylor," came a quiet voice in her ear. That wasn't Makaila. It was Skye, no, Skye's clone. For some reason, she stopped struggling, but she had no idea why.

She felt the door beside her open and she was pulled through it. The arms that had been wrapped around her let go and she heard the clicks that meant he was locking the door. She backed up until she ran into something stiff but soft. The metal clicks stopped and she heard his feet on the floor as he came closer. She knew that as bad as he might have been, he had to be to innocent to not try anything he shouldn't. But it wasn't much comfort. As much as she felt like she knew him, she didn't really.

"You're scared." he stated after a moment..

"I… I'm not exactly sure what to think." she muttered. She took a shaky breath and nervously voiced her thoughts. "He said you were only supposed to bring Makaila. Why did you bring me?"

His eyes flashed but she couldn't see that. Instead of answering, he came closer and sat down on the bed her back had run into. "You should sit down."

She let out a breath of uneasiness but sat down beside him.

He looked her over briefly before his gaze stopped on her eyes. "So… it's… Taylor?"

She nodded. "Where are we?"

"…You look different."

She stiffened. "Where are we?"

He frowned. "Room three fifty."

"That doesn't really help."

The laugh that came startled her. She had never heard Skye laugh. She knew this would be his younger voice, but it was almost comforting.

"You feel it too."

"Wh-Wha?"

"The pull." He simply stated it and waited for her reaction.

"The… pull?"

He nodded. "You're Sarah's clone and I'm Skye's clone. They were in love."

"S-So? Are you saying we got those… feelings?"

"Mmm."

Well that explained some things. "But we're only clones. They can't pass on things like that."

He shrugged. "I don't really know how it works. And for that matter, I'm not really sure why they made me. I know why they cloned Sarah though."

Taylor straitened. "What?"

She was going to ask more, but a hand reached up and ran through the top of her bangs, sufficiently distracting her. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Your hair's a different color then hers was. How's that possible?"

"I… I don't know."

He dropped his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

She could practically feel his smile. "There's Sarah."

She let out a shaky breath and tried something else instead. "What do they call you?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. What's your name?"

He was silent for a few moments. "I don't really have one."

"You don't have a name? Do they call you Skye?"

He shook his head. "I'm not Skye, I don't want his name." Taylor almost choked. He was so much like she had been as a new clone. "They call me six."

"…Six?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"It's not really a name. More of a title than anything…. So you feel it right?"

She bit her lip and sighed. "Well yes but…" Why did she answer him? Why did she feel so close to him? "Wait! You might as well have kidnapped me!"

There was silence and she stood and made her way to the door. "Wait!" He stood and ran to her, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry." It was hard not to be confused. He felt and sounded like a teenager, but was his mind a child's? An eight year olds?

"What's wrong?" he whispered after a moment.

"You're only eight."

"Oh… you-you heard that. It doesn't mean anything. All it means for a clone is I've been alive for eight years. I'm every bit as matured as any other teenager."

"But you're not one."

"…No."

"I'm just…ugh!" She gave up and pulled back, reaching her hands up into her hair. "I'm s-so confused! I can't love you! I don't know you! You're only eight and-and you kidnapped me!"

"…I thought we had resolved the whole eight year old thing."

"And that! You're-You're nothing like him! How could I possibly know you? Ho-mmph." Shock ran through her entire body and seemed to lock every joint firmly in place. He was kissing her. Skye, no, not Skye. But it felt…. She snapped herself out of it and pulled back as fast as she was able, placing a hand over her mouth and surprising herself as a blush ran to her cheeks and flooded them. "You-You kissed me."

He was silent for several moments, and when he spoke again he was timid. "You had to feel that."

She _had _felt something, and she was sure it was what he was referring to. There had been a connection. But it wasn't real. The connection belonged to Skye and Sarah, not them.

"You felt it…. You had to." he whispered again.

She suddenly realized what he must be going through and struggled to get herself to calm down, "Look, we can't like each other."

"Why not?"

"I… I'm already with somebody. I love him. And it's real. It's not a cloning fluke. I really care for him. What we're feeling… it's fake. It's Sarah and Skye, and it only means that Sarah loves Skye. Not that I love you. It's not real. There's no way you can love me. You don't know me."

There was almost a deathly silence as she felt him absorb what he had said. "No…. I do… love you." He stumbled over each word.

"No… no please." Without thinking she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. "We _can't _be together. I'm already in love. Take me back. Please. I can't find the way back on my own."

He was completely stiff and she suddenly realized why. She was hugging him. It was hard for Skye to let people touch him at all. Maybe he and Skye were more alike then she had thought. But a moment later he surprised her as he wrapped her arms back around her, and almost pulled her closer. He shook a little, and she wondered if he were crying, or just nervous.

"OK." he whispered.

She was shocked. "What? I…"

"I'll take you back. Just make sure he doesn't try to kill me or something."

She knew who he was referring to and nodded against him. "Thank you."

"But not yet."

"Wait-"

"Please. Can we talk?"

That was another thing hard for Skye: talking. It wasn't hard to say that the request surprised her, but she couldn't bring herself to say no.

* * *

"How do we find them?"

"Makaila won't be in the room I was in. So why is she here?"

"None of this makes any sense." Ash cut into the conversation. "If we go to far down the halls, the cameras will pick us up. But why now? If they knew where we were the whole time why wait till now to take Makaila? And why take her at all at this point?"

A laugh rang through the room and they all turned around to see Grant was the one who had laughed.

"What?" Ash hissed icily.

"You don't get it do you? They took Misty, you think they care how old any of you are? You ran away, they're not going to let you get away with that. Because if you run away others get the idea that they can too."

Ash turned back to the others without commenting. "Where would they take Taylor?"

"Probably to the same place." Brock answered.

"No." Gary had been the one in charge of some newcomers so he knew more than most of them. "They're here for two different reasons. Makaila "belongs" here. She'll probably go to the… to Giovonni first. Taylor came with us. The kid took her for himself. If we can get her before they see her it won't matter, but if they do see her it will just be a bonus. They made her, they'll want her too."

Skye groaned while Michael did his best to avoid his gaze.

"But she's a test subject." Alexi said. "Er, a clone that his. And so is Skye's clone."

"We know that."

Alexi glared at Skye and continued. "What I'm saying is, he seems very attracted to Taylor. Skye."

"What?"

"He's your clone… what would you do, if you were him?"

Skye faltered and looked up to find everyone staring at him. "Well, you saw him. He's nothing like me. It's obviously more physical cloning then… emotional."

"Do we have anything else to go on?"

He paused. "You mean if I were the version of myself twisted enough to do what he's doing? It's kind of difficult to put myself in that place."

"Skye..."

He sighed. He really didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to imagine himself like that. "I would… probably separate from Eitan. I wouldn't care where I went, I just wouldn't want to be around him."

"So anywhere?"

He nodded.

"Well that narrows it down a lot." Drake muttered sarcastically.

"Actually it helps. All we have to do now is find out where Eitan went, then Skye's clone will be somewhere on the way there."

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to figure that out?"

Skye stood and turned back to Grant who scoffed. "Think you're getting it from me?"

"You're very aggravating." Skye stated as he walked to him. "Even when there's nothing you can do. Tell us where he went."

Grant only rolled his eyes and struggled just slightly as he tried to move his arms from beneath the metal. "Or what?"

To everyone surprise a click was heard from the door and it was forced open.

Michael stood. "Taylor?" She entered and he ran to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She turned to the door and ushered someone in, and they were all shocked as Skye's clone tentatively entered.

Before anyone really could ask what was going on, Skye had jumped to his feet and run to them. The clone looked to Taylor desperately as Skye stood in front of him. He shook and finally fell as Skye advanced. He didn't know any of them, but he didn't want to hurt them. Not now. Would Taylor say anything to stop them?

Taylor gasped as she was pulled back. She couldn't see, but she knew what was happening. "Skye, no!" She reached out and held onto his arm to stop him from doing anything. "Don't hurt him!"

He wasn't going to, but he was having trouble not doing something. He noticed the boy in front of him struggling to keep his arms where they were as well. He reminded himself that the "kid" in front of him was strong and had a power that he had been using his whole life, whereas Skye had just learned to use it within the last few minutes. Still the boy shut his eyes and then opened them shakily as he looked up at Skye in almost some form of fear. There was something extremely different about him now. "I'm not going to hurt him." He could see the clone bite his lip, as though to keep himself from retorting. There was a moment's silence.

"Get them!" Everyone but the clone looked to Grant as he shouted the order. His gaze went to the ground but he didn't say anything to reply. Grant looked as though he were going into some form of shock. "Get up! Get them!" he ordered again.

"…I won't." The reply was barely over a whisper. It was easy to see how abnormal it was for him to disobey an order, as Grant had pretty much been shocked into silence. He stood and looked at all of them before lowering his gaze. "I'm not doing anything."

"He brought me back." Taylor said.

"You're dead!" He flinched at Grant's words. "Do you hear me kid? You're dead!" His hands clenched into fists at his sides as Grant went on. "You're disobeying a direct order! If they don't kill you, I will! They won't be lenient a second time." Grant paused and saw the clone closing his eyes to deflect the words. "I told them. I told them that you wouldn't be _anything _as grunt. I told them you were to weak." He stopped suddenly as the clone growled and turned to him at lightning speed. He held out one arm and pulled his fingers together as if he were making a fist. Grant choked and closed his eyes, almost gagging but seeming to not have enough air for it.

"Leave me alone." he whispered. He opened his fist and Grant pulled in a huge gasp of air, a look of relief on his face.

He turned back to the rest of the group. He knew the display had made them nervous. "I should go."

"No." Taylor moved from Skye to him, but instead of holding his arm just gently laid her hand on his. "Was that true? Will they kill you?"

He didn't answer. "I can tell you where to find Makaila, but then you have to leave."

"Will they kill you?" she repeated.

"…Yes." he pulled in a breath and moved on. "Makaila's meeting someone named Casey."

"I know him." Alexi spoke up.

He nodded, not seeming to really take in her comment. "Go down the hall. Take your second left, then your third right. He'll be in the first room… There's only four."

"Thank you." Ash didn't know why he said it, then raced past him into the hall, the others following him. Taylor stayed, prompting Michael and Skye to drop behind to wait for her.

"You have to come with us." Taylor almost begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't." he whispered. "I don't know anything about where you come from. I'm a clone and I age twice as fast as you do. You can't explain that to people."

"But-"

"No. Just go. Please." She wrapped her arms unexpectedly around him and both Michael and Skye stiffened as he hesitantly hugged her back. "I won't forget you. You're not Sarah but… I like you."

"I like you too." she whispered. She let go and he smiled at her weakly as she raced through the door. Michael and Skye both waited a moment longer.

"Thank you for bringing her back." Michael said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Skye added stiffly.

He nodded and they finally shut the door. All was silent for a few moments. The room was suddenly very large and empty. Alone.

"Traitor." a voice hissed from the corner.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't care."

"You're a liar."

He was somehow calm. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm actually learning to be honest."

Grant scoffed. "A little late for that, don't you think? Your "honesty" is sending you to be killed." To his surprise, the young clone smiled.

"I know."

"Don't you care?"

"No. I didn't do this for me, I did this for Taylor. I made a difference. That's all I ever wanted, for there to be a reason for me to exist. Now there is. I helped them. I saved them."

"You didn't. They still have a lot to go through."

"Then I gave them a head start." He turned to Grant quietly. "At least I'm not you."

Grant clenched his teeth. "Maybe someday you will be. No wait, you won't live that long. Not long enough to even know how you would have changed."

The clone quietly turned from him and stared at the metal door. He shut his eyes, breathing out the fear and anxiousness and replacing it with Taylor's beautiful face. A smile found it's way back to his face. "Good."

* * *

A/N A little more to this plot, as well as what was said between Taylor and er... "six" will come later. Short plot for this one I know. Next chapter is being written! Review!


	13. Remember

Sorry for the long update. I haven't had internet for a while. I just got it about two days ago, but I couldn't get on (my dad). Anywho, I know it's weird that I'm updating on Christmas, but I have nothing to do so it's the best timing. I have almost all of the next chapter written, and all of the chapter with Skye and Sarah, where pretty much Skye's whole story with her is pulled together. I also have a TON of music videos to upload on my youtube account (prettygirlstory). You may want to check that out ig you like music vid's (They're mostly pokeshipping (yay!)). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode and have a great Christmas Day. Thanks for sticking with this story!

Later everyone!

PG17

* * *

"Was it the third right?"

"No."

"Yes."

"It was the third right?"

"No it wasn't. It was the second right and the third left."

"You have it backwards!"

"Quiet you two!"

Ash sighed and Misty turned away at Gary's outburst.

"It was the second left and the third right." Gary moved to the front and led.

Misty smirked. "See?"

"Don't say anything." he warned. Misty only smiled lightly at his annoyance.

Alexi slowed down and waited for everyone to pass her before grabbing Keagan by the arm.

"Alexi, what is it?"

She bit her lip and watched them walk ahead a bit more. "I know Casey."

"Yeah, I heard you say it."

"He's… He's dangerous. He's proud and… he would hurt Makaila. He wouldn't hold back-on anything."

"Why are you just telling me this? Why not tell everyone?" Keagan whispered. He grew a bit more ancy as the rest of the group moved farther ahead.

She pulled in one more shaky breath. "I can help. I know him, but I would have to do it alone."

"Why do you always have to do things alone?!"

She closed her eyes at his outburst. "I'm trying not to be that way. But this time it really _does _have to be this way. I can distract him. He will be distracted. He's selfish and he hates me."

"But how is that going to help? A distraction? From what? Why don't we just walk in and take her?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know anything about the people here do you?"

He groaned. "Look I just… I don't want you to do anything unnecessary. I… I don't want you to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me I won't. I know him better than anybody."

"But that was how many years ago?"

She smiled. "Just trust me."

"…The reason you have to be alone is so he only sees you right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… something like that."

"So what if someone was with you, where he couldn't see them, just in case something went wrong?"

"That might work…."

He raised his head. "Then I'm coming."

Alexi smiled. "Good. C'mon."

"Wait, we have to tell the others."

"They'll know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So what do you think?"

Makaila shook as she was pulled forward. The room was small, but full of a variety of technology she had never even heard of. Eitan had been the one to pull her, and seated before them was a man. She estimated that he was roughly her dad's age. He had messy brown hair and matching brown eyes. Eyes that were currently looking directly at her and scrutinizing her.

He stood and walked forward looking her over. "She's small." He looked down at her feet and then made his way up from that point. "She has black hair, practically, but that won't do her much good when she doesn't have any strength." Makaila promptly kicked him in below his knee. He stumbled just slightly because of where she had kicked him and winced. "Well, I stand corrected."

Eitan pulled her back and forced her head back by her hair.

"Stop."

"Sir?"

The man stood up strait. "Don't do anything rash."

Eitan still looked rather confused, a strange look for him.

"Just let her go."

Eitan thought it was foolish but wasn't going to put up a fight against him. He nodded and slipped his hand out of her hair, and his other from her arm.

"You're Ash's daughter."

She pursed her lips in nervousness but stayed stubborn and didn't answer. It was all the answer he needed.

"So…" he straitened and wiped his hand quickly across his pants where she had kicked him. "You're strong and you don't look like you're planning on answering. Black hair too. You're definitely his kid."

She felt her pace quicken. He seemed to know her father, really know him. She had been told that her father was a grunt. A Team Rocket grunt. Her father. Her hands shook at her sides before she clenched them into fists to stop the quivering. The man noticed.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." she hissed. The words were quiet but firm. The first words she had said in a while other than, "dad".

"Yes. Yes, you are. "Casey came very close to her and she stiffened. He narrowed his eyes and titled his head slightly. "But your eyes aren't his. Your mother's then?"

She bit her lip and backed up, trying to ignore the fear running through her body. "Why am here? No one will answer. I want to know now."

Casey stayed silent for a moment. "Your father. As a Team Rocket grunt his first child belongs here. That first child is you. The moment he agreed to be part of this organization he had already handed you over. That…and the fact that he would follow you here. A few of us have scores to settle with him."

Makaila's breathing had become uneven and quickly paced. She hadn't really expected an answer. "Why?" she whispered. "What did he do?"

Casey almost shrugged. "Various things. It depends on the person. He isn't exactly the most obedient person."

Her brow came together. Obedient?

"Hold on." He was so casual. It was completely different from Grant. He pulled something that looked similar to a walkie-talkie from his belt. "What?" She could see the shock clearly in his face. "What?" he asked once more, sharper this time. "Are you sure…? Where's Jason….? Keep him there. He can't see her…. Very good, yes keep me up." He placed it back on his belt and looked at Eitan. "Watch her."

Eitan suppressed a groan. "What now?"

"I have a visitor. I'll be back. Just stay here. Got it?" When Eitan didn't answer he added his title.

Eitan nodded and forced a "yes sir" through his teeth.

Casey walked to the door and very nearly slammed it behind him.

"Well, it's just us again."

Makaila backed away as discretely as she could, hoping he wouldn't hold her. She didn't seem to have anything to worry about as he simply walked by her and sat down in the large chair ahead of them. Makaila glanced back at the door.

"Don't even think about it."

Makaila looked back to him and sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "It's just what I do."

"But why? I don't get it."

He shrugged again. "I don't really care."

"You don't want to know why you're doing something?"

"Knowing why won't change the fact that I have to do it."

"Well, why do you have to?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask so many stupid questions?"

She pursed her lips. "It just confuses me. You were always troubled but you were never bad."

He suddenly went very silent, and then… "It was an act."

"I don't think it was. I think it was you being yourself, while pretending to act."

He looked up at her and glared. "I've already warned you. I'd rather not have to go through with it."

"Oh, come off it!"

She walked up and sat down on the floor beside him.

"Go away."

"I would if I could."

He hissed his words. "You can't leave the room but your legs still work. You could back up."

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be watching me?"

"I can watch you just fine from here."

"You're not a very reliable grunt are you? Is that because you don't want to be one?"

He clenched his teeth. "You're suddenly very brave. Sure you don't want me to hit you?"

She let out an anxious breath. "You were never really bad."

"I beat up your friend."

She looked confused for a moment then her eyes opened in understanding. "Oh, that was you…. Where is he?"

"How should I know? He took off when the grunts came. Guess he cares more about himself than about he does about you."

The words didn't faze her. "He's just scared."

Eitan snorted. "Fine excuse."

"But if you always knew about him, why lie about it?"

"Because if people already didn't believe the things you said, they wouldn't believe you if were you to find anything out about me."

"I'm surprised you're answering me."

"I find no reason not to at the present moment."

"How did you become a grunt?"

His hands clenched and she noticed. "My father."

"Did he hand you over?"

He stood abruptly and walked a few inches to avoid her gaze. "Your questions are bothering me. Stop asking."

Her gaze narrowed then softened. "I understand."

He spun, his teeth clenched, and his hands shaking with the urge to take out his anger on something, the fact that that something could be her scared her. "You understand? Don't even say it! Your father held back, he refused to hand you over! He at least tried! You don't know how I feel."

She went silent just as Casey opened the door and very nearly slammed it behind him, locking it as inconspicuously as he could. He looked between the two and Eitan grabbed her by the arm, but she noticed that his grip was much tighter than before. She winced.

Casey rose an eyebrow. "Try not to break her arm. Now let's go." He led them not to the door they had come from, but to a back door. Eitan's curiosity arose.

"Where-" Casey stopped and tilted his head just barely behind him, his gaze landing on Eitan's with a sort of heat that scared Makaila. Eitan instantly stopped and lowered his tone. "Sir, where are going?"

Casey turned around again. "We're heading to test base room."

"Why?" Eitan asked it carefully, fully aware this was the last question he would be able to ask before Casey would loose his temper and do something that would bury him in some form of trouble.

"Makaila's to old and unreliable to be anything close to a grunt. We're sending her to testing."

Eitan's grip on her arm tightened and she bit her lip to hold off a cry, only to look at him and find he was doing it subconsciously.

"What's-" Eitan placed a hand over her mouth before she could continue. He shook his head, and the fact that it seemed more a casual pled action than an order stopped her from continuing when he dropped his hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Earlier…

When Casey had left the room, he didn't expect the reason he was leaving to be right outside his door. He smirked. "Alexi."

She stood in front of him, frowning back. "Casey."

"It's been a while."

She nodded. "So this is what you've been reduced to? Kidnapping children?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm over testing. She's going into testing so she's here. Even you know that. I'm even above your precious Jason. Don't pretend to know how things are now."

"So you're really going to hand a child over? I would think after that happened to you, you might show some form of mercy on someone else."

"You would think that after your last run-away you might try to avoid this place. What brings you?"

"Makaila."

Casey raised an eyebrow and then said, "Oh, you mean Ash's kid. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not really at liberty to release her. You want that, you go to the boss."

Alexi ground her teeth. "He won't let her go. You know that."

Casey smirked. "I wasn't referring to him, I was referring to Mark."

"Who… oh…."

"Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an order to carry out." He turned.

"Wait-You're not…You're not going to do anything about me?"

He shrugged. "The way I see it, I'll end up doing a bunch of work and you'll only end up running away again."

She smiled. "Probably."

He turned back to face her. "But if I don't do anything, then there will no doubt be something as a repercussion, so what should I do?"

She stiffened just slightly and he raised an eyebrow. "You're not alone are you?"

She didn't answer, and that was his answer. He turned and ran back to the room Eitan and Makaila were in.

Keagan jumped out of his hiding place and followed Alexi as she followed Casey. He slammed the door behind him and they both tried pushing it open before giving up. "She's in there. I know she's in there."

Ash and the rest of the crew came running towards them at that moment.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold him long enough."

Ash rushed to the door. "She's in there isn't she?" Both Alexi and Keagan nodded. Ash pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. "Help me!"

Everyone moved but Gary, Alexi, Brock, Skye, Taylor, and Michael.

Ash turned around to see them. "Help me!"

"It's no use." Gary voiced all of their thoughts. "That door's not going to open."

Ash ground his teeth. "So you're just giving up?! She's in there! How do you know it won't move anyway?"

"Try being a test subject sometime with a door like that keeping you in." Alexi whispered.

Michael nodded. "I was never a test subject, but they had a door like that on my door too. Didn't they have that on yours?"

Ash looked it over. The edges had a layer of rubber between them and the metal. Ash cursed. He had had a door of the likes, but he had never attempted to open it. "So what now?"

"He'll probably use a back door." Brock pointed out. "Anybody know what room this is?"

"It's kind of like a conference room." Skye offered. "If it's just Casey's, and guessing by his personality it is, then it'll lead to what ever he does." Skye shrugged.

"He told me what he does when he was out."

Keagan nodded. "He said he was over testing."

"Alexi, you know where testing is right?"

"I spent half my life there. They'll probably be going to the so called base."

"Ok, then lead."

Alexi nodded and took off, the others following her. As they neared she slowed down and motioned for the others to stop.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I just… I heard something."

"I heard it too." Skye said. Nobody was surprised. His ears could pick up on anything.

Alexi looked down at her feet and bent down, pulling a needle filled with something from the ground.

"What is it?" Keagan asked. Alexi's eyes widened and she stumbled. Keagan caught her. Her hand went to her arm and then dropped as her eyes started closing.

"What happened?"

Keagan looked to where her hand had nearly touched to see something identical to what she had plucked out of the ground sticking out of her arm. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it out. She gasped but didn't do anything more.

"Where did that come from?" Michael asked. Everyone looked but saw nothing. "How are we going to get to Makaila-Hey. Is she asleep?"

Keagan's heart constricted in fear at Michael's words, but was relieved when he looked her over and found that she really was only asleep. "Yeah, must have been in the stuff. Anybody else know where to go?"

"The only other people there, were Skye and Taylor. Right?" Michael turned to the two of them.

Skye's eyes widened. "I've only been there once. I was a kid, I don't remember."

"Taylor?" Michael asked softly.

She bit her lip. "I'm blind." Skye groaned. "But… I remember some of what Sarah saw. And… I remember a tube or something, a big one with her in it. And before that… I think that was the room."

"Do you remember the walk there?"

"I don't know. It's really fuzzy."

"I-I'll lead." Skye pushed ahead, deliberately cutting into the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Taylor whispered.

"It's fine." He said quickly as if he didn't care, though he truly did.

Michael turned to Taylor in confusion but she didn't look as if she wanted to expand on the "memory" so he dropped it, and took her hand instead to lead her.

Skye was a bit blurry on the details. The halls all looked the same to most of the group.

"Skye, are you sure you know where you're going?" Misty asked uneasily.

Skye gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure how to reply to her. It came as a shock as he realized that they had never carried a conversation with one another. "I told you, I've only been there once. But if someone else has a better idea of how to get there let me know."

Misty fell silent and Ash wrapped an arm around her waist. "It'll be ok." he whispered, though he didn't feel to sure himself. Misty could only nod as she leaned against him.

Keagan adjusted Alexi on his back. "Guys… I'm getting tired. I'm going to stop okay? I'll wait here."

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Michael said quietly.

Keagan looked over his shoulder. "She looks kind of… I don't know. I think she and I should stay here and let her rest a little easier."

Some of the group were uneasy about the decision but they all gave their consent more or less by not saying anything.

"Gary, help me get her off my back." Gary groaned under his breath but did it anyway.

Once Keagan had her supported he turned to the others. "You should go. Makaila needs you."

Skye went back to leading and left without a word, the others followed him.

Keagan let out a breath of relief once they were all out of sight and leaned Alexi against the wall before pulling up his right pant leg. He clenched his teeth and reached down, yanking a needle from just above his ankle. He gasped, He hadn't realized it would hurt so much. He closed his eyes and dropped the needle, suddenly feeling very tired but refusing to give into whatever it was.

"Alexi?" Alexi groaned and he shook her. "Alexi!" He stopped suddenly and stared. "Well… this is familiar isn't it?" He sighed. "C'mon Alexi wake up."

"Ugh, Keagan?"

"Alexi." he said in relief.

"Why do I hurt so much?"

"It's just from the needle. Not sure what. It'll wear off. There was more in yours than mine."

"You got some too?"

He nodded. "Alexi, listen. I know you're kind of weak, but can you tell me where to go?"

"Where are the others?"

"Alexi please. Just tell me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, but she shrugged it off in her state. "Yes… I can take you."

"Thank you." Keagan pulled his pant leg back down and pulled her over his back. "Just lead."

"Mmm. You're pretty close already."

"Which way?"

"Uh… right."

Keagan had been almost sure that they wouldn't see the others and he was right. They arrived at their destination within minutes. Keagan looked at the door and then turned.

"Keagan?" Alexi muttered.

"I saw someone."

He stopped a different door and stared at it. "Alexi, I'm going to have to put you down."

She nodded and started slipping back asleep. He sat her carefully against the wall and watched her for a moment before opening the door.

The room seemed empty and he was disappointed until he saw another door leading out. He immediately ran to it, then quieted and leaned against it. There was a voice. He didn't recognize it, because he had never heard it. But that didn't matter.

He backed up and clenched his teeth before kicking the door with all his might, flinging it open.

The only man in the room in the room turned at the sudden intrusion, obviously surprised. Before he could begin to inquire who the man was, or why he was there, he was on his back on the floor.

Keagan's gaze softened, he looked the man over, his jaw clenched, his gaze set, and he stepped forward.

To stunned to move (something the men who trained him would have definitely punished him for) the man stared up at the Keagan who stood above him. It was obvious that the Keagan knew who he was talking to, but he had no idea who Keagan was.

Keagan didn't move for several moments, all of them were spent taking in the man on the floor, who stared back up at him in confusion. Finally he realized his compromising position, and he began to rise but Keagan pushed him harshly back down and after taking in a few calming breaths, asked a question almost impossible for him to answer….

"Remember me?"

* * *

Please review! Thanks!


	14. Keagan

I'm sooo sorry. Are you guys still reading this? :P Anywho, heh, here it is. I can't say I particularly love this chapter, and it's short even though you've waited so long. So in apology here is what I am going to do. I have a pretty long chapter that tells almost the whole story of Skye and Sarah. Should I post that chapter next or move on with the plot in the next chapter instead? If you have a preferance tell me and I will do it. It'll make more sense later, but since it's really a side story, I could post it next if "y'all" want. Alright that's it!

Thanks for reading!

Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The man just stared at him, and then suddenly he was on his feet. Keagan was not sure how he had done it. Somehow he had moved away and jumped to his feet before Keagan could do a thing.

He backed up and leaned on the desk in the corner of the room. He glared at Keagan and then asked him clearly under his breath, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Keagan was slightly unnerved but went on. "You-You killed a young girl. A young girl and her parents."

The man stared, and then looked down. After a moment he whispered, "I suppose I did, didn't I?" Then he looked back up. "How did you know that?"

Keagan's hands clenched into fists. "You let the son live."

It took a moment for the statement to mean anything. Suddenly the man's eyes widened and he backed up. "You… You're…"

Keagan nodded.

"B-But how are you supposed to know it was me. You can't think I did it?! How-"

"It's your eyes, your voice, the way you walk… I know it's you."

The man's jaw set. "Fine. What is it you want?"

Keagan was silent. For the first time he realized, that he wasn't sure. His most primal instinct said that he should do something to the man, that he deserved to know that an evil man like him was punished for what he did to his family.

But he didn't want to be like that. "There was blood…. And… you left a six year old boy… alone to take care of the body's of his family…." He looked at him. "I don't want to hurt you…. As much as I hate you, as much as it hurts, I don't _want_ to hurt you. So maybe you could just… tell me why."

The man stared and then… "It was an order…. What do you know about your father?"

Keagan shook his head and answered truthfully despite who he was talking to. "I don't know. No one knew anything about him."

"He was a brilliant man. A scientist of sorts. He helped create something, then he found out who he was making it for, and refused to hand it over. He was warned, he still refused, and the orders went out. I went and he told me that he didn't have it anymore. Said he gave it to a friend. I warned him, and he refused again. The only ones in the room were your parents and sister. I pulled the girl over and he panicked. Basically he gave a bunch of petty excuses. He was a traitor. He had to be done away with."

Keagan's breathing had elevated and his hands now hurt from the fists he had clenched them into. "So you killed her? You killed a four year old girl for it?"

"It was an order." The man repeated quietly.

Keagan's gaze rose fiercely to meet his. "You ever think that maybe sometimes you should think for yourself? Instead of handing all of yourself over to someone else like a coward."

"Your father had the bravery you speak of, and what good did it do him? His family was killed because of it."

Keagan's hands shook and he stepped forward slowly. "If you had had such courage none of them would have died." He found it surprising that the man hadn't tried to get rid of him yet. He obviously knew too much for his own good. But as he neared, the man nearly slumped back until his back had just begun to arch over the desk behind him.

"That isn't true. They would have killed me and simply sent someone else to do away with your father. And that man may have killed you as well."

Keagan stopped walking when he heard the last line. Was the man, in a manner of words, "sucking up" to him?

Keagan stared long and hard and then finally managed to whisper. "When I was still a kid, I would always think about you. Imagine what I would do when I met you. I always thought of you as some sort of cold blooded killer. Someone with a sword that would cut me down when I tried to face you for what you did…. Maybe my vision of you was slightly skewed because of how young I was when… and when I saw their bodies." Keagan hesitated then stepped back. "But you're . . . none of those things. You're just a coward who does whatever he's told when he's told to do it…. And I don't think you're worth it," Keagan turned and left, fully prepared to leave the man in his memory when a phrase stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Do you know what he said?"

Keagan turned around against his better judgment, confused. "What?"

"Do you know what he said? When he was dying?"

Keagan just stared. "No. I couldn't hear from where I was."

"He said, 'Protect Keagan.'" Keagan's eyes narrowed in confusion and the man rolled his eyes. "He was looking up. Like he could see someone. Maybe he was delirious because he was dying. But sometimes…I almost wonder."

"What do you mean?" Keagan asked carefully,

"Have you ever heard of the protector project?"

"No."

"I don't know, but I think it was your father who created it. It's like an instinct, only multiplied greatly. They put it inside of people. So far they've only used young boys, well, those are the successful tests. The instinct makes it so that the subconscious of that person chooses someone –only one person- to protect. At times they just become obsessed. They just have to protect the person they've chosen. They would rather die themselves, hands down, then allow the person they've chosen to die. They could be the most selfish people in the world and they would still feel that way."

"…But why?" Keagan asked referring to Team Rocket.

"Because they're strong. Mothers at times can do amazing things to protect and help they're children. It's something like that. They're strong and fast and smart. But only when the instinct is active inside them. They're protectors. Protectors of whatever they choose."

Keagan felt overwhelmed. His father had invented something like that? "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you know too much."

Keagan's brow came together in confusion once more. "What-"

"And you obviously don't belong here."

In one smooth motion the man flung his arm out. A small dagger flew with the motion, hitting the wall behind Keagan but cutting through skin on his side in the process. Keagan gasped and looked down, finding the cut bleeding freely. He quickly placed his hand against it and looked up, only to just barely dodge another that landed on the floor behind him. The hand not holding his cut, clenched into a fist.

"You are that little brat aren't you? When you first came in here I thought your father had come back to life."

Keagan's breath hitched and he looked up with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You knew him?" Keagan asked breathlessly. "You knew him but you still killed him?"

The man almost laughed but it came out as a scoff. "Of course I knew him. That's why it was so easy to kill him. I knew he was dense and weak and had a ridiculous sense of loyalty that only made him an easier target."

Keagan ground his teeth, forgetting about his side as his breath elevated from something else entirely. "Take that back."

"It was easy. All I had to do was threaten him with his two most prized possessions, his wife and oldest child. Only she wasn't his oldest child was she?" Keagan knew who he was talking about. He was talking about his sister. His helpless little sister who had been killed right in front of him. "That was you." The man went on. "They protected you, but they didn't put much into your sister because she wasn't the oldest." Keagan stared down, his breathing almost painful as the memories he had repressed all came back. The man rolled his eyes. "You look just like him you know. Everything but your eyes." Keagan bit his lip to keep his emotion down. "If I had known that you were watching before hand you would have died right then and there. Maybe your sister would have lived, but you would've died. Make you feel anything that your sister died in your place? I didn't kill them. I was only carrying orders. You killed them."

Keagan's head snapped up, his gaze landing on the man's with intensity deep enough to kill. "Liar." he hissed the word through his teeth, choking on emotion as it left his mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I am? So your sister didn't die because you weren't there? Your parents didn't die protecting you?"

Keagan opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to say "no". He dropped his head again and felt tears finally sting his eyes. He reprimanded himself instantly. He wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "Why did you let me live?" he asked hollowly.

"Honestly? Just this. You're amusing. It's like seeing your father live his pathetic life all over again from start to finish."

"Liar!" He lurched forward and knocked the man from his feet. He stood instantly and glowered over him.

"You've already admitted to yourself that I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! I'm not going listen to you. You can say and believe whatever you want, it doesn't matter. I don't care." The man to his surprise smiled. He was trying to figure out why the man was suddenly brave. The reason? Keagan hadn't hurt him yet. The man had known Keagan's father, and knew that if Keagan was like him, he wasn't planning on hurting him. He had already proven it true when he tried to leave the first time. He had nothing to fear because Keagan didn't want to be like him. He didn't want to hurt people. And to the grunt staring at Keagan it was simply an act of cowardice.

"Well?" he whispered. He stared calmly into Keagan's shaky gaze. "You have the upper hand. Are you going to take it?" Keagan hesitated and that was all the man needed before he rolled from beneath Keagan and jumped to his feet. Keagan backed up subconsciously to the wall. He looked to his right and pulled the knife that had grazed his side from the wall before holding it out,

The man stopped chuckled. "Well, you going to use it?"

Keagan's hand shook before he steadied it. "I will if I have to."

"Will you?"

"You killed my family."

"Yes, I think that's been established."

"You deserve to die."

"So kill me."

Keagan still didn't move and this time the man laughed out loud. "You're just like him. Weak and pathetic. You wouldn't do anything even if I were to hold your precious sister against you."

Keagan ground his teeth, growled, and threw it. The man's eyes widened as it barely grazed his throat. Keagan looked to his feet, and picked up the other dagger he had dodged and held it up. "I'm a good aim."

The man finally hesitated and as Keagan held it out the man confirmed Keagan's earlier suspicions about him being a coward as he ran out of the room.

Keagan followed him, but shocked himself when he stopped as the other man had stopped as well. But the grunt wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the wall. Keagan followed his gaze to Alexi, remembering suddenly that he had propped her against the wall on the way in. His heart sped up and moved forward, gripping the blade tightly in his hand.

The man didn't seem to notice Keagan, he just stared at Alexi, his brow together and eyes open in wonder.

Alexi groaned and her eyes fluttered open. At first she almost fell over and Keagan resisted the urge to run to her side and drop his guard in the process. She steadied her self and looking up vaguely, seeing the grunt standing over her. Her eyes instantly opened fully and dug her palms into the floor and pushed against the wall as if she would fall through it if she could only push a little harder.

Keagan looked between the two. Alexi was obviously scared, but the grunt only seemed confused. Keagan could also see the small amount of hope in her eyes and it only served to make him feel all the more uncomfortable as he tried to figure out what to do.

The grunt turned slowly to Keagan. as if he had just noticed him. "Who is she?"

"That's none of your business." Keagan was in front of her quickly, more fear fueling his actions than anything else.

The man's face didn't move but his eyes left Keagan's face and flittered behind him to Alexi.

Keagan's hands shook. "Maybe you're right. Maybe my father and I are weak. I honestly don't want to hurt you…not anymore. But if you don't leave now, I will. I swear it."

Alexi struggled to his feet and tentatively whispered. "Keagan…h-he knows."

Keagan's eyes widened as he realized it as well and hesitated. "But I can't…."

The man's eyes never left Alexi. He seemed confused, as if he were trying to remember something. Alexi quickly noticed his gaze and lowered her head to hide behind Keagan, an act Keagan would have realized was very unlike her, were he not trying to decide what to do about the current problem. He seemed to come to decision and let out an uneasy sigh. "Leave. Now."

Finally the dark eyes turned on Keagan and silently he nodded before turning and quickly taking his leave.

"…Keagan?"

Keagan's hands shook as the blade finally slipped from his hands, landing on the cement with a clatter with him quickly following.

"Keagan what's going on?" Alexi was obviously still a bit stunned from whatever it was that had made her fall asleep, and she was confused to as how they had both arrived there, and why the others were not with them.

Her eyes narrowed all the more confused, staring at the blade beside his feet. "K-Keagan?" She kneeled beside him and carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. "How did we get here?"

"You…You told me how to get here…." he whispered, his voice distant.

"I did?" When he still didn't move her hand closed over one of his in worry. "Keagan?" He finally turned to her but didn't say a word. "Why did you let him go? Who was that? Why are we here?"

"You ask too many questions…."

"Wh-Wha-"

"I saw him…I saw him and I had to know. He looked so much like him…." His eyes were hollow as he gazed through her.

"Looked so much like who, Keagan?"

"The man…that killed my parents…and Carie."

Alexi's eyes narrowed. Carie? It took her a little longer to realize that "Carie" must be his little sister. He had never called her by name before. It suddenly hit her how little she knew about his past. She was still a little slow since she had fallen asleep and she then realized what he had meant, and what he was saying. "He…He did it?"

Keagan's brow came together and his jaw clenched. He nodded.

"So did you lie to get me to take you here?"

Another stiff nod.

"But Keagan…I would have done it. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?"

"You're selfish! You know that?! Do you even care?!"

Alexi froze. The words stung at first, then died down as she looked at him. He blinked furiously and bit his lipas if to take back the words, then raised his hands to wipe stubbornly at his eyes. Alexi's gaze softened and she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Keagan… I'm sorry." He knew that she wasn't just saying sorry for her actions it was for what she knew he must be feeling. Tears ran up and he chocked them down until she finally pulled him to her and sat down against the wall, bringing him with her. He gave up and let the tears go. It was the first she had ever seen him cry over anything and everything he had lost. She did felt terribly guilty. She didn't even know her parents, but he _had_ known his family and watched them all die and never once shown any emotion towards the memory. "Keagan, I'm sorry. It's ok."

He finally turned fully to her and started crying, and it nearly broke her to hear the terrible sound and know it was coming from him. "It was my fault…" He didn't stutter, but his voice held an unmistakable tremor.

Alexi gasped. "Keagan, don't' say that."

"They didn't put anything into her." he whispered. "Just me. And she died because of it. And I couldn't do anything. He just killed them and left them there. He didn't…" Keagan suddenly pulled back sharply and wiped harshly at his eyes. "I'm sorry. This isn't the time." He made to stand but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down surprised to see her keeping him there. "Alexi…"

"You can't blame yourself for something like that Keagan. You were a child. He did it, not you. It's ridiculous to think that you should be held responsible, that you could have done anything at your age. You're such a good person Keagan. You've got to give yourself more credit than that."

Keagan stared and then nodded shakily. You would think that this would end it, but Keagan still felt the tears rush out, tears of relief, and turned quickly away. "Alexi I can't."

She gently tugged on his arm and he fell once again, unable to support himself while so many emotions ran through him.

"They can wait." she whispered and then she paused, as if trying to figure out the right things to say. "It'll be ok. Just let yourself have a minute. There's nothing wrong with that. Rest."

He laughed bitterly. "Alexi, do you realize where you are? This isn't ok. We have to go help the others…and what if someone sees us. . ."

Alexi was silent for a long moment before she whispered carefully, "I know what it's like, Keagan. You need this. I know you do. They can wait. Rest."

"I can't."

Alexi timidly wrapped her arms under his and around his chest, pulling him to her and whispered confidently in a voice he couldn't dispute. "You can."

And he broke. The tears came rushing down his cheeks and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. "A-Alexi…"

"Sh…."

He shook and reached up, grabbing tightly onto her for support. He was embarrassed, relieved and scared all at once, and he was for once not trying to hide it. "I'm sorry…."

"I know."

And he was relieved that she didn't argue, she let him know that his apology didn't fall on deaf ears.

"It's not your fault."

He turned around and laid against her, only just barely registering that she was shaking. The relief that came from her words was almost overbearing. He had only needed someone to confirm it, and she had, though she probably didn't realize to an extent what she was doing for him.

"Rest." The phrase was gentle when spoken again, and he didn't argue.

* * *

Hope you liked it! A bit . . . different but you know. . . Anywho, please review! Thanks for taking the time to read! Next chapter will be posted sooner, just fooling with the plot. Thanks.

:)


	15. Sarah

A/N So the connection to my laptop cord broke so I couldn't get on it. Sorry for the wait. I know this author's note makes little sense because I 'm in a rush. Sorry if all the lines to separate didn't load right. Please review when you finish. Thanks for your patience.

PREVIOUSLY:

(This "previously" is long and you can skip it if you need. It's still good to read in case you don't remember as these are from the previous story [Heart's Disadvantage].)

_When he reached her room, he stood outside it a few moments, pondering if he should really go in or not. He took a deep breath. She was just a little girl. He had done much harder things than this in team rocket. He pushed open the door and looked towards the bed on the far wall. A little girl was sleeping in it, rolling around and crying at the same time. He went to her bedside and kneeled down. She was mumbling things in between tears. Her words weren't clear, but this is what he got out of them. "No… don't…"_

_Skye's eyes widened._

"_I-I don't… I'm scared…"_

"_S-Stop." Skye felt the words leave his lips before he could stop himself._

"_D-Don't leave!" she had herself almost woken up with that outburst, but fell back into her somewhat light sleep._

"_Stop!" Skye grabbed her roughly by the arms and pulled her up. "Wake up!"_

_Her eyes snapped open but for her it didn't make much of a difference, she was still waking up. "Stop! Don't leave me!"_

"_I didn't! Stop! Wake up! Now!" He gave her a rougher shake then he should have._

_Her eyes went wide and she froze, now fully awake._

_Skye just sat frozen, the little girl held firmly at arms length. After a moment his grip weakened and he looked at his hands that were holding the top of her arms._

_She started crying again._

_He gulped and let his arms fall, leaving his hands holding on weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"_

_Her lip trembled and she launched herself into his chest pulling her arms close to her and crying._

_Skye wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled inaudibly. "I didn't mean to."_

_She just continued crying and he just sat holding onto her until she fell asleep again._

* * *

"_Leave me alone!" she lashed out at him pushing him away, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_I didn't mean it like that."_

"_Yes you did! You didn't even care! You left me!"_

"_I did not leave you… her… Ugh! Why do you have to be so much like her?! Why couldn't you be someone else? You're not her! You know you're not her! You're a clone!"_

"_Stop it! I'm not! I'm normal! Like you and Sarah! I can do everything you can do!"_

"_Then why do you talk like you're her?!" He yelled angrily._

"_I don't know! I'm scared! I don't know who I am!"_

_He stopped and stared at her. She was crying… shaking…. She said that Sarah was her sister, yet she recited Sarah's memories as if they were her own._

_Skye turned back to her and seemed to be trying to make a hard decision. Finally he got close to her and whispered, "I need you to stay quiet… and stay here."_

_Her eyes widened. "No… You're going to leave me!" She jumped up and grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life. Despite her previous ranting, she didn't want him to leave her alone with no idea where she was._

"_I'm not gonna leave you. I'll be back."_

"_P-Please. No… Skye, no."_

_Skye pried her off of him and held her out. "Listen to me. I never left you. I would never leave you. I'll be back. I promise. But you have to stay here." He paused before whispering quietly, "I won't lose you again."_

_Her eyes widened as she felt something soft slide briefly over her forehead. She nodded shakily. "Y-You come back."_

_He nodded and whispered firmly, "I will."_

* * *

_When they got outside, Skye led her over to a table and waited till she had situated herself on the chair to hand her a Strawberry cone._

_She took it and touched the top with her finger covering it in the cold pink cream._

"_Just lick it."_

"_Is it good?"_

"_Taste it and see."_

_She frowned for a second, Skye's words seeming to put her into a memory of some sort, but then she shook it off and did as she was told. "Wow! Skye, this is so good! I bet this is one of the best foods ever!"_

* * *

_Michael smiled. "I found something."_

_Skye blinked. "Good for you." He turned away and pulled his notebook out again. He had to figure this out. He stopped and rolled his eyes towards his shoulder staring at Michael's finger, which was repetitively poking him. "What?" he did his best to hold his temper down._

_Michael smiled mischievously and stood in front of him, digging into his pocket. He pulled a green strap put of his pocket. It was a strange material, like tight-woven ribbon. In the center was an aqua gem. He held onto one end and walked past Skye letting the end trail in front of his eyes._

_Skye's eyes grew. "Hey! Give that back!" He tried to snatch it from him but only ended up grabbing air._

_Michael pulled the necklace close to him and shook his head. "Why do you have a __girl__ necklace in your backpack?"_

"_That's none of your business. You shouldn't have been going through my stuff, you little rat!" He stuffed the notebook into his pocket and rose to his feet, giving himself_

ON TO THE STORY:

"Where do you suppose Keagan and Alexi are?" May asked.

"It was stupid to leave them." Drew whispered under his breath, aware that there were others agreeing with him.

"That doesn't matter right now." Ash cut in angrily. He had obviously heard the comment. "Skye, which way?"

Skye paused for a bit too long. The memories of how he had got to the room were very fuzzy. The only time he had gone their, he had been so distracted with other . . . thoughts that that he hadn't really paid attention to where he was headed.

"Skye?" Ash asked anxiously.

Skye ground his teeth and then pointed down the hall without a word. Ash all but ran forward with the others following.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Gary asked from beside him.

Skye's teeth ground so tightly Gary almost heard them. "Yes. If you think you know better, why don't you lead?"

"I was never in testing. I've never even seen these halls."

"Then you'll have to live with me, now won't you?"

Gary frowned and rolled his eyes before moving ahead of him to join Ash's scurried strides.

"Stop." Skye suddenly said but neither Gary nor Ash did, either not hearing him or not caring. "Stop!" Both of them suddenly stopped and turned. Skye looked left and right and cursed under his breath. "Someone's coming." It was an empty hall, there was nowhere to go, and so they waited for the grunts to come around the corner.

Both Taylor and Skye sighed in relief when the feet running towards them turned out to be Alexi and Keagan. Then Skye's eyes narrowed. "Wait. Keagan! I . . . how did you get here? I mean . . . you were behind. How did you both get here?"

Both Keagan and Alexi were stopping to catch their breath. Keagan righted first. "I asked Alexi to help me find someone. I wouldn't have told you but . . . since he knows we're here I guess I should."

"Why did you risk it?" Skye asked.

May interrupted. "It doesn't matter. They already know we're here."

Keagan continued as if he hadn't heard her. "He killed my family."

There was silence for barely a moment, then Ash turned and continued walking. "He's not a grunt so let's go. We can talk while we do."

Alexi was having great trouble catching her breath so Keagan grabbed her hand as they walked.

"Do you know why he killed them?" Skye asked suddenly.

"He said my father invented something used here."

"What?"

"Um . . . something to do with an instinct?"

"An . . . instinct?"

Keagan failed to notice the dangerous tone in Skye's voice and nodded.

Suddenly Keagan found himself slammed against the wall held by a surprisingly strong hand around his neck. He looked wide eyed back at Skye and saw a look in his face that he had never imagined and he was shocked to feel the fear it gave him.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Alexi asked alarm.

"Shut up." Skye whispered.

"Let go of me." Keagan said slowly, using all of his self restraint to keep his arms held at his sides instead of on the hand around his neck.

"You think you're scaring anyone?" Skye retaliated.

"Skye wh-what are you doing?" Ash asked, both startled and slightly annoyed at yet another distraction from Makaila's wellbeing.

"The Instinct?" Skye repeated, his body began shaking and Keagan suddenly grunted when the force on his neck increased.

"Skye!" Alexi yelled out, seeing the effect it was having on Keagan.

"You're father created it? Your . . . _father_?!"

Keagan's eyes widened and without any warning Skye let go of his hands and stepped back his entire body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Keagan's hand reached up and rubbed along his neck, but his gaze didn't leave Skye's face.

"You did this to me?" he whispered.

Keagan's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Nobody said anything and Keagan turned to Alexi completely shocked to see her looking at him with almost the same look that Skye had given him, minus the loathing. "Why – I – What is it?"

Gary's eyes had widened though they held none of the emotions on both Alexi and Skye's faces. "The Instinct is an experiment supposedly created within the Team Rocket Base. It messes with people. Makes them emotionally connected and protective . . . or something like that." He glanced at Skye. "Though I don't really know that much about it. Skye . . . they used it on him once. Or so I've heard."

Keagan turned back to him. "What is it?"

Skye froze and looked up. "You don't know?" Keagan's look definitely said that he didn't and Skye relaxed considerably, his face showing something akin to regret. He turned. "Let's get Makaila."

"W-Wait." Keagan rushed forward as everyone started moving. "What is it?"

Skye let out a shaky breath as he forced his anger to stay in check. "I'll tell you while we go."

Keagan nodded. He looked to his right to Alexi and frowned. Her head was bowed and her face was contemplative and slightly disappointed. "Alexi?" He reached out carefully but she shook his hand off as if she had been shocked and moved away. The action hurt more than he could say, but he didn't try to say it and instead turned his attention to Skye as he started talking.

"It's a long story. You'll probably need to know the background to understand." He looked up and the ceiling. "Sarah. She was . . . a test subject here."

Alexi looked up and showed her curiosity in the subject. Skye knew that she along with a couple others would want to know the whole story, so he decided to start from the beginning. It would be good for him to talk about if it did nothing else.

"What does this have to do with the Instinct?" Keagan asked.

"Sarah's was my . . . the one I chose. She's one of the reasons I have the Instinct." Keagan fell silent so he went on. "Sarah, she had been put through so many tests that her body was too weak to be moved much any more. She was thin, and pale, but there was something about her that was beautiful. I couldn't understand it and she drew me in. I wanted to understand her. The first time I saw her was because of a test they had given me. Not like a test subject test or anything. A test, a really simple one, for grunts. I still don't why they gave it to me, something to do with wanting to know my obedience. Anyway, I would just stand outside her door like a guard or something until they came to take her out for a test. Check schedules; keep tabs on her, things like that. I learned a lot about her very quickly. Her testing number was one thousand. She was so weak and isolated and she still smiled. She was still happy sometimes. I didn't understand how it was possible. I had never been isolated like that and I hated my life in the base. But I knew it had to be so much worse for her. So one day when she came back from a test and started crying after they all but threw her in it was almost to painful to listen to and watch. I just kind of walked right in. I don't know what I was thinking."

Flashback:

Sarah looked up as soon as he entered a tinge of worry in her eyes. And Skye just stood there.

It didn't take Skye long to realize that he hadn't planned it out very well. He just wanted to see what it was about her that drew him in so much before he was moved onto a different assignment, which was bound to be soon with how long he had been there.

He had known that she was pretty, but there was something different about seeing her like this, alone and staring strait into her eyes. She was beautiful. She stared at him, and he saw her fist her hands and scoot back a little on the dusty cement.

"Uh…" he absentmindedly touched his pockets, as if he may find a topic for conversation hidden in his jeans. He said the only thing that came to mind. "…Hi…."

She blinked and her hands relaxed. "H-Hi." There was a moment of silence. "Are you the grunt that's been outside my door?"

"Yeah…"

"Why… They haven't had grunts outside the other rooms have they?"

"It's kind of practice for me." He admitted quietly, the shock that he was actually talking to her was evident all over his features.

She let out a small giggle. He couldn't help but smile, it was a beautiful sound and she looked so happy once again. His eyes narrowed in confusion at her next actions. She stifled her giggle quickly and shut her eyes, scooting away from him. He realized what was wrong. She was scared. Scared because if she had laughed at another grunt, there was nothing to keep him from hitting her or doing something else out of annoyance or anger.

He stayed still and then kneeled beside her and grabbed one of her clenched hands. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. OK?"

She opened her eyes carefully and looked at him then down to her hand which he held, then back up again with the strangest look on her face. "Why… Who-Who are you?"

"My name's Skye."

"That's…nice. Um… I-I'm Sarah."

He smiled and she blushed and looked down. "That's beautiful," he whispered.

She struggled to hold down her smile, and just realizing it was because of him made him feel something he had never felt before. Something that he wanted to feel more of. "Better than one thousand."

A small beeping sound came from his watch. He lifted it and his eyes widened. "I've gotta go." He stood and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Skye stopped and turned to her. "Will you… Will you come back?"

He nodded. "My job's to watch you. I think it might be easier from in here." She smiled and he shut the door, quickly taking his place beside it and straitening his posture just as a grunt came around the bend.

End Flashback

"There was a grunt that showed up and took her even though she didn't have any scheduled tests. I let him take her. I fell asleep on watch that day. It was the only time it had ever happened to me.

Flashback:

The door slamming beside him was what awoke him. He jumped only to see the man from before walk in front of him and away, obviously the one who had shut the door.

Skye jumped to his feet and straitened his posture even though it was obvious that the man wasn't interested in him. Skye waited until he was out of sight before looking over his shoulder into the room. Sarah was back, the reason the door had slammed after she had been thrown in, and she was crying. She wasn't shaking or bellowing. Sarah had a quiet and gentle way of voicing most of her feelings. The tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she stifled any sobs that tried to surface. He had heard her cry after some tests, but now he felt as if he should be doing something about it.

Carefully Skye opened the door, and after shutting it calmly for the cameras, he rushed forward.

Sarah leaned against the wall and looked up shyly at him. She smiled faintly even though the tears were still on her face and whispered the same word he had before. "Hi…."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be ok."

He sat down beside her and she stiffened before he warily put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "You know… you don't have to pretend. You can-You can cry… if you want to. There's nothing wrong with it. You're not doing something bad…."

She shut her eyes and the tears started falling again. "Who _are_ you? Why are you acting this way to me? …What did I do to deserve this?"

Skye wasn't sure if that meant she was happy or sad, though he was fairly positive it meant she was happy. When she didn't say anything else, he assumed she wanted an answer. "You're a good person…you shouldn't have to go through stuff like this alone. You deserve more than what they'll give you."

She turned her head just barely, so it was resting on his chest and whispered, "Thank you."

He didn't think he had said anything remarkable, or even really good, but she seemed pleased so he decided to leave it at that.

Over the next couple weeks, he spent more time in her room than out in the hall. She came to accept that he didn't like to answer questions about himself and he was simply Skye. After a test he would come in, check on her, and either leave again or stay and talk to her. After being alone for so long, he was salvation from everything to her. He was a grunt, one of _them_, but it didn't bother her. Because he was also Skye, and that part of him outweighed the fact that he was a grunt as well.

They grew closer and Skye knew he was falling, and falling hard. Falling for a test subject whom he was supposed to be guarding and could any day, be pulled out and die in testing.

* * *

Skye was soon relieved from his practice-test, but he found it hard to leave. He entered the room once more, prepared to tell her that he was being relieved.

"Sarah."

She looked up and smiled. "Skye!"

He smiled back and sat beside her. "Look, I've gotta tell you something."

She could instantly tell that it was important and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I'm leaving." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Not for good. I'll still be around, but not as much. I'll be given a new assignment soon."

She looked down at the floor silently and he grew uncomfortable. "I've gotta go." He stood and started to leave.

"Wait!" He turned at her voice. "Will somebody else be over me now?"

Skye considered it for a moment before answering. "Probably. They consider you good practice for some." He knew it didn't sound very encouraging, but it was the truth. And she would know if he was lying.

She bit her lip. "Do you know who?"

He shook his head.

She took a deep breath and jumped up, walking to the corner of the room before kneeling beside the wall.

Skye moved around her, wondering what she was doing. Finally she turned around. Skye noticed that a block had been removed from the wall and she held out the item that had been behind it. A necklace. It looked like a long thick dark green ribbon, with an aqua colored gem stuck somehow to the center.

He sat down beside her. "Is it real?"

"I'm not sure. For some reason I was able to keep it. I've been hiding it for a long time. I don't want them to take it from me."

He nodded. "I heard sometimes they let people do that. Someone told me it's because it helps them stay strong psychologically."

"It's a cruel trick, but it's true. I want you to have it."

Skye stared at her blankly. "What… why?"

She shut her eyes. "I don't know how long it will be. I don't want you to forget me."

His eyes widened and he suddenly felt guilt start to flood his system. "I… Sarah…"

The door slammed open suddenly and she quickly stuffed the necklace behind her back. Before them stood the grunt that had pulled her out before when Skye had chosen to finally comfort her for the first time. Skye glared at him, and he stared calmly back. "We're switching. You should go."

Sky hesitated then started moving forward only to be stopped by a hand on his coat. He looked down to see Sarah's hand holding on firmly, her eyes wide and staring at the boy. "Skye… don't…."

"Sarah I-"

"Please." Her eyes turned to his, still fearful, looking like she wanted to say something more but didn't dare. He didn't know what to say to her. There was no way he could stay.

"Don't leave me." He gulped, and tried to move but found he couldn't. "I'm scared." She finally admitted, too quietly for the other grunt to hear.

"Skye."

"I've gotta go Sarah." He said, glancing at the grunt behind him.

"No-"

Skye couldn't stay, but he couldn't just leave her with nothing. He quickly ducked and wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering so only she could hear. "I can't stay. If I disobey I'll be punished and I won't be able to help you at all. I'll never be allowed to see you again. Do you understand? I have to go. I will help you as much as I can. I'll be there whenever I can." Sarah held tightly to him and didn't say anything. "Sarah?"

"I-I understand."

Skye nodded and let her go, whispering right before, "I'll get him out for a minute. Hide the necklace while we're out. Ok?"

"Take it."

"Sarah-"

"Skye. Please. Take it with you."

Skye slipped his hand into hers and as discretely as possible, pulled the necklace into his hand, giving her hand a last squeeze of reassurance. "I love you." he whispered as lowly as he possibly could.

He stood and neared the door, then left. "Come with me. I wanna talk to you." The grunt shrugged and followed him out.

When the door shut Skye felt a sort of hollowness fill his heart. He ignored it and turned to the grunt who stared patiently back at him and waited.

"Did you just hug a test subject?" He looked at Skye questioningly.

"I suppose that's what the rest of the world calls it. Now listen, she's weak. Very frail. If you move her too much she'll get tired and won't be able to move herself. She's been through way too many tests. I know that she's a test subject, but if this is a test they're putting you though, you should try and treat her respectfully. It'll say a lot." When the grunt shook his head and turned away, he narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

The grunt rolled his eyes and stayed that way before he finally turned back to Skye. "They don't care about that. All they care about is getting her to whatever test they want to put her in. You can stop pretending. I know what you're doing."

Skye was silent momentarily. "I'm not doing a thing. Just asking you to treat her respectfully. Think you can do it?"

The grunt shrugged and made quite a show of it. "Sure. Why not?"

Skye nodded and left, mumbling as he walked, "Better."

* * *

It was almost a week later when Skye heard it. He hadn't been able to check on her at all, and it hadn't worried him at first, but her scared face in the back of his mind would remind him that he needed to check on her. So the first chance he got, he began heading down to room.

As he neared it, he became worried. The grunt wasn't outside. Did that mean he had taken her to a test? No, because he would have still been required to remain outside. That could only mean that he was in the room with her.

Skye picked up his pace until he was running, and slammed the door open when he reached it.

The grunt looked up in surprise, but Sarah only flinched and shut her eyes tightly. The grunt was standing over her. It didn't look as though he were attempting anything he shouldn't, but Sarah was completely terrified and that spoke for itself. She pushed herself against the wall shaking, clenching her eyes shut and her hands into fists as tightly as possible. Tears just barely pricked the corners of her eyes, tears he knew she was stubbornly holding down to drown whatever emotions she was feeling.

Guilt instantly flooded every inch of his heart. He ran forward and kneeled next to her. "Sarah." She was still and then suddenly screamed and pushed him away. "Sarah, it's me. It's alright." Sarah pulled her arms to herself and tucked her head into her neck as she shook, tears starting to fall. He very briefly and rather awkwardly held her, and then looked up at the grunt. "What were you doing?"

He stood and the grunt backed up just slightly, gaining the blank vacant look many grunts seemed to use because of their training. "Nothing."

Skye advanced, balling his hands into fists so tight that his nails dug into his palms. He shook his head "You're lying." The grunts gazed remained impassive but he backed up as Skye advanced. Despite the grunt's façade, he let out a breath of relief as the door was opened.

Another grunt entered and looked between the two, before turning to Skye. "Boss wants you." Skye looked at the grunt he was desperately trying not to hit and then down to Sarah. Without waiting for permission, he pulled his coat off and pulled it over Sarah's shoulders, then pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out. The grunt who had just entered the room didn't even try to stop him as he moved to the side and let them through. Once Skye had left he turned to the grunt Skye had been glaring at, and gave him a meaningful glare of his own. The grunts eyes flicked down, then he hurried out the door.

Skye didn't acknowledge the presence of his superior until he spoke. "Any reason you're pulling her along?"

Skye gritted his teeth. "You know why. I'm not leaving her with him."

"Protective much?"

"It's just common sense. You know what he was doing. You should have punished him."

The grunt suddenly grabbed onto Skye and flipped him around. "Look, I'm doing the best I can for you. But she…" he motioned to the girl Skye held "…is a test subject. Don't forget that. I can only do as much as I can do."

Skye pulled his arm from the grunt's grip. "But you don't do that much, do you?"

"She'll get hurt if you keep this up."

"Is that a threat or a warning?"

The grunt didn't seem shocked that Skye's question only proved his love for her. "…Both."

Skye's grip tightened on Sarah, but was the only thing that gave away that he was even

slightly bothered by the threat.

When they reached the door Skye hesitated. "What are you waiting for?"

"Skye…" Sarah whispered and held onto him. She wasn't stupid. She had heard the words as clearly as he had.

"I'll watch her. Better get in there."

"Skye…"

"I'll be right back." He pushed through the door, pushing her hands off more gently than he had when he had left her last. "I promise," he whispered, and she finally let go.

Skye pushed through the door and kept his head bowed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did."

Skye's head shot up at the words. He knew the voice and it had been a long time since he had seen the owner. Instead of seeing "the boss", he saw a man with long blond hair tied behind his head, and blue eyes. Eyes that, not so much as matched, but resembled his own.

"Father…."

"Skye."

"What…? Why…."

"There's a mission. They want you to be the one to take it."

It took him longer than it should have to answer, as the shock meeting his father in the room temporarily stunned him into silence. "Me? But…I haven't finished my training. Not even close."

"You're not confident. You're better than you think you are."

At first, he was thrilled. He didn't think much on what he might have to do,

that he might break laws and hurt people. Then he remembered the girl standing outside the room. It seemed like every time he left her, something happened. What if something happened again? Would he ever forgive himself?

When Skye didn't reply, his father became curious. "Skye?"

"There are tons of grunts much better than I am. Why did they choose me?"

"All grunts start out with a somewhat small mission… or field training, or a group mission. They think you've got what it takes. Your mission would be to find a test subject."

Skye raised his head and looked at him in confusion. "A test subject?"

"A test subject ran away from the base about…two days ago."

Skye's eyes widened. "How did he do that?"

"It's quite simple really. She pretty much spent her whole life memorizing the code on her door. That combined with a grunt making a stupid mistake outside her room… revealing something he shouldn't have to another grunt, is what led to her escape."

"But it's been two days? Have grunts been set out yet?"

"They have but somehow she's eluding them. So, I suggested sending you."

Skye was shocked. His father had actually recommended him for something. As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was still a part of him that yearned for his father's approval, the part of him he had tried to leave behind but never been able to completely.

"Here's the girl."

"It's a girl?"

His father simply slid the photo across the desk and Skye held down a gasp. ". . . Alexi."

"What?"

"I… nothing."

"Can you handle it?"

Once again Skye was silent for longer than he should have been. "You made a mistake." The words pained him to say, but this was so much more important.

"What?"

He flinched. "I…would rather be put back in charge of one thousand."

"…Would rather?"

Skye shut his eyes. "The grunts over her section are abusing they're status. They're hurting her. They shouldn't be able to get away with it. They should be getting punishment."

His father spoke after a brief silence. "The only problem I see here is a grunt falling for a test subject. Grunts control test subjects, not the other way around. At least that's the way I've always run things."

Skye's eyes widened and he felt blood pumping in his ears. He knew how wrong it was to them: a grunt falling for a test subject. They would do something about it. Still he bit his tongue, finding that for the first time he couldn't deny it. He knew it now and it just felt so wrong to say he didn't feel something for her. His whole life revolved around lies, and he was sick of being a part of them.

"Alright." Skye's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You can be with her as much as you want." Skye's mouth opened to ask what was going on, but his father spoke before he could. "You obviously consider this girl more important to you than your assignments, so I'll assign you into her section. You can go."

Skye's head shot up at not only the words, but the casual way the words were said. "What?"

"You're a test subject. Congratulations."

Skye just stared at him. "You're placing me in testing?" Silence was his only answer. "But w-why?" He simply stared, dumbfounded that his own father, regardless of how sadistic his nature was, would subject him to something so dangerous.

"You consider a girl more important than you assignments, you talk without permission, and you give no respect to your superiors. Do I need to say more?"

Skye clenched his teeth. "If I'm as bad as you say than why did you recommend me?"

"Test subject or Assignment. Take your pick."

Skye ground his teeth and backed up. "I'm not leaving her. I don't care what you say."

It was silent and then his father pressed a button. The grunt that had walked him to the room entered. "Place him in testing."

The grunt just stood in place. "Sir?"

"You're not here to think. Just do it."

"Y-Yes sir."

Skye bit down his pride as he allowed the grunt to lock his hands and lead him out. When they reached the hall, Sarah looked at them in confusion and fear. "Skye?"

He didn't answer and the grunt pushed him forward lightly before grabbing her and pulling her along. Skye gritted his teeth to keep himself from ordering the grunts hands off of her. When they reached her "room", the grunt pulled the jacket from her back and pushed them both in.

Skye tripped and fell, as he had just barely been unlocked. Sarah kneeled down and placed her hand on his arm pulling him lightly. "Skye, what's going on? Are you ok?"

Skye pulled himself up and rubbed his arm when he had fallen, then took a breath and turned to face her, struggling with his facial expression as he knew how well she could see through him. "G-Good news. We're going to be seeing each other a lot more." Her brow came together, looking both concerned and confused. "I…they placed me as a test subject. They gave me a choice between testing and an assignment so…" he looked down. He felt he was talking too much, while he was usually almost completely quiet.

He looked back up at her and was surprised to see tears filling her eyes, a bittersweet type of smile on her face. He was taken by surprise when she suddenly collapsed onto him, tears running freely down her face. "Skye, you idiot." He smiled lightly and wrapped his arms back around her.

He didn't like touching people, and she never used words like "idiot".

She looked up at him. "Did … Did they hurt you when you said no?"

"They sent me into testing. That's enough."

"But what if you're hurt?"

"What was I supposed to do? Just leave and let you get hurt?"

"You don't know what it's like… being a test subject. What if…"

"I think I know what being a test subject is like more than you do. I've seen tons of test subjects."

"But… why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you anymore. Because I…" he suddenly faltered and his head fell.

"Skye? Because you what?"

He tried not to hear the anxiousness in her voice and continued, feeling more nervous than he had in his entire life.

"Skye…" she tilted his head up "…please."

Skye let out a short breath and grabbed her hand subconsciously. "Sarah… I… I love you." His breathing stopped as he waited for her response.

A brilliant smile lit her face and Skye couldn't help but smile too. She started moving forward tentatively then backed away, a blush staining her pale cheeks and standing out. Skye smiled lightly started the same way as her and then gave up and filled the space.

It was a shy and pure kiss, but was filled with more than either of them could say. Sarah pulled away first, the weakness in her body requiring her to gather air. He didn't seem disappointed, only let out a breath of pure surprise and bliss. She smiled and allowed herself to fall to his chest once more.

Skye couldn't keep the smile off his face. She was the most incredible person. Her body was so weak but she was still so strong. She was the kindest, most patient, and beautiful person he had ever met. And to him, she was his.

And for just a few moments…

…they were happy.

END FLASHBACK:

Skye looked at the floor. He had conveniently left out the fact that he had confesses his love to her, instead cutting off his story when his father had thrown him out.

"Your own father sent you into testing?"

Skye nodded. "He never was all that much of a father." There was silence and Skye glanced at Keagan before he turned away and continued. "It wasn't long before I realized my mistake. I was no longer a grunt. I had no control over anything. The next time they came, they took her away and left me."

FLASHBACK (once more):

He slammed his hand against the door and then let it fall. He felt completely useless and now completely stupid. Had it been a stupid decision? How was he supposed to protect her when they were pulled out separately?

When she came back she had seemed fine, only a pinprick on her wrist. She told him that they said it had been a success, but he hadn't really felt relieved.

His first test had been terrible. He had never undergone anything quite as humiliating or fear provoking. He had been strapped down, and just the fact that he was completely open scared him, though he made sure he didn't show it. His arms were tied so they were turned up, and they stuck a long needle through one, and then the other. He only winced and it didn't hurt it first, and then they begun burning. The pain was so intense that he shut his eyes as tightly as he could and bit his lip to keep from screaming. It felt like his arms were on fire, and then moments later as though spiders were crawling all over them or electricity was running through them, the pain very nearly reaching down too his heart. Tears blurred his vision but he kept them down. He didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. But it did hurt, _so_ much more than he wanted to admit.

When he had been thrown back in he had fallen once again. His eyes were shut and he didn't even remember that Sarah was there until she put her hands on his shoulders. "Skye… Skye what is it…? Skye?!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders but he still didn't respond. She gently pushed him onto his back and gasped. "What did they do?" His arms were a deep red. She reached out and gently held one. Her hands were cold and he realized it quickly, pushing them onto the small source of relief. Sarah pulled him up gently and leaned against the wall, taking his head into her lap and pulling his arms up. He didn't seem to register what he was allowing her to do; he just let her do it.

His arms burned under her touch and tears filled her eyes. It seemed that his arms were the only part of him hurting, but he obviously was in a lot of pain regardless. She was confused and she was scared. She didn't know what to do. He gasped and the red began rapidly leaving, lightening until his arms were almost entirely white and cold under her touch.

His breathing started leveling out and finally he lay completely still in her lap, his only movement being his deep breathing. "Sarah…it…ah-" he stopped and started shaking again.

She cut him off quickly and held him tighter. "Sh. It's ok."

It was several minutes before he stopped shaking, but when he did he was completely still, breathing included.

Sarah felt fear overwhelm her. "S-Skye...?" She leaned her head down to his chest and was relieved to find him breathing quietly. He was simply asleep. Whatever was in his system had taken a lot out of him. She touched his arms, and found them stone cold. It didn't make any sense to her, and she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of and held him closer, hoping that it would somehow offer him relief if he still needed it.

Skye had three more tests. His hearing was tampered with, and when he came back and she asked him if he was ok, he had flinched and moved away from her.

Sarah had five small tests. She had always had a lot of tests, but her body was weak because of this, so they made sure to do low risk tests with her to keep her around as long as possible. There was only once when she came back that she fell to him and he had to comfort her instead of the other way around.

They were sitting alone silently once. No one had entered to take one of them out, and it was incredibly silent. Skye suddenly winced and pulled his right arm to his chest. Sarah quickly pulled his arm from him and picked up a few scraps of fabric from beside them, starting to wrap his arm. They were leftovers, as she had done this several times since his test. Something as small as a slight temperature drop would cause his arms to ache. The cloth acted as some form of a guard against what might be hurting it.

Skye watched her carefully and let her move his arm slightly as she wound the fabric around. "Sarah?"

The break of silence startled her, and she jumped before looking up at him. "Yes, Skye?"

"Did you… have to go through all of this by yourself… before?"

Her gaze lowered and then she nodded softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She whispered. "It… I was used to it…."

She pulled her hands back to herself, even though she hadn't finished, because suddenly his hands balled into shaking fists. "How can they do this? How can they-How can they hurt people like this?"

She laid her hands softly on his shaking ones. "They're just bad people. Skye…" she waited for him to look at her and he felt her hands wrap as firmly as they could around his aching ones. "If you give into them…you'll be just like them."

He stared at her. "But we already have. They pull us into testing every day and we don't stop them."

She shook her head. "But we can't. Not without dying, and it's not worth that. I mean allowing them to influence you. To get in your head and change you into one of them."

Her hands tightened around his. "You have to promise me you won't let them do that to you. You have to promise me they won't turn you into one of them. Promise me you won't change."

"I…"

"Skye, please."

It scared him that he felt he couldn't answer without lying. But her pleading face managed to break through, and he suddenly found a new determination, a reason to fulfill the promise. He turned his palms over and held her hands the way she so earnestly held his. "Alright, I'll promise. On one condition." Her brow came together in confusion. "You can't let them brake you either. You have to stay strong."

Sarah nodded and whispered, "I promise."

"Then I promise that I won't change."

Later:

Skye was asleep when the door suddenly opened but he was quickly awakened. His sleepy eyes focused on his father, and his first instinct was to get away, an action he had always forced himself not to do.

His father waited for him to wake, and then began speaking, "Are you awake?"

Skye was surprised with the question, but nodded. "Yes sir."

His father actually smiled. "Would you like to come back?"

Skye's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"They've asked me to pull you back into grunt work."

Skye just stared at him, then turned and looked at Sarah. "I…"

A small groan came from his father but he pretended not to hear it. "There is something else." Skye looked back to him. "I'm not of course… unaware of your… _fascination_ with her." He said the word "fascination" as if it were a question. Skye didn't say anything, but stared and waited for him to go on. "If you come back, I'll help you."

"Why are you so eager to have me back?" Skye whispered.

His father didn't answer. "Will you come back?"

He looked quietly to his right, to the girl sleeping beside him, and finally whispered, "I want to be a grunt."

"Thought it would get through to you."

Skye's head shot up. He looked his father in the eyes. "Not for you." Then he glanced at Sarah. "For her."

His father was actually silent, and then he left.

The next morning they came. He hadn't been expecting them so soon. Four grunts showed up and one motioned to the door. "Skye, let's go."

Sarah looked at him in confusion and he stiffened. "Skye?"

"I have to go."

Sarah watched him walk forward and then jumped up as the shock subsided. "No…. Skye!" Sarah stood and reached out, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Don't leave me..." Skye stayed very still for several moments, so when neither moved a grunt stepped forward and pulled Sarah from him. "S-Skye!" He clenched his eyes tightly and moved on but she pulled from the grunt and wrapped her arms fully around his waist. "Skye stop! Why-Why aren't you doing anything? Why are letting them take you away? Skye, why? Don't leave me." When he didn't answer she burst into tears. _"Please!_ Skye I need you! Don't leave me!"

"…I-"

"Ah!" Skye spun around as he felt her pulled from him and found her on the ground holding a hand to her cheek. His hands clenched into fists and his breathing elevated. He glared at the grunt. How dare he hit her! She looked up and almost looked directly into his eyes_._ His heart froze, almost painfully when it had been thudding so severely not a moment before. "Skye…"

He stared steadily back, almost forgetting what was happening as he stared at her eyes…. No. He clenched his eyes tightly and turned. "Sorry." It came out so cold but he didn't try to correct himself as he stepped out the door, and he ignored the hand that reached for him as it shut with a "hiss" behind him.

"That was completely ridiculous." One of the grunts stated. They all started moving but Skye stayed firm. He quickly grabbed the grunt in front of him, the one that had hit Sarah. The grunt turned and found Skye staring at him with a face that told him he better listen closely. Skye dropped his hand but not his expression. He spoke clearly and firmly. "If you ever touch her again… I'll kill you."

The grunt blinked and watched Skye pass him. "She's a test subject you know."

Skye stopped and clenched his hands. "Your point?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling for her."

"Simple way of putting it."

"Weak response. Answer."

"I don't answer to you."

He started walking again and kept walking, even as the grunt yelled out, "It's impossible! Face it before you do something stupid. She's going to die eventually."

Skye shunned the words and kept moving, not bothering to answer.

"Four thirty-five. I want…"

The man prattled on but Skye ignored him. He couldn't focus; his mind was on other things. It had been almost two months since he had seen Sarah, since he had been pulled out of testing. And despite his fathers promise, he found himself wishing that he had stayed. It didn't seem like anything was happening.

"One thousand will go into room… sixty-eight-"

Skye sat bolt upright and stared at the man. "What?"

The man paused. "One thousand to room sixty-eight."

"What? But that…" Skye stared at the floor, breathing deeply and unable to continue. "Where's my father? I need to talk to him now!" He rose, anger clearly displayed on his features.

The man wasn't dazed. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. His father showed up behind the group. "Skye…" Skye spun, glaring at him. "I would like to talk to you privately."

Skye pushed his chair away and followed him out until they reached the room his father had chosen. They shut the door and he turned to Skye. "First off, do not refer to me as your father. They don't understand."

Skye ignored him. "Why is she going into that test?!"

"What test?"

"Room sixty-eight. I know what they do in there. You said you would help me, you promised. Why is she going into that test?" Skye's knuckles were completely white in the fists he held them in, though that wasn't a hard thing to do considering what he had been done to them in his test.

"It's a simple test. She'll be fine."

"What? B-But she can't live through that!"

"Of course she can! And if she can't, nothings been lost."

"I've been through tests like that. I would be fine. Let me switch with her."

"You're a grunt. We can't loose you."

"I'll be fine! She won't! You know she won't!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Take her out!" Skye slammed his hands down on the table. "I know you can do it! Why aren't you helping me?! You promised me! You-"

His father copied his action and slammed his hand down, cutting him off. "Calm yourself!!! She'll make it out fine. I'm not going to complicate things if it isn't needed. Now, you will come, and you will _not_ interfere. Do you understand?"

"Liar."

"Leave." Skye didn't move and he lowered his voice. "Now."

Skye ground his teeth and left, slamming the door behind himself.

A few days later he followed a couple grunts to room sixty-eight. He was supposed to be protecting her. He had promised her. They kept saying she would be fine, but Skye knew better. Her body was frail and weak. Despite the "reassurance" something told him that he should stop them. It wasn't right. His father didn't answer any questions on the subject. Why not?

When they got there Sarah was already in the room. There was a large glass tube she rested inside, and she looked slightly panicked, as if she had just been thrown in. The tube was empty but there grunts that stood by nearby computers as if they were waiting for something.

Skye thought it was weird that they were using something as old as a tube, but didn't say anything.

Skye joined the other few grunts near the wall and stood beside them. He felt funny he realized; tingly, as if he was waking up from some sleepy state he didn't know he had been in. It was almost the same as one of his tests had been.

He turned back to the tube and stared at Sarah; she caught his glance and stared back. Tears started to form in her eyes…

And all of a sudden his senses were swimming. He could barely think. His throat closed up, his hands started sweating, his heart started pounding, and his legs shook.

The grunt beside him looked at him strangely and then watched him run from beside him. "Skye, no!"

Skye ran to the cylinder case and paused just briefly. Arms wrapped around his but he shook them off, pushing both of them with enough force to send them to the floor.

In the balcony like area above them all, a man gasped. He stared at Skye in disbelief. "It worked…." Another grunt landed on the floor gasping in surprise and snapping him from his daze. "Send forty-six down. Shoot him, now."

Skye froze, reaching a hand up to his neck and touching it. His finger was layered lightly with blood. He grit his teeth. Whatever had hit him had seemed to absorb into his skin.

He shook his head, suddenly feeling very dizzy. Whatever he had been feeling was ebbing. "Sarah… Hold on. It's… It's gonna be alright."

Skye was pulled back harshly by two more grunts. He pulled but nothing happened. He felt almost completely exhausted. He felt a clamp on his wrist, which was then connected to the other one. They were like handcuffs but had no chain; they were simply fused on top of one another.

Skye could only watch as the cylinder glass was sealed. "No!" He tried to break away but the men around him, the metal bonds on his wrists, and the fact that he was still just barely a kid, kept him where he was. The feeling of control and whatever else it was had now gone.

Sarah sat quietly, completely aware that there was nothing she could do. The air in the cubicle seemed to be leaving as well.

Skye watched as her breaths became more lagged and then as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Let go." Skye growled. His voice was dangerous enough to make a couple of the grunts want to let go in spite of their advantages.

Then a face rose in front of Skye, effectively blocking his view Sarah. The face belonged to Domino, though a younger version of the one that exists through most of this story. She smiled pleasantly, the smile annoying Skye much more than a glare or even a smirk would have. But for a moment, though he didn't quite realize it, he had stopped struggling. And that was all the time she needed to lean forward and lay a graceful and kiss on his lips.

Sarah's soft hands, a reflection of her meek personality, clenched into tights fists beside her.

Finally Domino pulled back, leaving a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Skye. Domino kept the smile on her face and casually ordered Skye out with a wave of her hand.

Sarah forced herself to her knees and moved the part of the glass nearest them, before placing her hands flat on it, as though in an attempt to somehow reach him

Skye's thoughts seemed to have temporally halted, and as he was pulled from the room, he suddenly realized what he was allowing them to do. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Sarah mouth one word and collapse. The door shut directly after. "No!" he yelled out. The word being the same one she had attempted to use.

Skye stopped. "She died." he whispered. She died because they wanted to see if their stupid experiment would work. They killed an innocent girl and poisoned me for a stupid experiment. I couldn't protect her . . . even with the Instinct."

"I don't understand." Keagan cut in suddenly.

Skye frowned. "The Instinct. During one of the tests they put it in my system, though I didn't know it. The Instinct is a drug if nothing else. It makes you strong and fast and well other things too. But only when you're protecting the one."

"The one?"

"Whichever one you choose. You choose a person to protect. Most of the time it's done subconsciously. I was in love with Sarah. It's only logical that I chose her. The person you choose you have almost an uncontrollable need to protect from everything. When the Instinct kicks in, it kind of takes over. You have everything you need to protect that person. Like some mothers can do amazing things to protect their children. It's something like that. But sometimes you're not entirely aware of what you're doing. You just have to protect that person. You'll do almost anything. It's almost like a dream." He paused. "Alexi had it used on her too if I remember correctly."

"Skye!" Alexi cried out as soon as he said the words.

"What you don't think they should know about it?"

Alexi looked away, biting her lip and Keagan followed the action, his eyes widening. "That's why you're always trying to protect me."

Alexi sighed. "It's a habit or something. I feel like I have to do it. It's too scary not to."

He smiled lightly. "Alexi? Thanks."

She turned to him in genuine surprise and then looked down a light smile spread over her cheeks which she tried t o hide with her hair by bowing her head. He kept his laugh in and grabbed her hand before he turned back to Skye.

"I can't believe my father made that."

"Yeah well, he did."

Ash stopped and turned seeing that Misty had stopped and had a slightly contemplative look on her face. "Misty?"

"Ash, do you remember the boy Makaila used to say would sit on the roof outside her window?"

Ash stared at her as it slowly clicked.

"She said that he was protecting her." Misty went on.

"You think-"

"Well, I admit it's farfetched, but isn't it possible? What if there really was a kid there?"

"I remember that." Drake whispered and Ash turned to him. "Makaila told me about him first when we little kids. Made me promise not to tell."

"And you didn't?" May asked.

Drake frowned. "We were just little kids. I thought that he was some sort of imaginary friend."

Ash began walking again. "Regardless, Makaila isn't safe. We need to focus on that right now."

Skye slowed and looked up pausing as he remembered what had happened with the rest of the story from the point he had been taken from Sarah. The part he hadn't told them and wasn't planning on telling them.

Skye was forced to his knees on a cold metal floor. He hardly struggled. Hardly thought about what they would do to him for the commotion he had caused. His only thought was that she was gone. Just like that. It shouldn't have come as a shock considering where they were, but somehow he had thought that she would be one of the lucky ones. That she and him would die together.

"Skye." It wasn't a question and there was no sympathy in the voice.

Skye's eyes were trained on the floor. He kept his head in the same position but rose his gaze to meet his father's.

Long blond hair was held behind his father's head and he stared at Skye with the most appalled expression.

Skye's eyes went back down to the floor. A blink in the middle. Still no movement of the head. This man didn't deserve the title "sir" that was expected, let alone the title "father".

"What do you want?" Skye asked barely above a whisper. No one would have realized that they were related.

"What were you thinking?" His father demanded harshly.

Skye clenched his teeth to keep himself from talking.

"What was it with this girl?" he asked. "Was it her looks or her section…?"

Skye shook his head in disbelief. Leave it to his father to think of something like that when the real reason was obvious.

"Oh." He said in sudden understanding. "You liked her." He put to much exaggeration in the word "liked" as if it weren't really true or was an abomination of some kind. Skye still said nothing so he went on. "You… loved her?" Still nothing. "Well…. Isn't that wonderful?" The man belted sarcastically. He turned around and walked to a small stand where he picked a glass of water and took a drink.

"Are you mad at me for what happened?" he turned around to look down at his still silent son. "Well?"

Skye bristled. Did he really expect an answer to that question? How was he supposed to answer it?

"You shouldn't be. You should have expected it. Allowing your self to fall in love with a _test subject_ was a mistake."

The man started to walk away when he suddenly heard the first words from his son. "It wasn't."

"What?" he asked in confusion, turning back around.

"It wasn't a mistake." Skye said quietly, staring at the floor. "She died, but at least she had me there. At least she didn't die alone."

"And how does that help you?"

Skye finally looked up, staring strait into his father's eyes. "It wasn't about me."

He faltered for a moment, unsure how to answer, and Skye went on.

"And it's not always about you."

He laughed, sending Skye's nerves on end, and turned around. "Well isn't that sweet. The girl had five minutes of happiness as she died. Pure _bliss_." He turned around to meet his son's strong gaze. "Tell me something, do you think she was happy as she died? Do you really think that when she died she was thinking, 'Oh good. Skye's here. Now I'm happy to be dying.' Is that really what you think she was feeling?"

Skye clenched his teeth and stared at the floor again. The words stung because he was right. And the entire tone of the way his father talked was driving Skye crazy. He made it sound as though she was just another test subject. Skye faltered at his own thoughts. Where had that come from? Sarah would have scolded him had she known his thoughts. And she always seemed to be able to look right through him. She would have been able to figure it out. But if she hadn't died the thought wouldn't have come anyway.

"Keep him out of testing." His father ordered. "It was a mistake from the beginning. Besides…" he turned and met Skye's gaze. "…a protector will make a fine grunt."

Skye's eyes widened, shock running though all the corners of his mind only to be quickly replaced with anger.

They were using him.

He jumped to his feet with a growl only to fall back to his knees when someone pressed a button, sending innumerable amounts of electricity running from his wrists to the rest of his limbs.

It continued until the strength of Skye's legs left altogether and he fell onto his side. Even then it kept on going.

When the pain finally stopped Skye was in no position to argue with the arms that pulled him from the room. With the last vestiges of his strength, Skye yelled at his father in a way he had never dared to before.

The man turned, surprised with his son's words as he was pulled from the room.

"I hate you!" And then, when he knew that his father was looking, he yelled it again, making sure that the words were engrained in his father's features.

Skye made one last feeble attempt to get away as he was pulled down the hall. No more than slight pull of his arms and legs. He was too weak to do anymore. Another jolt and he stopped struggling completely.

They led him back to "his room". Previously he had been in a room that resembled not so much as a metal box with a door. This one was a little bit more presentable, but only because they were taking him out of tests. He wanted to back to his little metal box. Maybe she was still alive. And if she was alive, that was where she would be taken. Even then, just to be where she had been.

The cuffs were removed and the grunts left quickly.

Skye watched them leave and then looked around the new room. He scowled and walked to the shelves with the line of identical clothing, pulling all of the clothes onto the floor. Next the single circular table was toppled to the floor. He let out a scream of frustration and fell to his knees, tears leaking from his eyes. She couldn't be dead. Maybe she had only passed out; maybe there was still hope. But no, his father had confirmed it. He ground his teeth. _His father._

Skye was a protector and he didn't even know it. They had never even told him. His father had let them experiment on him. It had worked, he had chosen Sarah and he hadn't realized it, but it explained the strange reactions in his body as he watched her die. It explained his strength as he fought the grunts, it explained why the feelings had began to ebb so quickly and why all of it had stopped when Domino kissed him.

They had used him. They had made sure he was in the room as she died just to see what he would do, with no regard to the effect it would have on him and Sarah. They didn't even care that they had killed her because the test was a success. And that was all that mattered to them.

He felt angry, angrier than he had ever felt in his life. He realized that part of it was because of the "Instinct" test and tried his best to calm. They didn't care about anyone or anything, and now she was dead. It would have hurt already, but the fact that he was her protector caused his heart to hurt so much more, to the point he felt it was being ripped from his chest.

It seemed as if, for a moment, he had had a reason. A reason to keep going and put up with his life. A reason to hold onto the life that caused him pain every moment of every day. And now she was gone.

He breathed deeply to calm himself. He had never believed in any sort of higher power, mostly because he had never had the chance to learn anything about anything of that sort. But now he found him self thinking that there had to be a way. She couldn't just not exist all of a sudden. His fists unclenched. Life here had been beyond hell for her. Maybe now she was happy, maybe she could finally take the time to rest. He didn't realize that he was still crying until he opened his eyes and saw the droplets hitting the floor. But these tears didn't push their way out, they fell and left almost a soothing feeling behind in his otherwise aching heart. He raised his head and looked around the room, as if she were there somewhere above him and could still see him. The thought calmed him more than anything else could. Maybe she was gone, but maybe she wasn't. Maybe she was happy. He didn't know either way so he made a quick decision: believe what was stuffed down his throat, or decide for himself. She was there. She had to be somewhere. People didn't just cease to exist. The smallest smile formed on his face despite the pain he felt. Maybe she could hear him. He wouldn't know what to say to her after he had let them kill her, so he whispered the only thing he could think to say. "Sarah… I'm sorry."

And he cried again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Skye." Alexi whispered.

Skye jumped. Alexi had taken over when he had dazed out, and they had finally arrived.

"Is this it? Is she in there?" Ash asked her.

Alexi nodded. "She should be. If not, then I'm not sure where else we could go."

Ash nodded. "I'll go. The rest of you stay here."

"What?! Ash, why?" Misty asked.

Ash turned and smiled lightly, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Makaila's already in there. I don't need you in there too."

"Ash-"

"I'll be fine. If I need you you'll know. But if I don't, I'd rather not involve you. Ok?"

"Ash! That's ridiculous. There's no way that you can do it by yourself. We're all going. We'll all be fine."

Ash sighed and moved closer to the edge of the doorway.

"We've got to make this quick." Casey said quietly.

"Wh-Why? What's going on?" came Eitan's confused question.

"Nothing,! Just don't let go of the girl." Annoyance was clear and so Eitan stopped asking questions.

"Uh, y-yes…sir."

Ash sighed and turned back to the others. "Alright. Together then?"

All he got was a whole bunch of nods, and so he stepped out of hiding and took the rest with him. He led them strait to one of the only things standing between him and his daughter.


	16. The Boy Reappearance

A/N Heheh. Here's the next chapter. Fastest update since forever. Hopefully this will become more and more common. Thanks for your continued support. There's a little more of what you've already been reading here (sorry for the repetition), but there's also some other stuff. :D Hope you like. Review when you finish. Thanks.

* * *

"Casey!"

Casey shut his eyes. "Great. Of course. They're here." He stopped and turned to them.

"Dad." Makaila's words were a great breath of relief.

Ash smiled. "Just hold on. I'm not leaving you this time."

Makaila pulled on the arms holding her but was tugged back rather gruffly by Eitan. Ash glared. "Let her go."

"Why would we do that?" Casey asked turning back to the computer behind him.

Ash's hands clenched into fists. "Turn around! Now! We're ending this!"

Casey stayed still and then turned to face him and made his way down the steps towards them. "I guess there isn't any way to avoid this now. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Give me Makaila. Now."

Casey rose an eyebrow. "Asking permission now are we?"

Ash growled. "It isn't like that. I'm giving you a choice, then I'm taking her."

Casey, now at ground level, made his way to them until he was only a couple feet from Ash. "How do you propose to do that? In case you haven't noticed, we're in a base with a lot of grunts. You don't have much of an upper hand."

"I don't care. If that's true why haven't you called anyone yet? You're game's over. I'm leaving and I'm taking her with me."

"Really?" There was a pause and Casey lunged forward.

"Ash!" Misty yelled on impulse.

"Get Makaila!" Ash yelled, holding his forearms up to block.

Misty instantly took to the stairs, followed by Drake, Michael, and Gary. Both Drew and Skye stayed to help Ash. But Ash only ushered them towards Makaila before he went back to fighting Casey himself.

Eitan stiffened considerably as everyone came towards him and Makaila and looked down towards Casey and Ash desperately, wondering what to do.

"He's only a kid." Gary whispered. He could easily put himself in Eitan's place, almost without thinking. Skye seemed to think the same, but went forward anyway.

"Are you going to hand her over?"

Eitan's hand tightened on her arm and pulled her towards him as he stepped back, shaking his head while looking strait at Skye with a very complicated face.

Skye frowned and stepped forward, they were cut off by a cry of surprise from May as Ash landed hard on his back, grunting before pushing himself shakily back up.

Heads were turned to Casey and Ash, including Skye's. Eitan took that opportunity, dragging Makaila down the stairs with him. Skye took off behind him but was cut off halfway by Casey, who had left Ash seeing what was happening. Ash pushed himself from his knees and ran forward to stop Eitan, who had pulled the door shut behind him while Casey had held them all off.

Makaila's eyes widened. Eitan was locking the door behind him. "No!" She pulled forward but he pulled her back to his side and continued on.

Makaila struggled and pulled against him. Her heart was racing. She was frustrated and scared. Why couldn't she get away? Why was he doing this? What if they never got her or some of the grunts got to them before her dad and the others with him could possibly get to her?

"L-Let me go! _Please!!_" Her voice escalated in panic. They were getting farther away, and she wasn't sure where he was taking her. She couldn't be taken around from room to room for much longer.

"Stop talking."

"I won't!"

"Stop talking!" Eitan spun round and, in obvious rage and something she couldn't quite pinpoint (it may have been panic like she felt), hit her. She stumbled slightly and cowered, covering her face with the hand he wasn't holding in a vice-like grip. For a moment he stayed still, staring at where he had hit her and the way she shied from him as best she could in her position, then he frowned and rotated sharply in place to start walking again.

But he couldn't continue.

Because someone was blocking his path.

Someone with a glare deep enough to rival and scare even Casey suredly.

Eitan froze, glanced at Makaila, and looked back at the boy before paling.

* * *

Ash cried out loudly and slammed his hands against the door in an effort to open it. He spun quickly. "Michael, do you have your Pokémon?"

Michael nodded and reached for his belt. Ash glanced behind him. Casey was breathing hard. His fighting skills were amazing, but even he was getting worn out, fighting most of them at the same time.

"Michael hurry!"

Michael nodded and pulled his poke' ball off his belt. Casey ground his teeth and looked at all the faces staring at him, then quickly scanned the room for his options, which were very few at this point. Michael was working on the door. He cursed and ducked down, pulling his pant leg up long enough to retrieve a small gun and raise it to his vision.

Ash turned and his eyes widened.

* * *

Eitan ground his teeth viciously and pulled Makaila closer to himself, which only seemed to set off the teen in front of him more. "You are really starting to get on my nerves."

The boy in front of him only continued to glare. Makaila gasped. "It's-It's you! You're here!" Relief would have been impossible for her to mask if she had tried too.

The blue eyes left Eitan and instead rested on her, softening in assurance before returning to Eitan and hardening again.

"You're here again!" Eitan growled. "Why do you always show up?! Why do you always ruin everything for me?! What do you want me to do?!"

The boy remained silent and then he held out his hands and bawled them into fists.

"You want to fight me."

He shook his head and looked at Makaila.

"Regardless of what you want, it's what you're asking for, so you're going to get it." Eitan's hand finally left Makaila's skin and he dove forward.

"No!"

Eitan knew he didn't have much of a chance, at least not against someone infused with the instinct, but the last thing he was planning on doing was handing her over, at least without giving the kid a major rival.

He moved before Eitan could register it, and he found himself honestly surprised to find his hand held in the partly open palm of the boy. The shock wore off and he snarled, bringing his other fist forward. It too was caught. The boy's teeth grinding together with the effort of holding him at bay. Eitan managed to twist the boy's wrist with the pressure, his hand sliding from the palm and landing harshly just below his throat. The boy winced and grabbed his wrist pushing Eitan away by both of his own hands with a grunt of effort.

Makaila gasped and jumped.

Eitan staggered but righted himself and brought his leg to the back underside of his opponent's knees. The boy's eyes widened and he fell back throwing his hands behind him and managing to catch himself but not raise back up as Eitan took the opportunity to tower over him.

The boy waited for barely a moment before Eitan lowered slightly to continue, revealing in his accomplishment. Quickly he raised his leg, twisting his around Eitan's and pulling him down towards him. Eitan gasped and the boy used his other leg as leverage, flipping them so that Eitan was pinned below him, each hand held to either side.

Eitan struggled and, finding that the teen on top of him wasn't letting up, brought his knee up and barely managed to hit him in the back. It managed to shaken the boy a bit and loosen his grip enough so he could roll out from beneath him.

The boy shut his eyes in aggravation that he had been thrown off so easily, and stood to rival Eitan. Once again, he was still, waiting for Eitan to move first, as was Eitan's impulsive nature. But this was beginning to get on Eitan's nerves.

"What's the matter? Can't fight without the instinct giving you all your strength?"

Makaila had never seen the boy look so hateful, so livid, towards anyone or anything. His hands shook in the fists he placed them in, the rest of his body following as his angry reaction to the words took over. Eitan's words affected him for reasons Makaila couldn't understand.

The boy moved first.

* * *

Ash stopped helping with the door and stared instead at the Casey and the gun pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it."

Casey rounded on the speaker, Drew, and held the gun at arms length, now pointed at him. He suddenly laughed spitefully and began backing away from the small group. "None of you are going to do anything, because if you do you run the chance of one of you getting hurt." This time the laugh was more of a chuckle. "Pathetic." And then the grin went to a very dutiful glare, the gun returning to aim at Ash once again. "It'll be your downfall."

Keagan looked towards Drake and exchanged a meaningful look. Drake nodded back.

Casey looked away with the sudden noise to his left ①, obviously very jumpy, and at the same time fired with shaky fingers. The instrument in his hand jerked down and he turned back, shocked to find the front half of the gun in his hand lying harmlessly on the floor, split perfectly. "How is that even . . . possible?" He whispered in amazement.

Skye and Gary instantly grabbed him and restrained him as he struggled. Michael meantime returned ditto, previously in Ivyasaur form, into his poke'ball. Casey was struggling but all noise and struggles came to a breathless halt with Misty's panicked cry.

"Ash!!"

Ash's eyes were wide, his body completely rigid and frozen, and right above and beside his right ear laid a perfect hole in the door he was trying to open.

"Ash!"

Ash calmed himself, shook himself out of his stupor and turned to Misty. "I'm ok."

Misty ran from the group and looked at his side, running her hand through the hair on the right side of his head, then wrapping her arms around him in relief. "You could've died."

Michael turned from the group and began working on the door again. He looked at the figure of Taylor, who had been silent for quite a while. 'It could have been Taylor.' He frowned. 'It will be Taylor if I don't get out of here quickly.'

He turned back to the door and worked faster.

* * *

Makaila stood by numbly, watching and trying to figure out what she should do.

Eitan backed against the wall in the wide, empty hallway, pulling the boy forcefully with him. "What, it's not working yet? Too bad the instinct doesn't work on yourself. But it only works on someone else. Is that why you're always hiding? You know you're too weak to protect yourself without some test making you stronger than you really are?"

"The boy's" elbow snapped back, hitting Eitan square in the face. He cursed and the boy jumped away, then turned and let his anger go on Eitan.

Eitan was blocking all of the boy's punches but found it a lot harder than he had expected. He almost regretted his words. The boy _was_ strong, he just didn't know it.

Makaila's hands covered her mouth, muffling a shriek. Eitan's back hit the wall again and he flinched, this time unable to block the blow that came his way.

"Stop!"

The boy ignored Makaila and continued, all of his anger and frustration and resentment towards Eitan and anything that had been forced on him because of Team Rocket coming out in one breathless moment. In his mind's eye, he saw Eitan as the subject of all his pain. He saw himself finally fighting back. What he didn't see was what he was in the process of doing to Eitan.

"Stop!" Makaila, wrapped her arms around one of his as he raised it once again. For a moment he didn't register it as her and tried to shake her off, then he looked to his arm and saw who it was and looked back to Eitan and saw his condition. He stopped, breathing heavily and gulped, stepping back and still half glaring, half looking resentful, towards the teen leaning against the wall.

Eitan lowered his arm, the one he had been using to block his face and looked at the two, confused and angry.

The boy's head was lowered, an unreadable look on his face, then he grabbed Makaila's wrist much softer that Eitan had and began to lead her, only just glancing at Eitan with a glare, a warning, as he continued on.

Eitan glared back, his body quivering from the force of the boy's hits. He pushed himself from the wall but only fell back. He cursed and balanced his weight to his right foot with the knowledge that he wasn't going to be able to go after them.

To Makaila's disbelief he started leading her away from the room Eitan had pulled her out of.

"Wait! My dad and everyone are still stuck there! We can't just-" she stopped because he had, but they didn't turn back. He looked uneasy, like he wasn't sure quite what to do. Makaila had always been able to understand him, and she now realized that he wanted to get her out and to safety, but his seemingly nonsensical fear of people in general kept him from doing it. Still, after a brief silence, he veered from his previous course and led her back.

A noise farther down the halls, people coming, made his eyes widen. He ushered her to the door and then began trying to open it, though he wasn't quite sure how.

Suddenly the door opened apparently by itself, the product of Michael's work. Now in front of them stood Ash and the entire group. The boy froze, every muscle seizing up, took a step back and turned to run. Makaila was fast and gripped his wrist. He couldn't leave, not when everyone finally saw him for the first time. "Wait! Why are you running?"

The boy looked back at her and then over her shoulder at all of the others and his breathing quickened. Quickening to the point of him collapsing and holding his hand up to his chest, as though that would somehow make breathing easier once more.

And Makaila realized that he was having a panic attack. He had never let anyone else but her really see him, but why did it make him this scared?

"Well, well, well . . ."

The owners of the feet they had heard from down the halls had arrived. The voice belonged to Mark, a superior to Casey. And the noises coming their way had not only belonged to him, but a somewhat large group of grunts.

The boy closed his eyes and shook his head mouthing "no". No. This couldn't really be happening.

He clenched his eyes and his shaking increased.

* * *

A/N Yeah, you're all probably getting tired of this limbo of the characters. I'm apologize. It's just about over. Only a few more chapters to the end as well.

① (not the right symbol i know) Drake was the one to make the distracting noise. Just to clear any confusion there may have been with that.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me your thoughts!

PG17 (prettygirl17) :D


	17. ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTEWILL REPLACE

HEY EVERYONE! This is just an author's note. Sorry for the wait.

Here's what's going on with me. I'm at my uncle's house. In otherwords, I'm days away from home. It's practically impossible for me to get on the computer. I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry for the disapointment of this chapter. Please don't review, because I'm going to replace this chapter with an actual continuing story as soon as I can.

I just thought I should inform you all of what's going on.

Sorry, will write soon. I've got to go though right now. Thanks for your patience.

sincerely,

PG17

THANKS!!


	18. The End's Beginning

**Well, I finally decided that it was time to update. How many years is it? I'm sorry people. And I'm not sure how many people want to read the end. But it's here for those of you who want to see it. Don't get me wrong, this isn't the end. But close to it. This is the start of the intensity that sets the stage for the end of this story. There should be about five more chapters. For those of you who have messaged me and wanted to see how the boy would end up, here it is. For you.**

**If you're one of the ones that really wanted to see the end of this story, please review. It would mean the world to me. I hope it's worth the wait. **

* * *

_What I fear and what I've tried,  
Words I say and what I hide.  
All the pain, I want it to end_

_And it finds me_  
_The fight inside is coursing through my veins._  
_And it's raging_

_I'm still the same_  
_Is it worth all that I've gained?_  
_We both know how this will end,_  
_But I'd do it again._

_The fight inside is breaking me again._

* * *

"Well, well, well."

A hissed reply. A stubborn acknowledgement. An empty threat. Anything would have been nice. As it was, he found himself at a loss for words, gasping in pain and fear. An innocent mockery of the person he spent his life portraying.

Makaila stared at him. Expression worry, fear seeping into her despite herself as she watched his obvious panic attack.

And through it all Ash just stared. Who was the boy? How was Makaila suddenly with him? He looked to the wall to see Eitan staring at the boy with venom, obviously beaten. He was lost. Just minutes ago, Makaila had been pulled from the room by Eitan, and now he leaned against the wall while Makaila kneeled next to another boy he had never seen before.

What had happened?

"Makaila-" he started, knowing that he needed to do something at least before his daughter was taken from him forever by the people on the other side of the room.

"Be quiet."

Ash startled. His eyes went to the man that had spoken. He stood on the other side of the room, dark purple hair drawn to the side of his head, white suit proclaiming dedication with the large "R" on his chest. For a moment Ash was confused and then the man looked below his eyes and Ash's hand went to his neck without thinking, gulping.

It took him barely a moment to realize what he had done.

Ash's eyes widened, his hand leaving his neck in an instant and a glare coming over his face, hating what he had just done. Almost loathing himself for doing it. He had listened. He had _listened._ And all the man had to do was adopt the same tone that he had heard as a child. It had been so long. How could that affect him? Did he still have rocket left inside him. Another voice deeper screamed, 'Of course not. He had never wanted to be a rocket in the first place.' But another one closer to home scolded him. Berated him for giving into hidden urges if only for just a moment.

Ash's feet spread on the concrete, taking a more defensive stance without realizing it. The man blinked, eyes widening slightly. "Ah, a runner then?"

Ash failed to see the couple or rockets around the man who straitened, curious or shocked. Misty did. She hoped they made it out alive. There had to be something. There had to be something that this could do for some of them if they saw Ash's sacrifices. Saw that some people _did_ go against Team Rocket. They were just like Ash once, and some of them didn't want what they had any more than Ash had. It made her almost not want to fight them. But with her daughter sitting between them, feet closer to them than her, she knew that she would have too.

. . . But first they would try Ash's plan.

Ash ground his teeth. "Makaila, come here." He said carefully.

Makaila looked at him and hit him with the raw emotion in her eyes. He only had to look in her eyes to know that she wasn't moving. Not without the boy at her feet.

Ash growled in frustration and went for the pokeballs on his belt, and with the action the new leader of the rockets moved as well.

"Defensive! Now!"

Guns were out, pokeballs in hand, all faces looking towards Ash. There was a slight pause as each side tried to figure out what to do, and of course, the man spoke first, tones hushed and intense.

"Dead or alive, I don't care." He pointed, his next words obviously for the benefit of Ash, Makaila, and the boy. "Just leave these three to me."

Ash's heart was in his throat as he spoke knowing that he had mere moments before they attacked. "Misty, run."

Misty looked at him in shock. "Ash, Makaila-"

"Go. . . Now!" He wasn't angry, merely desperate.

Misty knew that she had a moment to decide what to do. She looked at Ash. He didn't look back, his gaze intense, focused on the upcoming battle before him. Suddenly she saw him, her Ash. An Ash she hadn't seen in a long time. Ready for battle and passionate about the importance of the out come. He would protect her daughter. She would be okay.

"I love you."

Ash didn't reply, but the corner of his mouth turned up as she ran past him calling May and Alexi as she did. The girls followed her, hesitantly as Drew pushed May after them and Alexi rolled her eyes, only to have Keagan follow Drew and push her as well. Alexi looked at him incredulously, a look that asked if he seriously thought that she was going to run. Unlike May and Misty, Alexi wasn't married, and though she felt the dedication, the care and desperation of a relationship, she had yet to know the importance of the protection, the need that the man often had. She felt no need to run for him, more to fight _with_ him.

Keagan smiled softly, silently begging her to follow. She didn't want to, and yet she found herself nodding and forcing her feet to move, making herself follow the others. Although still in battle, there was a release that she hadn't expected, a peace to letting Keagan take control and she wondered in it as he turned away, back to the battle at hand.

Michael took off from the men, taking Taylor's wrist and leading her in the same direction. Skye reeled, turning to watch them run and finally joining the others. He didn't know if Michael could protect her, could protect _them_. But he had no choice but to trust in him.

As they ran, Ash, Drake, Skye, Keagan, Gary, and Brock stayed to block the way.

And then it came loose.

"Move!" The order pushed the grunts to act. The pokeballs already out released their pokemon while the grunts simply using guns pulled them out to fire.

Ash simply stared as the grunts spilled from behind the man spewing orders. Mark. Mark was his name.

Already Ash hated him.

Mark stepped forwards and pulled a pokeball from his belt as Ash ran forward. He stood before Makaila and the boy beside her and both looked up to him, none more surprised than the boy. Ash glanced down at them both, eyes resting on the boy. "I don't know who you are." The boy jumped at being spoke to. Ash's voice softened. "But it's obvious Makaila cares for you. . . . I'll get you both out of this. . . . I promise."

Both stared at him and then the boy bowed his head. His hair covered his eyes and his hand left his chest. He couldn't seem to move. He didn't _want_ Ash to protect _him._ But something moved within him at the words and he couldn't place the feeling. It felt . . . good.

"Pay attention to your opponent."

Ash's eyes rose.

"Isn't that one of the first rules when battling?"

Ash paused and glanced around himself despite the words, placing everything in his mind.

Misty, Alexi, May, Taylor, and Michael were halfway down the hallway but slowing. Good.

Skye, Keagan, and Drew blocked the hallway, while Gary and Brock stood feet behind him. Somewhere between himself and Skye's group.

And then there was him. Him, Makaila and the boy. It was close. No one was missing. They were ready.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? A good rocket soldier knows where to put his gaze. Is that something that left you with your leave? Or did you simply abandon your instinct in exchange for quiet?"

Ash ground his teeth but stayed silent, waiting for him to move.

Mark smiled. "Oh well, you'll remember soon enough. After all," He raised a pokeball to his vision. "A man can always be rebuilt."

He paused with the ball in his sight and smiled for the first time since he had entered the room. An eery and controlled smile. "Leaving is against the rules, and I'm the one to meter punishment. . . . You must be a glutton for such to fight me. Don't you worry, I'll give you what you want. You'll never leave that room again."

And somehow through the anger . . .

. . . Ash hid a smile.


	19. Smoke and Mirrors

**A/N Hello. :) As per my promise on my profile and previous story, I shall now be finishing this story before I go on with others. Updates will be much faster as this will be the only story for me to update before I move on. :D For those still reading and reviewing, thank you so very much. It means the world to me and I shall be sure to reply to all of your reviews.**

**It is important to note that I know absolutely nothing about pokemon battling. I mean nothing. Nada. Zilch. I'm sorry, I hope it doesn't ruin this for you. I don't know if it makes sense. I had to update and the fighting had to be in this chapter. I did look up attacks and such, but I'm basically clueless so I'm sorry. Also, I've written this chapter so many times and had it deleted so many times that my head hurts. :P I hope the writing is bearable. I just had to push through with this one. I honestly just feel the need to get this story finished. It's been going on for far too long. Ugh! And I do not like my writing in this chapter, but I feel stuck writing the way that I used to when I come back to it. Alright, I'm done ranting. I'm still excited despite this and I plan to give this story the best ending that I can.**

* * *

There could only be so many steps in one plan. And there had to backup steps too. If one thing fell through, you could be lost. Unfortunately, Ash had made one mistake.

Carefully, Ash reached up to his pack and pulled it from his back, placing it behind him and into Makaila's reach. Not all of the grunts had pulled out their pokemon yet and Ash couldn't move forward with his plan unless they did. Unfortunately, that left him with no other choice then to fight the man in front of him. He had to wait and as he did, the people behind him were closer to actually being hurt. Something he couldn't let happen. So what to do?

"You're testing my patience." Mark threw a pokeball into the air smoothly and caught it again with a slight tilt to the head. Before him, a Blastoise roared. His next phrase he enunciated clearly. "Act."

Ash reached carefully for his one of his pokeballs, and after only a moment of hesitation, released his Bayleaf. The pokemon looked over it's shoulder at him in confusion, not having been spoken too beforehand. Ash gave a nod of encouragement, a look that asked for understanding, and looked back to the man before them. With a nod, his eyes sparking to a look of determination, Bayleaf turned to face them as well. Ash watched as the Blastoise became even more aggressive as the scent from Bayleaf hit him.

Mark smiled. "Finally, a fight. You've been running loose so long I was beginning to wonder if you would ever face me."

Ash held back the retort, that he didn't even know who the man was so why would he face him? But he recognized the words for what they were, to try and distract him or upset him. He stayed quiet and focused on the battle, waiting for Mark to make the first move so he could postpone any pain that wasn't absolutely necessary. As he stood he heard the roars behind him as more of the pokemon begin to be released, and he waited.

* * *

Misty, Aleksi, and May came up short as a large Venusaur materialized in front of them. Misty and May both went automatically for their belts for pokemon that wouldn't be there as Aleksi simply stared at the large pokemon before them, backing up slowly. She turned to find grunts coming up behind Michael and Taylor. And Michael was the only one with any pokemon to help. A kid. A _kid_.

The Venusaur roared and moved forward, forcing them all back.

"Ash, I'm going to kill you," Misty hissed. Aleksi almost laughed. Her sentiments exactly.

May shook her head and stared in some fear. "I know I should tell you off, but if we get out of this I'll help you do it."

This time Aleksi did laugh. "This sucks."

A yell came from behind them and a large vine came down towards Misty. She quickly moved closer to May as the vine slammed against the stone and left a large crack. Misty's eyes widened as the vine rose beside them, seeing the large dent in the floor.

"Time to go," Aleksi announced tightly and begin to try running around it.

She had almost reached it when the Venusaur blanched and turned, large bursts of ice hitting it in the eyes, freezing and blinding it. The girls turned to see Michael breathing hard, Ditto out and changed to a Vanilluxe. The three relaxed minutely. This was what they would have to wait out. But even as the fear lessoned more pokemon began to form and near them. Aleksi began to pale. "This really sucks," she repeated.

Misty gave a short laugh. "That's an understatement, Aleksi."

Michael looked at all of the pokemon around them with growing panic. He couldn't fight them all off. Couldn't Ash move on now?

"Roserade! Magical Leaf!" Michael turned in shock to see Drake nearing them, his Roserade beginning to attack the other pokemon surrounding them. He quickly turned back to Ditto to issue another command as Drake caught up with him. "About time."

"What, no thank you?" Drake grunted as a flamethrower singed by his shoulder.

Michael chuckled.

At the same moment, the girls were still feeling mostly defenseless. Waiting to help was torturous. "This really sucks," Aleksi deadpanned

* * *

As the grunts came towards Skye, he took a short moment to look back to Michael. Drake was there now. It would be alright. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as a grunt neared him. For a moment the grunt paused and stared at him, looking thoroughly confused. Skye remembered that he was wearing a grunt outfit and moved forward before the grunt would have time to wonder if he should stand down or attack. Beside him Drew and Keagan blocked the other grunts.

A few of the grunts moved around them as they were pulling their pokemon out and headed for the group further down the hall. They were brought up short as Gary and Brock stepped in front of them. Brock's hands twitching to in preparation. Gary with an eyebrow raised as he tossed a pokeball. They were ready.

* * *

It was so close. Ash could hear the yells behind him, the shouts that meant that full scale Pokemon battles were beginning to take place in the large hall. They were close.

"Hydro Pump!"

Ash grit his teeth as Bayleaf fell back, wincing in pain at the blows only to steady itself for more. He didn't have time to do anything more than issue another command. "Razor leaf." Bayleef followed and a torrent of leaves quickly flowed from her. Ash resisted the cheer that rose when Blastoise backed up.

Mark's teeth gritted. "Water gun!"

"Razer Leaf! Avoid!"

"Skull Bash!"

"Avoid! Safegaurd!"

Mark winced involuntarily. Ash was good. Really good. It was surprising and infuriating. He shouldn't have had any problem taking him down. Ash was mainly avoiding what fighting he could rather than getting back at them. They were such simple attacks, but he would still get closer to winning. He made a quick choice and spoke again, "Aqua tail!" This time he smiled as the attack achieved the desired result, Bayleef falling back and wincing.

Ash counted down, mentally cheering Bayleef on. 'Just hang on a little longer. It won't get much worse. We're so close now.' And then the sound of snapping sounded from behind him a yell chilled Ash. Brock. He was hurt. He didn't have time to look or help. But for him it was the sign. They were done.

Pulling out his pokeball quickly he called Bayleaf in. Mark stared in complete shock as Ash called in his pokemon in the middle of a battle and shouted simultaneously, "retrieve!" as loudly as he could. Grunts turned in surprise as Michael and everyone else who had come with Ash quickly pulled out their pokeballs to do the same. Then, with Mark still staring in confusion, Ash pulled a small orb from his pocket. Mark's eyes widened in sudden understanding. He opened his mouth to call orders but it was too late. With a yell, Ash threw the orb to the ground at his feet. The sound of shattering drew the attention of all who had already taken in their pokemon. From Ash's feet the smoke rose around him, soon quickly covering him and continuing throughout the whole hall. The last Mark saw were Ash's determined eyes as the smoke came at him. With a shout of frustration, Mark abandoned the pokeball and pulled a gun from his pocket. Aiming towards where Ash had been. The speed that the smoke hit him came unexpectedly and his hand jostled despite his training when he pulled the trigger. Hearing the yell, he knew it didn't matter.

* * *

May grabbed onto her bandanna as the smoke pulled her clothes back. Michael covered Taylor, and all of the others were in similar states of careful watch as the smoke filled the hall.

In the moments that followed, all was silent. Grunts tried to figure out what they should be doing while it didn't seem that the smoke was dissipating. "Michael," Taylor started, confused by the strange smell filling her lungs and the sudden silence in the hall.

"Sh!" Michael hushed and looked around quickly, ears alert to see if any rocket would decide to attack towards the voice. But thick as it was, he could see nothing. He waited with bated breath.

Taylor jumped as a thud came from behind her. "Wh-What was that?"

Makaila's eyes widened at the sounds suddenly filling the otherwise deadly silent hall. Thuds. Was the smoke making people pass out? What was to protect them from doing the same? And then accompanying the thuds there were half exclamations from Pokemon, the thuds became more frequent, all around them, and the noises stopped.

The tension of the room was palpable.

It was a couple minutes later when the smoke finally cleared, starting at where Ash had been standing and continuing out quickly. As the brown and gray faded from Makaila's gaze, she looked to where her father had been standing, only to find him on the floor, back to her, but clutching at his leg. "Dad," she muttered in shock. The boy let her go as she broke from him and crawled to where her father was. "What's wr-" Makaila looked to Ash's hand to find blood soaked through his pant leg and covering his hand which was firmly pressed against it. Makaila trailed off, shaking.

"It's fine," Ash grunted. Makaila looked to his eyes. His face was pinched but he pushed the words out. "Don't worry about it. The blood's already stopped." The words did little to stifle the sudden fear coursing through her.

"No." The words was more a whisper than a statement. She looked to where Mark had disappeared and finding him still out of sight turned heatedly to the boy behind her. "Help." The boy took one look at Makaila's pale face and rushed forward. Ash winced as the boy leaned down to look, hands shaking minutely. It was not a comforting gesture.

"I'll be fine," he repeated.

Makaila stared, eyes wide. "Dad, you're bleeding."

Ash resisted rolling his eyes, "Not anymore," he repeated. Makaila looked back to the boy and found that he didn't try to move Ash's hand, only looked around it as he assessed it. "I know how to deal with this," Ash went on.

"Not by yourself." Makaila cut him off.

The sound of ripping shocked them both, and they looked over to the boy to find him ripping his shirt quickly, glancing to where the smoke was dissipating. Ash watched dumbfounded as the boy started to push his hand out of the way. After a moment of slight wrestling, Ash came back to his senses. "No! I can't, it'll start again." The boy turned his head up to Ash with a look of 'really?' and wacked him over the back of the head. Ash froze in shock, his body already dizzy, he almost faded out as the boy removed his hands and wrapped the cloth he had torn tightly around his leg. The boy looked at it with a slight sneer. Makaila wondered what he was thinking. It looked like his face for, 'you were just lucky this time,' when they had played.

"Is he-" she started, only to have the boy pull her down so quickly she didn't have time to absorb it. She came to staring at the concrete, the boy's arms around her. Breathing heavily she raised her head again. Ash sat directly before her, his face a mask of shock. Looking to the boy's face, he saw him staring behind her, a strong look of loathing so different then the fear he had shown before. She turned, Mark was staring at Ash in barely controlled rage. gun still in his hand, though downturned. Makaila guessed that this was the cause of the boy's anger.

As the smoke finally dissipated, Taylor was surrounded by gasps of shock. "What is it?" she asked again. Michael's teeth grit, "I'll tell you later," he whispered.

May's eyes filled with tears despite herself. They were okay, they had to be okay. Ash wouldn't hurt them. But it wasn't really the sight that bothered her, it was the reactions of the grunts. All around them the pokemon had fallen, completely still on the floor. The thuds now made sense, and it had been prepared, but watching was different. May watched as some of the grunts only twitched and getting over the shock, let out sounds of outrage or simply called the pokemon back. But still others, more than she had expected, stared with horror and dropped down next to the pokemon, looking them over to see what was wrong, worried and hoping there was something that they could do.

'Like Ash,' Misty reminded herself. There was some good in this building. They just needed a chance. The greater portion of the grunts who had collapsed were so young. They still had a chance.

Michael knew that he only had moments in the confusion. "I have to go," he whispered to Taylor. As she opened her mouth to question the crazy statement he quickly cut her off. "Don't make a scene. Don't talk to me. Don't mention me. It'll all work out, I promise." Swallowing her panic, Taylor nodded and his arms left her. At the same time, Skye backed up the nearest grunt and dropped beside him, looking over the pokemon in false sincerity.

Mark lowered the gun swiftly, pulling his anger under control and forcing the blank look of acceptance to his face. "Take them all. They won't release their pokemon yet. Not with that scent still in the air. " The grunts who had already pulled in their pokemon, or who had never had any in the first place, moved towards the still groups and began to quickly gather them up together. Skye controlled himself and kept seated as Taylor was grabbed along with the others.. There was hesitance from the grunts seated, but slowly they all stood and began to call back their pokemon and join in gathering those who stood with Ash.

Mark kept his gaze locked with Ash's as the grunts gripped him, Makaila, and the boy. As the boy began to struggle his gaze switched to him. The boy saw Mark's eyes on him and froze. After a pause, Mark simply nodded. "Good to have you back." He turned to the grunts behind him in dismissal and the sound of something like a growl came from the boy. Makaila had only heard it a couple of times in the past. Hearing a sound of pain behind her she turned and was about to tell the grunt off for handling her father so roughly but stopped at the look Ash gave her. Then he nodded, it seemed to extend his earlier sentiments. 'I'll be fine.'

A grunt took a bag from Mark and headed over to their captured holding it out. "Pokeballs and weapons." There was a moment of hesitation and then the group began to do as asked, filling the bag quickly. After more deliberation and even more looks of assent to Ash, they finally began to follow the ushering and follow the grunts directions down the hall. Ash sighed in relief as they left and winced as he leaned to far onto his leg causing another round of deep breaths to quell the pain. Mark turned to look at him once more. A glance through the hall at their progress and he smirked and looked to the grunts holding the three. "Come with me."

Eitan watched with wary eyes, still backed against the wall. As the three passed him by he sent a glare to the boy that was answered from the corner of the boy's unturned gaze. The grunts moved past him, Mark following up the rear. The man stopped and turned to him and Eitan froze, his heart rising to his throat.

Mark's eyebrow rose, "Hurt are you?"

Eitan swallowed the aggravation only to wince as he stepped on his ankle. With a forced nod he choked out in some embarrassment. "The stupid kid."

Mark stared at him, eyes widening marginally. "That kid?" He asked. He pointed down the hall towards the far retreating figures. Eitan stiffened and nodded. "You fought him?" He repeated as if the clarify. Eitan tried to hold down the sneer, but much of it rose to the surface. Mark's arm dropped from pointing and he looked over Eitan from head to toe causing him to wince. Finally Mark stopped again on his face and motioned a grunt over. "Bring him with us." The grunt nodded and another came over to help as they supported a surprised Eitan and led him after Mark.

* * *

**A/N I was going to do more, but I've done enough for one day and I just wanted to update. :P Like I said, I am well aware that as far as the pokemon go, I have absolutely no idea what I am talking about. Please ignore my ineptitude. I hope it didn't take from the story too much. I know posted "avoid." a couple of times. I just didn't know how else it should have been worded. I really hope that this was worth the read.**


	20. Burned

**A/N I'm sure that I'm forgetting something. :P Anyway, I hope you like it. This chapter I feel is a step up from the last, and it will hopefully continue to climb. Anjumstar mentioned that I was making the girl character's weak (though she was very very nice. I'm simply owning up. :P). She is right. *is ashamed* I honestly don't remember all of why I was doing that. I know that it had something to do with the ending plot, and I thought that it was mentioned in earlier chapters too. But it's been so long. I just changed a few details to the ending and now it doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry. That's what happens when you take three or four years off one story. I'll try to up the awesomeness of the girl characters. As a women, I find it annoying myself, and I wrote it. Sorry women! And er, any annoyed men as well. Anywho, I hope this chapter is far better then the last. It's a bit of a lead up chapter, but I still hope that you like it. I put a lot of effort into it. Honestly I think I just needed a bit to get back into the swing of this story. I think I'm close now.**

**And now, enjoy!**

* * *

Alexi winced when she was pushed into the cell. She would almost like to have skipped out just to avoid being put back in one. Cells were rooms as a child. It was quick as the others entered and took in their surroundings. The air was thick with pressure. Wondering if they had done the right thing, how long they would be stuck in the cell, if everyone was going to make it out alright. Misty stood before her, shaking a bit. Alexi knew that it wasn't from fear, the expression on her face said so. It looked like worry and frustration. Alexi was sure that it had little to do with them and everything to do with Ash and Makaila.

She watched as May split from Drew and Drake and came up beside her, moving a little into her gaze and giving her a comforting glance. 'We'll all be okay,' the look said. Misty wasn't calmed but smiled back weakly in thanks. Alexi couldn't bring herself to give the same agreement.

Drake pulled Taylor aside gently as the grunts ushered the others in.

Brock, Gary, and Keagan were the last to enter, supporting Brock on either side. It was obvious that the slow pace of the three was bothering the grunts. One finally gave Brock a push to fill the last couple of steps. Keagan, who had been carefully keeping his anger in check, turned roughly to glare at them. As he opened his mouth to speak, the door was shut in his face. "You-"

"Keagan, it's alright."

Keagan turned to see that the words had come from Alexi. It was not alright, and she knew it. The thought made him want to glare at her as well, but he turned his face to the floor instead as he couldn't seem to make the expression go away. A hiss from his side brought them all back to their senses. "Set him down against the wall." Gary broke the silence.

Keagan nodded and let go of one shoulder as they turned and helped to lower Brock. Keagan winced the moment he saw the burn on his chest, starting from his upper chest and down to his upper thigh on one side. Having to help him walk was more due to his blinding pain then to any other actual injury. Even as he tried to suck in more air he winced and his breathing became shallow, short gasps. Keagan wasn't sure what that meant, but it couldn't be anything good. "Who can help him?" Keagan asked, strangely empty. He didn't know where or why his emotion had left him. It had just vanished. In the back of his mind he wondered, was anything going to come of this? All the years of Alexi waking up screaming, nothing coming of their relationship, only to come right back to the source. Brock running and coming back only to be injured with little promise of healing. All of them had escaped, only to find that they never really had. When Ash had gone a bit too far out of their reach they had instead gone for his daughter, Ash completely unaware. If he and Alexi did ever . . . get to that point, would he always fear the possibilities he couldn't see? Would Alexi even want that or would she be afraid to pass the chemicals in her body onto her children?

Would she ever get past her memories now?

Even as he asked the question of helping Brock aloud, his thoughts continued to spin in a never-ending circle of doubts and fears. Even when they were away from Team Rocket, the corrupted group still ruined all of their lives, only to pull them right back again, right on schedule. According to their whims.

His teeth gritted involuntarily. This was getting to be too much.

He realized that while he had been thinking, Gary had begun to look over Brock's injury. Brock looked distracted and faint, but after a moment he shook himself out of it, eyes still distant and laughed faintly. "Got anything?"

Gary looked up at him with a look of concern that still twitched in annoyance. "I'm thinking."

Brock laughed again, hitching his breathing when he did. The room was strangely silent. There wasn't anything to think about, and they all knew it. There wasn't anything they could do.

This hadn't been part of the plan.

When they had begun to venture to the base it had been Gary who had noticed the bulge in Ash's pack. It had been his snarky remark about carrying far too much that had ended in the opening of Ash's bag. And it had been Gary who had taken one look at the orb and nearly punched Ash in the face.

It had been Brock who had stopped him before he could hit Ash.

After a brief argument between all of them, most in Ash's defense, Gary had the opportunity to explain himself. His first words had been anger and questions to how he had never seen the orb before, why he had never known about it. And where had Ash gotten it anyway? As everyone else would probably remember it soon, Ash had simply told him. The orb had been at Misty's gym when they had first met. Ash had grabbed it. It had been his job to bring it back to Team Rocket as his first assignment. Alexi had stopped him and Ash had taken it back. After going to one of Team Rocket bases and rescuing Misty, he had wrapped it in a sack and shipped it down the river, still unsure to what it was supposed to do. Ash had found it years later under his daughters bed, vaguely remembering a time when she had hid something 'big and shiny' behind her back after a day playing. Her clothes had been soaked from the river. It had occurred to him then that the orb had never made it down the river. And his daughter had found it and pulled it out. He had shrunk into himself when he said thoughtfully that he didn't know why he had brought it with him. It had been a last second decision and it had just been right.

By the end of Ash's explanation Gary was holding himself back so that Brock wouldn't have to. Gary had hated living in the Team Rocket base. He had had special privileges, not because he was high in the system, simply because of what he was required to do. Every teenager who came through the building, cowering in confusion and fear, had started their lives there with an introduction to him. He had seen firsthand the mental destruction that came when a person who had lived their whole lives free was wrenched from their home and told that they were either to follow orders or lay down on a table to be experimented on for the rest of their short lives. Most of the time it was the latter, and that person's mental capacity did not last. Upon the understanding of their fate they broke, lost to sheer horror. How could he possibly support Team Rocket with those constant witnesses? Though sidetracked, that was where the orb came in, with the special privileges that is. Gary had often spitefully thought of himself as some sort of twisted version of an errand boy. There wasn't always somebody there to be 'eased into' rocket life. He was trained and given other assignments around the base. Already knowing many things that others there didn't, he was used to convey certain messages (things they would rather not spread around too many people). And as such, he often heard and saw a lot of things that others didn't. One of which had been the so called hunt for the orb in Ash's pack.

Gary told him then what it meant. The orb was in some eyes, a jewel. An exotic prize or artifact. But they didn't want it for a jewel. Formed literally from the power of a deceased pokemon, this orb could be broken down and the power used. Gary didn't know specifically what they would use it for, but perhaps the rockets didn't either. They only knew the vast power behind it. And now, Gary ranted, Ash was bringing it strait to them.

To Gary's surprise, Ash had only stared at him thoughtfully, not seeming upset or worried at all. After several moments of aggravating silence, he had slowly suggested a change of plan. Gary felt relief for a moment; sure that Ash was going to take it back. Instead he had asked Gary how they would break it down. Dumbfounded, Gary told him. They would place the orb in a machine, in the middle of the base itself. A machine that would break down its elements and do something akin to liquefying it. The orb had to be in perfect condition.

At this Ash's mouth had turned in the beginnings of a smile Gary could only think of as satisfied. "And if it wasn't?" Ash had asked.

Gary had only blinked. It had taken him several moments to find an answer. He knew that the orb had to be in perfect condition, but why? If it was just going to be broken down anyway, then why would its starting form matter? Gary was honestly flummoxed. After a few minutes of thinking over the question he thought that perhaps it was in the process itself. Breaking it down was done layer by layer, from the outside in. The core being the most powerful. The outer layers were to protect the true power within, though a bit of power did leak to the outside.

It was then that it clicked for him. They had to take off the guard of the orb slowly before reducing it's core and left over energy. So if the core was say, cracked, the power from the center would be leaking the entire time. Instead of reducing the power, they would be stripping the outside and hitting the core in the process. Can you strip power? No. The power and the process of stripping the guard would clash and then . . . either the power itself would be released, or the process of stripping would hit the core. The basic instinct left in the power itself would view it as a threat and attack the source it thought was trying to destroy it. Natural with raw power. Either way it was dangerous process: attacking the leftover reserves of power. In other words-in easy terms . . . "It would explode," Gary had whispered.

Ash looked between his eyes, smiled and raised the orb for him to see. A small hairline crack ran the side of it. "Good."

Ash's mistake paid off and the new plan had formed.

Ash knew Grant, and Gary knew how Casey worked. Gary stated that Casey, though seeming calm, was extremely rash. His training had taught him to be calm and collected, but his real lack of patience was there, carefully hidden. He was so eager for power and status within Team Rocket, that when something that may grant him power came, he felt had to act on it quickly, right then and there. And he rarely took the time to notice small details.

Grant was lower than Casey in position, so they weren't too worried about him, but he had been the one to do the kidnapping of Ash's daughter and Misty, and so Ash told all that he knew about him.

Generally Grant was a little crazy, but hid it well, again with training. He swayed lazily when he walked. He took revenge swiftly and reveled in it. On that note, he reveled in the pain of anyone, seeming to find it interesting or exciting. Ash never really could put his finger on him. For when Grant was surrounded by grunts he was calm, but alone he was dangerous and unpredictable. The fear he had felt when he found that Grant had been the person to kidnap his family went beyond the kidnapping. Much of the fear came from the fact that it was _Grant _who had done it. Even calm, his eyes spoke for him and portrayed volumes for his desires. A wild passion for action.

They could use these facts against Grant and Casey they were sure. And so, with their new plan, each person had been given a different job. Jobs they would all execute at specific times.

They hadn't counted on Mark. And he had changed everything. Even when Ash had stood across from him he had been fixing loopholes in their plan, focusing more on the people behind them then the battle. He had quickly taken into account the people that hadn't been there at the time of planning: Taylor, Skye, Michael, his daughter, and the strange boy beside her. They didn't have jobs yet. If he could just give them a hint. it would work. And Ash had continued forward with the plan. Hopeful, the others had followed Ash's silent suggestions. There was little but that for them to do.

And here they were, with Brock lying on the floor nearly faint with pain. Locked in a cell.

A few more moments of silence and Keagan spoke up, "Well, we have to do something. Can't we at least wrap him up?" Keagan began to move forward, offering his shirt or jacket as well if it would help, but was stalled when Gary put his hand up in the air behind him.

"You don't want to do that," Gary stated calmly.

Keagan grit his teeth. "Then what?" He asked, the feeling of helplessness growing. "Why not?"

Gary glanced back at him silently. "Trust me."

Brock seemed to come back to himself a bit with the words. "I know what you're getting at," he began to raise his hand only to drop it. "You can tell him."

Gary frowned and turned to Keagan with a full glare. "The burn would fuse to the clothes and with no water we may have to rip them from his body and make it even worse. So if you would stop offering suggestions and think about how this feels to him instead of you, it would be helpful."

Keagan's mouth fell open. He hadn't realized that he had been thinking about elevating his own feeling of loss, but it was true. Desperate to do something, he was suggesting things that wouldn't work and probably making Brock feel even more hopeless then he did. A quick nod and he stepped backward. Alexi frowned and looked to Keagan, knowing his intentions were good and how he must be feeling. She was just getting up when the doors opened again.

The entire group, minus Brock, looked over in shock, wondering if somehow they were getting out now, only to see a grunt walk past the two at the door. He paused, looked over the group, and started strait into the room. Three more grunts filled in the space behind him, showing that there were more grunts following then they had originally thought. One of the grunts at the door started in behind him. The group watched warily, all feeling a bit loss and wondering what action they should take.

Alexi watched the first grunt stop in front of her. The air in the room was tense and thick. Alexi looked up warily, suddenly thrust back into the mindset of her childhood. The grunt gave her a quick look, nodded and turned over his shoulder. The two grunts at the door came in and each raised a gun around the room so as to make the process quick and easy, and then he reached down for Alexi.

Alexi did the last thing she had expected of herself. She screamed.

Keagan was across the room in an instant, headless of the guns aimed at them. Luckily there were so many people in the room, and with Alexi's yell and his quick action, all facts came together to give him the time to make it to them without reaction from the grunts. The grunt landed on his back in shock as Keagan towered over him. Keagan found himself on the ground almost immediately as a loud sound echoed through the room, Alexi's arms around his stomach, both partially leaning over. Looking back he found her head buried in his back, body shaking and quickly realized what had happened. Alexi had known they were going to shoot at him with the grunt out of the way, and had pulled him down to the floor. She had been right; the sound was still sending ringing through their ears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Keagan was going to comment but realized they didn't have the time. Looking up at the grunts he found himself wrenched out of Alexi's grasp as the grunt on the floor rose and tackled him. Alexi could see the shock on the other grunts faces and knew that the grunt fighting Keagan was doing so out of anger and no other reason. But he was a grunt, he was trained, and strong as Keagan was, he hadn't been trained like they had.

It was barely moments later when Keagan landed with gasp of pain on the cement, his head pounding. Vaguely he heard the sounds of outrage, the scuffle of shoes, and then the grunt was on him again.

When Keagan hit the ground, the room finally exploded in movement. They all began to stand and were blocked by the grunts. Misty stayed on the ground and kicked the leg of the grunt nearest her. Taken off guard by one of the only people not looking him with daring in the eyes, he fell. His gun was taken instantly by Drew, as the others moved forward quickly to restrain him. Drake stayed with Taylor as she was standing so close to him, that he felt that he had to give her something to ground herself with.

May watched over the group as they wrestled the grunt down. There was no room to help, and finding him successfully restrained she stood up calmly. She remembered the second grunt and turned to look at him. Not focusing on her, she found it strange when the grunt glanced at the door, paled and lifted the gun to the nearest person: Drake. "Don't even think about it," May hissed more to herself. She stood quickly, made the short few steps between them and pulled Drake behind her despite his shock. Drake's panicked and aggravated cry of "mom!" drew the attention of his father. Drew's eyes widened from his position on the floor beside the other grunt. He rushed to stand as he saw the grunt go to shoot anyway. The sound of the gunshot rang through the room and halted all movement, with the other grunt down. Drew froze, his eyes wide, hardly daring to believe it. The room had gone silent. And then the grunt himself fell to the floor. Drew's eyes still hadn't left May and Drake. It took him a moment to absorb the fact that the _grunt_ had fallen, and then he turned along with everyone else to the door way to see Skye standing in it, gun outstretched in his hand. Around his feet, the other grunts at the door lay still. Dropping the gun, he took a quick a look around the room, pausing momentarily on Alexi and then moved on hurriedly.

Michael leaned around the other side of the door, a small half smile on his face. "Everyone alright?"

A loud thud caused everyone to turn back to Keagan. He stood above the grunt who had attacked him and tried to take Alexi, shaking. Said grunt lay on the ground, unmoving.

Alexi blinked, staring in surprise at Keagan. It was a moment where most tried to figure out exactly how he had done it. But he only glared at the grunt wordlessly. Finally marking it off to the frustration in his eyes, Alexi whispered, "woah." Then smiled. "Um . . . good job Keagan."

Keagan's brow furrowed as he looked down at the grunt, as if just realizing what he had done. His mouth twitched as he forced it down. He didn't need to feel excitement over hurting someone, but beating a grunt? . . . .Well, that felt really good. And he had been trying to hurt them, so surely that balanced the guilt of knocking him unconscious?

"That was awesome!"

Keagan looked up to see a wildly grinning Michael. Deciding that yes, it was all OK, he turned to Alexi and nodded. Alexi shook her head but smiled faintly. She didn't seem to be bothered by it either.

After several moments of silence, collected breaths of relief came around the room.

The sudden break in the atmosphere wasn't shared by Skye, who didn't even try to make it seem like they were in a good position. His face stayed stoic as he briskly walked in, holding a ripped piece of cloth. "Michael," he called, when Michael still hadn't moved. Michael was staring at Brock, who Skye was standing over. He hurried into the room and pulled his back-pack off, pulling out two cold water bottle and handing them to Skye. If the group had had the mind to pay attention to Michael more than Brock, somebody might have commented on the fact that he now wore a Team Rocket suit like Skye, but all of the attention was on Brock, and rightly so.

Michael watched with a twisted expression as Skye folded the cloth up and poured the water from one bottle over it till it was soaked, using up half of the water. He then rung it out and knelt down beside Brock. "Get his shirt off."

Gary turned and began to rip the shirt from the holes that had been burned through until it was off and on the floor. For a moment Skye only looked over the burn, then with a look of loss and frustration he pressed the cloth to the skin. Brock instantly gasped and hissed, but as the cloth stayed he calmed a bit in slight relief, breathing still quicker than normal. Skye pulled the cloth back and again looked over the large burn, already feeling the heat seep through the previously cold material. "It's not enough."

Gary glared, keeping his face on Brock to hold onto his patience. "We know that."

Skye sighed and pulled back. "We've got to get him out of here. He's likely to go into shock."

Gary's mouth fell open. "Get him out? How do expect us to-"

"No." They looked back to Brock, surprised to see that he had been the one to speak up. "If we leave now, we risk everyone." Even as he spoke he hissed from pain and then nearly groaned in frustration. "I won't do that."

Everyone stared, not knowing where anyone else was on the subject. They all knew that he was right, but could they really risk keeping him there in that condition?

Skye stared at him calmly. "And if you pass out? You're no good to us on the floor."

Brock kept his teeth gritted against a new wave of pain and looked up to Skye with determined eyes. "I won't pass out."

After a moment, Skye nodded. He handed the cloth to Gary and turned to the room as a whole. "Then it's time to get started."

* * *

Eitan looked around the room in boredom. His ankle had been wrapped and it was already feeling steadier. He could walk on it, it just stung a bit. After being treated, he had been taken to Mark's . . . office? Eitan considered what to call it. Did it even have a name? With a slight twitch to his lip he remembered Mark's condescending attitude and decided that he had been taken to Mark's lair.

. . . Though the man would probably be less then pleased if he were to say the word aloud. He would keep it to himself. He frowned. Like everything else. For just a moment to tell somebody what was on his mind. What would that be like? He rolled his eyes to mark it off as trivial and continued his search of the room.

The room was highly decorated. Fancy. There was a shelf on one wall full of interesting things that he had never before seen. He was unsure as to whether they were for use or decorations. The only picture in the room was of a large gold building, and it hung on the wall behind the desk. The desk itself was covered in papers and trinkets. On the wall across from the shelf there was a low shelf with nothing but paper and folders. Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved over to it and leaned down to read the first Binder's side title. It wasn't a word though, just a number. There were six. 'For the six sections,' Eitan realized. Looking and the folders on the shelf he saw that they were separated by six numbers as well, with three extra sections.

Leaning over he read one of the three. 'Run,' was the first, and it was the smallest section with only one folder beside it. The second read, 'New/Old.' That section was a bit longer, but still very small. The next section was the largest of the three. It read 'Failed.'

Curiosity over coming him, he pulled out the first folder from the 'Failed' section. It was quickly apparent what it was for. Failed tests. Each paper had a picture of the person who had been tested on, what had been used, and what the affects had been. Looking at four quickly, he found that three of them read that the affects were death; the other was that the test subject had become deaf. He frowned and put the folder back, not entirely sure why he didn't really want to look at it anymore. He pulled off 'Run' next. The folder only contained a few sheets of paper, and was as the others, arranged alphabetically. The first name was 'Alexi'; the next was 'Ash'. Eitan stopped on this one, and again feeling uncomfortable he placed it back on the shelf. Still not willing to stop till he knew, he pulled off the next folder (New/Old). He found it filled with older children and young teens. The folder included their names and numbers and the numbers of their parents, specifying which had been in Team Rocket (sometimes both). Realizing what the folder was for, he flipped through it. Finding himself correct when he landed on Makaila.

For several moments he just stared at the picture. It was from about one year prior. For a moment he strained until he realized that he had taken the picture himself. Not with a camera, but from the school she had been attending. It was the only way he could think to get one with her looking strait at the screen. The background was blue, and matched her eyes. In the picture she sat strait, looking confident and happy as she smiled at the screen, hair pulled off to one side but just a bit messed. It somehow fit her. He felt his mouth twitching into a smile and with the realization he quickly closed that folder as well. Gripping the folder tightly, he placed it back on the shelf.

Just in time as the door opened. Eitan jolted and let go of the folder, straitening and blanking his face as Mark entered the room alone.

Mark looked at the shelf and raised an eyebrow. The folder was still sticking out part way. Recognizing the section and frowning a bit, he turned back to Eitan, who stood frozen, shaking almost imperceptivity. No one untrained would have noticed it. Without a word, Mark walked to the shelf and pushed the folder back in, then walked to the desk. To Eitan's surprise, Mark sat himself directly on top of it instead of in the chair behind it. "I have some questions for you."

With the simple statement Eitan turned and straitened once more. "Yes sir?"

Mark stared at him very intently for a moment and then motioned with a nod to his ankle. "Was that your only injury?"

Eitan nodded hesitantly.

"Was he protecting the girl?"

Eitan paused a bit longer this time, and then nodded, deciding not to test Mark's patience. "Yes, sir."

Again with the raised eyebrow, but this time with a bit of a smirk showing through he asked calmly. "Was it something that you did?"

Eitan stiffened. "Yes, sir."

With a soft nod of encouragement Mark asked. "And what was it that you did?"

Eitan schooled his features and answered quietly, "I hit her."

This time there was a pause before Mark went on. When he did speak it wasn't a question but more a statement to himself. "You hit her. An Instinct infused test subject attacked you because of it. . . . And you sprained your ankle."

Eitan took this as condescending and frowned, but pushed out the embarrassing statement of truth. "There wasn't much that I could do against someone like him."

Pushing himself off the desk Mark straitened his shirt calmly. "You misunderstand. I'm commenting on the promise you may show."

Eitan blinked, breaking form and repeated blankly, "promise?"

Mark rose his head and instantly Eitan fell back into the mindset of a well-trained grunt. It was easy to mark off when the man was sitting on the desk instead of towering over him, but when he looked him in the eye the gaze let him know of the power he held. "Promise. The idea may be misguided. I shall know in time."

Eitan wasn't sure how to take that, it showed what ground he was on, and so he said nothing.

"Come with me. I have something to attend to. We will talk of this later on." Eitan blinked as Mark walked strait past him and out the door, not even looking back to see if he was being obeyed. Eitan was fast to follow. They were soon joined by two more grunts, a bit older than him. Though they seemed more guard then anything and always stayed two steps behind them. When they arrived, the grunts stayed outside the door as Eitan followed Mark in. Moving around Mark, he was greeted to the site of Ash, Makaila, and the boy. One of which was thrashing and growling as he was pulled and pushed onto a table, Makaila yelling to the side as a grunt held her back.

Mark turned back to Eitan and the tension in the room didn't lesson one bit.

He smiled and stated calmly, with an underlying tone of danger disguised as a joke, "don't fail me. You won't like it."

Eitan knew it would be unwise to ask exactly what that test was. For all he knew, his job could be nothing but watching. Still, he held back the frown. Why did he do this again? Glancing into the room he saw Makaila fighting against the grunts, the boy being strapped down, and Ash torn between it all.

Oh. . . Right.

Because disobeying always led to that.

* * *

A/N So, better? Want to see the next chapter? Still sucks monkey socks? Let me know in a review and I shall pay you! . . . With another chapter! . . . Yeah! . . . Okay.

:P Hope you liked it! Now that I'm in the swing of this story again, I think that the next chapters are going to be better. We're so close to the end! I can only hope that it's all worth the wait! Let me know! And as always, thank you so much to my awesome reviewers, who even reviewed the previous sorry excuse for a chapter. :P Let me know if it's making more sense or if there is anything that I need to clarify. I myself have forgotten quite a few important details I am sure. I've brushed up all that I can, so I hope it continues to get better.

Note that Skye was wearing a rocket suit the entire time. In case you are confused, Skye used that to his advantage and in all of the confusion at the end of the fight, he blended into the sea of grunts and pretended to be one. He pulled Michael aside and they worked together to get everyone out. So, in a way, that was their unnamed job Ash was hoping for. Skye was a bit further along in grunt work then Ash when they were pulled out. He was trained well and he is still sort of stuck in that mindset. He thinks ahead and that was part of what Ash was counting on.


	21. Back To Screaming

A/N Wow. 7,000 words are ready for you to read already. :) Am I awesome, or what? Anywho, here it is. The story is almost over. Two or so chapters left. . . . I can't believe it. Let me know if anything confuses you and I will do my best to clarify it. Speaking of clarifying, I think that it's important to note that the orb that Ash broke on the ground two chapters ago was not the orb that holds the raw power of the unnamed pokemon (which I shall not name. I'm weird like that). The orb he broke was an invention of Team Rocket. This specific one held a gas to incapacitate pokemon. Sweet, right? :P Also, the scene in the previous chapter where Ash is talking to Gary about their new plan and the orb-that was a flashback. Ash was not in the cell with them, he was with Mark and the grunts, captured. All make sense? Let me know if not.

* * *

Previously:

_When they arrived, the grunts stayed outside the door as Eitan followed Mark in. Moving around Mark, he was greeted to the site of Ash, Makaila, and the boy. One of which was thrashing and growling as he was pulled and pushed onto a table, Makaila yelling to the side as a grunt held her back._

_Mark turned back to Eitan and the tension in the room didn't lesson one bit._

_He smiled and stated calmly, with an underlying tone of danger disguised as a joke, "don't fail me. You won't like it."_

_Eitan knew it would be unwise to ask exactly what that test was. For all he knew, his job could be nothing but watching. Still, he held back the frown. Why did he do this again? Glancing into the room he saw Makaila fighting against the grunts, the boy being strapped down, and Ash torn between it all._

_Oh. . . Right._

_Because disobeying always led to that._

End Flashback:

Eitan found himself annoyed. Annoyed and disgusted. At who he wasn't sure. He didn't know why the feelings were there. They were sudden and he had never associated them with Team Rocket. Nevertheless, he felt sick, and he hated it. Despite the pride he was sure should come with the acknowledgment Mark had given him (and it was there), it couldn't cover the feeling of upset that was crawling up his throat at the sight before him.

The boy's left arm was locked down, but they were struggling with his right as he bucked and bit at the hands holding him, looking ridiculous but doing anything at all that he could to resist them. Grant and Casey had joined the grunts on their way over and now were in the room with them, off to the side. Grant leaned lazily against the wall, an annoyed look on his face, while Casey stood off the side to him with his arms crossed, standing straight. Eitan looked to Mark and saw the annoyance as he moved forward and stood above the boy's table. The instant wince and calming of the boy as Mark's shadow fell over him had Eitan confused, but he was distracted instantly with the yell behind them.

"Don't touch him!"

Grant's annoyed face melded into a sneer at her voice as he controlled the comeback he wanted to throw at her, if not for her then to infuriate Ash,

Mark turned to look at the one who had spoken, the person being Makaila. The grunts had cuffed Ash and Makaila next to each other as they waited for Mark's orders concerning them. Ash had been strangely quiet during the ordeal, only speaking up to quietly beg Makaila to hold her tongue. Now he sat still as Mark turned, and glared deathly at him but still didn't speak. At this Mark decided that it was time to deal with them and get back to the way things were. It was getting tiring. He looked down to see that the boy's other arm had been successfully tied down (he was still closing his eyes as though to hide as Mark stood over him) and reached over the table to a smaller table, picking up a vial and a needle and handing it to the lone grunt that was no longer working on tying him down. "Use this." The grunt nodded and began to fill the needle as Mark turned around to the other two. Makaila's eyes were wide, Ash continued to sit stoically.

Mark sighed and resisted running hand through his hair as he walked over to them. Standing directly in front of a sitting Ash, he said calmly. "I'm tired, and this is getting a little drug out. Why don't you just tell me who you are specifically now and what else it is you want, and you can be on your way?" Ash only continued to glare at him, eyes a little harder and Mark frowned. Then he shrugged. "Guess we'll have to do it the hard way." He turned over his shoulder to see if any of the grunts were watching and waved two of them over when he saw them staring.

Makaila watched warily as the grunts came near and then as Mark leaned over and placed his fingers at Ash's collar. Ash stiffened and looked away as Mark pulled the left side of his collar down and to the side to reveal three dots. "Well, we were right to keep you locked up weren't we?" Ash had to grit his teeth to keep from saying anything as Mark released his shirt and stepped back.

Looking to the backpack on the floor Mark reached down and picked it up almost lazily. He turned and passed the table where the boy was laying, now looking a bit lethargic after the drug that had been injected into his body, blue eyes closing tiredly. Reaching another small table with raised edges as if to keep things from falling, he turned the pack over and emptied it. There was jingling and tinkling as the smaller weapons fell onto the table and then a large thump that made him stop with the bag still tilted over the table.

Laying on it was a large orb and he hardly dared to believe it.

"Shit!" Mark barely held back the jump and roll of eyes at the expletive from Grant.

Beside Grant, Casey's body began to stiffen as he watched Mark look at it and place the pack aside without another look, the contents no longer mattering in the face of what lay before them all. Grant moved forward to stand beside Mark and look down at it. "It can't be," he stated quietly.

"Can indeed," Mark said flatly, not even a glance in his direction.

"But where-"

"I found it."

Mark and Grant both turned to see Casey standing stiffly. "It was in his pack when we brought him in. Took us a while to catch him and find it though. Didn't have time to report it with all that happened. I apologize." He gave a quick bow but didn't take his eyes from Mark's.

Mark allowed the room to absorb the comments and then nodded back calmly. "Of course," he stated, though it was unsure to which he was referring, the apology or the explanation. He turned back to the orb, a clear dismissal, and that was when it happened.

The door swung open and a grunt appeared, out of breath and mussed. Taking only a moment to catch his breath (not long enough for he was still breathing heavily when he stood), and bowed quickly. "Sir, his group has escaped. We're unsure as to how. We-We tried to contact you but the coms seem to be out."

Casey's form fell a bit, mouth opening slightly, Grant openly glared, and Mark's eyes only narrowed as he pulled the metal box from his belt. He pressed the button on the side only to be met with static no matter what he did. Turning to Ash he watched for reaction, finding the same calm glare-which spoke volumes to him but seemed to say nothing to the other occupants in the room.

Casey moved forward hesitantly, looking a little rushed. "Sir, we should use the orb now; in case of . . . interruptions."

Mark looked at Casey calmly and turned to Ash. After a quick but careful evaluation he spoke, "No."

Grant's mouth dropped. "No? Sir, I don't mean to speak beyond my-"

"Then don't speak," Mark stated, his iced glare turning to Grant, who froze and nodded, stepping back a bit. "This is exactly what they want," he stated quietly.

Motioning to the two grunts he stated, "bring him with me."

Ash faltered just a bit when he realized that he was being separated from Makaila. His first instinct was to fight them, but he pushed it down. It would do them no good. He could however not stop the words that came out with the obvious panic on Makaila's face. "It'll be alright, I promise." Makaila's lips trembled, then finally seeming to take his earlier pleading, she nodded and closed her mouth, eyes still a little lost.

Ash tried to fight the raging emotions that began to rise within him at the turn of events. It was supposed to be working, and it would have if Mark wasn't there. Casey and Grant were both up for using it, and Ash had only really expected Casey to be. Mark was ruining everything. He was obviously a tactician, which was probably the entire reason that he had rose above Casey and Grant in level even though he had started below them. How was he supposed to fight this man? Would he have to leave it all up to the others? No, he couldn't do that. So what?

"Eitan!" Eitan jumped and followed Mark out, surprised at being called by his real name.

As they reached the door, Mark stopped and looked into the room. Gripping the com tightly in his hand, the only hint to his emotions (Ash quickly filed this away), he looked at the boy and dismissed calmly, "kill him."

Makaila's eyes opened wide, for a moment she only stared in shock. Ash himself stiffened. And then the grunt nearest the boy looked at the table where the vial had been. Finding nothing, he reached under the cloth that covered the top to the second shelf on the roll-table and pulled out a different vial. It was obvious they hadn't expected this, but they had what they needed.

As the needle that would soon be in the boy went into the bottle Makaila screamed. "_No_! You can't!" She faltered, staring in horror. What could she do? There had to be something! Desperately, she turned to the group at the door. "Dad! Dad, please. Help, _please_!" In the back of her mind she knew that there was nothing that he could do, but she had to try everything. She couldn't do nothing.

Ash froze as he stared back at her. The fear crawled up his chest without him realizing it. This was going so much worse then he had planned. His brain seemed to freeze on him with the knowledge that he really could do nothing. If he moved he risked the plan that was hanging by a string, their only hope. If he didn't move he risked a person his daughter seemed to care for deeply. And that was assuming that he could move, held by two grunts with his leg still impeding his grace.

Were they completely lost?

No, they weren't. He had to hold onto the plan. The plan could still work. Even with these thoughts his mind was screaming at him and telling him to move. To help Makaila and the boy who had gone strangely still with the news, still looking tired but now shocked and lost but accepting as well, as if he had been waiting for it. That thought only made it all the worse. Before he could think of anything Mark continued out the door and the grunts continued after him, holding onto Ash tightly. The whispered apology died under the sound of feet as they left.

Makaila watched them go with a growing sense of hopelessness. An understanding that it actually might happen rose within her but she pushed it down. Her father couldn't do anything, but he had wanted to, she could see it. Reminding herself not to think bad of him, she turned back to the table. As the needle was nearly filled the boy finally began struggling against the ties holding him down, looking weak but pulling with everything he had. It wasn't enough.

Makaila couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do. There had to be something. She couldn't be helpless. She had never been helpless before. She realized why now. It was because he had always been there. He had always shown up, always protected her. She had never been in danger because he had never been helpless. He could do anything. He could . . . Wait . . .

Why had he never been helpless?

It was with an almost audible click as everything came together for her. As the grunt set the needle against his arm, and the boy's eyes widened in panic and his mouth opened in a silent yell, she opened her mouth, went against everything Ash had told her not to do. . .

. . . and screamed with everything she had.

* * *

Brock leaned against the wall for the third time to catch his breath. He had made it all the way there without stopping, he had made it. He deserved this small reprieve. Besides, he wasn't sure he could go on without it.

Gary stopped beside him and leaned over to catch his breath as Alexi slowed to a stop beside them, standing up but taking in large gasps. "Thanks for the help," she stated breathlessly.

Gary waved her off. "It was our job."

She frowned. "So it was your job to save my life?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Like I was going to let you die. It's not my fault you can't protect yourself."

Her mouth fell open. "I was trying-"

Brock cut them both off with a wheezing breath, and stated, "We're all looking out for each other. No thanks or pride necessary."

Gary frowned at the word 'pride,' but stuffed it down because of the irony that would come if he were to speak on it and instead asked, "You doing alright?"

Brock broke into a pained smile, "Well, not much that I can do about it."

Gary nodded. "True."

Alexi groaned. "We should go." Turning to Brock she asked calmly. "You ready or should we stay a minute?"

Brock shook his head and pushed off the wall. "No, you're right. We should go."

Skye came up behind them and wiped his hands off, pulling his blond hair back behind him. "You guys ready?"

Alexi nodded and turned with one last look to door in the hall behind them. It was strangely silent. There should have been grunts guarding the door, but Skye and Gary had taken care of that (Brock was out for much of the fighting but was still a great help). The room was for communications. They had expected to need Alexi's help in shutting down the coms (talkies for communication), but the room had been filled with more grunts than they had anticipated. When they had entered, Alexi had found herself overwhelmed with the grunts that came forward and the others had been unable to make a path for her to the controls. With a growl of annoyance Skye had beaten down a grunt, taken his gun and simply shot the controls and anything else of electronic value to smithereens. Alexi had been concerned that it wouldn't work properly-until the grunts were finally beaten, and they checked the coms on each grunt to find that none of them were working.

Well, that was one way to take care of it.

Now they were on their way to the room for computer and info control (this of course, wasn't the proper name, just what Alexi thought of it to herself as). It was interesting that the communication had been separate from all of that, but Alexi supposed that they wanted to keep the communications separate because of it's importance. It was surprising that they had all made it out alright. Though it did help that all of the men with her had had grunt training at some point in time.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, Alexi followed the rest of the group that had already started to move, watching Brock carefully at the slight stumble he quickly recovered from.

* * *

Ash kept careful track of where they were going, but it didn't end up being necessary as they only moved further down the hallway before stopping again and entering another room. Swiftly Mark, Casey, Grant, and Eitan entered, followed by Ash and the grunts.

"Set him down over there," Mark motioned without looking and walked across the room. The grunts did as ordered and pulled Ash down roughly, reconnecting the cuffs around the chair to keep him there. Ash looked around as they stepped back. He was surprised and hopeful, but also nervous.

The room looked like a test room. The walls were black, and Ash could see the familiar rubber lining around the door to keep the room sealed and keep sound in. Looking quickly away from the door he took in the rest of the room. There were more roll-able tables in the room, covered in dirty white sheets and vials and tools. But besides those there were things that were not in every test room. In the middle of the room there was a long and wide cylinder glass tube that started from the floor and continued to the ceiling. It looked firm and strong with a thick metal base. Ash vaguely thought of Skye's telling of Sarah's death, the life pulled out of her inside a clear cylinder. The thought gave him shivers as he realized that he was probably looking at the very thing that had done it to her, or at least one that was similar.

His attention was drawn to Grant as he cursed again. Ash saw that they (Grant, Mark, and Casey) were standing in front of some other device. Another cylinder, but metal and only waist high. The top curved up like a dish, inviting. Above it, a round slab of faded metal hung like a magnet. Tubes rose from it's back and rose to the ceiling, crawling across it to reach near a wall of computers and attached at the end to metal case, fused to the wall. Ash realized that he was probably looking at the very contraption that Gary had mentioned would be used to break down the orb. Even as he was thinking it, Mark laid the orb down on the dish-shaped top of the contraption and stepped back, calmly staring at it. Casey was noticeably biting the inside of his bottom lip to keep from speaking, but Grant openly declared, "well?"

Mark's eyes darted to him with a glare. "Give it a moment."

Grant blinked, "You haven't done anything yet."

A slight smirk tilted Mark's features, "I know."

Grant tilted his head up and glared back. "Going down is as easy as coming up."

The smirk went right off Mark's face with a glare. "Don't try to threaten me," he stated quietly.

Grant smirked. "I haven't threatened anyone."

A pause. "Going down _is_ as easy as coming up." Then Mark pulled his arms over his chest and stated stoically. "That power often lies with those who are higher up though, wouldn't you say? Considering we're only having a polite conversation. . . ."

Another pause. Grant's features twitched and he stepped back. "Yes sir," he stated calmly.

Ash saw the smirk barely controlled under Mark's features and filed it away as yet another emotion for the man.

"We'll not use it yet," Mark stated calmly.

"Why?" Grant couldn't help but ask.

"Because that's exactly what he wants," Mark stated with a point to Ash, though he didn't look in his direction. Casey and Grant did and Ash's eyes widened. The man was a tactician. What to do now?

"It's alright though," Mark went on. "We will do it eventually. When the time is right for us."

Ash trembled, thinking momentarily of the friends who were even now working and doing everything for this plan. He had to fix it. He had to fix it.

"So, why is Mark in charge?" Ash asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at him as Ash spoke for the first time.

He could only hope it would work.

* * *

Misty frowned as Drew and May began to argue. That was all good and well at home but this was in the middle of a Team Rocket base. To be fair, it wasn't as if their argument didn't have any merit. Misty herself wasn't sure of who to side with. Whose idea had it been to pair the four of them up (Keagan included), when none of them had ever been in the base on their own before? Why throw the ex-grunts together and then pair the rest of them? She sighed mentally as she thought of Ash. She knew that there had been a reason, she just wasn't sure about it anymore. With Alexi it was obvious that she would need fighters who could get her past the grunts and to controls. With them, they needed no fighters, only stealth. They had forgotten one very crucial detail: . . . directions.

Misty sighed again as Drew argued with May on the direction to go and Keagan stood back and rubbed at his neck, clueless. Did any of them have a sense of direction? She looked down both halls as the voices beside her grew more frustrated and tried to remember their visit from years ago. How had they gotten down to the room with the files?

Misty started out in one direction without comment, sure that they would follow (and if she stayed to talk about it they would only continue to argue and get nothing done).

May blinked and watched her and then Keagan as he passed her and followed Misty. Drew growled. "That's the wrong way."

Misty sighed. She'd done that a lot in the last few minutes. "At least we're moving."

"That doesn't help if you're going the wrong way." This was said more to himself then it was to Misty. May had already moved to follow. It had been the way that she had wanted to go. With a sigh, Drew took off after them.

A few minutes later they were still lost and Drew was trying very hard not to announce that he had known that this was going to happen. He would stop himself by looking at Misty and taking in her rising frustration and worry. It was enough to quell the urge to gloat or tell them off. Finally stopping in annoyance, Misty opened the door nearest them.

"Misty!" May started, then sighed when she saw that the room was empty, though the light was also off.

"Maybe there's a map or something in here," Misty stated. She reached over and grew even more tense when she couldn't find the switch. A moment of searching and she switched sides and reached it.

They all gasped.

Drew blinked. "Are these like the weapons Ash had with him?"

Misty took it in with an open mouth. "I think so."

The room was filled with strange things they had never seen before. Small orbs like the one Ash had thrown on the floor were sitting on a rack lined against one wall, different colors of mist swirled in different orbs. Against another wall were a row of guns held down with metal bars. A key-pad laid at the end of the row. The other walls were covered in things they were unsure as to. Small computer chips of different shades were organized in baskets lined on racks. There were smaller tools that looked like guns but had strange attachments, some even looked near to children's toys but they knew not to be taken in by those looks.

"Wow," May whispered. Then straightening, "this could really help us."

"Yeah it could," Keagan whispered. He started forward at the same time that Misty did, Drew and May still standing in the door. "Look at this." Keagan reached down for one of the guns with a bright blue attachment on the side, one that looked similar to a toy and pulled on it. It didn't budge and he frowned, leaned over to see what was keeping it down and found a metal lock strapped over the gap below the trigger. Turning to his side he saw the pin-pad and sighed. He stood up and looked around, there were a lot of pin-pads now that he was focusing on them. "They sure take protection seriously," he muttered to himself.

May frowned as she entered the room and walked to the row of orbs, reaching down for one only to jump back with a yelp and suck on her finger.

"May!" Drew moved forward before she could tell him what had happened.

May waved him off while still sucking on the other finger. "I'm fine," she mumbled around the finger. "Just hurt."

Keagan blinked in confusion. "What did it do?"

May pulled her finger from her mouth and looked at the slightly pink tip with a frown. "Shocked me. Pretty badly."

Drew strangely sighed in relief at her words. 'Shocked,' he could handle. He hadn't realized how nervous he had been until it had happened. And with her and Drake being so close to being hurt earlier . . . On the inside he was beginning to panic. They needed to leave. This was dangerous and he wasn't feeling comfortable keeping his wife and son there, regardless of the fact that it was to save Ash's daughter. He understood it. He wanted to help. But he had his job too, and it was to protect his family, not Ash's.

Of course it wasn't as if he was _keeping_ his wife there. She had made it abundantly clear on more than one occasion that Drew and everyone else did not make her decisions for her. And Ash was their friend, so he deserved the help. Drew only hoped to get everyone out alright, but there was only so much he could do. He realized then that he needed to make his family his first priority. His focus needed to be on them.

Speaking of them. . .

* * *

Drake sighed and leaned against the wall, scrubbing his foot on the floor. It was so boring! And it wasn't fair really. If you didn't want the kids to help then don't bring them in the first place. That was his opinion as he stood there, side to side with Michael and Taylor, who were admittingly older than him but that wasn't the point.

He sighed and pulled his foot under him, head lolling back in boredom. "So what now?" he asked.

Taylor continued to stare ahead, a sign she was thinking because even if she was blind she did usually turn in your direction at least. Michael turned fully to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Drake stiffened. "Are we really just supposed to stand here?"

Michael gave him a once over and sighed, leaning against the wall himself. "I came to get something for Taylor, so I'm not about to go dragging her all over their base. It wouldn't do any good. Much as I know it's probably driving you crazy, this really is the best way we'll be able to help. We just have to wait."

Taylor was frowning, but Michael took no notice as Drake pulled his arms tighter around himself. "I could do so much more than this," he whispered to himself.

Michael blinked. "What about-"

"It's always like this." He went on before Michael could finish. "They're so over-protective. It doesn't matter what it is. They're so much like each other. I hate it. They both like the same things so they want me to like them too-and I don't. I don't want to coordinate. I don't want to sit by and do nothing." His fingers gripped tighter to his arms. "I'm sick of pretending to be someone that I'm not. I'm not like them. Is there really something wrong with that?"

"Then do it," Taylor whispered.

Both turned to her. Michael looked confused as his mouth opened, "Taylor-"

"No, really. I of all people know what it's like to feel helpless. We were younger than he is when we escaped from here. His parents were barely older than him when they helped. He's right. It's not fair. They just love him but . . . sometimes that's not enough."

Michael blinked in shock. "Taylor . . . "

Now Taylor did turn in his direction and Drake stared back. "They do it because it's their job. Because they're your parents and that's the whole point of being parents, to give you the best things and keep you safe. Michael and I . . . we never had any parents. We're not used to doing things because people that love us tell us 'no.' We listened because the people ordering us around had more power than we did." She paused before going on. "So. . . here's the thing. You have to decide for yourself. You can listen to them because you respect that they're doing it because they love you and you want to show that those sacrifices are things that you aren't going to take for granted. Or you can help them because you feel the same way they do and know that you have something to give. Either way is fine. It's up to what is more important to you."

Michael frowned as he looked between the two. Slowly, Drake's arms fell from their death grip around him and he walked beside the two of them, staring down the hall. After a long moment of silence Drake's body stiffened and he ran past Michael and Taylor.

There was a moment of silence that passed as Drake left. Finally Michael turned to Taylor. "Why did you do that?" He whispered carefully, worried for Drake's sake.

Taylor stubbornly stared at the wall, a determined look on her face. "Because I know what it feels like. And if I could, I would risk everything to do more. . . regardless of the danger. Sometimes the danger is worth it. It will be. . . for him."

Michael blinked, a small smile starting on his face and turned to the wall with her. "I really hope that you're right."

* * *

A few minutes of searching for a way to get any of the weapons off the racks and shelves and they were still at a loss.

Keagan sighed and stepped back. "What now?"

"I guess we go without them?" May stated.

"Maybe we should try again."

"How?" Drew asked in annoyance. "It's not working. We're wasting time."

Misty rolled her eyes, but stopped mid motion as her eyes caught something. They resembled metal cookies. Balls that had been pressed down to fat disks with small buttons on top. She walked closer and looked them over till she finally placed them. One was over on it's side and she could just barely see the black screen. They were explosives. Interesting form, but explosives none the less. She looked back over Ash's plan. This could really help. They were small. But perhaps that was better. They could use them to reach the small areas or the base without destroying the entire area.

As she thought it, a distant rumble caught them all off. A small shake of the building. May's mouth opened. "Wha-What was that?"

"Time to go," Drew stated.

Misty's stomach fluttered in panic. "But we're not done yet! We still need to get rid of the records. And the rest of the base-" She cut herself off and looked back to the rack. Quickly she looked at the pin-pad then looked around the room for something heavy. "There has to be something," she stated quietly.

"Misty, we don't have a lot of time. We need to do our part before the base-"

"This will help! We don't have time to do everything we were supposed to do," she started as she looked around.

Keagan only stood to the side thoughtfully staring at the pin-pad and frowned. "Alexi could do this. She did it as a kid. It can't be that difficult."

Misty groaned. "Then you better help us figure it out fast."

Keagan frowned and stood over it, and shook his head. "How did she do it?"

May was starting to feel antsy herself now as she began to back to the door. "She did it because she's not normal, Keagan. She feels the keys that others have used because of the sensitivity in her fingers and the heat she can feel. Remember?"

Keagan frowned, annoyed that May had brought that up when he was supposed to be the one dating Alexi. "There was more than that. She's smart too. Nobody could do it just by feeling keys."

"That's nice Keagan. Let's go." Drew cut in, glancing to the door nervously.

Misty clenched her teeth. "Keagan, help me think of something."

He nodded. Drew stopped and stared. "We don't have time for this. We don't have to have-"

Everyone turned with the crash as Drew fell, walking backwards into a metal bar supporting a dish with holding yet another weapon. Falling in surprise, he reflexively grabbed the bar and it came with him, breaking from it's hold. Drew jumped all the more at the shock it gave him and sat in shock as he recovered from the fall and shock combined.

"Drew, are you alright?" May stared with wide, worried eyes and reached out as if to touch him but stayed back.

Drew stared forward and then shook his head and looked up to May blankly. "Ow."

May stared a moment longer and then couldn't help it. Little giggles started coming from behind her closed mouth. Drew frowned. "That hurt."

She nodded and rose her hands to her mouth to try and stop. "I know," she muttered through the giggles. "You're just . . . you're usually so coordinated. It . . . It was funny." She finally gave into the giggles and they came forcefully.

Drew tried to be mad, but it really was hard with the happy look on her face. Standing up grumpily, he jumped as Misty exclaimed, "That's it!"

All turned to look at her as she crossed the room and pulled the bar that Drew had disconnected up. "We could use this."

Drew blinked. "How?"

She looked over the occupants of the room, and remembered the rolling tables in the other rooms with medical supplies. Her mind stayed on the rolling tables longer than she had reason and her eyes widened. Spinning on her heal she turned to the man behind her, "Keagan! Go to one of the nearby rooms and find one of those rolling tables. There should be a pair of rubber gloves around it somewhere."

Keagan stared, and then his eyes widened in recognition. "Good idea." He started past her and ran out of the room quickly.

May stared after him a little blankly. "I- don't get it."

Drew turned to May and then over to Misty and remained silent as she walked back to the shelf holding the bombs/explosives. "They're only connected to the current of electricity so far as they're on the table. They wouldn't take chances so I'm guessing that if we really held on and kept trying to take them we would be seriously hurt. But even so," she held up the bar, "we just have to get them off the table."

Drew opened his mouth to ask a question on it just as Keagan came back in the room with two gloves and handed them to Misty. A smile split her face. "Thank you Keagan."

He nodded, out of breath, and leaning over and motioned to the bar. "Need any help with that?"

She shook her head and pulled the gloves on. "This is going to work." Flexing the gloves around her hands and checking for holes she found them in perfect condition (of course, as no grunt would want to risk themselves), and picked up the bar again and tilted the end towards the metal bin the explosives were laid in. Gently she placed the end on the shelf beside the bin. A very audible buzzing sound came and Misty jumped. The entire group moved forward a bit but Misty quickly shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise." Getting over her surprise, she moved the tip to the edge of the bin and tried to push it, furrowing her brows when it refused to move. "It's like it's magnetized."

"Maybe it's the electricity," Drew mumbled.

"Could it be bolted down?" May asked in concern.

For a moment Misty felt worry and bout of disappointment and what was probably the truth. But it seemed that either her or Drew had been correct as the bin suddenly moved, almost jumped, two inches. Misty blinked and smiled, and pushed harder with the pole. A strange tingling feeling was starting in her hands and she wasn't sure if it was due to the electricity or the pressure that she was putting on the pole. But she didn't have time to worry about it and was rewarded again when the metal bin jumped once more, the edge hanging over the shelf. Only a minute more of pushing and the last jump from the bin sent it off the shelf and left it's contents all over the floor.

"Yes!" May exclaimed.

Misty smiled and dropped the pole and the gloves and started towards the pile only to stop with a look of alarm.

Keagan frowned. "Misty, what's the matter?"

"Sh!" She said hurriedly, becoming a bit pale. At her shush they all stopped and listened.

May tilted her head. "I don't hear anything."

Drew shushed her and stepped forward, leaning a bit. "It's. . . " His eyes widened and he straightened. "It's beeping!"

At once Misty dropped to the floor and grabbed the bin. Her hand's definitely tingled this time and she winced but scooped up all of the explosives and placed them back in the bin till she got to the bottom of the pile. A single explosive lay upside down, button pushed in on the floor, numbers swiftly counting down on the upturned bottom side.

"Okay, now it really is time to go." Drew muttered.

"Couldn't agree more," Misty stated, and spun past him with the bin in hand. Drew blinked at her quick exit and turned to follow her with the others.

Once they were a safe distance away Misty stopped against the wall and held the bin to her body, breathing heavily. "Okay, now does somebody know the right way? We really don't have time to argue now."

Drew snorted. "I told you all it was-"

"Hey! I recognize this! I know which way!" May took off past him and left Drew staring at where she had been standing blankly. Keagan and Misty turned to each other, shrugged, and followed her.

Drew turned after them with his mouth open. "You're going to follow _May?"_

"I heard that Drew!" May called from a short distance ahead of them.

"You were supposed to!" Drew called back smartly. Then with a sigh he followed, breaking into a run as they did.

May led them down a series of stairs that had Drew straining with the familiarity. Maybe May did know which way she was going. As they reached the bottom the hall became dark and unlit.

"This is it," Misty whispered, "I remember."

"It does look familiar." Keagan stated.

Landing on the bottom stair they saw one single hallway ahead of them. The end was shrouded in darkness without lights and there were only four doors against the long walls.

Misty set the case down against the wall outside the first door and pushed. The door opened to reveal a room stacked high with papers and cabinets. A look of wonder crossed her face. "This is it!"

Somewhere farther down the hallway Drew called out, "this room's full of paper too!"

May frowned as she looked from Drew to Misty. "Should we really be doing this? What about all of the people that will never know . . . who they are?"

This caused Drew and Misty to pause, the excitement levelling.

"All of the work to get here," Drew whispered

Keagan spoke quietly. "It would have been better for Alexi not to know that her parents didn't want her. . . . Not everything should be known. These people are here for a reason."

Misty frowned, visibly torn by May's words and whispered, "Ash would have never met Delia. She wouldn't have a son. Makaila wouldn't have a grandmother."

There was silence after that.

"Isn't it better that they have the chance to live?" Drew asked suddenly. The others turned to him slowly.

"We could save some," May said quietly.

"We wouldn't know which ones mean something, and we can't carry them all out." Keagan spoke.

Misty looked back into the room and at the files towering before her. If Ash was still caught in Team Rocket, what would she do? "Drew's right." Misty finally whispered. "It's better that they have the chance to escape this place. To live. . . . They can chose for themselves ...who they are." And though the words still held some resistance, it was the best she could give. Shaking, she reached into the bin and grabbed an explosive, clicking the top and throwing it into the room. The beeping was slow and steady as it echoed in the small room. And then there was silence in the hall as Misty closed the door and cut them all off from the sound.

After a few moments, Drew walked over and reached into the bin as well, pulling out one of the bombs, and walking back to the door that he had stood in front of. Keagan let out a breath of anxiety. "They're right," he whispered. May looked to him with a sad look but nodded. Hands shaking he reached in and grabbed the explosive, walking to the last door.

Drew held it over his head as May opened her door. He could feel the tenseness running off of May in waves even with his back turned. Glancing over his shoulder at her, hand still up, he whispered, "farthest throw wins?"

May recognized the words for what they were and smiled lightly, not turning, and whispered shakily, "You're on."

A nod. Keagan smiled. "Three, two, one," and threw his explosive with them all, followed with the somewhat unsynchronized sound of the last three doors shutting.

A moment of silence and the three turned to look at Misty, who continued to stare deeply at her door.

"We should go," Drew whispered, aware of how many times he had said the same thing in the last hour.

They all knew it, but no one made to move from the rooms they were destroying, the rooms holding the pasts of every child stolen from their homes or forced to be a grunt.

"I'm not the only one aware that we just threw explosives in there, am I?" Keagan stated lightly, but like Drew, he didn't move.

Surprisingly, May stepped back first. Turning to Misty, she walked over to her as the men watched and laid her hand on her shoulder. Misty looked at her with a small smile of reassurance.

"It's time to get your daughter, Misty."

Misty nodded, a smile coming over her face and turned to run back up the stairs, followed hesitantly by the others.

* * *

Makaila screamed.

Ash asked.

Misty ran.

. . . and they all hoped it would be enough.

* * *

A/N Did the last four sentences all add up for you? Let me know. I wanted to focus a bit more on the three of them in this chapter. I felt that they needed a bit more "screen-time," and all of them are in a bit of a spot aren't they? What will happen to 'the boy?' Will Drake help or will he just get himself into even more trouble? Will Ash's plan work to save his daughter and bring down Team Rocket or will Mark outsmart all of his plans? :D First time I've ever done that! :) Look forward to it!


	22. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N** Hello people. I am so sorry this took so long. I lost my flash drive, and it has all of my story planning on it, so I had to wait till I found it again to update. But here it is! :D There will only be one or two chapters after this. I will honestly say that other than spell-checking, I did not go over what is in this chapter. I know that I should, but I really don't have the time. I am struggling to update at all. So, anyway, here it is. And I hope that despite my lack of reading it is exciting for you. I really did work hard on it.

I would like to point out that much of what happens in this chapter with the different characters is all happening at the same time, and so not much time goes by. It should be exciting. Are you ready? :)

* * *

Chapter 22:

Previously With Makaila:

_As they reached the door, Mark stopped and looked into the room. Gripping the com tightly in his hand, the only hint to his emotions (Ash quickly filed this away); he looked at the boy and dismissed calmly, "kill him."_

_Makaila couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do. There had to be something. She couldn't be helpless. She had never been helpless before. She realized why now. It was because he had always been there. He had always shown up, always protected her. She had never been in danger because he had never been helpless. He could do anything. He could . . . Wait . . ._

_Why had he never been helpless?_

_It was with an almost audible click as everything came together for her. As the grunt set the needle against his arm, and the boy's eyes widened in panic and his mouth opened in a silent yell, she opened her mouth, went against everything Ash had told her not to do. . ._

_. . . and screamed with everything she had._

Now:

Makaila's screaming only rose in pitch. The grunt with the needle at the boy's wrist winced against the loud noise. Looking to her in annoyance he left the tip of the needle balancing against the boy's skin without a care. Looking at Makaila-tied to the chair, mouth open as she continued to push the noise out loudly, eyes closed-he missed the strange almost sporadic twitching coming over the boy- the wincing of his expression, as if waking from a dream of pain. Still glancing at Makaila, he looked to the grunt next to him to find him shamelessly covering his ears as he stared at her as well, face crumpled in aggravation for his hurting ears.

The grunt frowned and was just about to tell the grunt to do something when Makaila ran out of air and stopped, breathing deeply and gasping for the air she had been deprived. The grunt looked at her, nodded, and went to return to his job, but winced again when she started the scream over. Louder.

He stiffened, teeth gritting in annoyance at the pointless distraction that wasn't going to amount to anything but a headache for all of them. Finally the ringing in his ears became too much and he snapped, turning to the grunt beside him-who was once again holding his hands over his ears. "Do something! Don't just stand there staring at her! She's your prisoner! Shut her up!"

To his relief, instead of yelling back the grunt nodded, dropped his hands, and started over to her, apparently just as aggravated as he was. Nodding, he looked back down to the boy.

As the second grunt neared her, Makaila finally stopped screaming. She looked up at him, breathing deeply and ignoring the pain in her throat. He was blocking her vision of the boy. She tried to look past him when he didn't move as but he brought her attention back to him with a dull tone. "Done now?"

Makaila's hands gritted into fists behind her back. What an absolute jerk! Her friend was lying on a table being killed and the grunt treated her as if it were no other than a day-to-day occurrence, one that he couldn't wait to be over with. Gripping her fists tighter, she gulped and opened trembling lips. She knew this was going to hurt-in more ways than one. But it had been too long since she had stopped yelling. He might be hurt now, and she couldn't see him to find out. Taken over by the idea, she prepared herself-let go of the fear and spoke the harshest sentence she could think that might hit him. "So you're a rocket crony? Was it their idea or yours to make you their pet?"

She had been right about it hurting.

Along with her throat burning she felt the hard sting of a hand hitting her cheek. The chair lifted off its side and for a moment she worried it would topple completely before it stabled again. She winced and choked, cutting of. Reminding herself that it wasn't deception, she made sure she didn't hold back the reaction of pain at all. The yelp of pain and fear was real, and loud.

A crash sounded behind them and the grunt turned quickly, Makaila raising her head to see with hope. The grunts eyes widened. For a moment he only stared in disbelief and shock.

His back to them, standing above the fallen grunt was the boy, arms red where the straps had been holding him down (said straps were now ripped and torn). As the grunt stared, still too shocked to move, knowing that pulling the straps off was _impossible_ but _**he**__ had done it_, the boy turned faster than (again) should have been possible, and stared with a look that would have had him fearing if he wasn't already.

One moment of silence, and then the boy's eyes swiveled to the girl behind him-though not an inch of his body moved-and his eyes went wild with a strange fire.

The grunt didn't have to wonder what would happen.

The man previously standing over the boy pulled himself off the exam table behind them all (which now lay broken on the ground beneath him). Wincing, he pulled himself up unsteadily and swayed, then looked down. With trembling hands he pulled the needle that had been in his hands from his shoulder. Staring at it in shock and fear, he paled, eyes widening, and slumped to the floor.

The other grunt nearly paled to match the quickly fading color.

Makaila closed her eyes as the boy ran forwards, startling even her. She heard the thump of the man's body hitting the floor almost the same moment she felt hands on her upper arms.

Her eyes were still closed. She knew it was ridiculous. The moment had passed but she was still shaking, trying to ignore the way his eyes had looked-the death of the grunt across the room-the possible death of the grunt now at their feet.

A soft hand cupped and ran lightly over her cheek, the cheek that had been hit, and she remembered why she had done it. . . . It had worked. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up and was shocked by the raw emotion in his eyes, so much emotion. Slight fear and so much concern, both tempered by an almost wild look that passed in and out of his eyes so quickly it was shocking; as if somebody else where showing their emotions the same time that he showed his.

The Instinct was pounding through his veins and making him furious. But him. Just him-he was afraid.

The real him had always been afraid. That was why nobody but her would ever see him. Why he hid from Team Rocket. Why she would never be able to share him with her family . . . . She focused on his eyes again, finding the same emotions, but seeing his eyelids drooping in between expressions. Confused, she whispered, "alright?"

A tired nod in reply, not the most promising. Now able to focus on the way she felt, she shifted uncomfortably, twisting her hands in the cuffs. The drooping eyelids disappeared as quickly as they had come as he dropped to the grunt at their feet and searched through the grunt's pockets, pulling out a key and disappearing behind her back. The click was sooner than she had expected. She looked to the grunt lying at her feet before she thought to move. He wasn't dead. Looking up she saw the other grunt and felt strangely numb.

It was because of her.

A hand laid itself on her shoulder. She turned up. The boy was looking down at her wrists, but looked up and met her eyes with a tired smile of reassurance. It meant the world to her.

She found it funny in that moment. Words sometimes meant nothing to her but with _him_ a nod was always enough. It was all that he could do, but she knew it. She didn't know what it was, only that it was something deeper than speech. It didn't have a name. She understood him, with no words. The idea of his death had scarred her. . . . She couldn't live without him.

He saw the look on her face and tilted his head to the side in concern. Makaila shook her head lightly and smiled back. "It's okay," she whispered. He frowned, looked between her eyes for a few more moments with his striking but unnatural blue ones, and then rose from behind her.

Makaila was unsure to how the room had come to feel so strange. She had saved his life. He had just injured two grunts only partly on his own accord (one dead by mistake-she thought). They should feel something . . . more. But the room felt calm and numb. Why numb?

She again caught his gaze as he stood above her. He nodded towards her wrists and she lifted them, finding the skin red but otherwise unscathed. "I'm alright," she whispered. He frowned at the statement and reached out again, only a couple of inches from touching her red cheek but dropping his hand at the last moment. She took in the look of defeat. "It's alright," she stated again, this time a bit impatiently. "Really." He shook his head. "It was worth it . . . For you. . . ."

At this he looked carefully up, a look of calculation battling with a rising look of wonder. He stood up a little straighter. Looking strait at her he gave one stiff shake of his head. Makaila let out a huff of exasperation. "Listen to me." Standing she paused, taking in his posture. He looked down, avoiding her gaze. With pursed lips she reached forward and grabbed to his upper arms, her hands gripping to the taught, unnaturally muscled skin. "You are worth _so_ _much_ _more_ than this."

The boy was looking at her hands, she noticed. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable she went to remove them, but he grabbed one hand in his almost desperately. Staring at the hand he turned back to her eyes, flashing only a quick look at her cheek.

With a look of annoyance she leaned forward and placed a rushed kiss on his cheek. Pulling back she stated, "it's a handprint. For your life. It was worth it."

The boy's stared back with wide eyes. Her mouth twisted in the beginnings of a smile, a small blush starting. "I have to get my father out."

He nodded, then quickly shook his head to pull out of the daze. Turning swiftly without further ado, he knelt down beside the fallen grunt. Makaila watched in confusion as he lifted the grunt from the floor by his collar, and-a look of immense satisfaction in his eyes-(leaning towards the wild look when the Instinct had taken over), hit the grunt over the right side of his face-the same side he had hit Makaila.

The grunts eyes fluttered as he winced and opened bleary lids. For a moment he only stared dazedly, and then his eyes widened as he took in the boy and his face paled once more.

"Hi," Makaila stated beside him.

The grunt looked to her, surprised to see her, but still seemed a bit nervous to speak.

"I need your help with something," she went on.

He began to come back to himself and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Where did they take him?"

He blinked, looking sincerely flummoxed. "What are you talking about?"

Makaila glanced at the boy. He was holding the grunt firmly, but she could see the underlying lack of confidence. She frowned. They needed the grunt to be wary of them so that he would speak. To make up for any slipping, hoping that the boy would stay above his discomforts, she stated, "This guy here that took you down?" She stopped to lean on the boy's shoulder with a smile and went on confidently. "He's a test."

The grunt stayed in the fearful stance, eyes widening marginally "F-For-"

"To protect me. And you go and do what you did. Nice move on your part." To further make her point she rested a bit more fully against him and rested a hand under her chin, leaning onto it with a smirk.

The grunt stared at her for a moment, then his teeth came out with the realization and he pulled forward in anger. "You little _brat_ You started it on purp-" A growl and as he was pushed harshly back to the floor. He paled as the boy stared down at him with twitching muscles from holding back, eyes flashing dangerously. Makaila stared over his shoulder at the grunt, who ground his teeth and hissed, "call him off."

Makaila frowned, eyebrows coming together and looking insulted. "He's not a dog."

The grunt's teeth ground harder. "That's not the point."

Makaila frowned deeper. "I know."

"So call him-"

"No."

"No?" He hissed.

She nodded. "I need to find my father. You can tell me where to get him."

The grunt scoffed, almost looking humorous (though it was hard to be with the boy hulking over him). "You think _Mark_ is going to tell me his plans?" He looked strait at her despite the hands in his shirt. "Are you crazy? Half of his damn plans are made up on the spot."

Makaila frowned. "Stop cursing. It's annoying."

The grunt blinked, eye twitching. "Seriously? After all that's happened, you come and you wa-" A quick shake to his body brought him back to the reality of who, if not what, was holding him down and he rushed. "Okay! Okay! Da- Got it."

Makaila nodded swiftly and rushed on. "You have to know _something_. Somewhere he might take him if nothing else."

The grunt seriously paused, as the words caused him to think. But after a few moments they were back to square one as he spluttered and shook his head. "Why would I know? They don't care about me!" With a glare he repeated. "I'm their pet right? Who would tell me anything?"

Makaila wasn't sure what the uncomfortable feeling in her gut was at those words but she didn't have time to acknowledge it. "We _have_ to go." When he only stared back with a glare, Makaila turned to the boy. He looked up to her and they silently stared at each other before Makaila rose and proclaimed. "Time to go. You'll just have to take us to anywhere you can think of."

The grunt's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Previously With Ash (feel free to skip italics):

_Reaching another small table, Mark turned the pack over and emptied it. There was jingling and tinkling as the smaller weapons fell onto the table and then a large thump that made him stop with the bag still tilted over the table._

_Laying on it was a large orb and he hardly dared to believe it._

_Grant moved forward to stand beside Mark and look down at it. "It can't be," he stated quietly._

_The door swung open and a grunt appeared, out of breath and mussed. Taking only a moment to catch his breath (not long enough for he was still breathing heavily when he stood), and bowed quickly. "Sir, his group has escaped. We're unsure as to how. We-We tried to contact you but the coms seem to be out."_

_Casey moved forward hesitantly, looking a little rushed. "Sir, we should use the orb now; in case of . . . interruptions."_

_Mark looked at Casey calmly and turned to Ash. After a quick but careful evaluation he spoke, "No."_

_"We'll not use it yet," Mark stated calmly._

_"Why?" Grant couldn't help but ask._

_"Because that's exactly what he wants," Mark stated with a point to Ash, though he didn't look in his direction. Casey and Grant did and Ash's eyes widened. The man was a tactician. What to do now?_

_"It's alright though," Mark went on. "We will do it eventually. When the time is right for us."_

_Ash trembled, thinking momentarily of the friends who were even now working and doing everything for this plan. He had to fix it. He had to fix it._

_"So, why is Mark in charge?" Ash asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at him as Ash spoke for the first time._

Currently:

Grant glanced at Mark. Casey only continued to stare at Ash. For some reason they continued to just stand there and absorb the comment. Ash was thinking that it must not have hit home when Grant stated, "it doesn't matter what you think."

The comment brought even more thickness to the air. Ash gathered instantly that Grant was offended by the comment. He wasn't happy with Mark being above them. And now he was trying to mark off what Ash was saying, for what reason Ash wasn't sure. Most likely because he was aware that despite his protests, Mark _was_ in charge. He held the cards.

Pulling these things together he glanced to Mark. The man only stared at him with a raised eyebrow, looking quietly amused. But Ash looked closer. The man had training but so had Ash.

Ash took in the stiff shoulders and the small quirk in the eye not upturned. This was quite a bit for Mark to show when he had been trained to not show anything. And it spoke volumes for how affected he was. Quickly Ash went on, attention again on Grant. "It's not as if you hold any standing with him. Acting as if you have a care for what he says doesn't change that you both know you don't."

Grant froze in the second step as he started towards him and Ash finished speaking. His chin clenched, other muscles tightening after. A moment later the muscles relaxed. Through clenched teeth Ash heard, "you will be silent now, or you will be forever silent."

"That's not your place to say."

Grant's hands formed fists at his sides. His gaze went from where it had been on Ash, to looking at the wall-attention obviously on the man behind him. "Is that so?" He stated calmly.

Mark's eyes narrowed. "It's not debatable."

Grant pulled in a quick breath, when it came out he had a smirk on his face and a calm demeanor. He turned with false respect and gave a quick bow of the head. "Forgive me. For the sake of debate," he moved from in front of Ash and gestured to him, "just what are you planning to do with him?"

Mark glanced quickly at him and back to Grant. "Whatever fits the needs."

Grant's expression lost much of its false joviality and Casey moved forward a bit. "Sir," Casey stated. "I thought . . ." Twitching a bit he questioned, "there was a plan, wasn't there?"

Mark stared at Ash for several moments instead of the two questioning him. His eyes narrowed. Ash kept himself carefully expression free. Finally turning to Casey he smiled lightly. "Yes there was. But there was a plan we were not aware of- and still are not. Therefore we proceed with caution."

Casey blinked, looking thoughtful. "Plan. . . "

Ash saw only one twitch in the corner of Mark's mouth. "The prisoners are gone and he is still here. Further more, " he turned to Ash and prompted Casey and Grant to do the same. "He purposefully asked a question that he does not sincerely want an answer for with obvious intentions." He smirked a bit, head high. "A weak attempt at distraction." Ash clenched his teeth but stayed unmoving and carefully silent. Mark's shoulders stayed tensed.

Casey turned with calculating eyes to Mark and stated, "But the question . . ." his arms came over his chest and for the first time in the previous hour his old ego seemed to be returning. "It wasn't . . . without merit." Mark remained unmoving, his eyes turning slowly to Casey's as he went on. "I am not saying that it was not due, I am simply saying it is quite . . . remarkable."

". . . Remarkable." Mark's expression went dark, the first sign of true emotion (though he did not look directly at Casey). His next words were asked in a poisonous whisper. ". . . Remarkable that your old test subject rose above you, you mean?"

There was a sudden chill in the air. Ash could not help the surprise. The man had been a test subject! Looking him over as realized what he hadn't before, that despite his tall stature and regal aura he had a definite lack of build typical to many grunts put through training. So how had he risen above Grant and Casey? Was it all in his genius?

Mark glanced at the orb behind them prompting Grant to do the same. "We should do it now," Grant stated.

"Again," Mark stated, and there was a definite coldness to his tone that showed through, "that's not for you to decide."

Ash was momentarily stunned silent with the realization of what Mark had come from. For a moment, he could almost understand. To rise from something like that had to have taken strength. But he remembered Alexi. She still had fits of fear, but she had never done anything negative to people around her with what had been done to her. And this wasn't about Mark, this was about his friends and Makaila. Mark had just dismissed the boy with her to be killed with a wave of his hand. Whatever consciousness had once been there . . . it was gone now.

It was this-the thought of what could happen to his friends and family and what may have already happened to the boy Makaila was so fond of-that gave him the mental state he needed to do the only other thing he could think of. Mark could see steps ahead of him, seemed to know Ash's next move before he did. But nobody could see through anger or fear. It wasn't something Ash wished on anybody. But he wished his friends' death far less.

"So you just make all the decisions, then? None of you talk about it?" Again there was uneasiness in the room.

Mark's back was to him but when he spoke there was an undercurrent of annoyance. "We know what you are attempting. Stop trying."

Ash paused. "I discussed with those who came with me. There were a lot of heads involved. . . . You would be surprised how much farther you can come with the ideas of more than one." Pausing to check his standing and watch the strange emotion in the room he stated, "Do you all just take orders from the one you used to lead?"

This was what garnered the first obvious annoyance of Mark, who spun with on his heal to glare. "If you do not be quiet I will make you."

Ash continued, "How did you come to be above them? You were a test subject weren't you? Are you aware that we have one with us?" There was a small flash of emotion in Mark's eyes. "Are you so desensitized that you would throw her and others back into something you feared?"

Mark stiffened, with far eyes he stated, "there is no fear."

"_Is_." Ash emphasized. "But there was. And there's no shame in it. A person who can live that life style without fear has either lost their humanity or their sanity."

Mark didn't seem to know how to take this. With real emotions on his face he seemed to battle between angry and confused. Coming back to himself he straitened and placed the mask of indifference upon his face once more. "You know nothing," he stated calmly, "to make such a statement."

"Or perhaps you've simply slipped to insanity," Ash answered. Then glancing at the others he stated, "you would follow an insane man? It is easy to see how he could become that way isn't it? As a test subject? There must be some chemical that would do it . . . "

As Casey and Grant gathered the truth of those words or how they could be used against him, Mark's emotions came to the surface. Hands clenching at his sides, eyes coming open he walked briskly across the room. Visibly stopping himself when he arrived before him he stated, "The only reason I'm keeping you alive now is so they can see you die . . . and know that there is no point to their efforts." Then with still hard eyes, "if that won't stop them nothing will." He glanced behind him, still feeling the tenseness of the room, and in a rare moment of emotion went on, "don't worry about your daughter. If anything happens to her, you'll be gone before you would know it." Allowing this to sink in, he turned from Ash and walked back across the room.

"Wait. . . "

Mark paused. The voice had come from Eitan who had up to this point been silent. His posture was calm but his eyes flashed with something strange, hands twitching at his sides. "You're going to kill her?"

Mark took in Eitan's posture, his face, his eyes, all with a careful gaze. Slowly he replied, "it is a possibility." Eitan noticeably stiffened, but nodded and stepped back. Mark continued to watch him with interested eyes.

And then the door opened.

* * *

Makaila huddled behind the boy as he pushed the grunt in front of him. There was definite nervousness in the grunt as he moved forward, the boy's hand at his back, but there was a certain stance to his walk that made Makaila curious.

"I don't know where to go," the grunt stated calmly when the stood in the empty hallway. The boy seemed to have reached his limit. He gave a fast shove to the grunt's back. 'Choose one,' the shove stated.

The grunt half rolled his eyes and turned down both hallways in exasperation. He paused one long moment down the right hallway, and with another shove swiveled right and began to walk. "I won't know where to stop." When he was met with no response from the two behind him he rolled his eyes. "I'm. Lost." The two words were enounced clearly. "You've got the wrong guy. I can't help you get where you're going. They don't _like me_. They don't care about me. . . For crying out loud! Da-" The shove this time said, "shut up and walk," a brief end to his near cursing. He gritted his teeth and moved quicker in annoyance, prompting the two behind him to move quicker.

After a moment he chanced, "when we arrive?"

Makaila looked to the boy for reassurance, but as this wasn't a question he could answer with a shove she spoke for him, "we'll see."

A frustrated near violent shake of the head was the grunt's reply.

* * *

"Brock, sit down."

Brock didn't complain as he sat and hissed out a breath of pain. Finally shaking his head, he stated, "I can't go on anymore."

Skye frowned. "You made a promise."

Brock gave a half glare. "I didn't pass out."

"Stop it, Skye."

Skye's eyes swiveled to Alexi and he shook his head and dropped it. "So what do we do?"

Gary was looking at Brock with a wince but answered, "you'll just have to be fast."

Skye rolled his eyes. "There was a point to all four of us going. I can't relay a message and help take down grunts at the same time."

"Like I said," Gary stated, glare swiveling to him. "You'll have to be fast."

Skye and Gary stayed glare-to-glare for a moment before Skye sighed. Gary went on, "the rooms are close by, only two halls. You'll just have to run."

"It'll look suspicious."

Gary glanced at Alexi. "Not if you have a prisoner with you."

Alexi blinked. "I have to be in the control room. And if Casey sees me he might ask me to stay."

"Good point," Gary stated. He looked to Skye. "Leave her outside the room. Don't let them see her. Just use her as an excuse if a grunt tries to stop you."

Alexi sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

"Here," Skye pulled the gun off the rocket outfit and handed it to Brock. Brock stared at it silently till Skye said, "just in case." Nodding finally, he took it and held it loosely in his lap.

"Alright time to go." Gary rose and glance around them. The halls were long and there weren't any nooks. Checking the surrounding doors he found one open and started back to Brock. With Skye's help they walked him into the room. "We'll be back," he stated to Brock.

"I would think so," Brock stated.

Alexi smiled painfully, "stay awake."

He nodded. "Don't worry about me." Alexi nodded back with the same expression and Gary shut the door.

"Let's hurry."

There was only one more hallway before they reached their destination. "This is it?" Alexi asked.

Gary nodded as Skye frowned. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Alexi frowned. "No."

Both Gary and Skye blinked and looked to her. She shrugged. "He asked."

"Great," Gary stated. "Well, nothing to do about it now." He quickly opened the door and stepped back.

As the door swung open a group of heads popped up in surprise to stare at them, almost all of them wearing rocket outfits. Alexi wisely stepped back to the side of the door as Skye and Gary entered.

Alexi involuntarily winced as she heard a grunt hit the floor, followed quickly by others. Of course, factually she had no way of knowing that Gary and Skye weren't the ones going down, but she just knew they weren't. Somehow, she knew they would win and this was the least of their worries.

"Alexi."

Skye's voice cut into her thoughts and she turned around the door frame to look in the room. She had been right, the grunts lay on the floor. One blinked dazedly and began to sit up. Gary quickly hit him over the head and he slumped back again. Alexi winced.

"Hurry up."

Alexi nodded to Skye and ran forward, passing both him and Gary to sit in one of the chairs before a huge control panel with one screen in the center. Sitting before it she paused and looked over the controls. She looked a bit out of place. Where four or five grunts or computer experts would sit there was only her. "This is ridiculous," she muttered, looking at the controls.

"What?" Skye asked as he and Gary moved beside her.

"They can't possibly need this many buttons!"

Gary sweat-dropped, (a nervous expression came over Skye's face beside him). "Um, Alexi, you're supposed to know all of this already."

Alexi paused, blinked, and looked over at him. "When did I say that?"

Skye's mouth opened to match Gary's. "It was implied!"

Alexi blinked again and looked at the control panel. Then raising an eyebrow, she looked back at the two of them. "I'm supposed to know all of this?" She asked sarcastically.

Gary stared a moment longer then groaned and stood fully, looking away. "Great." Skye frowned. Then with a sigh he stated in annoyance, "I thought you were supposed to be the genius programmer."

"Genius?"

"You ran away _twice_!"

"You're missing the point," Alexi stated with slight surprise at the two of them.

"What exactly are we missing?" Skye asked through clenched teeth.

She turned back to the controls. "I don't have to know everything to bring them down." Getting back into the familiar feel of escape she muttered, "I only have to know what I need."

Skye blinked. "Interesting," he muttered. He was aware he was wasting time, and he wasn't used to doing it, but now he was curious. "Was that what you told yourself when you would escape?"

Alexi nodded, still looking at the screen. "After the first few tries I realized that I was trying too hard. I didn't have to know everything, I just had to know enough. People assume that no one can escape here because they can't possibly know it all, but they don't need to know it all."

Skye was still curious. It was a strange emotion for him to feel towards Alexi. He stuffed the feeling away so she could work and stepped back to watch with fascination. She looked more as if she were discovering it all for the first time, but she didn't seem to be worrying about if she could do it. She was simply doing it. He frowned. How could somebody just know that they could do it? How had she gotten this good at it? It was somehow . . . aggravating. Or was it something else? Did it lie in what she had said?

After a moment Alexi frowned and lightly ran her fingers over the keys, looking at them rather then the computer screen, then she raised her gaze back to it and opened some kind of folder. A strange system showed on the screen. A maze of boxes connected by white lines. A short time later, Alexi announced, "I found it."

Gary dropped the hand he had been running nervously over his shirt and Skye stood up strait, grabbing Alexi's upper arm without preamble and pulling her surprised self right out of her seat. "Alright, time to go."

"Hey, wait a mi-"

Skye turned to Gary before she could continue. "Watch the computer. If we're not back in five minutes, do it yourself."

"That might be a little hard to explain . . . " Alexi muttered.

Skye sighed and Gary glared a bit. "Again, hurry."

Finally Skye nodded and turned to the door, an annoyed Alexi in tow.

* * *

Drake paused down the second hallway away from Michael and Taylor and ran over the directions and plan in his head again. Who could he actually help?

Could he help anybody really? He wasn't completely useless, was he?

The farthest back he could remember, Drake had felt empty. Moldable-like clay. His parents were good parents but they wanted the wrong things for him. Of course they didn't know that. He never spoke up. He allowed himself to be pulled whichever way he went. He never knew why; it was just the way he was. It could sound strange, seeing as how both his parents were extremely opinionated in their own ways. They _always_ spoke up. Both of them. It was overbearing to him at times.

Maybe that was why he didn't.

And because he didn't choose anything for himself, his parents brought up their ideas. And he said yes, not because he wanted it, simply because it was there and he wanted to be good. He wanted to make his parents and the people around him happy.

It was because of this that he had come off as shy as a child. He wasn't shy, not really. He just never had anything he wanted to say. He didn't answer questions out of lack of courage, he honestly had no idea what _he_ wanted, and he had no qualms against going with whatever was suggested. It was only as he became older, a recent development, that he discovered that he did have things he wanted. He didn't know specifically what they were with bigger decisions; but, he knew he would be able to choose something if only he was given the time to think something up.

He never seemed to be given enough time.

The smaller decisions were easier, but everybody was so used to him going along with everything suggested to him that it was a hard habit to break. And even with the small decisions, it took him a few moments too long to decide what he would like and he ended up taking the suggestions.

He wasn't really sure what was wrong with him. It wasn't really normal to not to be able to make any decisions, or to really honestly have no idea what he felt when asked. It wasn't normal. But it was him. And that was okay, wasn't it?

But that wasn't the point. He was supposed to be helping.

'Seventeen,' he muttered to himself as he passed another door. The number beside the door being the one he stated. He wasn't sure why he said it, he just did. And he could remember the number on every door he had passed. It was funny really. This hall started with seven and continued to twenty-one. The hall before had started on fifty-three and gone to sixty-four. It didn't make much sense. You would think they would be in order.

He sighed to himself and stopped walking. Skye's group wouldn't want his help. They were fighters and Drake obviously wasn't (though he didn't think that he was the worst fighter in the world). So that left Ash or his parent's group. He couldn't risk ruining Ash's plan, so he couldn't interfere with Ash. That meant that he had to find his parent's group.

The thought made him pause. Would he even be any help? What if he couldn't prove himself? And what if he ran into his parents and they tried to push him out of danger again?

"Fourty-two. . . " The words came without his conscious thought, and he paused and considered, glancing beside himself to see the number he had said aloud beside the door.

It was funny.

* * *

As Misty, Keagan, May, and Drew reached the top of the stairs they paused and looked at each other.

"We have to split up so everybody knows about the bombs," Misty stated.

"I'll warn Alexi and the others," Keagan said.

"We have to get the pokemon," Drew stated, moving towards May subconsciously, as if worried they would ask them to split.

Misty nodded. "I'm going to Ash."

The others stopped and looked at her together.

"Are you sure?" Keagan asked.

Misty smiled and nodded. "Really, don't worry. Ash is expecting me." Turning to run she stated. "We have about twenty minutes before those all go off. Think we can do it?"

"We'll have to." May stated.

"I don't think the bombs will take it all down by themselves," Keagan said. "We have 'till the end of Ash's plan, no further then that. It'll all really come down at that point."

Misty nodded. "Let's say twenty minutes then?" She smirked a little, then sobering she looked at them all. "Make it out. Be on time."

Drew nodded, more serious then he had been up to that point. "We will. Don't worry."

"You get out quickly too," May stated.

Misty nodded.

"Eighteen minutes?" Keagan asked helpfully.

Misty looked at him and sighed but nodded. "Okay, be fast. . . . See you all soon." With one last look she turned on her heal and ran down the hallway.

"Can we really let her go by herself?" May asked.

"We don't have a choice." Drew stated. He turned around the corner of the hallway to head in the opposite direction she had gone. May sighed and followed him as Keagan ran down the way they had come.

"Better make it back in one piece!" He called behind him.

Drew didn't pause to reply.

* * *

Skye held tight to Alexi as they neared the door where Ash was. Alexi crinkled her nose and tried to pull from Skye experimentally. He frowned and pulled back and she pouted. "I feel like a teen again." Skye successfully hid the smile. It was very like the first time Skye had pretended to hand her over to team rocket. She had tried to pull away then too. With a smirk he muttered. "Prisoners don't speak without permission, kid."

She frowned. "I'm not a prisoner. . . . And I'm not a kid."

A pause and Skye tried experimentally. "maybe . . . kid sister?"

Alexi froze, turning to him slowly. They had always had a strange sort of relationship. They tended to fight no matter who was talking. They just didn't get along. The idea that they were related, the revelation not long ago spoken, it was something neither one of them had known what to do with. Strangely, nothing felt like it had changed. They still felt the same. But now, with Skye's whispered phrase, Alexi was blown away. Skye would never have said something like that normally. Did it really affect him that much? And what was she supposed to think? He was her . . . brother? Big brother? Such a childish phrase. It would have meant the world when she had needed it. When she had been alone. But now? Now it was nothing but a lost past, and it was almost too much to face. Their parents hadn't cared about her, they had cared about him. With that knowledge she almost didn't feel like she was related to him. She felt parentless, some freak of nature, created rather than birthed.

"I . . . "

Abruptly her arm was shoved away. Alexi blinked, looking to Skye in confusion and hurt. Skye motioned with his hand and she knew he was telling her to move (so they wouldn't see her when he opened the door); but the lack of words or eyes on her made her think that something in her lack of response had stung him. She wasn't sure what to think about that, but it wasn't the best feeling.

Obediently she moved to the side and stood against the wall. Skye opened the door without preamble

This was it.


	23. When It All Falls Down

A/N -_- It's 2:05 . . . a.m. I work and have school tomorrow. I hope you all know how much you mean to me. ;}

Anywho, I actually finished this a while back, but as there are about three chapters left, I wanted to make sure that it all fit the plan. Don't let the 'three chapters' fool you. This chapter is part of the ending of this story. The next chapters will hopefully be uploaded quickly because they are all happening very close together. I will try to upload quickly.

I now have far less time for writing, so I figured that I should just post it. . . . I really don't have time to go over it. Hope it's alright.

If you've been with this story for a while, thank you so much for being a part of this.

Buh-Bye now :)

* * *

Chapter 23: When it All Falls Down

_Previously:_

_Abruptly her arm was shoved away. Alexi blinked, looking to Skye in confusion and hurt. Skye motioned with his hand and she knew he was telling her to move (so they wouldn't see her when he opened the door); but the lack of words or eyes on her made her think that something in her lack of response had stung him. She wasn't sure what to think about that, but it wasn't the best feeling._

_Obediently she moved to the side and stood against the wall. Skye opened the door without preamble._

* * *

_Previously: "Wait. . . "_

_Mark paused. The voice had come from Eitan who had up to this point been silent. His posture was calm but his eyes flashed with something strange, hands twitching at his sides. "You're going to kill her?"_

_Mark took in Eitan's posture, his face, his eyes, all with a careful gaze. Slowly he replied, "it is a possibility." Eitan noticeably stiffened, but nodded and stepped back. Mark continued to watch him with interested eyes._

_And then the door opened._

Currently:_  
_

Alexi quickly hid behind the door as Skye pulled it open fully. It was interesting how much his tone was not himself when he spoke. She heard his voice echo through the room beyond the door. "The group has been recaptured. We have them all."

She heard a man's voice reply back calmly. "How many?"

Skye paused this time. She could imagine him recounting them all in his head carefully. It would be just like him to forget a person he didn't pay much mind to. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Eleven."

Another pause. "You may go." Alexi heard Skye shuffle back and then the man's voice again. "Wait . . . Take them to the test room."

". . . Yes, sir." Skye replied.

Skye backed up and then the door was shut in front of him. Alexi watched him carefully almost close it, leaving a sliver of an opening. He leaned down, pressing his ear beside the crack. Merely a few seconds later, he nodded, shut the door completely and grabbed Alexi's hand. "Time to go."

* * *

Ash watched with a careful gaze as Skye left. He had been calm. The perfect grunt persona. Ash was reminded that, that was exactly what Skye had been. Much more a grunt than Ash was. Willing and ready to do anything that they ordered him to do. It had been different for him. Why?

Mark turned from the door to Ash and watched him. Ash's brow was drawn together as he thought. concern in his features. Mark smiled. "You know the room?" He asked with false sympathy.

Ash froze and, shaking just a bit, looked up at him. His expression was one of carefully controlled emotions ready to boil over. Anger and fear.

Mark narrowed his eyes, his expression going calculating. He spoke slowly, "Maybe we should send your daughter there with them-"

"You can't!" Ash froze, looking shocked at the words that had come. Expression twisting, looking upset at himself, he clenched his teeth and dropped his head to his chest.

Mark turned to look at Casey, with a glance at Grant, then back to Ash. "Should I tell them to wait on the tests?"

Ash's entire body trembled with the words. He raised his head slowly, anger evident in his features, and glared with a look to kill.

Mark smiled and turned. "We can -"

"Pathetic," Ash hissed.

Mark paused, frowning.

"You're just being used again. Not a test subject but still a pawn. Throwing others back into the life you escaped and continuing to fuel the world of the people who controlled you. You're still theirs. . . . It's pathetic."

"Am I?" Mark continued to stare at the wall before him for a long moment, and then he turned to Grant, the anger portraying on his face and stated, "have them all killed." A small sound came from behind him. One of shock from Ash. "We can use it now."

Casey hesitated, nodded, and turned to leave. As he reached the door he passed the frozen form of Eitan. He frowned but continued. Eitan was not a problem, but Mark was a fool to bring him into the room.

As he opened the door, he frowned and strained his ears. He could have sworn he had heard feet. . .

* * *

Gary jumped as Skye came barreling through the door. Alexi ran past him quickly and paused before the computer to catch her breath.

"No time. Now." Skye wheezed as he caught his own breath.

Alexi nodded and pulled out the chair, sitting before the computer and quickly running her fingers over the keys as she breathed deeply.

"Hurry," Skye prodded.

Alexi paused suddenly, staring at the screen with a look of alarm.

"What is it?" Gary asked.

Alexi's mouth opened and closed again, her expression the same. "I . . . I'm sorry."

Skye stood, still breathing heavily, his eyes widening. "What are you talking about?"

Alexi swallowed. "I don't-I don't know what to do next."

Skye grit his teeth. "You can't stop Alexi. Everyone is depending on you."

She scoffed, though it was more panic than anything else. "I-I don't know how to do it. What am I supposed to do?"

Skye stalked to the computer and brought his fist down on the metal casing. Alexi jumped, closing her eyes as he spoke. "Figure. It. Out."

Trembling, she muttered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. How am I suppose to figure it out when I've never seen it before?"

Skye's hands formed fists. "You can't do this now."

Her fearful eyes lifted to his. "What do you mean?

"You were one of them. A test subject."

Alexi's eyes came together in confusion. She tried to speak up against it mattering but he went on.

"You might not think that it makes a difference, but _I_ know that it does!" He shut his eyes, hands shaking. "Sarah died, other's went crazy. I saw it. _I saw it!_ I didn't think it would change me to be put there, but _it_ _did_!" His eyes opened and he looked strait at her. "But you ran." Alexi stared back, suddenly feeling frozen. His face crumpled. "Don't-How can you not understand what that means? You ran!" His fist came down angrily on the metal again. She winced, then opened her eyes when nothing else was forthcoming. Carefully she looked up at him. His expression was almost open, for once, and showed emotion of wonder and loss. When he spoke, it was quiet. "Are you really completely unaware of what you did?"

Alexi blinked. She wanted to speak but couldn't.

"You couldn't have possibly known everything that you needed to. They kept those things from you for just that possibility. You did it with will and _guts_. Without knowing anything. . . . You_ figured it out."_ Alexi was staring numbly at the computer as he finished. With a palm to her shoulder, he said, "They need your help . . . . Do it again."

Gary watched in concern the next couple seconds of silence. Then relief came as Alexi gave a careful nod, and Skye nodded himself, patting her on the back, though still emotionally a wall away, and stepped back.

* * *

May leaned over and caught her breath. "How much time do we have?"

Drew lifted his sleeve. "Eight minutes."

May let out a breath of panic. "What if everyone's not out in eight minutes?"

Drew frowned as he watched her. "They'll have to be."

Looking up to him her eyes saddened, but she nodded and stood up strait, looking to the door. "How do we get in?"

"You don't."

Drew spun. A grunt stood behind them. Two more grunts behind him. All three with out held guns. May shivered at the sight, stepping closer to Drew without realizing it. Drew reached behind himself to grab her wrist and pull her a bit closer, panic starting in his gut.

The grunt in front motioned to the side with his gun. "Move over."

Swallowing, Drew moved slowly over, taking May with him (though she didn't seem to have any complaints). The grunt moved forward, dropping the gun and starting on the pin pad beside the door. The two who had been behind him kept their guns on Drew and May. "I really don't have time to take you where they want you. But I'm sure if we throw you in here they won't be too upset with us. After all, you'll be contained." He smirked a bit and turned to them. "Air should last long enough for them to arrive." Drew stiffened, glaring and moving even more before May.

The grunt smiled and turned back to the pin pad, then began to punch in the number. It was a long code. He did it quickly, and when they thought it couldn't be any longer of a code, he continued. Drew had to wonder why they would keep such a long lock on a storage closet. It couldn't be just that. And so tight to block out air? May frowned, wondering how they could ever remember it. Would there be any way to get out? And as these thoughts went, Drew's resounding thought was that May was not going to be in that room, and neither was he. As he began to frantically try to think of a way out, two thuds came from behind them. Drew turned, and his mouth dropped open.

His son stood behind the two fallen grunts, a calm look on his face as he continued to stare fixatedly on the grunt's fingers on the pad, not moving his hands from their position holding a strange gun out in front of him.

The light beside the code on the door flit from red to green just as the grunt heard the thuds and May's shock. He turned as well and had just enough time to gasp before he jumped and crumpled to the floor, hitting the door shut on his way down, the light clicking instantly from green to red once more.

"Drake . . . " May whispered, feeling shocked. To her surprise, Drake continued to stare at the door and ignored her and Drew completely. Stepping over the grunts he walked to the door, lifted his fingers to the pin-pad, paused momentarily with a quick breath, and then began to retype the ridiculously long number password.

Drew blinked in shock, furthering still when the door actually opened, confirming what Drake had done. He couldn't believe it. How could Drake have possibly remembered that? He knew that his son was good with numbers, and with his condition . . . But that good?

May was the first to move forward when the door creaked and Drake pulled it out, reaching in and coming out with a bag in hand, the bag in which they had so recently left their pokemon and weapons. He held it up as May reached him and smiled a bit. "I'm ready."

"Drake . . . " Drew started.

Not giving his father time to answer, Drew spun past him with the bag. "Later, dad?"

Drew blinked again. May grabbed his hand as she past, "He's right Drew. Let's go." Drew nodded, shook his head, and ran with them.

* * *

Misty gasped and jumped into an alcove, relieved that out of all of the halls, this actually had one. A power box opposite her told her why they had this one. She breathed out in relief as the grunts she had seen ran past her. But then they were followed by another group. Misty frowned and pushed herself farther into the corner. Why now? Was she trapped? She couldn't be. What to do?

* * *

Mark paused with the orb in the air above his head. sending light reflecting strangely around the room as it reflected from the ceiling. Ash stiffened, watching with fear and a silent prayer that came without his consideration. It seemed to work. Mark dropped the orb down on the table, centering it carefully, and pressed a green button. Ash watched a glass tube raise out of the sides of the table and continue to climb till it reached the ceiling around the large magnet-looking tool, fixated over head. The green button turned red. Mark nodded to himself and backed up. "Grant."

Grant straitened in recognition though Mark didn't look at him.

"Now."

Grant moved forward quickly and went to a nearby computer against the wall closest to the orb. Sitting before it he began to type in a series of commands.

Ash's heart began to flutter in his chest, eagerness and anxiety coupled as he realized what was actually coming. That this was going to work, but that he was going to have to be quick, and what if he couldn't . . . No. There was no question. He didn't have time to consider failure. He would win.

For everyone.

Setting his resolve, Ash calmed but still couldn't stop the way his body began to shake with the will to move. To be off the chair and acting. The knowledge that he really was going to have to be quick.

Still he watched with ill curiosity, as the metal slab above the orb began to sway and shake, the tubes above it taking on a strange gold sheen. Mark frowned and Grant pressed another button, but Ash's attention wasn't on them anymore. He had done what he needed to do. His hands began to feel at the cuff's, pulling experimentally for the hundredth time. There wasn't room enough to pull out and he was out of time. His thoughts were cut short when the orb began to glow, a line of concentrated gold appearing over one side. Ash moved his gaze to Mark, mentally begging Alexi to hurry. Mark's head tilted ever so slightly to the side. The glowing increased but Ash still watched, amazed at the power showing from it.

Suddenly Mark's arms dropped from across his chest. He blinked, looking confused, then his eyes widened in shock. He spun to face Ash. And Ash couldn't help it.

He nodded. _'Yes.'_

Mark turned so fast that Ash nearly missed the motion as the orb began to glow behind him and demand attention. "Turn it off." He said the Grant.

Grant was smiling as he stared at it, but with Mark's words he looked up in surprise. "What? Why-"

"Turn it off!" Mark filled the space between them in short strides and pushed Grant's shoulder to the side, looking at the screen. Realizing that he had no idea what was on the screen he again rounded on Grant with a wild gaze. "Turn it off!"

Grant stared, then he clenched his teeth tight and pushed Mark off of the table beside him. "It's working! Why the hell should I turn it off?"

"Because it isn't working, you fool!" Taken over by desperation, Mark pushed Grant's chair to the side and pressed a few quick keys on the keyboard.

It was impossible to know if the following events were hurried by Mark's failed attempt.

A sharp sound cut the room, like the cutting of thick glass. The gold line expanded from one side of the orb to the other and widened the gap. Ash looked away, as did Mark and Grant, as the room was suddenly filled with bright, glowing light.

As the glow lessened back to what it had been, a dull light, Grant and Mark stared in shock. The orb looked the same, with a much deeper and longer crack. And then another sound of cracking echoed in the room. Grant was back before the screen faster than Ash had ever seen him move, quickly typing in keys. He seemed to slump in relief and then froze.

"What is it?" Mark came to the computer and stared in surprise at the red words reflecting back at them. 'Access Denied.'

Mark was, in no grunt comparison, computer knowledgeable, but he knew enough from training to know that 'access denied' never portrayed like this, across the screen blocking all commands. He looked to Grant, wondering if he would understand the new turn of events, but Grant only continued to stare in shock. Mark opened his mouth to speak, and then Grant's face went deadly with anger and he couldn't control the curiosity. Mark turned back to the screen and saw a new phrase reflecting beneath the old.

'Justice Served'

Mark's mouth fell open. Hands trembling at his sides, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ash looking at him strait on. Same expression from before. And then to his everlasting chagrin, Ash smirked. Not a grunt smirk. A smirk of accomplishment. Mark felt his blood boil.

Another crack and Mark raised a hand to block the possible light. When none was forthcoming, he turned to look at the orb. It was glowing, but the light was brighter all around it, like a strange halo of contained energy. A crack, but this time it was different. Louder, and deeper. Mark looked up and saw the metal slab break in half, it's sides falling in and supported only by the tubes. Tubes that were glowing gold and swelling much larger than they had been. Mark turned and ran.

Grant watched him in confusion, then glancing back to the machine, he stood up and rushed to follow. As they reached the door, Mark looked back to Ash. "Stay here with your success then."

Grant had the door open and exited. As Eitan went to follow, Mark quickly pulled in behind Grant and pulled the door almost completely closed behind him. Eitan froze, eyes opening in trepidation and confusion. Mark gave an apologetic look. "Sorry kid. I really do think that you could be helpful. But it seems you have a deeper problem then I originally thought." Eitan stiffened, eyes going blank. Mark shrugged, and shut the door completely. A faint clanking announced that the door had been locked from the outside. Eitan continued to stare for a long moment, then he collapsed to his knees, staring at the floor in shock.

"Hey!"

Eitan blinked, turning over his shoulder with a look so dead it surprised Ash.

"Get up!"

Eitan blinked and looked back to the door. "No point," he whispered.

Ash grit his teeth. "You have to get up, or you're going to die."

Eitan nodded but didn't move.

"You would rather die than move?"

Another loud crack lent the air and for a moment Ash had to close his eyes against the blinding light. When he could open them again, Eitan still sat on the floor.

With a note of desperation both for him and Eitan Ash pushed the words out. "I need your help."

Eitan looked over his shoulder, turned his body and leaned against the wall. "And if I do?" He asked. "We're still locked in here. What's the point?"

"I remember you." Ash spoke quickly, aware of their lack of time, of the machine getting ready to explode behind them. "You were in Makaila's class. You were there when your friend got beat up. You blamed her. Said she was crazy. It wasn't true was it?"

Eitan seemed annoyed, but maybe with the knowledge of what they were nearing he shrugged and sighed. "Yeah. . . . He was real."

The confirmation sent a strange feeling through Ash but he went on despite it. "I remember you."

Eitan smiled a crooked smile. "You would be the first."

Ash wasn't sure what to do with that. "I doubt that. Look, do you want to die?"

Eitan paused, considered, and shrugged. "Doesn't much matter what I want."

Pulling strings Ash asked. "And if I die? If I can find a way to get us out?" Eitan rolled his eyes. "That kid living and you dying?" Silence. "Makaila's probably waiting for me. She would die too."

Eitan blinked and twitched, an annoyed expression coming over his face. The reply was a stronger response than was logical. "So?" He asked angrily.

Ash blinked. "And if she did live, if she somehow got out, she would come looking for me."

Eitan pursed his lips and pulled his shoulders in on himself, shrugging quickly.

With emotion to something that was probably true Ash stated strongly, "she will die if I don't get out of here."

Eitan's face screwed up with emotion Ash couldn't decipher, looking angry and frustrated. Finally he groaned and stood, covering his eyes as he finally took in the rising glow. "You all suck," he muttered, making his way over to Ash's chair. Ash sighed in relief.

"Do you have a key?"

Eitan paused and glanced around the room. "No."

Ash groaned and dropped his head, wondering what to do. "There has to be something," he whispered to himself.

Eitan glanced around the room. He was beginning to come back to himself. Despite his near break-down, he was usually incredibly stubborn and headstrong. Now that he had decided to help Ash get out, he wasn't just going to drop it at the loss of one key. Besides . . . he didn't have as much choice in the matter as he would like. It wasn't really about Ash.

"I can melt it."

Ash's eyes widened. He raised his head to look Eitan in the eye in shock. "Melt it?" The words came out in shock before he could stop them. Then he was curious. "How could you melt it?"

Eitan looked to the machine and walked to it. The metal base was beginning to glow. Eitan looked at the metal slab that was turning red, then pulled off the white shirt over his outfit, leaving him in a long sleeved black tee. Wrapping the material around his wrist completely, he grabbed to a metal bar on the side for controls (this too was turning red), and pulled.

Ash stared in confusion. He was going to break it off. He couldn't possibly be strong enough to do that. But then Eitan paused, his forehead crinkling in concentration, and he pulled harder. Another crack lent the room, and Eitan held a bar that was pure red at the bottom, looking like a fire poker. Ash was amazed. The heat must have helped, but it still would have taken incredible strength. And though Eitan did look strong for his age, Ash wouldn't have guessed him to be strong.

Eitan turned and hurried behind Ash's chair, leaning down behind him. Ash winced, imagining the metal so close to his hands. A loud bang from his left made Ash turn. He gulped as a large portion of the metal slab balancing over the orb fell completely from the top to lie on the metal table. He was just about to ask if it was actually working when Eitan said, "this'll hurt." He was right. Ash felt his arms pulled completely back behind him as Eitan placed the middle of the red part of bar on the chain and placed his foot on the chair to help him pull. Ash winced, then blinked. Another crash, but this one sounded different. From somewhere else? Ash stiffened. Was everyone else really alright? Could Mark and Grant have caught up to them? Would they have stopped to fight? Ash's thoughts were cut off as the chain suddenly and surprisingly actually broke, and Ash felt the pull holding his hands together vanish. Stretching his fingers and pulling his hands around, he found the cuffs still around his wrists, but the connecting chain broken. It didn't look melted, merely a bit red on one of the links. He looked to Eitan again in slight confusion. Again, it shouldn't have been that easy.

Eitan avoided his eyes. "You said you could get us out?"

As if to make his point, the tubes above the machine began to pop. Ash stood quickly and ran to the door. He looked it over, finding a ring of black rubber coming barely through the cracks around the edge.

Flashback:

_Ash pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. "Help me!"_

_"It's no use." Gary voiced all of their thoughts. "That door's not going to open."_

_"Try being a test subject sometime with a door like that keeping you in." Alexi whispered._

_Michael nodded. "I was never a test subject, but they had a door like that on my room too. Didn't they have that on yours?"_

Flashback:

_"But then, if you had actually stuck by your friends, you would have been here a more often, and you might have figured out that this room was soundproofed, because they didn't want to have to hear children crying after their tests."_

Ash ground his teeth. There had to be a way. There had to be.

Behind him, Eitan merely watched, eyes dull. "It's impossible."

Ash stiffened. "You'll never know if you just stand there."

"But if there's no way-"

Ash turned with fire in his eyes. "We don't have time for that kind of thinking. When you're in a tight spot you can't think like that. You have to act. If you think too much, you'll die trying. You have to do what you can, with what you know, right then."

Eitan blinked. "And if it doesn't work."

Ash resisted groaning. "Then it doesn't work."

Another blink, and to Ash's surprise, Eitan nodded slowly. "Okay," he muttered. "What if we need help?"

Ash turned back to the door. "Help doesn't always come in the way you expect. Sometimes you're your own help."

Eitan suddenly appeared to Ash's left. "We're running out of time," Ash said to himself.

Eitan titled his head, looking at the top of the door. "What if we punctured the rubber?"

Despite his relief at Eitan's sudden choice to action, Ash knew he didn't have time to condone it, "Won't work. It's all thick rubber. It doesn't have air to puncture."

Eitan frowned, lifting the rod. "Not even with this?"

Ash blinked, looking back to the rubber. It was thick. Really thick. "That might work. If we could melt it all, there should be enough room to open the door." He glanced behind him. "But it might take that blowing up to get it all hot enough."

Eitan frowned. "So we really are screwed."

Ash rolled his eyes. "No, we keep going. Let's try it." Pausing suddenly, Ash turned to Eitan. "Do you have any pokemon on you?"

"I'm only allowed to have one."

"Which one?" Ash pushed.

"A starting pokemon. Charmander."

Ash's eyes widened as they both came to the same conclusion. "Pull him out."

Eitan was quick to follow orders and Charmander was at their feet in a moment.

"He's a little thing." Ash muttered.

And indeed he was. He looked strangely small even for his type. Ash had to wonder if it was the result of some rocket test. Eitan sneered, but Charmander, to Ash surprise, turned to him with a glare and growled. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Though I'm sure your power more than makes up for it." With a small growl, Charmander nodded in confirmation and turned to Eitan, dismissing Ash completely. Ash couldn't help but be amused, even in their current predicament.

Eitan was strangely distant as he looked to the door and ordered, "inferno. On the crease of the door. "

Charmander nodded to him and turned to the door, raising his little body up to blast it.

Ash reached up to wipe sweat from his brow, only now realizing how hot the room was. It had already been hot, but now with inferno it was near dizzying. Still, Ash watched intently with Eitan. After a few moments, the rubber began to melt. "It's working," Ash muttered in awe.

Eitan smirked a bit and nodded. Charmander paused and glanced at him, getting a breath in. Eitan nodded back and Charmander seemed pleased, returning to his work. Finally, the rubber melted from around the door and laid in a sizzling puddle on the floor, getting closer to them as it spread.

Eitan pulled out his pokemon, but one more look from Charmander made his sigh. "Good job." Charmander smiled with an extension of his name and disappeared with the light from Eitan's poke ball. Then he looked at the door. There was now a crack, about an inch thick, all the way around the door. Eitan again wrapped his shirt around his hand and reached for the handle. The heat still felt through the cloth.

Ash's emotions rose as Eitan continued to tug on it. "It won't open."

Ash was by him in a second, looking over the gab. "Why is it-" He stopped suddenly seeing a small bar on the outside through the hole in the door. He groaned in frustration and went to put his hands on the door before Eitan knocked them away because of the heat. "He locked it! The-urgh!"

Eitan pursed his lips. "Action fails this time? So much for help."

Ash stiffened, and as if on cue, heard a small scrape of metal. Ash rose his head. "What was that?"

Eitan frowned. "What was what?"

Ash stood perfectly still. "That scrape. It sounded like metal . . . in the hall."

Proof to Ash's words came only a second later as the door opened in front of them. Ash and Eitan jumped back as it opened fully.

Standing in front of the door, was the boy, his daughter, and a nervous looking grunt. "Makaila," Ash muttered. Makaila barely had time to reply before she was wrapped in Ash's arms, surprising even the boy who restrained himself against his still racing instinct.

"Dad?" Makaila asked.

Seeing the boy's attention on Makaila, and her distracted, the grunt turned tail and ran down the hall. The boy turned, took a step, and then shrugged. Eitan watched him go with a strange expression on his face and turned to the boy. The question was on the tip of his tongue, why the boy was letting him go, but the glare he received made him quiet. Makaila jumped as she noticed Eitan but Ash pulled away before she could comment. Grabbing her wrist he turned the same direction that the grunt had run, and began to run himself. "Wait- Dad! What-"

Eitan and the boy continued a short glare contest until Ash called out. "You both better come too if you want to live!"

Glaring still as he turned, the boy took off behind them. After short deliberation, Eitan followed.

"Both?" Makaila asked, already beginning to breath heavy from the speed in which they were running.

"He's fine. Later." Ash responded.

Makaila wanted to reply, but could only work to keep up. Pulling her hand from Ash's, she began to run beside him.

Eitan frowned as Ash took a right turn at the end of a hall instead of a left. "Where are you going?"

"Misty was coming for me! She didn't get there! She would have come this way!"

Eitan ground his teeth. "We can't all die for one person!"

Ash resisted a scathing retort, or turning to hit him. "We'll all be fine. Otherwise Makaila wouldn't be here."

Eitan had trouble understanding the sentence, but he didn't have time to ask about it as Ash suddenly made a sharp turn into the only alcove in the hall.

* * *

Alexi smiled in success, her words flashing back at her on the screen. The words every grunt would now see, should they try to access their own system.

"Bit corny, don't you think?" Gary asked, as she stood.

"Maybe. But they deserve it. It's exactly what they need to hear."

Skye couldn't help the smile that tried to come as he looked at the words. 'Justice served' indeed. For the first time he began to feel lighter. They had done it.

Now they had to get out. They weren't set yet.

* * *

Misty's heart beat like a drum as another group of grunts ran past her alcove. The distant explosion from barely a couple of minutes before had caused quite a stir. She knew now that the bomb in the weapons room had exploded. It had been followed by a round of strange sounds as some of the weapons began to react against each other. But if that bomb had exploded, then that meant that the others were close to going off as well. And four of them were right under their feet.

Another grunt passed by her and she pulled back a bit more. They were rushing. They wouldn't see her. She didn't have time to hide. Taking a breath to steel herself, she closed her eyes in preparation to run out.

Closing her eyes seemed like a very bad plan two seconds later, when a hand closed around hers and spun her out. Misty opened her eyes as the world spun before them and was opening her mouth to speak when lips descended on hers.

Gasping in surprise, Misty stiffened, her body freezing in confusion but quickly melting under the very familiar presence. Pulling back gently, she blinked and looked up into brown eyes. "Ash."

A smile was her reply. The hand still holding hers changed grip as he moved past her. "We have to hurry."

Misty nodded. " There are bombs under the floor. They'll be going off any second."

Ash paused, then as what she had said sunk in, he hurried to run. The others followed. While he still had air to speak he began. "Misty . . . " he started, sounding scolding. "Why are there bombs under the floor?"

"Well, we found them in a weapons room and we used them to destroy the files." When no answer was returned, Misty frowned. "Don't even think of scolding me, Ash Ketchum! You needed to bring them down and this was the fastest way to do it. . . . I did what I had to do."

Ash sighed. "If we didn't have to run I'd stop and kiss you again."

Despite herself, Misty blushed at the unexpected words.

"Ugh, Dad."

Looking behind her, Misty finally took in the other three forms. "Are you okay?" She asked Makaila.

Makaila nodded, beginning to breath harder. "I'm-alright."

Misty nodded, relieved, then looked back to Ash and asked in a quieter tone, "Ash . . . why is he here?"

Ash took "he" to mean "Eitan." He sighed. "He helped me get out. He's fine."

Misty nodded at the same time that Eitan came to a stop on the floor behind them. "You're going the wrong way."

Ash glanced over his shoulder. "Are we?"

Eitan nodded, fading a bit as the group still continued to run. "You're going the wrong way!" The group started to slow, but Eitan still felt frustration and a growing sense of urgency. "We need to turn back!"

"Go ahead and try it."

Eitan jumped, his eyes going wide with panic. He spun on his heel to come face to face with Grant. Body freezing, he looked back at him. But Grant wasn't looking at him, he was looking past him, to the group down the hall who had finally stopped. His face set in a mask of anger, Grant glanced once at Eitan. Eitan paled and stepped back. It didn't seem to be needed as Grant turned and disregarded him completely, walking right past him and to the others.

Ash watched calmly and moved from behind the group to stand before his family with a glare in return. Grant didn't stop walking forward. Ash only watched him come. Eitan looked at them all with a torn expression and glanced down the hall behind him.

Ash stiffened as Grant continued to come. "What?" Ash asked finally.

Grant's hands were shaking as he came to stop mere feet away (Ash pulled Misty behind him). "You're out?" He ground out.

Ash smirked. "Yep. Home free."

Grant's shaking increased. "Not yet."

Misty pulled on Ash's arm. "We have to leave," she said to him, looking at Grant in concern.

"I know," Ash muttered. He looked at Makaila and the boy and nodded to himself. Grant cut into his thoughts with a phrase that made him question his sanity.

"Home free?" Still the same subject then. But Grant went on. "Home free?" The hate visibly rising in Grant he spat out. "You'll never be free. _I'll_ make sure of it. Even when you leave here, I'll follow you. I'll report you. I'll make your children's lives hell. I'll make them all miserable." Fire and emotion in his eyes, he stated, "there is no home or home free after Team Rocket."

Misty was the only one to notice the slight shaking of Ash's hands at his sides. "You're wrong." Ash smiled a pained smile. "Even if you did follow, I've had a family. I've been loved. I've _been_ home free." Frowning he finished, "It's real, and it's you who can't stand that fact. . . . You're jealous. That's all it is."

Grant froze, eyes widening, and the anger reached uncontrollable heights.

"Mom!"

Ash didn't have time to take in the fact that his daughter had correctly assumed who Grant wanted to attack, when most people wouldn't see anything but him suddenly running. Grant found himself on his back, on the ground, Ash glaring above him.

Grant blinked, staring up in shock. As the shock dissipated, he growled and tried to rise, but Ash brought him back down with a quick kick to his stomach. "Despite your words, I won't let you even consider touching my family." The words were more growl than speech. Grant grimaced and grabbed at his stomach, clenching teeth against the annoyance of Ash's words. Ash gave him a strange look. "Sorry about this," he continued. Grant wasn't able to wonder what Ash was sorry about before he was unconscious, his head hit into the ground below him.

Misty sighed in relief, "let's go." Then she looked to Ash. He had never had a reason to use his training in front of her. She had known about the few times that he had when they were younger, but it was never for her to see. Other than the few times Ash had miraculously caught something she had dropped or something of the like during their marriage, she had never seen something to this degree.

She caught Makaila's gaze out of the corner of her eye and turned to see her standing still, mouth open in shock and smiled a bit, unable to restrain it.

"How did you do that?" Makaila asked.

Ash turned at the question and only stared for a moment before he smiled. "Surprised?"

Blinking in annoyance at the statement she stated the obvious. "Well, yeah!"

Eitan ran beside them, glancing at Grant on the floor behind the group nervously. "Um, bombs?"

Ash blinked. "Crap. Time to go."

"For what it's worth . . . that was really cool." Makaila muttered.

Ash looked at her in surprise. No shock or fear. She wasn't traumatized that he had just knocked out a grunt. She thought it was cool? This thought, though funny, brought a strange smile to his face that he tried and failed to stop. "Well, that's because I am cool," he stated with a smile.

Makaila smirked. "And you lost it."

Ash frowned. "That's not fair."

Misty looked to the boy beside Ash and crinkled her brow as he stiffened, looking confused and glancing around the hall. She was more surprised than anyone when Eitan suddenly dove, landing behind the boy and yelping in pain.

Ash stared after him, perplexed, and then the boy and Makaila moved to look as well and they all stared, shocked.

Eitan's eyes were wide despite his own voluntary action. The only word for his expression was, 'betrayed.'

There was, quite literally, a knife in his back.

"Eitan!" Makaila yelled. She knelt down to him but was pulled back with fierce strength by the boy, who pushed her to her mother and, with almost no regard to Eitan, pulled the man behind him from the floor.

Grant stared in shock at the knife in his hand, covered in Eitan's blood, a knife that had been meant for Makaila. Turning slowly to the boy, he froze. And then, eyes dimming, his shoulders relaxed.

He knew it was over.

The boy frowned at his relaxed state, and then from on the floor Eitan hissed, "kill him."

The boy's hand tightened in the grunts shirt to make up for turning away to view Eitan. Eitan's breathing was irregular, but he looked at the boy with more fire than Ash had yet to see in his eyes, a strange sheen covering them. "He tried to kill her," he growled

With a glare, the boy turned back to Grant. Grant gulped despite himself at the inhuman stare he received. Hands shaking, he was spurred to action, suddenly remembering that he held a knife in his hand. The jab forward with the knife was inexplicably caught. Driving on instinct, the blow was returned.

Grant's eyes faded, one last look to Ash and he crumpled to the floor, knife in the middle of his chest.

The boy stepped back, his eyes flickering with his emotions and the leftover anger of The Instinct. He looked down to one palm, covered with the blood that had been on Grant's hand from Eitan, and then he looked to the blade protruding from Grant.

Makaila broke from her mother and ran to him, grabbing the wrist covered in blood and wrapping her other arm around his side. Quickly she stated, "it's okay. It's okay. I'm alright. Everyone is good now."

The literal moment that 'The Instinct's' influence faded from the boy's eyes and he began to come back to himself, Eitan let out a pained yell.

Makaila spun with them all, falling down to him. He was wincing, suddenly breathing much harder than he had been moments before. Eyes closed he muttered, "sorry, s-sorry."

Makaila stared with worry and then looked to Ash. "Dad," she started, and was cut off when the hand on the floor reached for hers. Surprised, she looked down to Eitan.

"Not fair," he wheezed.

Above them all, Misty watched with wide eyes, still in a state of shock and beginning to bring things together that the others apparently hadn't yet considered. Her thoughts were all confirmed when Eitan looked at the ceiling and whispered words that shocked them all.

"It's not fair. Choosing the person I had to betray."

It all came together for Ash. Eitan's annoyance at the mentioning of Makaila. Only moving when her death was mentioned. His nervousness when Mark or the others would mention Makaila's death. Looking betrayed-not at Grant-but at _himself_.

Mark locking him in a room . . . to die.

They had wanted to kill the Instinct with him.


	24. Whatever We Want

**A/N This is the second to last chapter. Though the next chapter is similar to an epilogue. A lot of the ending comes into place in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! I realize there are mistakes. Hopefully they'll be easy to get over. I don't have any time to go over it and I have to post it today or wait a week. I figure it's best to post it today. I hope you all like it! I'm definitely getting a beta for the future.**

**I'm sorry to who I didn't respond to in the last chapter and for the confusion. I will try to clear it up as soon as possible. I've been really busy this week and now I'm sick. Hopefully this chapter clears up some confusion, and will still be enjoyable. I will respond as soon as I can. Thank you so much for the great reviews!**

* * *

Makaila was, ironically, the only one who didn't fully understand the meaning behind Eitan's words.

The boy's hands balled into fists at his sides as he forced himself not to move.

Ash couldn't believe it. Numbly he sat, turning slowly to see the effects the words would have on his daughter and only finding worry and confusion in her expression. He glanced to the boy behind them, body stiff as he focused on none but Makaila even as Eitan lay dying.

It all finally made sense. The boy was like Eitan. Eitan was like the boy. They had both been pumped with a serum and used as an experiment. Both experiments had failed. But then . . . that meant that Eitan had probably been sent to watch her for that reason. It was no wonder that they hadn't come to take her sooner.

Ash wanted to scream. He wasn't sure what to do. Both in love . . . Was it love? Or just obsession or some chemical imbalance telling them to take care of her? It only took him a moment to think back on Eitan's expression as Makaila was mentioned. The annoyance. The anger. His expression of betrayal to himself as he dove to save her life, risking his. Painful sacrifice . . . but no, he didn't love her.

But . . . the boy?

Suddenly the entire hallway around them shook. Distant yells reached them at precisely the same moment. Looking down he found that Eitan had faded from consciousness completely. And no wonder with the small puddle pooling behind his shoulder. Though Ash suspected that there was more involved. He didn't have time to think about it. Quickly he reached down and pulled Eitan up and over his own shoulder with effort.

"Is . . . Is he dead?" Makaila whispered.

" . . . We don't have time to check."

"Ash!" Misty's scold came before she filter it. He couldn't have said, 'no?' Couldn't have left her with that hope for the moment?

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry. We don't have the time. We'll see."

Makaila nodded, stubbornly trying to hide the tears that were starting. She knew it. He was different then he appeared. He was . . . something like her father had probably been.

Another shake. Ash nearly crumbled with weight over his shoulder and quickly steadied himself against the wall. This time a very loud and definite scream reached them. Even closer.

Misty paled. "Makaila, let's go."

Makaila nodded and followed as Misty reached Ash and they all began to run once more, all silent about the body of Grant they left behind.

* * *

"Go." Skye pulled Alexi once again from the chair to hurry them all out.

This time Alexi pulled her arm from his, looking to him with a glare. "I'm not a toy!"

Skye paused and stared back at her, an annoyed expression coming over his face.

Gary glanced between them in a slightly aggravated way and turned to leave. "I'm getting Brock."

Skye gave one last look to Alexi and turned to follow, knowing that Gary would need his help.

Gary came up short in surprise as Keagan suddenly barreled into the room right in front of them, leaning over to catch his breath. Standing with a hurried expression he said quickly, "we put bombs in the rooms." He was met with similar looks of frozen shock and ironically immediately followed with a loud bang and a the walls shaking around them. Keagan paled.

Skye cursed under his breath. Raising his hand as if to grab something he took a look at Alexi's glare and dropped it, moving forward. "You could of let us know earlier? What took you so long?"

An embarrassed expression came over Keagan's face. He glanced away nervously, still looking hurried.

Alexi rose an eyebrow. "You got lost."

Keagan's mouth twitched. He looked back up with a guilty expression that only made Alexi want to laugh but under the circumstances she only moved forward to join him. Gary had already slipped out into the hall and Skye hurried to follow, passing both Alexi and Keagan. Both were running, but Skye was faster. Within moments he had passed the corner of the hallway that Gary had already turned down. Gary was opening the door.

When Skye entered, he sighed in aggravation. It was clear that Brock was taking his promise seriously. Even his entrance did nothing to break Brock from the trance he was in. He looked vacantly ahead of himself, eyes glazed and body shaking. Skye thought to himself that if Brock wasn't so incredibly strong willed he would have passed out already. It was a miracle that he was still awake. "Time to go Brock," he stated, coming forward.

Brock blinked dazedly and turned to him slowly. Skye bent and took of hold of Brock's arm, starting to pull it over his shoulder as Gary moved to do the same on his opposite side. Brock winced lightly when his left arm was raised. After a moment he shook his head and mumbled quietly, "I heard something."

Gary grunted as they raised Brock to his feet, who was much heavier in his dazed state. "A bomb exploded somewhere," Gary stated calmly.

Brock gave no indication that he had heard Gary's reply, staring at the floor as if thinking.

Skye grunted. "It's good you're still awake, but can you help us walk?"

Again, Brock only continued to stare ahead. Skye frowned. "Hey!"

Gary ground his teeth. "He's loosing it. You should have expected this."

Skye glared around Brock. "I did. It was you who insisted that we bring him."

Gary looked insulted. "Don't be stupid, it was him."

"I can walk."

Gary and Skye broke their rather short argument to look at Brock. He was looking a little faintly towards Skye and looked aware, though tired. When neither did anything he repeated. "I'll walk. Let's go."

Though his voice was a bit faint, both took this as the good sign that it was and quickly taking advantage of it, they began to walk.

Alexi looked on with concern as the exited the room. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah, get out of the way and get out period."

Alexi sighed at Skye's reply and moved herself towards Keagan, making room for the three to pass. Brock was almost nodding as they went on walking. Having never seen anything like this, Alexi leaned around the group to look at him, taking in his glazed eyes. "Are you okay Brock?"

Brock blinked twice and turned to her. "Good," he muttered.

Alexi frowned.

"It's okay." Gary stated.

Skye nodded. "He'll be fine. He's just going to be out of it until we get him some help." Both Gary and Alexi frowned at this.

Alexi looked back over his burn. "Maybe," she muttered.

"C'mon," Keagan touched Alexi's arm to get her attention. She swiveled to him, only now taking him in since the time that they had separated. Without realizing it she quickly gave him a once over, checking for injuries. Realizing what she was doing she stopped and looked back up to his face. She found him smiling, on the verge of a smirk, looking a bit too pleased with himself.

She rolled her eyes, turning to leave. A hand grabbed her arm before she could. She had been grabbed enough in one day, and was about to tell him off when she turned and saw the look on his face. Very intense, barely concerned. She wasn't sure what to do with the expression. It started a strange feeling in her gut that she had only become normal when around Keagan, but she still wasn't used to. A blush started for reasons she couldn't name.

"You're alright?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, a small smile starting.

He let out a breath. "Good."

Blinking at the calm reply, she nodded back and looked down the hall. "We have to hurry, don't we?"

He nodded. But deliberating a moment longer, struggle all over his face, used the grip he had on her arm to pull her closer and kiss her.

Alexi stiffened in surprise. When he pulled away she stared at him in slight surprise. After a moment to absorb what had just happened, she gulped. There was no blush this time. Keagan looked ready for a response and so she muttered the first thing that came from her lips.

"Tha-That . . . was nice."

She twitched at her own response but only got an amused look in response. Keagan nodded. "Yeah it was." A smile still on his face he rushed out, "I want to be with you, more than we were before, when we get out."

Alexi's eyes widened. "I-I thought we were doing that? What comes after what we were doing?"

Keagan tilted his head to the side, firm yet amused expression still in place. Her eyes widened and he nodded.

The wildest butterflies in existence were suddenly in the pit of her stomach, a horrible, wonderfully excited feeling. Gulping once more, she gave one nod.

A huge smile split Keagan's face. Alexi found a deep blush starting on her face as he leaned down to kiss her once again, but she still couldn't stop the way she melted beneath it. This time when he pulled back she was smiling. Blushing, she gave a nervous giggle and muttered, "okay."

"Hey!"

Alexi frowned in annoyance. "He should be the little brother," she muttered to herself.

Keagan blinked at the words, but Skye continued before he could comment.

"We're leaving. You coming?"

"You're half way down the hall," Alexi deadpanned.

"So get your butt down here."

Alexi frowned, expression tightening.

Keagan shrugged. "He's right."

She sighed, nodded and turned to go. Pausing once, she pulled back and grabbed Keagan's hand, a blush starting again. Looking away she asked, "Can you run like this?"

Keagan smiled to himself. "I could probably do anything to be like this."

Alexi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Then let's run."

Keagan nodded, holding her hand back tighter.

* * *

Ash breathed out in relief as their group all exited the door that Alexi had pulled up on their way in, leaving them in the relief of the setting sun. He quickly walked some distance away and laid Eitan down on his stomach on the grass. He kneeled down beside him to assess the wound even as he looked around for the others. He looked up to see Michael standing some feet away, looking at them with concern. He didn't have time to answer any questions and so he looked back to Eitan.

Misty looked around in concern. "Should we help the others?"

"No," Ash answered. "They won't have time to do anything but help themselves. If we go back in, we may not find them and you'd be trapped yourself. We have . . . to trust them."

Misty took in the words with a careful ear, then seeming to decide that it was true, she nodded to herself, still biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

Taylor appeared behind Michael. "Is Skye out?"

Michael shook his head. "No. He will be though. Don't worry."

Lips pursing, Taylor nodded.

Noise from behind them caused all but Ash to turn towards the door as Alexi and Keagan came running out.

As Michael filled Taylor in, Alexi turned to look back towards the building. A loud explosion made them all turn. Though not obvious from the outside, all heard the loud sounds of crumbling from the inside. Alexi's expression tightened, becoming worried. "Where did you put the bombs?"

Keagan stood from catching his breath, still breathing deeply. "In the rooms with the records. We accidentally left one in the weapons room."

Ash stiffened, raising his head slowly to look at Keagan. "You . . . You left one in the weapons room?"

Keagan turned, brows coming together in concern, and nodded.

Ash pulled Eitan into his arms quickly and moved him further away on the grass. "Get farther from the building," he announced. "We need to be at least five hundred feet away."

Alexi turned in alarm. "Five hundred? Why?"

"There are bombs in that room that only kill live organisms," Ash answered. They will reach five hundred feet from that room."

Alexi paled, her entire body freezing. "You mean . . . everyone inside will die?"

Ash paused, then nodded solemnly.

Alexi spun back to face the building, her face looking panicked and began to run strait back in. Keagan caught her arm before she could, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

Alexi was beginning to breath heavily, a panicked, terrified look in her eyes. "The-The kids. All of the kids. They'll die. . . . They'll die. I f-I forgot. I can't-believe I forgot. They can't die." She pulled on Keagan's arm. "They can't die! It would be my fault! I-" Her rant was cut short as Keagan pulled her firmly to him, holding on tight.

"I know," he stated. "You can't get them all out on time, Alexi. You can't."

The words prompted violet struggling. "I don't care! I can get some of them out! I can! I won't let them all die! You can't-" here her voice broke "-_you can't_ tell me that!"

Keagan's teeth clenched. "I-I'm so sorry."

"No! Keagan, don't! I'm begging, please!"

Alexi suddenly found herself on the ground. At first she was shocked, wondering why Keagan would throw her, how this had somehow warranted the action. And then she looked up and saw Keagan standing above her, staring strait ahead instead. There was silence on the grass as everyone saw a lone grunt standing before the entryway, looking just as trapped as they were surprised. He looked left and right, a panicked expression on his face.

Keagan made the mistake of taking a defensive stance.

In desperation, the grunt pulled his only weapon from his belt, a small gun, shot Keagan, and ran strait through the trees.

For a moment, there was only stunned silence. And then Alexi pushed herself to her knees and moved the barely two feet to him. Keagan stared above him with a stunned expression.

Alexi couldn't speak. She felt the very breath stolen from her body. In disbelief and deep fear, she slowly muttered, "K-Keagan?"

There was no reply, and then his eyes turned to meet hers and she felt like sobbing in relief. "Y-You're okay."

Keagan blinked at her. She suddenly understood that his silence was not to him being okay. Alexi looked down to see his hand twitching to his side and saw the blood, on his thigh, only beginning to color the blue fabric of his jeans.

Tears came. "A-Ash!"

He was there in a second, dropping to the grass beside them. He moved in front of her to look at the wound while Keagan continued to stare ahead with wide eyes. Ash muttered something to himself that Alexi didn't catch, then placed his fingers on the fabric around the hole. "I need Skye," she finally heard in him mutter. But only a moment later he looked at pressed around the wound and sighed in relief.

Alexi watched with her heart in her throat. "Is he okay?"

Ash almost laughed. "I'm sure it hurts like nothing ever has right now." He paused to look at her. "But he's going to be okay. We'll have to wait for Skye to really treat it."

Alexi's shoulders fell. "O-Okay." She reached down and grabbed Keagan's hand. "You'll be okay, alright?"

Keagan only nodded faintly, and then he glanced behind her fearfully. She gathered suddenly the meaning to the fear and gulped to herself. Keagan saw the change and grabbed tightly back to her hands. "_No!_"

Alexi didn't answer. Pulling her hands gently from his (he tried desperately to pull them back without sitting up). "He . . . He's going to be okay?"

Ash watched her carefully and nodded. "He'll make it out alright. Alive at least."

Alexi's lips trembled as she turned back to Keagan. He stared up at her with wide eyes. "You can't," he whispered.

Alexi bit her lip so hard it nearly bled. "I'm . . . so sorry."

"No!" Keagan yelled as Alexi glanced once at him, stood and ran. His eyes were wide and panicked as he watched her go. "No . . ." Looking desperately to Ash he heard Makaila yell in shock. "Dad! Eitan's _really_ pale!"

Ash gulped back to Keagan, glancing behind them and then looking to Eitan. "He'll die if I don't stop the bleeding." He said quietly.

Keagan's expression was a mask of numb fear but with no reply, Ash rose quickly to treat Eitan. As he did he said to Misty, "rip some fabric from the bottom of his shirt and tie it tight above the bullet. Don't worry about it being too tight." Misty nodded and kneeled down beside him the same time as May and Drake came running out of the building.

May stopped in surprise. "What happened?"

"Keagan was shot," Misty answered back.

"Can I help?"

Misty nodded. "Come here."

Keagan was trembling. May had no way of knowing that it wasn't because of the bullet.

The last of their group finally exited the building. Drew was attempting to help to support Brock. The process was slow. Finally, they all paused to catch their breath.

"Skye!" Keagan yelled out, startling both of the girls.

"I need you to help Keagan," Ash announced, interrupting. "He was shot in the thigh."

Skye passed Brock's other side off to Drew and hurried over, pushing the girls as gently as he could muster aside. As he leaned over to see the wound he was taken by surprise as Keagan's hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer. Skye stared, too surprised to be annoyed. "You have to go get her."

Skye blinked, brows coming together. "Are you delusional already?"

"They put a bomb in the weapon's room," Ash put in helpfully, looking intently to the deep wound on Eitan's back. It took Skye a moment to realize what this meant. When he put it together, his eyes widened as he looked to them and gauged their distance from the building. "We're okay," Ash went on. "But . . . Alexi went back inside."

Skye's expression went aghast. "Why the hell did she do that?"

"She's saving the test subjects."

Skye grunted in annoyance and managed to pull one of Keagan's hands from his shirt. "Stupid," he muttered.

Keagan's emotions rose. He held on tight with his other hand, despite the annoyance on Skye's face and forced quick words around the pain. "You have to get her out." His hand shook in Skye's shirt. "She's your sister. You're _sister_. You don't show emotion towards it, but somewhere in there it has got to mean _something to you_!"

Keagan's eyes shut in desperation. "Please, go in. I watched . . . my sister-if you don't do something you are going to regret it for the rest of your life. I know what it feels like. And-And now she . . . " Keagan choked. "She's your sister. You're _little_ sister. You can't let her die. P-Please. . . ."

Skye pulled Keagan's other hand from his shirt in silence. He stood, deliberating. "You realize that if I were to leave, it would leave you without anyone to treat that leg."

"I don't care!" Keagan nearly yelled. "Just get her out. It's-It's all I need." Keagan opened his eyes fully, waiting with bated breath to see the reaction he would get.

Skye's mouth twisted. "I don't like men who beg." But then he turned and ran, re-entering the building.

Keagan collapsed fully to the grass with the weight of his relief.

Misty and May watched Skye leave with similar expressions. "I guess it's up to us again," Misty stated. May nodded and followed Misty's lead.

* * *

Alexi froze. A yell of anger and fear was far closer to her than she would have liked. She suspected that though a few of the grunts were being assembled, some of them were like the one that had shot Keagan: leaving despite orders. But why would they keep the grunts in the building? They didn't know about the gas, so they weren't trying to kill them. It came together quickly for her. They must not have known about the gas or the extent of the bombs. They were probably sending the grunts to look for them.

She grit her teeth. That would mean that she would need to hide from any grunts that came her way. But did she have time? One of the bombs had already gone off. Was it the one in the weapons room? How long would it take for the gas to spread?

Instead of making her want to turn around, this spurred her quicker down the hall. She had to be fast.

Turning quickly around a corner Alexi almost didn't stop before she ran into a person coming around the same bend. She stepping back and took him in, and her eyes widened. With the expression of one caught in the act, Jason stood before her, eyes wide in surprise similar to hers. His lips trembled as he glanced behind her.

She frowned. This was the person who had dragged her kicking and complaining into a room to be drugged. The person who did it to multiple people on a daily basis.

But he was also the little boy who had soaked blood from the back of her head after a grunt threw her to the floor. At another time he had grabbed her while she yelled at him and forced her to hold still till the drugs were out of her body. She still didn't know why. Above all, he had been in charge of taking care of them afterwards. Because of it, they had hated him. It didn't make much sense, but he was always there . . . and always alone.

The sadness hit her fully. Another victim to Team Rocket. But with him, nobody had even cared.

Taking in his expression, still carefully watching her back, she swallowed and slowly backed up, placing her back against the wall.

Jason's shoulders relaxed, his expression changing from scared to confused.

Alexi stared back, hoping that he would understand . . . that she finally understood.

Jason knew something. He stilled, and nodding softly to her, he turned to continue running. He started but Alexi still couldn't look away as he disappeared farther down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder. "Watch your head!"

Alexi blinked. And then the meaning of the words came and she couldn't stop the bittersweet smile. She nodded.

Letting out a breath akin to something she had rarely experienced (only in letting go of her past did this feeling come at all), she turned, gathered herself, and prepared to run.

On her very first step, the entire building shook. Alexi fell to the ground. This was not a distant rumble or a panicked yell. This was here. Where she was. Where the children were.

Alexi ran.

* * *

Skye cursed as he threw another grunt to the wall. There were too many of them. Everywhere. Alexi wouldn't stand a chance. They were all either running for their lives or going after their group. Skye had the element of surprise with his grunt outfit. Throwing them against walls and to the floor was simply his plan to get them all out of the way as his annoyance mounted. Alexi couldn't do that.

Scrunching up his face he sneered. Why did he care? She was annoying. If anything, it would be a relief to be rid of her. A cold feeling filled him when he thought of the words, a strong, bitter, sick feeling that tempted him to take it back. It was a feeling he had only felt in a few circumstances. The feeling that came when his clone had accused him of leaving Sarah to die. The feeling that came when Taylor had yelled at him in her sleep as a child. _"Don't leave me!"_ He winced and then couldn't help it. He sighed. He did care.

Why did he care? Why should he care?

"You're going the wrong way!"

Skye rolled his eyes, flinging his arm behind him on instinct. The thud prompted him to turn to see the scientist who had spoken knocked out on the floor beside the wall, white coat twisted over his head. Skye blinked, slowly looking down at his arm in interest. Had . . . he done that?

A distant bang got his attention. It was less like the sounds of explosion and more like the sound of a gun. Skye straitened and began to run again, hoping to find Alexi around the next bend. He knew where she was headed.

When he came around it he paused in annoyance. Why wasn't she there? This was the testing hall. It was so silent and dark in this hall that he was automatically suspicious. Didn't anyone care about this section of the building. Slowly walking to one of the doors, ever cautious, he leaned to see through the window. He was surprised to find it empty. It wasn't that strange, but still . . . Curiosity overcoming him, Skye moved to the next door . . . and the next, and the next.

They were all empty.

Had Alexi done it? Had she rescued them all? He would guess not. The doors were all locked shut still, and the hallway was so silent. But it was strange. Glancing to the end of the hallway he saw a door he hadn't been able to see before in the dim lighting. There was a door open, he realized. Walking a few more steps showed him that three more doors were open likewise.

Three doors. . . . Could there be more?

Skye moved quickly to the next hallway. Again he found every door closed, no test subjects within the rooms. Where were they?

It was in the third hallway that he finally saw her.

Alexi turned, startled, up on her toes to look through a window.

Five children behind her.

Skye blinked. "How did you do it?" He whispered to himself.

Alexi's brows came together. She looked into the window again, then fell back to her heels and ran to the next one.

Skye looked on in annoyance. "They're not here."

She spun to face him, anger on her face. "Really? There are none here?"

Skye glanced to the children. There were two girls and three boys. Two of the boys were identical in every way, down to their red and scratched arms, probably five years old. The oldest girl, probably around seven stood behind them, hovering protectively. The other boy looked to be a bit younger than the twins, barely a toddler. Black hair stood on end and dark brown eyes blinked at him. He stepped back. The last girl looked to be about the same age as the boys, and stood to the side, blond hair almost glowing around her as she glared with deadly intent at Skye.

Skye couldn't look away from her. He realized that she was probably looking at him the way she was because of the outfit he was wearing, but what about the other four? They were cowering, the twins and girl huddled together. As interested as he was, he knew that they didn't have time. He took a moment longer to take in their attire and forms. They were so small, so skinny.

It clicked.

"Alexi, they're not here."

Alexi turned, looking suspicious. "How do you know that? They're here." She motioned to the children.

He frowned. She wouldn't like the response, but he didn't have time to put it kindly. "They're either terminal or no longer useful."

Alexi flinched. "What?"

"They just don't need them or care anymore. That's why they're still here."

Alexi stared at him blankly. "So . . . the others are gone. . . . And they aren't because . . . Because they weren't worth . . . the effort."

Skye nodded.

Alexi turned to the children. The three cuddled together did turn to her. One of the twins looked at her, the other seemed dead and stared at the floor. But the girl . . . her face changed from fear to determination. She firmed her jaw and pulled the boys closer, turning her chin to the ceiling, and stared back.

Alexi felt relief. "I was terminal once. . . . We all were." She turned back to Skye. "I believe you. But I won't leave them here."

Skye looked annoyed. He glanced at the children and muttered. "They may just die anyway."

Alexi shuddered. "Don't say that." Trembling she stared at the floor. "I don't care. They might not be. . . . I'm keeping them."

Again, Skye looked to the blond girl, the youngest he guessed, who still hadn't looked away from him, her little face set in determination. He almost rolled his eyes. "Then let's go."

Alexi raised her head to look at him in shock. Stunned wonder lit her face. Skye wasn't sure what she was thinking. She would just do what she wanted anyway. But she smiled, nodding with a look of deep gratitude.

Skye turned quickly with a sneer. "Let's go, I said."

Alexi quickly ushered the children to move ahead of her. The three together moved. The youngest boy flinched and pulled from her touch, nervously staying ahead of her shooing hands. The last girl looked at Skye, looked to Alexi with suspicion, and then seeming to come to a decision, ran forward the first few spaces herself (halfway between Alexi and Skye).

Skye moved too fast, for four weak and possibly drugged children, but Alexi ushered them on with what speed she could, working with all her might to stay within reach of Alexi. As they reached the door to the outside, Skye sighed in relief. They were going to make it.

The little girl stopped, tilting her head to the side and blinking as she saw the world beyond the door. All of the green and colors. Tentatively she took a step forward, the ran the rest of the way. Skye watched with a raised eyebrow as she passed him and ventured strait outside, shaking his head. Turning he found the three huddled moving much slower. Taken by the knowledge of how close they were to being killed he hurried to the group. When they winced at his presence he rolled his eyes. "Let's move it kids."

Alexi frowned but looked to the kids. "He's right this time."

The little girl frowned, but looked to the twins. Gently she pulled from them and gave them a little push. They both glanced at her, but she nodded. One of the twins continued to stare blankly, the other took the initiative and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him to the door as he began to run with small strides. His brother simply allowed himself to be pulled. Skye was even more convinced that at least one of the brothers was drugged. The other girl took off behind them to follow. The boy looked up at Skye nervously, then went to follow, gaining on the other children as he took in the trees.

Skye nodded and turned to Alexi. Alexi watched the children exit completely behind him. "You too . . . " he muttered.

Alexi couldn't stop the smile and nodded.

* * *

Keagan breathed deeply, not noticing the children exiting the building some feet from them. May gasped. "She's there."

Keagan blinked and began to sit up, wincing painfully, but Misty pushed him back down. "She's alright. It's enough, so don't go moving yet."

He shook his head. "I want to see."

Drew frowned from Brock's side, only a few short feet from Ash. Lifting a hand, he counted down on his fingers. "Ash," he stated.

Ash nodded, focusing intently on Eitan and the strips of fabric beside him (almost everybody's shirt was a strip shorter).

Drew looked distantly to his thoughts, then turned to the building. "Has the orb rebounded yet?

Ash shook his head.

"So . . . when it explodes . . ."

"The whole building will come down." Ash turned to Alexi and Skye, still barely within the door. " Skye! Alexi! Get out!"

Skye and Alexi straitened at the yell, turning.

The building shook.

Skye grabbed Alexi as she began to fall, and the entire group watched in stunned silence as the building rocked completely beneath the ground and the floor of the entrance exploded.

Misty was on her feet in a moment. The children had stopped and she ran forward quickly, scooping the twins up in either arm as Michael grabbed the oldest girl, and the youngest boy, pulling them away from the wreckage and working just to hold their footing as the ground continued to shake.

When it finally stopped the air was thick with dirt.

Skye stared in stunned disbelief at the mess before them. The explosion and pushed the floor up and brought the ceiling down right in front of them. Alexi coughed and hissed instantly, reaching to her leg and bringing it back with blood. Pushing the fear away she pushed the bolder that had landed beside her off the side of her leg and rose to her feet, relieved she could still stand on it. Then she looked to the mess.

Skye continued to stare. He knew they couldn't climb through it. They could barely see.

"I'm sorry," came the soft voice beside him.

Skye stiffened. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't answer.

This wasn't the time for apologies.

* * *

The group stared in shock.

And then surprisingly, Taylor was the one to run forward.

Michael's eyes widened. Quickly he dropped the children and ran to catch her. "Taylor stop!"

The rest of the group could only stare. What could they do? When would the gas reach them?

Keagan stared, eyes wide with horror, frozen as he tried to absorb what had happened. It was unbelievable. They were so close.

Trembling, Ash took the role of leader. "Taylor, you have to come back! You'll die if you stay within range!"

Michael reached her just as Ash's words did. He caught her barely before she reached a bolder she couldn't see, and held her as she began to struggle. "You have to let me go! I have to get closer!"

They were some feet from the building. Skye and Alexi wouldn't even have the chance of hearing them.

Taylor grit her teeth in determination. "Listen to me! I can help them if I can just get close enough for him to hear!"

Ash was torn. Did they have time to unbury the door? They couldn't let them die. But the gas . . . it would be spreading by now. They had to be able to do something.

Drew was the one to speak. "Michael, get her back. You'll both die!"

Taken by a sudden desperation, with nothing else to keep her still, Michael turned her and kissed her lips.

Taylor froze.

Michael yelped.

Hand raising to his cheek in surprise, he looked to Taylor. She glared through sightless eyes, tears coming. "They're _not_ dead. I know it. D-Don't ever, ever kiss me for something like that. I'm not _stupid_. I'm blind." Closing her eyes she cried, "_There's a difference!_"

Michael could only stare. Taylor spun quickly, moving as quickly as she could towards the building. It was May who cried out helpfully, "You're close!"

Taylor cupped her hands over her mouth and screamed at the rubble. "Use the sphere!"

Dropping her hands she breathed deeply from the effort of navigating to the door blindly. With the breath of a whisper she said to herself. "They're not dead."

Michael could only stare. Softly, he requested, "Taylor. Come back."

Taylor turned to him and nodded. Navigating once again towards him.

* * *

Skye was aware that both he and Alexi were about to die. If the building falling down around them didn't kill them, the gas that was beginning to spread would. Alexi could do nothing for the guilt and shock that was suddenly upon her. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just her. But Skye . . .

"Use the sphere!"

Skye blinked. The voice was faint. Taylor's voice.

Use the sphere?

At first Skye thought she was referring to the ball that had taken the building down. But then it clicked.

It wasn't that at all.

Spinning on his heel, Skye stared down the hall, trying to think of where to find it from here. Alexi screamed and moved towards him as the wall beside her finished crumbling and covered the floor. Before Alexi could complain, Skye took her by the arm and dragged her down the hall.

The floor shook under their feet. The lights were out completely now and the ceiling above them looked ready to cave completely.

Alexi stared at him in panicked confusion. "Skye! Where are we going?"

Skye didn't answer. At the end of the hallway he stopped and looked down both hallways, squinting in the dim lighting. Alexi jumped beside him as the left hallway crumbled. "I guess that answers that," Skye stated. Again he spun, taking Alexi with him. Behind them a louder crumbling started in the same hallway.

"What is it?"

"The higher floors are coming down," Skye answered.

Finally he stopped, turned and opened the door . . .

. . . to be met with a room full of grunts.

Alexi moved towards him subconsciously. Taking a quick breath he surprised Alexi by walking strait into the room.

"Get out."

Alexi's mouth fell open. Skye resonated power the same way he had resonated weakness when he had portrayed a simple grunt. The right wall suddenly caving answered any hesitation the grunts were having. They passed Skye, running strait out into the hallway.

The moment they were gone, Skye slammed the door closed and locked it, then ran strait for the platform in the middle of the room. He pulled Alexi towards it and began to push her.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on the platform! Now!"

She was in no position to argue. Confusion mounting, Alexi pulled herself onto the platform, followed swiftly by Skye. The table was tight for one person. Skye bent at the waist and pressed a button on the side of the display. When nothing happened he cursed and looked at the ceiling.

Alexi gulped. "A . . . Are we going to die here?"

Skye grit his teeth. "Shut up, Alexi." Her wince was felt, close as they were, but Skye went on. "You have to live. . . . Keagan wouldn't forgive me."

Alexi stared. With a pained smile she asked, "since when do you care what Keagan thinks?"

"Since my little sister's in love with him."

Alexi felt frozen, unable to speak. Finally, ignoring the crumbling around them, she muttered. "None of you cared. I-I don't have a family."

Skye grit his teeth. "Seriously, would you shut up?" Finally turning to her he stated boldly. "Look, our parents might not of cared, but _I_ did! It's not fair for you to say that."

Alexi trembled, tears came that she couldn't battle away. "You care," she whispered.

Looking even more annoyed at her crying he nodded. "As much as you drive me crazy sometimes, I care. Now would you stop crying and help me? You're not allowed to die. Got it?"

Alexi laughed. "Not allowed? Damn, you're annoying."

Skye smirked. "Welcome to my world. Now come here. You have to be close."

Pulling herself back to the current situation, Alexi curled into Skye's side and placed them both within the perimeters of the stand. With a deep breath. Skye raised his hands to the ceiling. Alexi was confused until she saw the a glass ring beginning to fall, slowly coming down to circle the platform. Skye's expression was laced with stress, as if he were physically pulling it, though his arms were only placed up. She had forgotten . . .

Finally the glass came down around them and was nearly to their feet, when it stopped. Skye cursed.

"Is-Is it stuck?"

Skye didn't answer. He stared at the bottom with a glare. Placing his hands palm out to the floor he tried to shut it, but nothing happened. He was hit with a sudden panic. It didn't happen often, but this was too familiar. Unable to stop himself he stared at the wall far off. That was where he had stood, and where stood was where Sarah had died. Had it felt like this? Had she panicked, unable to do anything, only waiting for the tube to fill with a gas that would kill her? The situation was so similar he couldn't stand it. In a way it seemed strangely fitting, that he would die in the same place, in the same manner, that he hadn't been able to save her.

"Skye, don't stop." Alexi grabbed his arm, seeing him beginning to drift. She had never seen any form of defeat on his face, but now it seemed to fill his body. "Skye, please."

Slowly he turned to her. "I'm sorry."

Alexi stared with wide eyes. "You're so close," she whispered. Then tightening her expression she yelled. "Why are you giving up? You never give up! What-" Her eyes widened. He looked distant, seeing something that wasn't there. He only did it around Taylor, and sometime with the expression was the statement of a name that wasn't hers . . . . Sarah.

"I-It's her, isn't it? Is this . . ." She looked around them, putting the pieces together. "Is this where Sarah died? Is that why Taylor knew of it?"

Skye remained silent.

Turning back to him she hissed. "Well wake up! Sarah wouldn't want you to die! You're being stupid!" He looked away. "Skye, _please_."

Alexi suddenly registered something she hadn't even noticed. There had been yells, so many that they blended with the collapsing of the building. The building was still collapsing, but where were the yells? Alexi went on desperately. "Skye!" Taking a leaf from his book, she grabbed his face to look at her. "Taylor." He blinked. "_Taylor_ is still alive." She looked between his now empty eyes, hoping he would understand. "Taylor needs you." There was something in his eyes now, but he still looked doubtful. She knew nothing else to say. Voice cracking the words came before she could stop them, "_I_ need you. . . . R-Right now."

"Okay."

Alexi's eyes widened. "Okay?"

He nodded.

Swiftly she let go of him.

Skye turned to the bottom of the sphere again. Kneeling as well as he could, he placed his palms out and concentrated. It still did nothing. Skye was on the brink, ready to give up, when a soft word echoed by his ear, accompanied by a soft voice he had wished to hear for years. _"Skye,"_ it whispered. Skye stilled.

The tube snapped shut.

Skye pulled himself up and lacking the walls he usually erected he pulled Alexi to his chest. He couldn't shake it. A real voice.

Her voice.

* * *

There was silence between them all. Ash had finished wrapping Eitan, and he knew he should do more but he couldn't look away from the sight in front of them. He was just as mentally trapped by the hopeless picture as everyone else was.

The building had crumbled. Completely. The gas would have spread. They couldn't get close.

Skye and Aleksi were still inside.

Nobody had to tell Taylor what had happened. She stood frozen, facing the building with wide, anxious eyes, as if she could truly see the haunting image in front of them.

It was an entire minute before anyone spoke. And the first word. . . wasn't even a word.

Keagan yelled.

With Keagan's cry the fragile aura broke. Taylor split from her spot, once more running towards the building. Michael caught her this time without any guilt to holding her there.

Michael spoke loudly with a panicked tone, trying to get her attention as she struggled.

"No," Makaila whispered.

"This can't . . ." Drew started, looking almost comically confused, as if he hadn't imagined such a thing could happen. The comic was stolen by the fear.

May stared stoically, breath stolen. "Are . . .Are they-"

_"They're not dead!"_

Taylor's exclamation nearly quieted the field. All who had begun to speak turned to her. Her scream was near hysterical. She couldn't stand all the assumptions of their death.

Michael trembled. "T-Taylor. They-"

"Don't say it! _Don't _say it!" Strengthening herself, stopping herself from continuing, she looked to him with wide, determined eyes and said firmly. "They're alive. I know it."

Michael could say nothing to such a faithful statement. He was shaken. He wanted to believe it. He almost could, with the strange fire in her eyes.

Her composure crumbled. Quietly, just so he would hear, she whispered desperately, "Believe me."

This was about so much more than them, he realized. He could believe her. Even if she wasn't right, she knew it. "I-I do."

Taylor crumbled completely, her head falling to his chest as she clung tightly. Michael held her back, recognizing her fear past the strong statement.

And Ash just watched. There was nothing more that could be done. He was going insane, sitting on the ground and watching the fear climb around him, like a wall only he could see. It felt so wrong to watch, after all they had done. He had dragged them into this. If Alexi . . . and Skye, didn't get out of this, he would never forgive himself. And yet he felt that he was watching them die in front of him as he stared at the building without doing anything.

No. There was something. Wasn't there? Wasn't there always something? Ash looked across the field, eye catching on the bag beside Drake's feet. Desperation and hope mounting Ash called out, "Drake!"

Drake turned numbly to him. "Are those the pokemon?"

Drake blinked, feeling wronged with the timing of the question and nodded. "Pull out Skye's pokeball."

Ash was confused by the look of deeper loss in Drake's eyes. "They thought he was one of them . . . he has his pokemon with him."

Ash gulped. His pokemon was probably safe, stuck to his belt. Skye was ruthless in many ways, but for some reason, Ash was sure that with the threat of the gas, and with the pokemon who had been knocked out earlier, Skye wouldn't have taken his pokemon out. Not even if would save them.

Ash grit his teeth. "Who-"

"I'm not sending my pokemon in there." Drew stated firmly. His words were silently agreed by all of them. Ash wanted to yell, but he knew Drew was right. It wouldn't matter how strong the wind it could create was. It wouldn't matter how high above the building it could fly if it couldn't see Skye and Alexi. There was a chance it would die, and there was no way sending a pokemon in could actually save them. Not now.

Unless . . .

Ash stood quickly and rummaged through the bag of pokeballs. The group watched in confusion and concern, wondering what he was doing and if it would be a smart move or not. It became understandable as Ash finally pulled up with a pokeball and threw it into the air, releasing Staraptor.

"Oh." Makaila muttered.

Ash pointed to the building. "Skye and Alexi are trapped in there. Please, see if you can find them. You have to stay above the building-as far away as you can get while still seeing. Let us know if you see them."

Staraptor took off without a response but Ash knew that he had understood.

May covered her eyes as Staraptor flew higher and higher. Wincing she looked up towards the sky. "Can he really see from that far?"

"Yeah, he can," Ash answered quickly.

For some moments they all stayed still, until finally Ash's shoulders fell in surprise and everyone looked up in shock as Staraptor shouted down to them all.

"Does . . . Does he see them?" May asked.

Ash only stared.

"Is that a good thing . . . or a bad thing?" Drake asked.

This prompted Ash to finally move. "It's been long enough."

Misty looked to Brock nervously, wondering if she should do something. He was looking worse, completely out of it at this point. Somehow still conscious enough he glanced to Misty. "It's ok. Get them." Misty recognized the choppy speech as a result of the extension of his burns. Shaking her head she sat down beside him, unwilling to leave, to watch and make sure he would be alright. It was more dangerous to leave him then it was to leave Alexi and Skye to the others.

As Ash continued to walk strait towards the falling building, those who could walk stood to follow him, stopping only to gather pokeballs and release their pokemon who could also aid in the search or rescue. Ash began to climb the rubble indicating to Staraptor that it was safe to come down. And come he did, in a fast swipe strait towards the forms he had been staring at. He ended up a distance away, though not to far, into the rubble. Ash balanced on the rocks and began to near where Staraptor hovered, watching patiently but anxiously.

"Ash, be careful!" Misty called to him.

"Yeah," he answered back, focusing more on the unbalanced boulders under his feet. It took a couple minutes of careful maneuvering for him to reach Staraptor. When he did, he was for a moment confused. He didn't see anything. He could imagine the eye-rolling as Staraptor landed beside him and leaned over the rock Ash was standing on. Misty would have shrank back should she have been beside him. Ash tried not to laugh at the thought as he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the edge of the boulder, leaning over as much as he could to safely see around and beneath the boulder he was on, dropping his head upside down over the edge. His eyes widened. Under the ledge he was standing on, a few feet back, was a long glass tube covered in dirt. Barely visible inside the dirt was a form with two heads, or two forms close together. Had he been on the other side of the boulder, he wouldn't have had a problem seeing them, which explained Staraptor seeing them so easily.

He stood quickly, staring anxiously at his feet. He was almost on top of them. How did he get them out? They couldn't very well melt the rock, they would boil Alexi and Skye if they did that. So they would have to move it somehow. Ash paused. Turning over his shoulder he finally realized that the others had joined him. Drew and Gary stood some feet behind him. Gary looking annoyed but strangely hopeful, Drew in sort of an uncomfortable crouch but waiting. The others were rising to help, all but Misty, who stayed on the ground beside Brock (who seemed to have finally passed out). Ash quickly but painfully pushed his worry for Brock aside as he turned to the others. "We have to move this boulder."

Drew blinked and looked down. Gary raised an eyebrow. "You mean the one you're standing on?"

Ash nodded and walked back to them to get off of it. "Skye and Alexi are in a subject tube attached to it."

Gary frowned. "How are we supposed to move it without taking the glass with it? We'll hurt them no matter how we move it."

Drew gathered that a subject tube was something that they had seen many times, but it wasn't hard to wrap his head around it. Blinking and raising an eyebrow himself, he stated. "Then why don't you just break the glass?"

Ash and Gary turned to him, similar blank looks on their faces. Then Gary's face went only a bit sour. "That would work."

"Yeah. Yeah it would," Ash answered. Turning to the group as a whole he stated, "we just have to get down there."

"I have Ivysaur," May offered, finally climbing unsteadily over the rocks to join them at the top. Drew winced at the drop behind her and reached forward to help May balance herself as she stepped over it.

"That's perfect May. Thanks."

May quickly released Ivysaur, and with the pokemons help, they were all safely lowered into the hole that had once been a room. May was the first to be lowered. As she landed she gasped at the tube and moved towards it, staring at the dirt to see through it. Drew walked up behind her as he was lowered and wiped off the glass with his sleeve.

"Oh," May whispered.

Drew frowned. "They're out," he announced.

Ash frowned thanking Ivysaur briefly before he joined them. "Usually oxygen is placed in the tube with them. They don't have that. It's possible they passed out."

May looked around. "Do we break it with something?"

Ash shook his head. "We won't be able to break the glass. It's thick and completely soundproof, to keep chemicals in and things like that."

May looked alarmed. "Then how do we get them out?"

Gary came up behind them and opened his mouth for a suggestion just as loud cry cut him off and made them all cover their ears. Ash's cried out as Staraptor appeared suddenly and dove strait for the glass, backing off quickly after hitting it. He wanted to scold, even if it wasn't typical of him for the danger of the move Staraptor had taken upon himself. The glass was made to uphold against many things.

. . . . Apparently it was more to hold in then to defend against anything. Before Ash could get after Staraptor, the crack that had started in the glass spread with a crack. Ash blinked and Staraptor gave a cry before flying towards it one final time. The glass cracked completely, and the side of the glass facing them fell to the floor.

Ash glanced towards Staraptor, who gave a cry of smug success and began to tend to a wing nonchalantly. Above them Ivysaur gave a low growl and turned the other way to sit on it's haunches in a extension of rolling his eyes at the pride of Staraptor.

"That's . . . one way." Gary admitted. He was the first to get over the surprise and start forward. Running to the wall, Gary grabbed two unbroken chairs and pulled them to the tube. Standing on one, he reached in for Alexi who was nearest and began to tug her from Skye. "A little help guys?"

Drew joined him before Ash could get close enough and removed the chair, helping to maneuver Alexi over the glass as Gary pulled her out. Ash moved behind them and finished pulling her out, gently placing her on the floor. Skye was harder to maneuver, but with minimal scratches they managed to remove him as well. Ash thought he would probably be annoyed at the scratches, but having his life would help him get over it. . .

Ivysaur pulled each of them up, one after another. As they were once again standing on the top of the building, Ash looked into Skye's pocket and found himself correct. He pulled Skye's pokeball from his belt and released Charizard, who looked to Skye with something akin to both surprise and annoyance (and maybe minimal concern). "Can you carry them down?" Ash asked. Charizard flipped his head, as if annoyed at the very insinuation that he wouldn't be able to. With a smile, Ash pulled Alexi up as Charizard landed and placed her on his back, followed by Skye. Ash started to follow and was met by a growl and small puff of fire. Ash half rolled his eyes. "They'll fall if I don't help." A brief pause and Charizard flipped his head back ahead, accepting without showing it. Ash understood and finished climbing up behind the two just as Charizard left the ground. Ash struggled to steady himself and the other two as quickly as he could. They were already on the ground by the time he was done.

Keagan didn't waste any time as they landed. "Is she okay?"

"They're both okay. They're just passed out."

"How?"

Ash climbed off and waited for the others to help him pull off Alexi and Skye. "They were in a subject tube. They must have sealed it to protect themselves from the gas."

Keagan stared. "So, they . . . they're okay?"

Ash nodded with reassurance. "They're fine."

Keagan dropped his head. ". . . Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

Keagan laughed a bit. "I'm honestly not sure who I'm thanking."

Ash understood and nodded. "How's your leg?"

Keagan winced. "I feel like I stabbed it with a screwdriver."

Ash pulled a face. "Not that far from the truth I guess."

As the others pulled up behind him Ash let them handle Skye and Alexi and started over to Brock. He was breathing deeply, eyes lidded. Ash gulped and placed a hand on his forehead, wincing with the heat he found there. "Crap," he muttered. "You can sleep now Brock. We'll take care of the rest."

Brock didn't answer, but his eyes fell closed and he nodded to sleep.

Ash looked around them. Brock was asleep with a fever. Keagan was lying on the ground with a bullet in his leg. Eitan had had a gash in his shoulder. Alexi and Skye were passed out and the others were exhausted. But . . .

. . . he looked farther. Makaila was alright. Her friend, the one she seemed to care so much for. He was alive. Everyone was alive. Team Rocket . . . or at least part of it, was down. And there were five children standing afar off. Children who had been like many of them. Children who now had a chance to live. Just like Makaila and possibly even Eitan would have the chance to.

It wasn't all fixed. But they had never been safer. They had never been more free. They had never had less to worry about. After the hospital . . . they would finally be done.

Misty watched in shock as Ash crumpled to the ground, leaning over his knees. She rose from Brock to kneel beside him. "Ash?" she whispered.

"It's done," he muttered.

"Done," she repeated.

He nodded. "It's over. Finally. It's over."

Misty's face softened. It had been like a dream that she didn't realize had ended until he had stated it so plainly. He was right. They were finally free. They could go wherever they wanted. Do whatever they felt like doing.

Ash raised his head to hers, eyes full of emotion. "We're done Misty. Makaila's safe. We can do whatever we want."

Misty couldn't help the tears that gathered. She nodded, speaking past the lump in her throat. "Whatever we want."

Ash smiled.


	25. Home

**Final A/N PLEASE READ: Hey guys! This is officially the last chapter of The Disadvantage Series! Even if there were only two . . . I would like to make more but I don't think that I will because these aren't that popular. ****I want you all to know how much I appreciate you sticking with me for so many years. 'The Disadvantage' (or 'Heart's Disadvantage' for older readers) was the first chapter story that I ever finished or posted and it means the world to me that years later I am finally drawing it to a close and old readers are still a part of this. I appreciate each and every one of you, and I cannot say enough what your reviews have meant for me (this goes to both readers of this story and the old one. If you're reading this years later then thank you!) I intend to keep writing, bringing new stories and characters to life, and I hope that you will all follow me and share in the experience!**

**I will admit that because this story is so old I could not get into it as much as I wanted to. It is admittadly rushed and the only reason there is not more is because I cannot put anymore into it. I am mentally done with this story, but I hope that this brings a satisfying and touching ending for characters you have been rooting for. I have fallen in love with each one.**

**Note: I may add a chapter for just a few minor scenes concerning the children that were taken from Team Rocket. In the first story of this series I added an extra chapter with deleted scenes and such. If nobody wants it then I will not worry about it. I'm not going to write it if nobody cares (I mean this positivelly), so please let me know if you would like to see more! I would love to write it for you! ****I would add more to this but I think that I have reached my limit. This story is now over. Thank you to everyone. It means the world to me that I was able to finish this story after all of this time and still have wonderful reviewers. *sob* I love you all. I plan to get started on major stories with deeper characters soon. And I think that they will far surpass what you have seen from me so please look out for them. ****As a final note, please review this chapter for me. I know I sound like an obsessed newbie fanfic writer but as this has been such a long process I would love to hear from those still reading!**

**And finally, I hope that you all love the ending.**

* * *

Alexi opened her eyes, only to shut them against the bright light she hadn't been expecting. It had been so dark. When had that happened?

Where was she?

Moaning at the idea of being flooded with the light again she instead moved her arms. There was something soft beneath her wrists, a little scratchy but softer than anything she'd felt in a while. Flexing her toes was met with the same soft feeling catching on her nails. Shifting her whole body, she finally took in the fact that her whole body felt the same way. She must be laying down. She wasn't sure why it took so long to realize that fact. Suddenly her chest rose, pulling in a large breath that left her gasping for more. Pain came quickly. Her lungs burned, her throat felt scratchy and her legs felt shook as a prickling feeling ran through them, evidence that blood was quickly running back to limbs that had somehow been deprived.

She could barely breath, her body was screaming for it, her lungs taking it in, but it wasn't enough.

Something soft touched her arm. Not soft like the cloth. There was no scratch. It was skin on skin. A recognizable enough feeling. And in a flash she was young, coming to wake after being tested on. Scared. No idea what they had done to her this time. There was a hand on her arm.

With strength she didn't know she'd been able to use, she pulled away and shrieked. Sound came back in an instant. She hadn't realized it had been gone. There were distant voices yelling, constant beeping from a different source. And a voice, a soft voice full of scared concern.

Unable to place the sounds she only pulled into herself more. When the hand touched her again, tears came with forgotten fears and she struggled away screaming when the ground beneath her body suddenly disappeared and she was falling down, coming to rest on a surface far softer than her panicked mind had been expecting.

Her faculties were finally with her, and she opened her eyes. At first she was met with the same bright light, and then it gradually faded, and a vague form developed above her, light coming to form around it like a halo.

"Are you okay, Alexi?"

She blinked, squinting. Was she okay? She was, right? Was he talking to her? Everything was so foggy she wasn't sure of anything.

"Alexi?"

She closed her eyes as the light became too much.

"Alexi? C'mon, answer me. I need to hear you talk to me."

She winced. It was that pleading voice that made it through to some hidden part of her. Sparking something she couldn't name. She knew that voice. She knew him.

"K-Kea . . ." She choked. Her own voice sounded distant.

A relieved sigh came from above her. "It's me. Are you alright?"

"U-Uh . . I . . ." She shook her head. Why couldn't she think?

"It's okay. Just nod. Are you alright?"

Alexi blinked, then slowly she gave a long nod. She flailed and raised sluggish arms as she suddenly felt her body lift upwards, arms beneath her back and legs. She stuttered, her mind still refusing to form words, and finally threw her arms around the form she was held against, clinging tightly.

A gasp came from behind them. She heard a women's voice. "You have to lay down. Your leg-"

"No. Not yet."

There was silence and then hushed footsteps. Alexi held on tightly, too out of it to care what was going on around her more than what was holding her.

There was cloth against her back again but she still couldn't let go. She didn't know why and she didn't care. She needed something she couldn't word with her brain so fogged. After a moment her side tilted and she felt a body come to lay beside her. She was pulled into his chest and she was surrounded in limbs and a feeling of comfort.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Taylor blinked, rubbing her hands against her eyes.

Michael looked on eagerly. "Do you feel any different?"

"Um . . . Not really. I feel sleepy."

Michael frowned. It made sense after everything that they had been through, but he had hoped she would notice a positive difference after he put the chemicals in her the same way that she had felt the negative side effects.

"Really? . . . Are you sure?"

Taylor pursed her lips and nodded. "I'm sorry. . . ."

Michael felt frustrated tears come with her words. Quickly he ducked his head despite the fact that she wouldn't see it. "No, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Forgive me. I . . ." he choked down a soft sob. "I gave you hope."

Taylor frowned. "You shouldn't apologize. . . Not for that."

Michael raised his head to take her in. How was it that everything felt so calm . . . and she was still dying.

* * *

They were in a hospital. Luckily (luck had nothing to do with it) Brock's wife worked at the hospital. The moment Brock had come through the door, out cold with a high fever, she had been called and rushed to help them all. Nobody knew exactly what she had done, but they knew that they didn't have to worry about anybody questioning why they were in the state they were in. It was exactly what they had needed.

One empty room had been left reserved (something only Misty seemed to notice but when she looked at Joy [Brock's wife] the woman only smiled distantly). They had all been crowded into the same room, all but Keagan, Alexi and Skye. The three were taken to different rooms, one for Alexi and Skye and one for Keagan. Skye was checked and found to be extraordinarily healthy. It looked to the outside eye as if he had merely passed out. Alexi was just beginning her checkup when Brock's wife hurried over and took care of the girl herself. She never told anyone what she found in Alexi's system.

Brock was treated and hooked up to IV's for hydration. He was out the longest, just on the verge of a greater sickness, and luckily caught before then, though he would have some pretty obvious scars for the years to come (Joy didn't mind and she would be sure to tell him that when he woke up . . . after she scolded him). Instead of staying with the others, Gary chose to check up on Brock and then went home to Ani.

The five young children were put on beds and checked for injuries, though the girl and the twins stayed on a bed together. As the doctors worked with them they found the second twin to start to respond better, an obvious side effect of a drug making its way through his system. Neither of the twins spoke or made eye contact with anyone but each other. The girl looking over them continued to watch those who approached them warily, only speaking once when the doctors tried to pull her away. Wrapping both of her arms around the boys she announced quietly, "Mine."

The doctors let her stay after that.

The five year old boy with messy hair curled in on himself and let them work on him quietly. Misty watched him from the corner of the room with a careful eye, immediately taken in by the ratted black hair, dark eyes, and dirty face. All so similar to Ash. Silently she contemplated. . . these kids would need homes, wouldn't they? As she watched him send small glares to the nurse she noticed the hidden spirit. Who knew what was in his system. He was too quiet. When he woke up, he might be as lively as Ash? She smiled thinking about it. She could handle another one.

The young blond girl who had run ahead had a vicious attitude. She let them work on her but pulled away in panic if they touched her. The panic was hidden by the anger, but all of those in the room (especially previous rockets) were able to read the silent panic. Misty began to pinpoint who to send the children with. The girl's attitude would either work well with Skye or drive him to the point of insanity. She wasn't sure which. After careful consideration she decided to talk to him about it. As for the girl and two boys? Somehow that was obvious . . . but would Alexi be ready for it? She thought of all of the effort Alexi had placed in setting them free and realized that she was. If there was one thing that Alexi showed dedication in, it was taking care of children. Taking care of those she had rescued could only do her good. Thinking of raising Makaila she realized that the children might actually be able to heal the few holes Alexi had left. Of course, she would talk to Alexi about who would take care of the children. And with that in mind, Skye _could_ watch the girl. He had raised Taylor. He would need someone else to keep him balanced, and she would have Aunt Alexi to take care of her when her brother needed a break. Misty silently cataloged talking to Alexi about getting Skye out on some dates . . . .

Eitan was rushed away immediately. Ash had been observant enough to remove the teen's over shirt with the large "R" stamped over the front, as well as the boots, leaving him in a black tee and white pants. It could be a sign, if someone was looking for it, but without those two clothing indicators he looked more like a lazy teen then he did a rocket grunt. They had to wait to see what would come of him. Against all odds, Ash hoped that he had helped him. Eitan reminded him of himself. He couldn't say it aloud, he couldn't tell anyone, but he wanted him to live. A part of was worried, thinking of his daughter. With the inner confliction he finally stopped thinking, leaving it to the doctors. Eitan eventually awoke, cursing at the doctors and telling off anyone who mentioned how lucky he was. He sulked at his own fault for being in the hospital, but underneath the sulking was the overwhelming feeling of relief. Team Rocket thought he was dead, and despite himself, though he wasn't quite ready to say it, he was excited to start a new life

Everyone else took the time to finally relax, recuperating and absorbing what they had done. Whereas the room was a flurry of manic and motion, when the patients had been removed and worked on, the room fell completely silent. The group had done little else but let Joy and the doctors handle it all since they had arrived, watching silently. Now they all sat, looking at each other. Shouldn't the end of such a journey be left with more of a feeling of success? Was it finally over? For real this time?

"Do you think it's done?" Misty asked quietly, speaking the words everyone had been waiting to hear. She was looking at her daughter, who sat on the floor beside her on the bed she was occupying.

May pursed her lips.

Drew sighed, leaning back on his hands and turning to the ceiling. "I don't know anymore."

"I think it is." Everyone turned, looking to Drake who sat against the wall. He shrugged. "You'd have to be stupid to go after someone who just took out your base, especially when they're made up of kids and girls."

Misty scoffed but was smiling. "Well, I'll take that as a good thing."

Drake shrugged though he couldn't help smiling.

"He's right," Ash whispered. They all turned to him. "He is. They aren't stupid."

Drew frowned. "But they're more vengeful then they are smart."

Ash nodded. "That's why they came for Makaila. At this point . . . they won't care anymore."

Misty narrowed her eyes at the look in Ash's, the way he looked away. Pursing her lips she asked. "What else did you do?"

Ash jumped. "What?"

"That whole plan? All of that and you didn't think far enough for this? Usually I would think it to be expected, but not now."

Ash looked over the group and sighed. He bit his lip. "I'm not sure, but Misty, with the gas, the bomb you set off, I think . . . they'll think we're dead."

Misty's eyes widened.

"I didn't remember about the gas. Part of the idea of the plan was that when we brought down the base they would think that we had fallen with it."

"Like a suicide mission?"

Ash frowned and shook his head. "More like underestimating us. I let Mark leave me in that room. He thinks I was in there. He thinks Eitan was in there."

Misty frowned. "But the others, he knows they got away."

Ash nodded. "But really . . . it all comes down to Mark."

"Mark?" May asked. "But he _knows_."

Ash looked at her and said quietly. "Just because he knows doesn't mean he'll tell."

There was silence for a few moments as everyone took in the words.

"Just because he knows doesn't mean he'll tell?" Drew repeated through clenched teeth. "All of this was based on a hunch?"

Ash sighed. "No. It's a fact." When everyone only continued to stare at him he went on. "When you're a grunt your best chance at anything comes from your status. It's important. more than important. If you don't just want to be a tool, if you want to live, it's vital. For someone already in a position of power, like Mark, he isn't going to tell. The base came down, so that's a point down for him. If he let us go to they might just throw him out as useless. But . . . if he tells them that all of us," he motioned from the group to him " . . .came down in the building, knowing that we'll be in hiding, he still has a chance." He waited to make sure it was understood and then stated. "It's not a choice. He doesn't have one."

May stared. "So it's really over?"

Ash nodded. "No one else will know."

May pulled in a breath, head falling to her chest.

Misty couldn't help the emotion that rose, clogging her throat, All of those years of fear every time Makaila left the house, an unspoken agreement between her and Ash that neither of them could talk about it because they didn't know what to do. Now it was over. She looked down at Makaila with a smile.

Makaila looked up to her slowly and smiled weakly herself.

Suddenly Misty frowned. "Where is he?"

Makaila's brow came together, then her eyes widened. She shot from her seat looking around the room. How had she missed him? How had he disappeared? Where was the boy? Finding the room devoid of him her heart rose. She ran halfway to the door before she came up short. Ash had barely moved to follow her and could only watch in confusion as she slowly stepped back and after a moment of hesitation sat down on the bed numbly.

"Makaila?" Ash started.

Makaila let her head fall softly to her hands. "It's okay," she whispered. They all watched on as she sat still.

"Where is he?" Ash asked.

"Where he always is," Makaila whispered. "Everywhere."

Nothing more could be said.

* * *

Skye opened groggy eyes. A moment later he heard a voice.

"Are you alright?" May's voice.

Skye opened his eyes, taking in endless white: white walls, white sheets. Slowly he turned to the voice, finding Ash, Misty, Makaila, May, and Drew staring back. "It worked," he whispered.

May smiled. "You saved your lives. You were out cold when we got there."

Skye nodded. "Where is she?" His voice came out thicker then he expected.

May nodded behind him, where he turned to see Alexi sleeping soundly.

Misty frowned. "Joy thinks she's going to need more recovery time because a little bit of the gas got to you and . . . messed with other things already in her system."

Skye made no response to this comment. He scanned the rest of the room, seeing the children and then Taylor and Michael in the far corner. He frowned at the glum energy coming from them then realized they were missing someone. Against his judgment he asked, "Where's Keagan?"

"He was in here a few minutes ago," Misty answered. "They pulled him out after Alexi fell back asleep to work on his leg."

Skye was silent for several moments.

It was nearly a minute later when the silence was broken by Keagan's entrance. He was sitting in a wheelchair, pushed by a nurse. A twisted smile on his face. The nurse seemed slightly annoyed. "Happy?" she asked cheerfully, an undercurrent of sarcasm.

"Very," Keagan replied good naturedly. He turned back to the room as she left.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Keagan shrugged. "Nothing really. Just insisted that I needed to be in here and not in my own room." He winced. "Really, it's not like I'm sick. There's no reason to quarantine me."

May sighed. "There are children in here. They had to pull a bullet out of your leg."

Once more Keagan shrugged. "Okay, true."

"Shut up." The group turned, Skye's voice coming over them. The smile was barely hidden in his expression.

Keagan rolled his eyes and looked past Skye to the form still sleeping on the bed. He stood slowly only to wince and sit back in the chair moodily.

"Suck it up," Skye stated under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Keagan made his way around to Alexi's bed, leaning his head on the covers. From the other side Skye looked over them both.

Misty cleared her throat, drawing the others into a hurried conversation as Skye stated seriously. "She . . . She loves you."

Keagan blinked, looking up to them. Lowering his gaze again he muttered, "Yeah . . ."

Skye pursed his lips and let out a long breath. A moment of tense silence and then in one breath Skye stated, "If you break her heart I'll kill you."

Keagan's eyes widened. He looked up to Skye in wonder. Skye watched warily as Keagan then smiled. "You've got it."

Alexi moaned. gathering both of their attention. She opened droopy eyes, wincing. Keagan grabbed her hand. She stayed asleep.

Misty stopped distracting the group and without direction they all once again fell quiet.

The quiet was broken by a scream.

Skye jumped, looking strait to the corner of the room where the scream had issued from. Taylor sat frozen, eyes wide in panic.

"Taylor?" Michael asked, arms rising warily but unsure if he should touch her. As he moved carefully towards her Taylor let out another small shriek, pulling further against the wall. Michael froze. Slowly he raised one hand and waved it gently in front of her face. Taylor winced.

Michael's eyes widened. "Taylor . . . " For a moment he was struck completely silent. Then he moved forward desperately, grabbing the arms of her chair and startling her backward, scaring her even more. "Taylor, what-what do you see?"

With the words, the room became deathly quiet.

Taylor remained frozen.

"Taylor, what do you see?!"

Taylor jumped, confusion coming over her face. Her lips started to form words. "I-Is that . . .?"

Heart in his throat, breathing heavily with hope, Michael raised one hand again, teeth clenched. Slowly, ever slowly, he moved the hand in front of her face.

Taylor's brow came together. "Wh-What?"

"It's my hand," Michael muttered breathily.

The room stared.

Taylor titled her head to one side, staring vacantly in front of her.

Michael waited with baited breath. Taylor raised a hand of her own, moving it forward slowly. Her hand came to rest just to the side of his. He did nothing, watching desperately. Tilting her head further, a look of concentration on her face, Taylor moved her hand left . . . and touched the skin of his hand.

Michael wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing tight. Emotion rose, clogging his throat.

As Taylor felt the familiar contours of Michaels fingers wrapped with hers tears rose unbidden, falling before she could change the look of shock from her face.

"You saw it," Michael whispered.

"Was this it?" She asked, hand tightening further around his. "Did I . . . was it your hand? Did I. . ." A sob of unbelief rose in her throat with her next words. "Did I find it myself?"

The child-like question prompted tears from Michael, who quickly ducked his head, unable to reply.

"More." She stated desperately, fully giving herself to sobs.

Michael raised his head, ignoring the others in the room. He pulled his chair close to hers, so their knees were touching, and leaned in as close as he could. Taylor saw something though she wasn't sure what. Her other hand rose (their others still twined firmly), and Michael nearly laughed when her fingers rested on his face, almost hitting with her excitement.

When she realized what was in front of her, her eyes widened. "It's you . . ." The sobs calmed. She smiled, and then her head and hands fell and she cried fully.

Michael's expression of relief reflected hers as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, feeling her shudder against him.

Taylor raised her head, she stared vaguely to where he was. As if she had just realized it she whispered, "You . . . You did it. You . . . s-saved me. You. . . ." She paused, tears rising in her throat. She fell against him, muttering in disbelief and relief. "I love you. Thank you. . . . I can't believe-_I'm alive_."

Michael swallowed his own tears and repeated back to her his own overwhelming relief. "You're alive. . . ."

Skye stared transfixed.

Keagan spoke. "Did he do it?"

Skye swallowed. Overwhelmed by the scene in front of him he answered just over a whisper, "This couldn't happen if he hadn't. If it wasn't working . . . " Skye swiftly dropped his head to his chest, wincing to control tears that wanted to come. He smiled bittersweet. "She doesn't need me anymore."

Only Keagan could hear, close as he was. He face showed the understanding that some wouldn't. "No she doesn't," he agreed.

Skye sighed, not having realized that he had spoken loud enough for Keagan to hear.

Keagan smiled. "Guess you'll just have to find a girl who does." He paused. "You know, a girl who will always . . . well, need you." He watched warily, unsure of how Skye would respond.

He was surprised when he smiled and rose his head again, looking back towards Michael and Taylor. "Yeah, maybe."

"You're wrong though," a scratchy voice spoke up.

Skye and Keagan looked down in surprise at the whispered words from Alexi. Woken by the scream, she had listened raptly to what followed. She smiled sleepily up at Skye. "She's your girl. She'll always need you." Stopping to take a breath she went on slower. "One day she'll come to you, crying about him." She stopped and looked towards Michael and Taylor. Swallowing she looked back to Skye and stared him strait in the eye. "And you'll send her right back."

Skye stared, and then with a feeling of finality his expression became peaceful and he nodded.

Keagan looked back to Taylor and Michael who were both quieting down and were simply holding each other. Keagan smiled and pulled Alexi closer to him. "One big, happy family, hmm?"

Misty laughed.

* * *

A month later, Ash leaned against his kitchen counter. Misty had already gone to bed. And he would be in bed himself except Makaila was sitting against the window, staring vacantly into the night sky, as she did often,

"Time for bed Makaila."

She nodded with a sigh and jumped to her feet. Walking past him she muttered, "Night Dad."

Ash caught her arm.

Makaila paused, staring down the hallway.

Ash took a breath. "Do you really like him?" He asked quietly.

Makaila shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's gone."

Ash's brow came together. "Gone?"

Pulling her arm into herself Makaila bowed her head. Ash watched her form pull in on herself until she began to whisper. "He's always been there, but only I could see him. He was like my imaginary friend. Now I find out for sure that he's real . . . and he still feels. . . _not_." She wrapped her arms around herself. "What did I do?"

After a moment of silence Ash stated, "Go to bed honey. I'll be up in a minute."

Makaila didn't remark that she was too old to be tucked in, only took off as asked, sparing a moment to pause and turn, foot on the top stare. "Thank you."

She said that a lot lately, at the most strange of times. Ash couldn't help the warm feeling that surged through him each time, because they both knew what she was referring to.

Ash smiled. "You're welcome."

She nodded, then took off to her room.

Ash sighed, pulling his hands to his hips. Running a hand through his hair he glanced out the window Makaila had spent far too much time staring out of herself.

With a glance up the stairs Ash walked to the door and pulled his coat off the rack. He still had one thing he had to do . . . .

* * *

Ash made his way through the trees, thrown back to years before as he had travelled along a path not far from this one. His first mission, his first time outside of the base. It had been a thrilling adventure, a mere taste of freedom.

He found it ironic that out in the trees the boy was just as trapped as he himself had been behind concrete walls.

Finally he came to stop in a small opening. It was dark, the trees hid the little light that there was. He paused, glancing around, only listening. It was strange. He felt almost as Makaila had. They had all seen the boy, all looked at him, and he had never spoken a word. Somehow it only added to the idea that they had all been under some grand illusion. Nobody else had really even mentioned him. He blended into the background, like an imaginary friend.

Like someone who had never interacted in a group.

Ash remember his first meeting with Misty. The way he had stumbled, frozen and afraid before a hand had been extended that wiped away all of his fears and started him on a road with a group of friends that had changed his life, taken him away from Team Rocket and healed his feelings of neglect.

All it had taken was one hand of friendship, and his life was changed, his fears of people he couldn't understand gone.

It just took one person.

"Hey," he stated to the dark air around him.

He was met with silence.

Cursing his lack of articulacy Ash opened his mouth again. "You're here, aren't you?" It was hard to miss the dark feeling of being watched. In some dark recess of his mind Ash wondered if he wasn't being watched by something more sinister. Shaking off the feeling, Ash pushed on.

"I wanted to talk to you." After a moment of silence he stated, "Alright then, I'll talk. Just hear me out." Ash took a deep breath. "My daughter cares for you. And. . . you care for her. I saw you in the base. You put her before yourself." Ash clenched his teeth. "And I think it was more than those instincts. I know it. You cared."

Taking a breath of courage he went on, admitting, "I was one too you know. And you might think it's different because I was a rocket but I didn't want it either. I _left_, just like you did." Smiling wryly Ash muttered, "I respect that choice. I don't know anything about you but I at least respect that. You're one of the few who have ever left. Our group and you. As far as we know, we're it. Rightfully . . . you should of been with us all along."

Ash sighed. He looked around. "So . . ." raising and dropping his arms he stated. "What I'm saying is. . . "

Did he want to do this? He thought of the repercussions. He thought of a child with no other life experience then fighting and running and solitude. He saw the boy.

He saw Misty, hand outstretched.

Ash looked around the dark. "C'mon out."

There was a moment more of silence, and then Ash heard a rustle in the trees behind him. Holding still he heard a small thump. Taking a breath, Ash turned seeing the barest of outlines beneath the tree.

For a moment neither did anything. Ash appraised the situation, thought of his daughter and took a step forward.

A hard thump followed his action as the form before him backed harshly into the tree. There was no anger when he realized why the boy had shied from him. He had experienced nothing but pain from Rockets and had no experience with other people, especially _kind_ adults. As Ash had mentioned, he had once been a Rocket. He could sense the nervousness coming off the boy. Ash paused, wondering how to proceed when a deep breath came. The form became shorter. Ash realized in a moment that he must be crouching and wondered if he was preparing to run.

Swiftly, Ash filled the space between them, reaching out blindly and somehow landing his hand on a broad shoulder.

A violent shudder was the reaction. The form stiffened, pulled away minutely but stayed under his hand. Ash recognized the fear rolling through him. Patiently, he removed the hand from his shoulder and held it out before him.

"I'm Ash." A still silence greeted him. Ash thought that the beginning this boy's story couldn't be closer to his own.

When a roughened hand cautiously touched his, Ash smiled. He grabbed it back. He could just barely see the eyes of a haunted boy in the darkness. "Come with me." He didn't know how else to say it, so he stated it plainly.

The hand in his went still.

Ash moved closer, trying to see. Finally he was able to make eye contact, and he was met with wary blue eyes, which stared back at him, carefully looking over his face as if to test the sincerity if his words.

Ash tilted his head to the side calmly and asked a question.

The boy froze, hand in his. He pursed his lips, looking at him almost hopefully but filled with fear.

"I'm sure Makaila would like it."

Slowly the boy nodded, Ash's question resounding through his head like the final cord of an instrument, marking the end of a long battle. _"Want a family, kid?"_

The war was over. He couldn't help smiling.

For the first time, he was going home.


End file.
